


Married to a Queen

by herblondetoy



Series: Working for a Queen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 97,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herblondetoy/pseuds/herblondetoy
Summary: A sequel to Working for a Queen. Life is pretty much perfect for our Swan-Mills family. However, as Emma knows, the other shoe always falls. Let's hope our ladies can stay together as they work through the events that are about to happen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovlies! Inspiration hit me hard for the sequel. This first chapter is a bit long, but it's sort of "re-introducing" the characters. This is a sequel to Working for a Queen, and I really hope I do it justice. I don't know exactly what drama will befall our ladies this time, but I'm excited to see where it goes. As always, reviews fuel me!

Chapter 1

A loud bang followed by the sound of a body rolling down the steps sounded all through the house. "Eva Lynn Swan-Mills!" In the kitchen, a small blonde dropped her spoon in her cereal bowl and shrunk into her chair.

Regina raised a brow and Henry couldn't stop his snicker. "Again, Eva?"

The blonde gave a shrug as Emma came in holding a pair of children's boots. "How many times have I told you not to leave your boots on the steps?!" Emma put the boots down by the back door and went to kiss Regina's cheek before getting coffee.

"Sorry, Mama." The blonde stated as Emma sat down.

"I know you are, but what if it would have been Mom that tripped on them?" She asked as she reached over and touched Regina's swollen stomach.

The little blonde couldn't hold back a reply. "Mommy wouldn't trip because she watches where she walks."

Henry choked on his juice as he tried not to laugh and Emma could see Regina doing the same. Before she could reply, their other blonde daughter rolled her eyes.

"That's not the point, Eva." She stated, so matter of factly. "Mama could have really hurt herself on your ugly boots. I don't know why you wear them anyway."

Eva went back to eating with another shrug. "They're comfortable."

Regina looked at her daughters and, not for the first time, marveled at their differences. Yes, their looks were identical, but that's about as far as similarities went.

Malory sat with a straight back, her hair already in two french braids - thanks to Regina - and was all ready for her first day of kindergarten. Eva, on the other hand, was slouched over her bowl, still in her pajamas, messy blonde curls falling down her back, and trying to stay awake. Regina already knew that Eva would not be wearing her new dress to the first day of school as she had already talked Emma into letting her wear her new overalls and tee shirt.

Physically, they were really a perfect mixture of Regina and Emma. They had naturally curly blonde hair like Emma, Emma's button nose and cleft chin. However, they inherited Regina's brown eyes, cheekbones, and full lips. They also had Regina's skin tone, which was more obvious with their summer tans.

Personality, however, they couldn't be more different. Eva was much like Emma. She hated mornings because she loved her sleep. She was a fun loving, free spirit and always had people laughing. Deep down, however, she was insecure, even at the age of five. She always worried about how others saw her and hated disappointing anyone. Regina and Emma both had talks with Eva to reassure her that she was perfect just the way she was. Emma never admitted it, but she blamed herself for Eva feeling that way. She figured she somehow passed it on to Eva and because of that, she did everything she could to make sure she didn't become the reason Eva felt not good enough. Emma knew what a load that was to carry and didn't want Eva to have to deal with that.

Eva was a tomboy in every sense of the word. She stopped wearing dresses, much to Regina's dismay, when she was three. Her clothes were always dirty as you were likely to find the girl playing with her trucks on the ground, climbing trees, playing in mud, or pretending to be a knight. If Malory was ever able to talk her twin into having a tea party, she would regret it the moment Eva would put on her knight costume instead of a dress and gloves. All in all, however, Eva was a very happy five year old who loved her family with all her heart.

If one were to say that Eva was like Emma, they would also have to say that Malory was like Regina. She loved dresses, dolls, and anything girlie. She learned to read at age four and oved doing so. She had an active imagination which allowed her to play by herself - which was good for her, as Eva did not like Malory's take charge attitude.

On the days that her and Eva just couldn't figure out how to play together, she loved doing her hair, brushing it and having it styled. She also had this sophisticated way about her that was very...regal. Mix that with being naturally shy and un-trusting and - unfortunately - people thought she was snobby. Once they got to know her, however, they realized she was a kind, loving girl who, like her sister, loved seeing people happy. She was just a bit quieter about it.

Malory was very close to Snow; she loved all her grandparents, but her and Snow were often seen together, while Eva and Cora were often up to no good. Both girls had magic, however, it was decided their magic would be bound when, at two years old, Malory was having a tantrum and blew out all the lights in the house. They knew that one day, they'd be able to learn it and while Malory really didn't care one way or another, Eva couldn't wait to have her grandmother teach her. She had watched Emma learn and yearned to be able to do things that her mothers did.

"Earth to mom. You there?" Regina snapped out of her thoughts as Henry waived his hand in front of her with a grin. "Where did you go there, mom?"

Regina smiled and shook her head. "Just thinking about this amazing day." She said as she pulled her son into her lap, the best she could. "My baby boy is going into fifth grade and my baby girls are in Kindergarten. I can't believe it." She stated as she kissed Henry's cheek.

He grumbled, but secretly liked it. "I'm not your baby boy, mom. Can I walk to school today?"

"Heck no!" Emma answered for Regina. "We're walking all three of you to the bus stop and getting loads of pictures."

Henry rolled his eyes and prayed his friends wouldn't be there. "Okay fine. I'm gonna go get dressed."

Regina watched her now ten year old put his dishes in the sink and head upstairs. He was an amazing boy and she was so thankful for him. In the last five years, they had gone through a lot of ups and downs. Henry found out that Neal was his father and wasn't all too happy that Emma and Regina kept it from him. Surprisingly, it had been Neal who calmed him and helped him understand that his mothers only wanted to protect him.

To be honest, Regina felt a bit of a relief when the news came out, not that she was happy that Gold was the one who told Henry, but it was nice to not feel like she was lying to him. Neal, on his part, was really a great guy. He stood by Emma and Regina through everything and never once asked for more than they were willing to give him. He got Henry every other weekend and was able to come see him during the week if either of them wanted. Even after Neal and Ruby got married and had a baby of their own, he never once made Henry feel like he wasn't special.

Weddings and babies. There were so many of them in the last five years. Neal and Ruby were married now, along with Mal and Lacey. Snow and David had a baby boy and named him David Junior, DJ for short. He was four and Emma took care of him along with the girls during the day. Now it would just be half days as the girls were starting school full time and DJ would be in pre-k for half a day. Mal and Lacey adopted a beautiful little girl named Lilly who was Henry's age. She had been a foster kid and Emma was so happy to see her with a forever family.

Cora had eventually broken things off with Killian, but they remained good friends. She also gave Neal his heart back, feeling as though he deserved it now. Neal and Ruby had a baby girl named Rose and Emma would be watching her now that the others were in school.

Emma had finished her studies and graduated with a degree in law enforcement. However, she found she rather liked working with kids and while Storybrooke had a fine day care, Emma's family and friends preferred for her to watch their kids. David took over as deputy, with the understanding that if Emma should decide to change her mind, she would be able to work for Graham as well.

Speaking of babies, Emma was determined that Regina would carry their next baby. It took a while, but she would never complain (it was fun to try and make babies anyway) and finally, after one miscarriage, Regina was pregnant and the magic stuck. It was another magical pregnancy, but Regina's seemed to follow the natural flow more than Emma's did. She was about five months along and Emma was the perfect partner. She would go in the middle of the night and get Regina anything she needed, she made sure Regina didn't work too hard or had too much stress. She really just made Regina happy.

"Zone out again, baby?" Emma asked her wife. "You've been doing that more and more."

Regina smiled softly and put her hands on her stomach. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am."

Emma smiled back and kissed her wife. "I better get little Eva ready for school or we'll be late." She looked at the little one. "Okay, let's go get your dress on."

Eva's head shot up. "No! Mommy you said that I can wear my overalls!"

Malory rolled her eyes and took both her bowl and Eva's to the sink. "She's kidding, Eva. Honestly, you should know that by now."

Eva made a face at that and stood. "You should know by now that not everyone likes people who think they're perfect."

"Okay girls. Enough." Regina interrupted before this fight blew out. "Malory, help me make lunches while Eva gets ready, okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

Emma and Eva went upstairs and once they were in the twins's room, Emma looked at Eva. "Honey, you can't talk to your sister like that."

"But mama." She whined. "She talks to me like I'm stupid."

"I know, baby girl, and I know that Mommy is talking to her about that now. She's not just your sister, she's your twin. You guys are supposed to love each other."

Eva started getting dressed. "I do love her, Mama. I do. The other day when DJ was teasing her because she didn't want to get dirty, I defended her! I told him to stop laughing at her and leave her alone. Then, instead of playing with him, I had a stupid tea party with her to make her happy."

Emma smiled softly. "That's great, Eva. I'm so proud that you did that. Can we just please try to get along better?"

Eva sighed as she finished getting dressed and nodded. "I'll try." She went to get her brush. "Mama? I don't like her dress, but can you do my hair like hers?"

Emma grinned and nodded, patting the bed in front of her. She carefully brushed out the girls hair and started brushing it.

"Malory, you need to stop talking down to your sister. It's not nice."

"Mommy." She whined, much like Eva had done with Emma. "She should have know mama was joking."

"Maybe, but first you called her boots ugly, then you talked down to her. You already know how she feels about herself, talking down to her won't help. You guys are twins, you should love each other."

Malory looked at Regina with her big brown eyes. "I do! I love her a lot, Mommy. The other day when we were at the park, Alexandra called Eva stupid because she was counting and missed the number 14. I ran over and took Eva's hand and yelled at Alexandra for doing that. No one calls my sister stupid!"

Regina felt very proud of her daughter in that moment and made a mental note to talk to Ashley about what her daughter said. "I'm proud of you, love. But let's try and act more like that even at home, okay?"

Eva put the apples in the lunch boxes and nodded. "Okay, mommy. I will."

Emma sent Eva downstairs with her Super Girl backpack and asked her to give Malory her Hello Kitty bag and then went to check on Henry.

"Hey buddy. Are you all ready for fifth grade? It's your last year in elementary school, and it's pretty exciting."

"Yes! I'm kinda nervous about having Grandma as a teacher though. I hope she doesn't embarrass me or treat me different."

"I talked to her about that, buddy. She promised she won't do anything to embarrass you."

"Thanks, mom. Did you talk to Mom about football?" He looked at her with a hopeful face.

"I did. She still doesn't want you to do it, but finally agreed when I said I would buy her all the ice cream in the store."

Henry chuckled and hugged Emma. "Thank you! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Emma grinned. "Just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will. Let's go, we're about to be late."

If Henry thought that having his moms at the bus stop with him was going to be embarrassing, he realized it was going to be much worse when he saw that his grandparents, Mal, Lacey, Lilly, Neal, Ruby, and Rose were all there as well. "Oh my God. This is crazy!"

Emma chuckled as she held Malory's hand. "Well, it's also Lilly's first day, DJ's first day of pre-k, and I figured the best place to pick up Rose."

"Yeah, but you walk DJ to pre-k. Why are they all here?"

"Don't you think your dad wants to see you off to school too?"

"I guess."

Regina, holding Eva's hand, looked at Henry. "Don't worry, we won't embarrass you."

Lilly looked just as uncomfortable as Henry as they said hi to each other. DJ smiled wide at everyone. "I'm going to a big school! Just like them."

"Yeah, but..." Malory started and Eva nudged her, knowing she was about to correct him. "But you get to be done early and play with my mama." She smiled, finishing with out correcting him.

"Yep. Next year, I'll go all day."

Pictures were taken by everyone and the bus driver was patient as this was normal on the first day of school. Emma put her arm around Regina as they both stood with tears in their eyes, watching their babies get on the bus that seemed just too big for them.

"They're getting so big." Regina stated as she wiped her eyes.

"I know. Our babies." Emma agreed, pulling Regina closer. "Oh look. They're sitting by each other."

Regina smiled as she saw her girls hold hands, get on the bus, and then sit by each other. They may fight, but they loved each other so much. "That's so sweet."

The bus left and Emma and Regina both took a breath before turning to the group. Everyone had misty eyes as they watched their babies and grandbabies go.

"Okay, Mal. We better get to Town Hall." Regina smiled.

"Deputy mayor at your service." Mal replied and kissed Lacey's cheek. "I'll see you later, love."

Regina and Emma shared a kiss and Emma watched Regina and Mal head to town. She then looked at her parents. "You guys better get going. I'll walk DJ to school."

"Oh that's okay. We worked it out so we can take him there today, but you can still pick him up?"

"Yes of course." Emma said as she lifted Rose from the stroller. "Rose and I will get him and have a celebratory lunch at Grannys. How does that sound, little bro?"

He smiled at his big sister. "That's great, Em!" He really loved and looked up to her. It was hard for Emma at first, but very soon, she had gotten over the jealousy. She had fun with him, not just as his day care person, but as his big sister. They teased their parents together and when he was getting teased at school, he told Emma before he told their parents. He thought she would know how to handle it better.

Ruby smiled and kissed Neal's cheek. "I better go. Oh Emma, Rose already had breakfast, so she should be good for a while." Rose was almost two and was really a beautiful baby.

"Sounds good, Rubes. We'll see you for lunch."

"I should go too." Neal stated, giving both Ruby and Rose a kiss. "I start my new job at the record store today. Don't want to be late."

"Have a good day." Emma called, putting Rose back in the stroller. She noticed that Lacey was still standing there, like she wanted to say something. "Wanna walk with me?"

Lacey nodded, and once they were away from the group, she finally opened up. "Emma? Can I maybe come over and talk? It's just...I have questions about Lilly and I figure you're the best to ask."

Emma smiled softly. "Yes, of course. I think Rose will be asleep by the time we get home."

Once home, Rose was in fact asleep, and Emma laid her in the playpen upstairs. When she came down, Lacey was sitting on a chair in the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink? I need another coffee."

"Sure. I'll take one, thank you." Emma went and got two mugs of coffee and came back to the living room.

"So what's going on?" Emma asked as she sat down.

"Well...it's nothing major. It's just." Lacey thought about how to say this. "You were a foster kid, you know the horrors that can happen. Lacey came to us two years ago, and unfortunately, we don't know a lot of her history."

Emma wasn't surprised. "That's unfortunately common. Has she told you anything?"

"Not much, sometimes things slip, but she acts like she doesn't want to tell us. We've assured her that no matter what, we love her and want her to be happy."

"She needs that. She needs to know you love her and also that you're not going to give her back. It may feel like you're saying that a lot, but it's needed."

Lacey nodded. "We've been doing that." Lacey let out a breath and put her coffee down. "Emma? I know this is hard for you to talk about, but I'm really hoping you can help."

Emma figured something heavy was coming and she nodded. "I'll do what I can. What is it?"

"Well...when you started cutting, how did you hide it?"

Emma swallowed, not expecting this. "You think she's cutting? It can be hard to tell because cutters usually try to hide it. I would cut where I knew no one would see. The inside of my upper thighs or my stomach. I only cut my arms when I just really needed to feel it."

Lacey listened intently. "Do you think we'd see other signs?"

"Can I ask what you're already seeing that makes you question if she is?"

"Well, she's been staying in her room a lot more than normal. She says she's just tired or that she just feels so lucky to have her own room that she likes to be in there."

"That may be all it is. If she's tired, it may be she's having nightmares and hiding them from you."

"That's what Mal said. But...but last week, I noticed my razor was missing. I looked all over and found it in the trash. What worries me is that with it, there was toilet paper wadded up with blood. I asked Mal and she said she didn't know anything about it and we did talk to Lilly, but she said she didn't even shave her legs yet."

Emma sighed, that was a scary sign of cutting. "If she is cutting, she's not ready to talk about it yet, and pushing her, could make it worse. I'm no expert, and I would say that it may be a good idea to talk to Archie, but if it were me, I'd try to get to the bottom of the nightmares first. I know it's scary, cutting is scary, but try to put that aside just for now. My guess is, she's having nightmares and then cutting to ease the pain. She's probably scared to tell you about the nightmares because she feels she's broken and you won't love her. It's sad, so sad, because we all know you and Mal are so loving and will love Lilly no matter what, but she doesn't quiet know that yet. It takes a while. Even though she's adopted, she's probably still scared you'll send her back. I know that feeling all too well."

Lacey let out a breath and nodded. "Thank you, Emma. Honestly, thank you. I like your idea and we will focus on making sure she knows she's loved, wanted, and safe. I'll also talk to Archie. I know Mal is worried, but tries not to show it so she doesn't scare Lilly."

"If you want, I can talk to her too. Her and I had some good talks when she first came. I think she liked knowing that there are others out there who have gone on to live a 'normal' life."

"You're right. She really respects you. I would love if you talked to her, but not too obviously."

"Oh of course not. We'll figure something out. Don't worry too much. I know it's scary, I do, but I think it's important to focus on the reasons before you focus on the actual act."

Lacey smiled and stood. "Thank you so much. I should get to the library, but I really appreciate you talking to me. I feel much better now."

"Good." Emma grinned and stood as well. "I'm glad I could make you feel better. Don't worry, we'll get this taken care of."

Lacey left as Cora finally got up and came upstairs. "I blew up my alarm." She stated as she poured some coffee. "I'm sorry I didn't get up to see the girls off. I wanted to, but I fell back to sleep."

Emma tilted her head. "It's okay. But Cora, you've been sleeping a lot lately. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just getting old."

"No, I don't like that excuse. When were you at the doctor last?"

Cora rolled her eyes. "Never you mind, Emma. Never you mind."

"I will mind, Cora. You're my mother in law, my kids grandmother. I don't like seeing you so tired all the time. I'm calling Dr. Nolan."

"Oh Emma, I don't need to see Katherine."

"Just a check up, Cora. Please. For me?" She gave her puppy eyes.

Cora rolled her own eyes and waived her hand. "Fine."

Emma smirked and called the hospital and then came back to the kitchen. "Get ready, they had a cancellation this morning and can see you in 30 minutes. I'll get Rose ready and meet you out here."

"What? Today? Emma I don't..."

"Get going."

Emma went upstairs and got Rose who was still sleeping. The girl was a heavy sleeper and stayed asleep as Emma got her in her car seat.

"If we're doing this, we're doing it my way." Cora stated as she came in the room. She took Emma's hand and the next moment, the three of them were in the waiting room. Emma checked in and they didn't have to wait long before Cora was called back.

"Want me to come with you?"

"Ugh, no. I'll be fine."

Rose woke up and Emma read a book to her as she ate some cheerios as snacks. A bit later, Cora came out looking quite glum. Katherine was following and motioned for Emma to come over.

"Is everything okay?" Emma hadn't been that worried, but now, she was.

"I've asked Ms. Mills if I can share this with you and she said yes. Mostly, I want to make sure someone else is aware so that takes care of herself. She told me you are the reason she came in today?"

"Yes." Emma stated, looking at Cora who came over and took Rose and went to read her a book. "I was worried about her sleeping so much."

"I'm glad you were, Emma. We were able to catch this early."

"Catch what?" Emma was now truly scared.

"Her heart is growing weak. It has nothing to do with magic, in fact, if she were back in the Enchanted Forest, she'd probably be worse. I've written a prescription and most of the time with that, changing a few eating habits, and a bit more exercise, she should be feeling better and more energetic soon. If she's not, I want to do a more extensive check up and see if surgery is needed."

"Oh my. I...she'll be okay?" Emma's eyes filled as the thought of losing Cora was not a good thought at all.

Katherine put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "As long as she takes her meds, stays away from fatty foods, and exercises, then yes. It's nothing to worry too much about now, but it's something that can change fast if she's not careful. Try to make sure she doesn't have too much stress."

Emma nodded, taking all this in. "I will. Thank you Dr. Nolan."

"You're welcome. You two have a good day."

Emma came over and looked at Cora. She then hugged her tight.

"Oh Emma. I'm not dying. Not yet. Let's go get my pills and go home."

Emma sniffed and nodded. "Okay, but we're walking. You need more exercise."

Cora rolled her eyes, but didn't fight it. In truth, she had come to love the way Emma loved her. The two walked to the pharmacy and picked up the pills and Emma realized what time it was. "I have to get DJ from school. I told him we'd have lunch at Grannys."

"Oh I'll join you, if that's okay. I'm hungry."

"Fine, but no onion rings, or burgers, or fries."

"Emma, please. I'll work on this, but please don't take away burgers and fries." She gave Emma her own puppy eyes.

Emma sighed. "Fine. Once every two weeks."

"I'll take it!"

The two then walked to the school and picked DJ up, hearing he had a great first day. The group went to Grannys and enjoyed their lunch. Life was just about perfect in Storybrooke, and no one could complain.

"Enjoy your time now, for soon, life will be much different." A smirk came as the woman watched from across the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that I'm surprised no one pointed out, that I caught myself was that in the original story Henry was only two and a half when the girls and in this one, I have no idea why, but I made him five years older. Because of where I want to go with this, and because I really don't want to go back and fix it, I'm leaving him at ten years old. (Especially since it didn't seem to bother anyone). Also, I want to let you all know that I do wanna get kinda dark in this one. I'm not sure what exactly, I've had many ideas go through my head, but just a warning, it won't be all roses and rainbows for our little family...and the one idea I keep going back to, may make some people upset. The truth is, I like to write what I know. I like to write what can happen, even if it's not happy. No one has a perfect life. Okay...since I don't plan on this chapter getting dark yet, I'll stop rambling about it.

Chapter 2

Ruby had decided to take her break while Emma, Cora, and DJ went to get Cora's medicine after their lunch. She loved being able to have Rose with her when she took her breaks, she loved her baby girl.

Cora rolled her eyes as Doc, the now pharmacist, was explaining everything she had already been told by her doctor. "Yeah, yeah. I know all this already. Just give me the damn pills." She grumbled.

"That's not a good start, Ma. Just breathe."

Cora gave Emma a look and the blonde grinned innocently, realizing how much fun she could have with this.

"Yes, fine. Start them tonight, one pill twice a day, with water. Here, Emma. I'll give you the important literature so you can make sure she does as she's supposed to."

"Oh give me that." Cora snapped, snatching the pills and the paperwork."

"Thanks, Doc. Don't worry, she'll be fine." Emma smirked and used her magic to transport the paper to her hands.

"Emma! Ugh! I never should have taught you that!"

"You didn't. Gina did. Now let's go. I have to get Rose and DJ home for their naps."

At this, DJ looked at Emma with big eyes. "But I'm a big boy now! I don't need a nap anymore!"

Emma grinned and ruffled his hair. "We'll see. At the very least, a rest time is needed."

They picked up Rose and headed home. Rose went down for her afternoon nap and Emma put in a movie for DJ. She couldn't help but chuckle when he was asleep in less than five minutes on the couch.

"I think I'm going to rest a bit myself, Emma. Please let me tell Regina about my heart."

"Of course. Just please tell her the full truth. We both know that at first, she's going to want to make all kinds of changes and baby you. Let her. She'll get over it faster if we don't fight her."

"Oh, I'm aware. We're going to have to stick together, blondie."

Emma chuckled and nodded. "You can count on me. Go rest, and if you want, I'll wake you up before I get the girls. Henry is staying for football try outs, though we all know they let everyone play."

"Yes, please. I'd love to see them after their first day."

After an hour of cleaning, Emma woke up DJ and the two made some home-made granola bars for an after school treat for him, Lilly, and the girls. Lilly had woken up and was playing in her infant chair as Emma went to wake Cora up. The group then headed out to the bus stop.

"Cora? Lacey asked me to talk to Lilly about something and since she's coming today, since Lacey has to work late, I wanted to do that right away. Are you feeling up to giving the kids their snacks? They can play in the back yard when they're done, if you can watch Lilly. I'm not expecting much, so it shouldn't be too long, but I want to get the conversation at least started."

"I can handle it. It sounds important and if Lacey and Mal want you to talk to her, I'm sure they trust you."

"I just hope I can help. After everything they did for me in my darkest moments, I'd like to be able to return the gesture."

"Emma, you don't owe them and they'd tell you that."

"I know. I just...I wanna help. I was in her shoes once. I know what it's like to be a foster kid, handed over and over and not finding a home. She's lucky she found one now, but I know what she's going through."

"It's sad, really. That type of thing never happened back in our land. I can't get over how many there are here."

"I know. Regina and I talked about doing it once the girls were older, but that was when we didn't think Regina would get pregnant. Now, I think we'd be stretched too far. Maybe some day."

"You both are wonderful mothers, Em. You don't hear it enough." She smiled softly at her daughter in law. "You know, I hear you singing to the girls every night. That song you made up with their names? It's beautiful."

Emma blushed softly. "Thanks. I love the movie The Sound of Music and I took the song 'Edelweiss' and changed some of the words. It always seems to put them to sleep, ever since they were babies. Besides, I know Henry won't let me sing 'You are my Sunshine' much longer."

Cora chuckled. "You never know. He loves you and Regina so much."

"And we love him. I'm so glad he never got that sibling jealousy stuff. I know he still could, but I think he really likes being a big brother. You know, he's so good with both of them. He will play knights with Eva and then go and be a king at Malory's tea parties."

"I know, and they adore him. For his sake, though, I hope he gets a baby brother. He's so outnumbered." She laughed as the bus came.

"I'll agree with you on that."

Lilly got off the bus and came over, smiling. "Hey Em!"

"Hey Lillybean. Have a good day?"

"Yes! I made like five new friends!"

"I'm so glad you did!" Emma smiled and then watched for her girls. "They were on the bus, weren't they?"

"Yeah, but..." Lilly sighed. "I don't think Malory had a great first day. Eva's been trying to chear her up."

Emma's heart sunk. She hated anytime her kids were hurt; physically or emotionally. "Do you know what happened?"

Lilly shook her head. "Oh there they are."

The last two off the bus were Malory and Eva, holding hands. Malory kept her head down and Emma could tell she was holding back tears. Eva stayed close, glaring at kids around her.

"Hey girls. How was your first day?" Cora asked. She could tell something was wrong, but didn't want to embarrass them around the other kids.

Malory just shrugged, but when she saw Emma, she rushed to her, hugging her legs as her tears finally started to fall. Eva may be more like Emma, but Malroy and Emma shared a special bond. If she was hurt, she wanted Emma. If she was sick, she wanted Emma. The same was true with Eva and Regina.

Emma picked her baby girl up and held her close. She gave Coa a look, and the older woman nodded and started walking the other kids home. Eva stayed back, she didn't want to leave her sister. Emma went to an empty bench and sat down. She pulled back and wiped Malorys' tears.

"What ever is the matter, baby girl?"

Malory sniffed, trying to calm herself. "I don't ever wanna go back to school, Mama! Please don't make me go!" She started crying again and Emma rubbed her back.

"What happened? Can Eva tell me?"

Malory nodded and Emma looked at Eva who was sitting next to Emma now. As much as this pained her, she was happy to see that Eva was acting like Malory's protector.

"The kids was mean to her, mama. Alexandra is in our class and she doesn't like us and she got the other girls to not like us either. It didn't bother me cuz I like to play with the boys, but they didn't let Malory play house with them or nothing." She looked at her sister sympathetically. "You know Malory loves to play house. I was mad! I marched over there and I tolded them to be nice to her and they just laughed and told me to go back to the boys since I secretly was one. I tolded Malory to come play with us, and she was going to, but then they suddenly said she could play with them. Well, I didn't trust them, so I didn't go too far and, mama, I was right! They tolded her that if she wanted to play, she had to be their servant and do what ever they said. But then we haded to go and have math time. When we were playing again, I saw Malory in the corner crying and I asked her what happened." Eva suddenly stopped, looking at Emma, not sure she should say.

"What happened?" Emma asked, her teeth gritting at how her baby was treated. "Please tell me so I know the truth."

Eva nodded and took a breath. "She wouldn't tell me, so I went up to Alexandra and asked why she made my sister cry. She said that all she did was tell Malory that she can't be the mommy because she was a mommy and normal kids don't have two mommies. She said only dumb, dirty, bad kids have two mommies because having two mommies is gross."

Oh that pissed Emma right off. She knew one day, they'd probably have to deal with this, but at this age, it was obvious that this was something the kids heard as no five year old would just make that up.

"I tolded her she was wrong and that having two mommies is really cool, but she just laughed. None of the girls would play with Malory because Alexandra told them she is sick and they'll get sick if they're friends with her."

Emma tried to calm her anger as she rubbed Malory's back. "Baby girl, you know what she said was wrong, right? You're not sick, you're not dumb or dirty or bad. I know words hurt, baby. They hurt more than being hit sometimes, but she was wrong." Emma was fighting everything inside her to go to Ashley's house and have it out with her and her daughter. "Let's go home, have a snack and Mommy and I will deal with this."

"I'll even have a tea party with you, Malory, and I'll be a princess this time."

That had Malory smiling again. "Okay. But I'm not going back tomorrow."

Emma softly touched her cheek. "I'm going to talk to your teacher and Alexandra's mommy. This won't happen again. You go tomorrow, make other friends, and have fun. You were so excited to go to school."

"Yeah, but that was before they were mean."

"Do you girls remember me telling you about how I was a foster kid when I was a girl? About how I moved from home to home and school to school?" They both nodded. "I had a hard time at school too. Kids didn't want to play with me because I was a yucky foster kid, and I didn't have a sister to help me. But I kept going, and one day, I made a new friend. She didn't care that I was a foster kid and she ended up being one of my best friends ever. I still write letters to her sometimes. You have to keep trying, Malory, and you'll find a good friend."

Malory sighed and nodded. "I'll try. But if they do it again, I'm coming home!"

"Let's go home, baby girls. Grandma is waiting for us."

The three walked home and came in just as Cora was getting Rose out of the stroller. "Everything okay?"

"For now." Emma said as the girls came in. "But you have no idea how mad I am right now. I think my talk with Lilly will wait until tomorrow. I have some calls to make."

Emma got the kids their snacks and the older ones went out back while Emma got the phone. She could still see the kids and they were fenced in. She dialed the school and asked to speak with the kindergarten teacher, Ms. Tink. Emma could not find it in her to call her Tinkerbelle, even if that's who she was. The blonde tried hard not to take her anger out on the teacher, but she was upset that this all seemed to go unnoticed.

Cora listened as Emma told Ms. Tink what Eva told her. When she was done, Cora got up, went outside, and pulled both the girls close, hugging them. Emma tapped her finger on the table as she waited to hear what the fairy had to say. "Emma, I'm so sorry, I honestly had no idea. Malory did so good in the class, I didn't know anything was bothering her. If I had known, I would have had a chat with the other girls right away. I promise you, this won't happen again, Emma. I'll talk to the girls first thing in the morning. I can't force them to be friends, but I can make sure they don't bully her like that. Again, I'm so, so sorry."

Emma sighed, she could tell the woman really was sorry. "Thank you. I don't expect special treatment, but I do expect my kids to be able to go to kindergarten and not get teased like this."

"Of course. No child should be treated like that. Would you like me to tell Ashley?"

"Maybe tomorrow, but I'm calling her next. Don't worry, I'll try and stay calm."

"What you do after school is none of my business. I think I'll take the opportunity to remind our class that all families are different. We have kids that come from all different families and no one is better than the other. I appreciate you telling me and giving me a chance to make this right, Emma."

Emma chuckled a bit. "You're just lucky it was me who found this out and not Regina."

Tink laughed a little too. "You said it, not me."

Emma hung up and then texted Lacey to let her know today was not a good day for her to talk to Lilly, but reassured her that Lilly was okay. She then took a deep breath before calling Ashley.

"Hello?"

"Ashley, hey. It's Emma."

"Oh, Emma. How are you?" She sounded nice enough and Emma really did wonder where Alexandra had gotten her attitude from.

"I'm not great, actually. I um...something happened with the girls at school and I think you should know about it."

"Oh? What was it?"

Emma told her what she was told and at the end, there was silence. "Ashley, I'm not judging you or even saying Alexandra is a bad kid. I just...don't think it's right for her to treat other kids like this."

"It's not. Emma I'm so sorry! I am just so shocked right now. Are you sure it was her?"

"Yes. She called Eva stupid a few weeks ago at the park, but we just found out about that today as well. I really don't know why they don't get along."

Ashley let out a breath. "I'm just so sorry. I wish I was there so I could give your girls big hugs. I'll talk to her. I promise you, Thomas and I don't ever talk like that and we'd never allow her to either."

"I didn't think you did. Do you know where she may have heard things like that?"

There was a moment of silence again and then Ashley cleared her throat. "I've been letting Thomas's dad see her."

"Oh." That was explanation enough. He was a mean, hateful man who despised David and Snow back in the other world.

"Not anymore. Can you please tell your girls that I'm sorry and I'll be talking to Alexandra? She's really not a bad kid."

Emma nodded. "I know, Ashley, I'm not saying she is. I'll tell them, thank you."

Emma put the phone down and rubbed her temples. So much in one day, Regina was in for a shock.

"Bad day, Princess?" She heard Mal's voice and looked at her.

"It sure has been interesting. Oh, I didn't get a chance to talk to Lilly today, but I will."

Mal came and sat down at the table. "It's okay. Thank you. Regina's out back with the kids, but I'll wait to hear about your day until she comes in. How about some coffee?"

"I live to serve." She joked and started the coffee.

"Babe?" Regina stated as she came in. "What happened with the girls? Eva's actually playing princess with Malory."

Mal laughed. "Oh boy, something must have happened."

Emma poured out three cups and handed one to Regina, kissing her cheek. She then took hers and Mal's to the table and Regina joined them.

"Before I tell you, I need you to know I've handled it." She gave Regina a warning look and the brunette knew something major was up. Emma told them what happened at school and then her conversations with both Tink and Ashley.

"Oh my poor babies." Regina said, hurt in her face. "I'm glad you were there, Em. She would have wanted you and I would have killed someone. I'm very proud for how you handled it, and I'm very proud of Eva."

"Me too. She's really a good sister."

"I hope Lilly never has to deal with that." Mal said sadly as she watched the girls. She then got up and went outside, giving all the girls big hugs.

Regina took Emma's hand and kissed it. "You do so good with them, Emma. You're really a great mother."

Emma just smiled softly and moved her hand to Regina's stomach. "So are you. You'd have done a good job too."

"I'm glad Henry hasn't had this yet. But I think it's different for boys. Oh speaking of boys, where is he?"

"Football, remember? Neal is bringing him home.

"Oh right. I forgot I agreed to that."

Cora then came in and looked at Emma. Emma got up and kissed Regina's temple. "I'm going to go out by the kids. Give Rose some fresh air."

She took the baby and went out back as Regina was about to stand.

"Wait. It's not over yet. I have something to tell you."

Regina sat down and looked at her mother. "What's up?"

"Regina...your wife made me go to the doctor today. I've been tired and she made me go. It's good she did. I..I have heart problems, dear. It's nothing too serious, but it's also nothing magic can fix. It has nothing to do with magic, so magic won't help. I'm on pills now, and they should help."

Regina just looked at her mother, the news sinking in. "Mom..." She got teary eyed and pulled her mother into a hug.

"It's okay, Regina. I'm taking care of it."

"You better! I'm not ready to let you go." She sat back. "We're getting rid of junk food and you're going to walk with Emma every day to get the kids. No arguing, mother, I'm not burying you yet."

Cora just smiled softly. "Okay, Regina."

"Okay?"

"Yes, okay. I'm not ready to say good bye to any of you either."

The two came outside and sat on the patio chairs as they watched the kids. Mal had Rose and Emma was playing some kind of tag with the kids. It really just involved her running after them, scooping them up, kissing their faces, and letting them go.

Regina chuckled at her wife, watching her smile and play with the kids. She rubbed her stomach as she thought about how beautiful her wife looked with the sun behind her. Snow came through the door and smiled at the scene.

"Mommy!" DJ called and ran over, hugging her.

"How was your first day, mister?"

"Great! I had so much fun!"

"That's great. Don't tell me too much, daddy will want to hear too. Go get your bag and we'll head out."

He went to do just that and Snow went to Malory and hugged her tight. "I heard what happened, honey. You know you're not a bad person, right?"

Malory gave a nod as she hugged her grandmother. "Mommy said I just gotta try again and make other friends."

"She's right, honey. You're an amazing girl and you will make amazing friends." She then looked over to Eva and motioned for her to come over. She hugged her as well. "And you, little Eva, are a wonderful sister. I'm so proud of you for sticking up for Malory."

Eva shrugged with a cheeky grin. "She's my twin. Only I can be mean to her."

Snow grinned and tickled her tummy, making her giggle. "You love her, and she loves you. You have a special bond and I'm proud that you did what you did."

They went to play and Emma came over. "You heard?"

"Yeah. Tink was so worried that you'd still be upset. She wanted me to tell you again how sorry she is. I know it's easy to blame the teacher, but just remember, there's only one of her and 20 of them. Besides, on the playground, there's more. I was out there too, and I didn't see anything. Kids are good at hiding things."

"I don't blame her, really. I just don't get how she couldn't see that something was up."

"It's the first day, Em. She's still learning how each kid acts. But I know her, she won't let it happen again."

Snow left with DJ just as Ruby came to get Rose. Mal left with Lilly and it was just the family again. Malory was in much better spirits and Regina played a quick game with the girls as they waited for Henry.

Soon, the door flew open and very happy ten year old came in. "Moms! I made the team! I'm the quarterback!"

"That's my boy!" Emma cheered and high fived him. "Good job!"

Regina just smiled, not sure how to take the news. She was glad Henry was happy, but feared for his safety. He saw it and right away started explaining. "It's okay, mom. I'll have pads and a helmet.I'll be safe."

Regina chuckled. "Okay, my prince. I trust you."

"Mom...you gotta stop calling me your prince. At least not on the field!"

"Aww but I was going to get a shirt that said 'My Prince is the quarterback'."

"No." He said seriously, knowing she'd actually do it.

Emma laughed and rubbed Regina's back. "It's okay. We'll find an equally embarrassing one."

Henry just rolled his eyes and went upstairs to wash up.

"Thanks for brining him home, Neal. You still taking him camping this weekend?"

"Yeah, if it's okay."

" problem" Regina said as she packed up the game and helped the girls wash up.

"Thanks for watching Rose. Have a good night."

"You too."

He left and the family sat down to eat supper. Soon enough, word got out about what happened in school and Henry was furious.

"That is not okay! No one can talk to my little sisters like that!"

"Henry, we've dealt with it. It won't happen again." Regina tried to calm him down, but was proud at his words. "Now, go do your homework please."

"Don't have any. The teacher didn't wanna give any on the first day of school."

"Great. Then you can load the dishwasher." Emma grinned as she and the girls cleared up the table.

After everything was cleaned up, the family went upstairs and Emma helped the girls with their bath. Regina was tired and Emma told her to relax, to which she didn't argue. Cora went to bed as well and made Emma promise to wake her up in the morning.

"Henry, one more hour and lights out." Emma kissed his head as he was reading.

"Okay, Ma. Mom already 'tucked me in'. I love you. Good night."

"Night, bub. Now remember, I trust you to go to bed in an hour."

"I know, Ma. I will."

Emma then got the girls to give Regina good night hugs and kisses and took them into their room. She tucked them in, read them a story and kissed their heads. As she was heading to the door, she heard Malory.

"Mama. Our song."

"Right. I forgot." Emma had started this song when they were babies, and now, they wanted it every night. She sat between their beds, a hand on each of their foreheads and started singing to the tune of Edelweiss.

"Malory. Eva Lynn, every morning you greet me.

Soft and light. Pure and bright. Your smiles sure make me happy.

Blossoms of snow may you bloom and grow. Bloom and grow forever.

Malory. Eva Lynn. You've blessed your mommies forever."

She smiled as they were already sleeping and she quietly left the room, going to her own. She changed as Regina closed her book and looked at her wife.

"I love listening to you sing that every night. The day they don't want to hear it anymore will break my heart."

"Mine too." The blonde admitted as she got into bed. "I love you, my Queen." She smiled and kissed her wife.

"I love you, my Princess." Regina returned, turned out the lights and cuddled with her wife. "I hope tomorrow is better for the girls."

"Me too." Emma sighed. "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Malroy wasn't as excited for school as she previously had been Emma tried to reassure her that things would be better today, but she was still cautions. It didn't help that Regina was in bed not feeling well, leaving Emma alone to get the kids ready.

"Mom is never sick. Is she going to be okay?"

Emma looked at Henry and put her hand on his. "She will be okay. The baby grew a little last night and mom is just adjusting." The blonde tried to keep the worried look off her face so she didn't scare the kids, though Cora saw it. Magical pregnancies were rare and the only one Cora had ever seen was Emma's, and when Emma had baby growth spurts, it didn't affect her at all. In fact, the first one came when she was sleeping and she didn't even feel it. Of course, all pregnancies were different and with magical, that was especially true, however, with how hard they worked to get Regina pregnant, they worried more with her.

Lacey had called as soon as Mal told her Regina was out today and said she could take Rose and pick up DJ so Emma could take care of Regina. This was the plan for what would happen once Regina had the baby, so it was nice to have it as back up now. Regina insisted that Emma still take Malory and Eva to the bus stop, having agreed that Henry could walk with his friends to school.

"Go say bye to Mom and we'll head out."

The The kids went up and Emma started leaning up. Cora looked at the blonde and wanted to comfort her.

"Regina will be okay, Em, she's strong."

Emma sighed and leaned against the counter. "What if she's not? What if we lose the baby? She'll be crushed - we all will be."

Cora came over to Emma and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight. She knew Emma was trying to stay strong for Regina - for everyone really - but that she needed comfort too. Emma sunk into her embrace and let Cora hold her until they heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Emma quick wiped her face before all three kids came in the kitchen.

"Mom says you both need to take us to the bus stop and not fuss over her." Eva announced, grabbing her lunch box and handing Malory's to her.

"That sounds like mom. Okay, let's get going. Henry, you have a good day, and don't let your friend make you late or no more walking." Emma ruffled his hair. "I love you."

"I won't be late, Mamma. I love you, too." He gave both Emma and Cora a hug and headed out to his friends. He had invited Lily to go tiwh, but all her friends rode the bus so she declined his offer.

After finishing cleaning the kitchen, Emma made sure the girls were ready. Cora sent them to the hall and looked at Emma, the blonde already knowing what she was going to say.

"I know Regina wants me to go with you, but I don't feel right leaving her."

In all honesty, Emma was thankful for that. "Good. I didn't want her here alone either. We're talking about a woman who went to work while she had a fever of 102 and the flu. Nothing keeps her in bed."

Exactly. Maybe she's just being careful for the baby, but I'd like to be here either way."

"Well, I'll be honest, I did call for a midwife to come here since she won't go to the doctor. She'll be here around the time I get back."

"Good. I'm glad. Now go."

Cora hugged the twins and Emma then headed out with them. Eva chatted easily as they walked to the bus stop while Malory drug her feet. Once there, Eva started talking to Lily and Emma took Malory aside.

"Honey, I promise you that today will be better. I wouldn't make you go if I didn't believe that."

"You wouldn't?"

"No, baby girl. I'd never send you somewhere knowing you'd be hurt. Please try and trust me."

"I'll try, Mamma."

"Can you try something else for me?"

Malory looked up at her. "What?"

Emma tapped her nose. "Smile. Baby girl, you are an amazing person. I want you to believe that with out needing Alexandra or anyone else to tell you."

"I love you, Mamma. I'll try."

Malory gave Emma a hug and Emma looked over seeing Ashley - Ella - whatever it was she went by now, with Alexandra. Malory looked too and stayed close to Emma. Before anyone could say anything, Eva stood in front of her sister, scowling at Alexandra.

"You stay away from my sister! I won't let you make her cry again."

Both pride and embarrassment hit Emma as she pulled Eva back. "Eva, that's enough." She said softly.

"It's okay." Ashley smiled down at Eva. "You're very protective of your sister. She's lucky to have you. Alex has something she wants to say, though. Is that okay?"

Alex looked at Eva, knowing she'd have to go through her first. "I'm sorry for what I said yesterday." Eva just looked at her, arms still folded, so she continued. "i was scared to go to a new school and my grandpa tolded me that people like other people if they see them be mean to someone. Mommy tolded me he was wrong and I'm glad, cuz I didn't want to hurt you." She then looked at Malory. "I'm sorry I maded you cry, Malory. Eva, I'm sorry I said you was a boy. I'm sorry for everything I said and did and I won't do it again." She then looked at Emma. "I'm sorry for what I said about you and Mayor Swan-Mills. I don't believe it and I was only repeating what my grandpa said." Her eyes were filled with tears and she looked scared. "I won't say things like that ever again."

The girl looked terrified and Emma smiled softly, taking Alex's hands into hers. "What a brave girl you are. It's not easy to admit you were wrong, and it's even harder to face the people you hurt and ask for forgiveness." Emma was trying to make a point of this to her girls, as well as to make Alex relax a little. "I forgive you, Alex. Thank you for your apology. Malory? Eva? Alex did a very brave thing by apologizing. Do you think you can forgive her like I did?"

Eva looked to Malory, leaving it up to her first. Malory looked at Alex and gave a nod. "I forgive you."

"I do, too." Eva added. "But if you hurt my sister again, I won't forgive you."

Alex let out a breath and blinked her tears away, giving a little smile. "I wont, I promise." She looked at Malory again. "You can play house with us today if you want."

"Do I hafta be a maid?"

Alex shook her head. "No. You can be what ever or whoever you want. We can all be mommies!"

Eva went back to one of her friends and Ashley smiled at Emma, sitting by her as Malory and Alex kept talking. "She really is sorry. She felt bad all night. She's not a bad kid."

Emma nodded with a smile. "Ashley, I would never say she's a bad kid. I was mad, yes. It's hard to see your child so hurt. But I also knew that this wasn't the Alex I knew from the park and in meeting. No one thinks she's bad, Ashley. I promise. Don't worry."

"It's a small town and I was afraid she'd be looked at as the brat, when really, she has a good heart."

"I get that. I know some people look at Malory as a snobby child because she doesn't talk much and when she does, she likes to correct people. I know it's hard to know that people think things of your children. The fact is, anyone with children or who work with children or know children will know that five year olds are testing things. I hope that Alex and Malory can be friends, I really do and I really am glad to give her another chance."

"Thank you so much, Emma. It's hard to be a mother knowing that others are judging."

Emma nodded and smiled. "It is, but try not to worry about what others think. She was so scared, but she still apologized. That's huge, Ashley, you should be proud."

The bus came and Emma hugged her girls before heading home. She was glad that both Malory and Alex would have fresh starts at school. As she walked up the drive to her door, a red-headed woman met her with a smile.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills?"

Emma smiled warmly. "Please call me Emma. You must be the midwife? I'm sorry, they didn't give me your name."

The woman nodded. "Yes. My name is Sara. It's nice to meet you. I've been told that this is a magical pregnancy, but I'm sure I can still help out."

Emma opened the door and motioned for Sara to come in. "Thank you. I'm probably worrying about nothing, but my wife very rarely takes a sick day. To be honest," Emma lowered her voice, "it took some time for Regina to conceive and I know it would crush her if something happened to the baby."

Sara nodded, giving a reassuring nod. "Don't worry, Emma, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"Thank you. She doesn't exactly know you're coming, so let me go warn her quick. Make yourself at home." Emma then went upstairs while Sara -or shall we say, Zelena - looked around.

"Doesn't seem like you really need this baby, sister dear." She said under her breath, looking at pictures of the family.

"Regina?" Emma came into the room finding Cora placing a cloth on Regina's head. "Baby? What's wrong?" Worry filled Emma as Regina looked very white.

"It's okay, Em, I'm just feeling a bit hot."

"It's not okay, baby, please don't lie to me."

Regina sighed and reached for Emma's hand. "There's no fever, I'm just hot."

Emma squeezed her hand. "Fine, but I called a midwife to make sure. I don't want any arguing, she's already here. It was either that or I force you to go to the doctor."

Regina sighed, but gave a small nod. "Okay fine. But only for you, love."

"I'll leave you two alone. Call me if you need me."

Cora went down the back stairs into the kitchen as Emma went down the front and brought Sara up to their room. The woman gave a warm smile as she sat by Regina's bed.

"I'm Sara, it's nice to meet you."

Regina sat up a bit and tried to place the woman, though she couldn't. Not that she knew everyone, there were many people from their world that Regina had never met. "It's nice to meet you too."

Sara started with feeling Regina's stomach, which seemed to actually make Regina feel better. "The baby grew, didn't it? I did read up on magical pregnancies before coming here so I would know more about it."

"It did. Last night, he or she grew, however, when Emma had the twins, she didn't even really feel when they would grow."

Sara kept rubbing Regina's stomach, smiling softly as the baby kicked. "Everyone is different, Regina, you may feel things more than Emma did just because your bodies are different." Little did Regina know, as Sara was feeling around, she was also using her magic, sending little spurts through to the baby.

Regina winced as she felt more pain and Emma took her hand. Sara looked at her and held her hands still. "Is it hurting more? I don't want to scare you, but it seems as though the baby grew, but your body didn't grow enough for it."

Suddenly, there was a crash as the cups Cora had on a tray fell to the floor and the next moment, Sara was being held against the wall with Cora's magic. "Keep your hands off my daughter!"

"Cora! What on earth are you doing?" Emma gasped as she stood.

Sara just started laughing. "Oh, but I'm your daughter too. Or did you forget?"

"What? Mother, what is going on here?" Regina asked with a wince.

"Yes, Mother. Why don't you tell Regina who I am?"

Emma wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she didn't like it. She placed herself between Sara and Regina and was ready to use magic if need be.

"How did you get here, Zelena? You weren't in the Enchanted Forest."

"No I wasn't, but you and Regina aren't the only ones with magic. Now move aside, I have to finish what I was doing."

Regina rubbed her now throbbing stomach. "What did you do? It hurts so much worse now."

Zelena smirked. "You already have so much, Regina, you don't need that baby."

With that, Cora grabbed Zelena's wrist and the two disappeared. Emma had no idea what the hell just happened, but she looked at Regina and stroked her cheek. "We're going to the doctor."

Regina didn't argue, she just nodded and let Emma use her magic to take them to the hospital. Meanwhile, Cora had locked Zelena up in the one cell that was magic proof deep within the hospital. She put her hand on her chest and took some deep breaths. How would she ever explain this to Regina? Would she be forgiven? She closed her eyes as she tried to make her heart stop pounding.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma was pacing as the nurses got Regina hooked up to different machines and IV's. This was all her fault, she brought in Zelena and now things were worse. They couldn't lose this baby, they'd worked so hard for it. The nurse took Regina's vitals and said she was getting the doctor.

"Emma, please stop pacing. You're making me dizzy." Regina softly stated as she looked at her wife. She knew what her blonde was thinking and didn't want her to think it at all. "Emma, it's not your fault."

Emma sighed and came by the bed, sitting down. "It is. I brought her in. I shouldn't have been so trusting."

Regina took Emma's hand. "You should be. It's one thing that you've come so far in, don't change that now. We didn't know who she was and you certainly did not make her do what she did."

Emma blinked her tears, trying so hard not to show them. "Regina, I'm so sorry."

Regina shook her head. "Emma, what ever happens, it's not your fault. I won't blame you so I don't want you blaming you."

Before Emma could reply, Dr. Nolan came in. "Regina, I'm surprised to see you so soon."

Regina calmly told the doctor what happened as Dr. Nolan set up the equipment for the ultra sound. "I had no idea you had a sister."

"Neither did I. Mother has some explaining to do."

"Where is your mother? This all can't be good for her heart."

"She took Zelena somewhere." Emma replied, getting out her phone. "I'll call her."

Emma stepped out into the hall and called Cora. The woman was hesitant to answer, but finally did. "Emma, I'm so sorry. I had no idea she was here."

"It's okay. We'll talk about all that later. Where are you? Where's Sar...Zelena?"

"I locked her up in the magic proof cell at the hospital. Where are you?"

"We're at the hospital. Regina's getting ready to have an ultrasound."

"I'll stay away until we know what's going on. Please keep me in touch and tell Regina I'm sorry."

Emma sighed. "Cora, how are you? Your heart?"

Cora was quiet a moment, but then knew she couldn't lie. "My chest hurts a little, but I'm trying to calm it down."

"Come up to us, please. Dr. Nolan is here and the last thing we need right now is for something to happen to you as well."

Cora thought a bit and then agreed. "I'll be there soon."

Emma went back into the room and relayed everything to both Regina and Dr. Nolan. "Good. I want to make sure her heart is okay. Don't worry, you're my first priority, we have a very good heart doctor that can check on Cora."

Emma sat by Regina as Dr. Nolan looked at the screen, checking on the baby. "The good news is that with this last growth spurt, the baby is fully developed - small - but developed."

"What's the bad news?" Regina asked, knowing there would be some.

"Zelena made it so your uterus won't hold the baby." Dr. Nolan sighed and looked at the women. "We have to put you in labor, Regina. We have to get this baby out. It's early, but it's the only way to give the baby a chance and to make sure you stay alive as well."

Emma swallowed and looked at the doctor. "Will the baby be okay? How early is it?"

"It's the size of a fetus that is about six to seven months along. It will be small, and may need to be in an incubator at first, but I don't see why it won't survive. It's a risk, I'm not going to lie, and I wish I could guarantee that it will be okay, but I can't. What I can say is if we don't have you give birth, the baby will basically suffocate and you will get an infection. I'm sorry, ladies, but we have to do this if you want the best chance."

Both women were scared, but knew they had to give their baby the best chance. Regina nodded and rubbed her stomach. "Let's do it."

Emma hated that all this was happening, she wished it was her and not Regina. "I'll go make some calls to make sure the kids are taken care of." She went to the hall, but needing some air, she then went outside. She found a quiet place and sunk to the ground, her tears finally falling. They could lose their baby, but if they didn't do this, they'd lose Regina. After she composed herself, she worked it out for Neal to get Henry after practice. David said he would take the girls so Snow along with Lacey and Mal could come to the hospital if they wanted to.

"Thanks, Dad. I should get back in there. Please don't say anything to scare the girls."

"Emma, don't worry. You just be there for Regina and your baby. Please try to stay positive, honey, don't dwell on the negative."

Emma nodded as more tears fell. "I wish you were here right now. I could use one of your bear hugs."

David chuckled. "I wish I was too. I can stop by if you want. It's a slow day today."

Emma let out a breath. "I'll let you know. If something bad...if...I may call you."

"I'll be there, baby girl. I promise."

"Don't call mom at work, okay? I left her a voice mail to call me when she's done. I don't want to worry her as she's working."

"Okay. Emma? I love you. It'll be okay."

Emma smiled. "Thanks, daddy."

Emma then hung up and went to go inside. As she got through the doors, she saw Cora and went to her, telling her what was going on. "Before you do anything, Dr. Nolan has a specialist to see you. It could be nothing, but we want to make sure."

Cora didn't argue, she didn't feel she deserved any of this, so she went along with what ever Emma said. The two made their way back to Regina's room where Dr. Nolan was just giving Regina medicine to induce labor.

"Cora, you're here. Let me finish this and we'll go check that heart of yours. Regina, you'll have some time still. This can take hours, but once it starts, things will move fast."

Cora left with the doctor and Emma came back to the bed. She ignored the chair and curled up in the bed with Regina. "The kids are taken care of, we only have to focus on us." She put her hand on Regina's stomach.

Regina nodded and laid back. "I may fall asleep, Emma. I want to rest before this all starts happening."

Emma nodded and kissed Regina's forehead. "Rest, love." She hummed a bit as she ran her fingers through her hair. Once Regina's breath was even and Emma thought she was sleeping, Emma moved a little and kissed Regina's stomach. "Hello baby, it's Mamma. Things are about to get scary in a bit, but I need you to know we're both here for you. Mommy and Mamma are going to do all we can to make sure you're okay, but we need you to be a fighter. I promise it'll be worth it. You have a great brother and two wonderful sisters who can't wait to see you. You have grandparents and friends who all want to be a part of you growing up. Please be strong, baby. For us."

Emma felt her tears fall as she kissed Regina's stomach again. She sniffed as she felt Regina's fingers in her hair, but didn't move yet. She didn't want Regina to see her crying.

"Your mamma is right, darling. We want to see you and we need you to fight. We already love you and can't wait to hold you."

Emma heard the pain in Regina's voice and she did finally look up at her. She too had tears and Emma's heart broke more. She moved to kiss the tears off Regina's cheeks. "It'll be okay, Regina."

Regina looked at Emma and stroked her cheek. "Emma...if it's not, if the baby..."

"Don't."

"Emma, we have to. We have to talk about it."

Emma sighed. "I guess."

"If something happens, we can't let it break us."

"I'd never do that, Regina. I'll be here for you through it all."

"I know, princess, I know. But you can't hold back just because you think you have to be strong for me. We'll both be hurting and we'll need each other to get through it."

"I'll do my best. Regina, I promise I will, but I don't want to talk about this more."

"Okay, okay. Let's focus on the good."

About an hour later, nothing started with Regina yet, but Cora did come in. She stayed back though, not sure if she was wanted.

"Mother, don't act like that. I love you and what ever the story is with Zelena, we'll talk about it later. I don't want to be mad at you, so please, just tell me you're okay."

Emma smiled at her wife, she loved how she was so direct sometimes. Cora even gave a smile at her words.

"I'm okay. They said it was just a little stress, but nothing that caused any damage."

"Good. I'm really glad to hear that."

Cora smiled at her daughter and came to give her a kiss on the forehead. She noticed how Regina rubbed her stomach from the pain. "Do you want me to help you?"

Regina shook her head. "No. I don't want more magic touching this baby. I already told Emma that."

Cora nodded, understanding. "Do you want a distraction?"

"You mean a story?"

"Yes. My story."

Regina nodded and motioned to the chair.

Cora sat down and started. "I was nothing. They said I was nothing and they rubbed that in my face."

"Who's they?" Emma asked.

"Your grandmother and her friends."

"Oh."

"It's okay, it's the past." Cora sighed. "Long story short, I fell for a man who said he would love me and take care of me. I slept with him thinking we'd be married when he came back from war. We didn't. He had just used me and I was pregnant. I had nothing, I could barely feed my father and I. If my father found out, he'd kick me out and I'd be even worse. The baby would have died from starvation. I don't know what Zelena has been told, or what she thinks she knows, but I did what I did so she wouldn't die. I had her by myself and sent her through a portal to another world. As the years went by, I did check on her, I did make sure she was okay, and she was. Apparently, however, she thinks she was just thrown away." Cora looked at Emma. "And I understand why she would think that after hearing your story, but I didn't throw her away."

Regina let out a sigh. "We'll need to talk to her once this is all over. Maybe we can get her to understand."

"Maybe I can." Emma stated. "I feel like she and I may have a lot in common."

"You're probably right, love, and if you want to talk to her, I think that's a good thing." Regina then looked at her mother. "I want you to know that I think you did the right thing. You had to think of her first, and you did. I'm not upset with you, mother."

Cora gave her daughter a smile. "Thank you. I'm very glad to hear that."

Dr. Nolan came in and checked on Regina. "It should be kicking in soon."

Regina nodded and took a deep breath as the doctor left. Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair. "It'll be okay. I'll be here the whole time."

"Good. Mom? Will you stay too?"

Cora smiled softly. "Of course I will, if you both want me here."

Both Regina and Emma nodded.

"Can I stay too?" Came a voice from the door. Emma smiled at her mother and went to greet her.

"Yes, Snow. You can stay too." Regina smiled as her mother in law came over to the bed and kissed her temple. "We need positivity and you're the queen of hope."

"It'll be okay, Regina. I have a feeling it will be." Snow smiled at her daughter in law.

Regina smiled back and then grabbed her stomach. "I think it's happening now."

"I'm right here." Emma stated as she stood next to the bed, taking Regina's hand.

The doctor and nurses came in and Cora and Snow stayed out of the way as they worked with Regina. Emma was a great coach and urged her wife on, even as she wanted to give up.

"Okay, this is it, Regina. One more big push."

Regina gave it her all and finally, the sound of a newborn crying filled the air. However, this was different from the twins. The nurses were working fast and, as it had been explained to Emma previously, she was unable to cut the cord as they had to make sure the baby was okay.

"You have a beautiful baby boy. You will get to see him, we just need to check his vitals."

Emma smiled at Regina and kissed her temple. "A boy. We have another little prince."

Regina nodded, but kept her eyes on the corner where the nurses were working with her little boy. "Is he okay?"

"Regina, he's having a hard time breathing on his own, but his heart is healthy which is good. We have to put him on oxygen until he realizes he can do it on his own. It's normal for a premature baby, but that means you'll have to wait to hold him."

Emma was chewing on her lip and Regina was still squeezing her hand. "It's okay, just take care of him." Regina stated, her voice shaking a little.

Cora came over and held Regina's other hand as Snow rubbed Emma's back. "Have you thought of a name? I know it's short notice, but still."

Emma looked from her mother to her wife, glad for a distraction. "Well? Do we go with option one or option two?"

"I want to see him first, Emma."

Emma nodded. "Okay. We can wait."

"Go look at him, baby. Please. I know you want to."

Emma hesitated. "I do, but I want to see him with you."

"Go. Tell me how he looks."

Emma chewed her lip as she went towards their son. She looked over the nurses and smiled. "Regina, he's perfect." She teared up and was allowed to touch his cheek. "Our perfect little prince."

Once the oxygen was in place, they swaddled the baby up and let Regina hold him. Tears fell as she held their baby boy.

"He's 4lbs, 10oz. He is healthy, ladies, so please don't worry. He'll be breathing on his own in no time. He's a true miracle."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Nolan. For everything."

"It's my job. He will have to stay until he's at least 5lbs. It's dangerous to let them go when they're so little. Regina, you can stay as well if you want and I'm assuming if you do, Emma will too. I don't think it'll take too long for him to put on some weight though."

Regina nodded and just stared at her baby, Dr. Nolan smiled and left the family. Emma chuckled as she laid by Regina, looking at him. "He's about as long as my arm. That's crazy, he's so small."

"He is, but he's perfect. I'm so happy for the both of you." Snow said with a teary eyed smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Regina gently handed their son over to Emma. "I'm thinking option one for the name."

Emma smiled and nodded. "I think so too. Mom? Cora? I present to you, your grandson Oliver Jack Swan-Mills."

Both grandmother's smiled and Snow kissed his forehead. "Welcome to the family, Oliver."

"I love that name! Little Oli." Cora stated with a smile.

Emma smiled and kissed Oliver's forehead. "Welcome to the world, my Prince Oliver. Mommy and Mamma love you very much."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as spelling and grammar, those mistakes are mine and I'm sorry. Between usually writing at night/early morning after work, and having a new keyboard, I will admit that maybe I make more mistakes than I mean to. I will admit, dark times are coming for our Swan-Mills family, and I hope you all stay on the ride because I promise, it will be worth it. No one can be happy all the time, not even our little family.

**Chapter 5**

Oliver really was their little fighter. By the next morning, he was off the oxygen and breathing on his own. He was also latching on and feeding from Regina very well. The kids came after school and took turns holding their brother.

"I'm glad you're a boy. I need reinforcement around here." Henry softly stated to his brother.

After the kids left and it was just Emma, Cora, Mal and Regina, Regina looked at them and sighed. "I hate to ask this but, can you all heal me?"

Emma knew Regina was in pain if she asked for help and she hated when Regina was in pain. She put her hand on her stomach, followed by Cora and Mal's hands. They sent their magic through and healed Regina.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"Not a problem." Mal waived her off and kissed Oliver's head before handing him to Emma. "When do you get to go home?"

Regina, now feeling better, sat up and got more comfortable. "Depends on our fighter and how fast he gains weight."

"Hopefully that will be soon. He's more attached to your breast than even I am." Emma joked.

"Oh hush you." Regina blushed as she took their son in her arms. "Need I remind you that we have nothing ready for him at home. I really think you should go home tonight and get his nursery done."

The two had discussed this, and while Emma knew things had to get done, she didn't want to leave Regina.

"Em, it's one night. Besides, I know your neck and back are killing you from this bed." She looked at her wife. "My love, please listen to me. We'll both feel better once his room is done. You'll have the house to yourself and Zelena is locked away. We're safe."

Emma sighed, knowing Regina was right, but not wanting to admit it. "You never left my side." She said quietly, knowing all eyes were on her. "I don't want to leave you or Oliver."

"Baby, that was different. You had twins and they were home by this time."

Emma blinked some tears and while Regina noticed, she didn't understand why.

"Baby? What's wrong? Why the tears?"

Emma wiped her face, avoiding looking at anyone as she kept her gaze on the blanket. "Why don't you want me here? Did I do something wrong?" Her voice was small and she sounded much like she did when she first came.

Regina looked at Mal who took Oliver and went to the other side of the room with Cora. She then cupped Emma's cheeks, forcing her blonde to look at her. She wiped her tears with her thumbs, hating seeing her wife like this. Regina hated - just as much as Emma did - how fast, even after six years, she went back to that place.

"My love. You've been nothing but amazing. You've been my rock through all of this, Emma. I could not have done this with out you. I also know that you have barely ate, barely slept, barely taken care of yourself. Princess, your days are filled with kids, cleaning, cooking while your nights are spent with taking care of me and the kids. Now we have Oliver and, while I will be home for a few months, things won't be slowing down for you. I want you to have one night off. One night to yourself. Listen to your music, drink some wine or cider, pig out on junk food, take a long bath, get some real sleep. You deserve it, my love."

Suddenly, after hearing all of that, Emma did feel tired, though she still didn't want to leave her wife or baby and Regina could tell.

"I won't force you, love. I really just wanted to give you a night off."

Emma nodded softly. "You'll call me if anything happens? Any time of the night? You have to swear it."

Regina chuckled and nodded. "I swear it. You have to swear that after you're done with the nursery, you'll take time to relax. You'll take some time for yourself."

Finally, after a few moments, Emma nodded. "Fine. But if I can't sleep, I'm coming back here. I don't care if it hurts my neck and back."

"Deal. Emma? I love you so much. Never doubt that."

"I know. I'm sorry. I guess there will always be a part of me that is scared that I've done something wrong, or that I'm not wanted, no matter how much work I put in to change."

Cora and Mal rejoined the women, and as Mal put Oliver in Emma's arms, she kissed her head. "You'll always have people to remind y ou that no matter what, you're wanted and loved and needed."

"Thank you, Mama Mal." Emma smiled and cuddled her baby.

"I'll help you with the nursery so you can have more time to yourself. It's still early, you have time. Regina's right. You're always so busy with kids, her and me, you deserve some time."

"Just don't over do it, Mother." Regina warned, earning an eye roll from Cora.

"You think Emma would let me?"

After many hugs and kisses, Emma left Regina and Oliver with Cora and headed home as Mal headed to her house. Cora and Emma got to work on the nursery as soon as they were home. Soft greens and browns were used that matched Henry's old crib they were using. Above the crib, Emma hand painted an 'O' with vines and flowers.

Once they were done, Cora headed off to have her own girls night, though she wouldn't tell Emma who it was with.

"Cora, if you have a date with someone, you can tell me."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Either way, you enjoy your night at home."

Emma sighed as Cora left and looked around the empty house. She couldn't remember the last time she was home alone. It must have been while she was pregnant with the twins. It felt odd and the house seemed bigger than normal. The blonde tried putting in a movie and relaxing, but found she couldn't keep still. Instead, she decided to turn her music up loud and deep clean the house.

After finishing downstairs, she started up in the rooms. When she got to Henry's room, she was making the bed when she felt something hard under the pillow. Praying it wasn't a girlie magazine, she pulled it out and found it was a journal. She bit her lip as she sat on the bed letting curiosity get the better of her. Opening it to a random page, she started reading.

~~Dear Journal,

Found out they're having another baby. I'm trying not to be upset, but it's hard. The girls already take up most of their time and dad has a new baby, so I'm kind of alone now.

H~~

Emma's heart broke and she flipped a few pages.

~~Dear Journal,

I didn't want to believe it, but I know now it's true. They don't love me. Maybe they do, but they don't care. I ran away today and no one noticed. Mom didn't work today since summer is amost over, so I thought at least she'd notice. I left at 8 this morning and hid so I could see the h ouse. No one cared. They just played with the girls all day. Mama grew up with no one caring about her, so I thought she would care. But then, she never wanted me anyway, so I shouldn't be surprised. I came home at 10 and came to my room and they still haven't come in. It's the same with dad. That day I didn't go to his place when I was supposed to and no one noticed. I don't know why they don't care. I try to be good. I know that Ma gave me up, but mom adopted me. She's at least supposed to love me.

~~H

Emma's tears fell and that's when she noticed old tear marks and she knew Henry was crying as he wrote this. Emma wiped her eyes and got her phone out. It was eight on a school night, but she needed to talk to Henry.

"Neal, I'm sorry to call so late, but I need to see Henry tonight. I'm home and he and I really need to talk."

Neal could hear how important this was just in hearing Emma's voice, so he wouldn't argue. "I'll have him ready. I just laid Rose down and Ruby had to cover a shift so I can't bring him there."

"That's fine. I'm on my way. Oh and Neal? Make sure you tell him how much I love him."

Emma got into her car and headed out to get her son. She knocked on the door and when Neal answered, she could tell that something was up.

"Em? Can you come in? We started talking and...I think he needs to hear things from both of us."

Emma nodded and came in, seeing Henry wiping his eyes as he sat on the couch. The blonde took her boots off and went to sit next to him. He scooted away from her, making her heart break.

"Henry..."

"Don't, Ma. I always knew you didn't want me, but why didn't you even let dad know about me? Didn't he deserve to know about me and maybe decide to keep me? Then you and Ma wouldn't be stuck with me."

Emma's eyes filled with tears as she looked from him to Neal, wondering how this all came about. He sat down across from them and shook his head.

"Henry, that's not at all what I said. I said I didn't know, but that was my fault."

"How can it be your fault if Ma didn't tell you?"

Emma felt as though her heart just wouldn't stop breaking. She never wanted this day to come, but here it was. She turned to Henry and took his hands, glad he didn't pull away.

"Henry, can you please give me a chance? I'd like to explain everything to you."

She tried to keep her voice steady as she talked to him. He turned more towards her and gave her a nod.

"I found out I was pregnant when I was already in jail..."

"Wait. You're starting in the middle. I wanna know from the beginning."

"Okay." Emma nodded. "In the beginning, God made the earth..."

"Mama." Henry groaned, but did smile. "Not that far back. I meant back when you met dad."

Emma looked at Neal. "You okay with that?"

He nodded and motioned for her to continue.

Emma took a breath and looked at Henry. "I was just out of a horrible experience at a hospital. I was just a shell of myself and spent my days just staring out the window. Finally, one day, I decided to take the car I always saw parked out there. Problem was, your dad had already stolen the car and was sleeping in the back. That started our relationship of sorts." Emma looked at Neal who smiled softly. "I loved him. I did. Not...not like I love your mother, but as much as I could love back then after everything I had been through." Emma looked back at Henry as Neal cleared his throat.

"I was a bad influence. I taught your mom how to be a thief and didn't think twice. We were Bonnie and Clyde...though I'm sure you don't know who they are." He gave a chuckle. "We decided we wanted to leave and make a real life for ourselves. I had stolen watches a few years before I met your mother and I figured she could turn them in and get the reward money. The problem was, they knew it was me and was after me though I didn't know it. One night, at a hotel..." He decided to skip over the details of how he was conceived. "I was laying in bed next to your mother who was crying. I felt horrible, like I knew I was the reason she was sad. I never wanted to make her sad so once she fell asleep, I figured it was best that I leave. I completely forgot about the watches and..." He looked at Emma.

"After he left, the cops came and I got arrested. I didn't even fight it because though I didn't take the watches, I did take other things and...and I was tired of fighting."

"I didn't leave her a note or anything, Henry. No way to get ahold of me because I figured she was better off that way. With no cops after me, I was able to go far, far away...and I did. I ran. I left her in jail and that is the one regret I still have and will probably always have."

Emma paused to let Henry digest what he was told so far. He looked at Emma to continue, and she did.

"A few months after I was in jail, I found out I was pregnant. It was...Henry, I'm not going to lie, it was scary. I was so young and so...so not ready. I loved you from the moment I found out, but I was scared. It was that love that made me do what I did. Yes, I could have decided to keep you, and I did really consider it. But we don't live where mothers can raise their kids in jail, and I'm not sure I'd want to if I could. I had no family to take you, so you would have ended up going into foster care. The same system that completely failed and broke me. That scared me even more. However, let's say I did that option. Let's say I had you go into foster care. I'd have had three years left on my sentence. Yes, you'd visit, but you'd bond more with your foster family. You'd be three when I got out. Then, I'd have to find a job and a place to live. That takes forever for someone with a record. Best case, you'd be about four or five before I'd be able to get you back. What if you were so bonded to your family and I came along and ripped you away? What if they didn't bond and, like me, you went from family to family so that by the time I got you, you'd already be broken?" Emma stroked Henry's cheek. "I couldn't do that to you, Henry. I wouldn't. So, I made the hardest decision of my life." Emma teared up as she looked at her son. "I checked out four different adoption agencies and picked the one that was the best. Henry, every time you moved inside me, every time you kicked, my heart loved you so much. I swear to you that I have always loved you, and I wanted the best for you. If I had a way to tell your dad, I would have. I promise you that. But Henry, Regina has been a great mother. I missed nine months of your life and I hate that. I do. But I saw your first steps. I saw you on your first birthday. I have loved you since day one."

Henry felt his tears and wiped at them as he looked at Emma. "So you and Mom don't love the girls more just because they belong to both of you?"

Emma let out a breath and shook her head. "You belong to both of us, Henry. We love the girls just as much as we love you. No more, no less. You are your mother's son, even if she didn't give birth to you. You didn't come from her body, but you came from her heart. Please, I know now that we haven't been the best, we've made you feel like we don't care and I'm so sorry. Please, give us another chance."

Henry looked down. "You found my journal?"

Emma could only nod. "Yes. I'm sorry if you're mad that I read it, but I did, and I'm glad I did. I never want you feeling the way you feel."

"It's not just you and mom." Henry said as he side-glanced his dad. "Dad didn't even notice when I didn't come to his house for a visitation day."

Neal sighed and looked at his son. "Henry, I'm sorry. I've really been trying hard to balance everything. That's why I was planning the camping trip this weekend with just me and you."

Emma moved closer to Henry and hugged him. "We've all failed in one way or another, and we're so sorry. We all love you so much, I swear it."

Henry hugged her back and nodded. "Okay. I believe you. But if mom starts calling Oliver her little Prince, I may run away for good."

Emma couldn't stop a chuckled as she ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. You're her little Prince, Henry and you always will be."

Henry smiled softly. "Okay. Hey, why aren't you at the hospital?"

Emma took a breath, glad things were okay. "Mom wanted me to have a night to myself. That's why I was cleaning. I guess I don't know how to relax."

"You don't. But you should. You are always doing things for everyone. I'm surprised you didn't pack my bags for camping."

"Actually, I did. Just before I went to make your bed."

Henry chuckled and shook his head. "Go home, take a bath and sleep. I'm okay now, I promise."

Emma smiled softly and hugged him again. "Good. I'm glad you're okay. Henry, I do want to say that anything you write in your journal, you can also tell us. Talk to us. We...we get caught up in the moments and don't see things all the time. We can't know something needs fixing if we don't know what's broken. We could have told you all of this before you let it fester so much."

"I know, mama. I'll talk more. I love you."

"I love you, too." Emma smiled and hugged him once more. "I'll go now, but remember, you do have school tomorrow."

"I know. Then I'll come get my stuff so dad and I can go."

"Sounds good." Emma then looked at Neal. "Thank you for helping with this. I'll see you both tomorrow."

Emma then got up and headed home, feeling much better about her bond with her son. However, while she was fixing her bond, Regina's bond with their new son wasn't exactly going very well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Regina sat in the bed at the hospital with Oliver in her arms and tears running down her face. She didn't admit to anyone, couldn't admit to anyone that she just didn't feel that bond with Oliver that she felt with Henry or the girls when they were babies. Was she a horrible mother for not feeling that? Was she broken? What was wrong with her? Here he was, cute as a button, and so perfect, and yet, she just didn't even feel like he was hers.

Regina wasn't lying when she gave her reasons to Emma for the blonde to go home, but she did leave out other reasons. She hoped that if it was just her and Oliver, she'd find that spark, that bond, but it wasn't working. She went through the motions of feeding him, burping him, changing him, and holding him, but it didn't feel at all like it had with the girls. It felt like something she just had to do, not something she wanted to do.

"I'm so sorry, Ollie. It's me, not you. I don't know what is wrong with me. I promise, your mama will be so much better than me." Regina's tears continued to fall as she looked down at his perfect little face. She stroked his cheek, but still felt nothing. "I should call your mama. If it were her, and she kept this from me, I'd be upset. I just don't want her to hate me."

Regina sighed and reached for the phone. It was now about ten and she figured Emma would still be awake. She was nervous to do this, but knew she had to, she couldn't keep Emma in the dark. After the second ring, Emma answered and Regina smiled.

"Hey baby. How's it going? How's our Ollie?"

"He's good. Are you relaxing?"

"It's been quite a night, but we can talk about that later." Emma noticed something in Regina's voice and didn't want to upset her about Henry right now. "What's wrong?"

Regina let out a breath, she couldn't keep anything from Emma and she knew it. "I...I need you here. I need to talk to you." She could hear water as Emma stood up in the tub and the drain as she released it.

"I'm on my way."

"No love. Finish your bath. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Stop it. I told you to call any time. I was done anyway. I'll get dressed and come over."

"Emma...use your magic..."

Emma knew it was serious if Regina wanted her to use her magic to get there. "Okay, love. Be right there."

They hung up and Emma got dressed and used her magic to make herself appear at the hospital. Seeing Regina in bed with tears in her eyes worried the hell out of her and she rushed to the bed. "What is wrong, my love?"

"Here. Put him in his crib, please." She said as she handed Oliver to Emma. Emma kissed him and then laid him in his hospital crib before going back to Regina and taking her hands.

"Talk to me, please."

"Please don't judge me." Regina said, not looking at Emma.

"Never." Emma lifted Regina's chin and gazed into her eyes. "I promise."

Emma watched Regina as she mentally prepared herself for what she was going to say. She was patient and waited, knowing not to rush her.

"I...I'm a horrible mother." Regina stated as new tears fell. "I don't feel a bond with him like I did with the others, Emma. I mean, I love him, but...but it doesn't feel like he's mine. It feels like he's just some baby and gods that sounds horrible out loud, but I don't know what to do."

Emma moved her hands to cup Regina's cheeks as she wiped her tears. She had read so many books when she was pregnant with the girls and knew exactly what Regina was talking about.

"Baby, you're not a horrible mother. Honey, it sounds like what they call 'baby blues' or postpartum depression. Honey, think about it. You didn't really get to bond with him while you were pregnant. Zelena rushed the pregnancy and before you were ready, he came. That doesn't mean you won't bond with him later, it doesn't mean you're horrible. It just means you didn't get that normal time. It's common with premature births and even regular births. Please don't beat yourself up. We'll talk to the nurse and I'm sure she'll have something to help you."

Regina looked at Emma with wide eyes. Why hadn't she thought of that? She heard of that, but it didn't even cross her mind. "You think that's all it is? I'm not a horrible mother?"

Emma smiled softly and shook her head. "You're the most amazing mother I know. We'll get through this, Regina, I promise."

"Maybe talking to the nurse will help. Is there medication or is it therapy?"

Emma thought a bit, trying to remember what she read. "Well, I think usually they try anti-depressants, since it's a form of depression. If it doesn't get better, then you can try therapy. But I'm not an expert, Regina, let's talk to the nurse, or Dr. Nolan."

Regina nodded and pressed her nurse call button. She really didn't want to feel this way and would do what ever it took to fix it.

"I'm glad you called me, Regina, and told me about this. I'm glad you didn't keep it to yourself. I can't imagine the thoughts going through your head."

Regina smiled a little. "I'd make you tell me, so I knew I had to tell you. It is better when we can share these things."

"Yes it is." Emma agreed, kissing Regina's tears away.

The nurse came in and checked Oliver. "Is everything okay?"

Regina nodded, but then looked at Emma, unable to say the words. Emma squeezed Regina's hand and looked at the nurse.

"Who would we talk to about postpartum depression?"

The nurse smiled softly, no judgmental look on her face. "Lucky for you, Dr. Nolan is here tonight and she is an expert in that. Regina, please don't feel ashamed or guilty. It's normal and I assure you, you're not alone. I'll call for Dr. Nolan right away. It's best we find out for sure that this is what it is and then start working on it right away."

"Thank you." Regina stated softly, glad that she wasn't being judged. As they waited, Emma changed Oliver's diapers and cuddled with him until he fell back to sleep. Regina smiled softly, loving the way Emma looked. "Motherhood looks good on you, Emma."

Emma chuckled as she came back to the bed. "I never thought I'd be one. You made it all possible."

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Nolan came in with a smile. "The mayor and the sheriff. How can I help you two tonight?" Of course she already knew, but she liked for her patients to tell her themselves.

Emma looked to Regina who now felt better about admitting this. "I think I have postpartum depression."

Dr. Nolan sat down and nodded. "Tell me why you think that. Don't hold back. I promise I'm not judging you."

Regina gave a slight nod and fiddled with her fingers. "I don't feel a bond with him. I don't want to say that I don't love him, because I do, but it's not...it's not the same as when the girls were born. I don't feel like he's mine. I feel like I feed him and change him because I have to, not because I want to." She looked down as she was about to admit something she hadn't even told Emma. "I...I don't even want to hold him sometimes." She teared up as the words came out of her mouth.

Dr. Nolan reached over and took Regina's hand. "It's okay, Regina. You're admitting it and that's the first step. I have seen new mothers who don't even want to feed or change their baby, so at least you do that. You didn't have a lot of time to bond with him before he was born, and that could have a lot to do with this. Besides all that, your body just went through so much. Early labor, hormones, it all mixes together and sometimes your mind doesn't know how to deal with it all. Tell me something. Do you feel anything when you're breast feeding him? Be honest."

Regina thought a bit. "I mean, I feel love, but I also just want him to be done. It's not like when Emma did it and she loved it. I...I honestly would rather not do it and just feed him formula."

Dr. Nolan nodded. "Then let's do that. There's no law saying you have to breast feed and formula has come a long way. Let's do formula and a bottle, but I still want you to do most of the feeding for a while. I'll be honest. It does sound like you have a slight form of postpartum, but it's not the worst I've seen. We'll put you on a mild anti-depressant and go from there. I also want you to push yourself, Regina. I want you to hold him, feed him, I want you to not just rely on Emma all the time. Of course, she needs to bond too, but this is important."

Dr. Nolan went and picked up Oliver and handed him to Regina. "Look at your son, Regina. He's yours. Yes, he came early, but he's here now and he needs you."

Regina teared up as she looked at him. "I know that. I don't want to fail him."

"You won't. The fact that you're looking for help says it all." Dr. Nolan got up and wrote some notes. "We'll start them right away, but don't look at this as a magical pill. It's going to take work, but once you have that bond, you'll know it worked. I have nothing but confidence in you."

Regina looked up and thanked her before she left, going to give the nurse the prescription. She then looked at Emma. "I'm sorry."

"For what, love?"

"I know breast feeding is better, but I just..."

"Shh. Don't worry about that. He'll be fine. Henry had formula and he's just fine. Don't apologize, my love, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Come lay with us?" Regina asked Emma who smiled and laid in the bed next to her wife and son. She wanted to talk to her about Henry, but also didn't want to make Regina feel even worse. She decided, this time, she'd only tell her certain things.

"I found Henry's journal when I was cleaning his room."

"Wait, why were you cleaning? You were supposed to relax."

"I couldn't. Anyway, I had to have that talk with him. The one I've always dreaded."

"You mean why you put him up for adoption?" Regina looked at Emma, knowing that couldn't have been easy. "Why?"

"He wrote about how I never wanted him so it didn't surprise him that I didn't love him." Emma sighed. "I went right over to him and Neal and I explained things. He's better now, but I have to work on making sure I'm not ignoring him."

"I don't think you do on purpose. I think we both kind of take for granted that he's older and can do more on his own and he must see that as us not caring."

Emma looked at Regina. "I think you're right. I also told him that he needs to talk to us more, and he agreed."

"Good. That would help a lot too." Regina leaned over and kissed Emma's cheek. "I'm still mad at you for cleaning when you should have been relaxing."

Emma chuckled. "I finished the nursery though. So I did one thing you asked for." Emma gazed at Regina who shifted to get more comfortable, Oliver in the middle of them. "Let's go to sleep. I'm tired."

Regina nodded as she pulled the blanket up. "Thank you for coming back and for being here with me through all this."

Emma smiled softly. "You're never alone, my love. I promise."

The three slept for a few hours before Oliver woke up, hungry as ever. Emma went to get up to make a bottle and Regina moved to sit up. "I'll feed him."

Emma handed her the bottle and watched as he took to it just as easily as he had Regina's breast. "You look so beautiful with him."

Regina blushed and sighed, looking up at Emma. "I just wish I felt more."

Emma stroked her cheek. "You will. I know you will."

After a night's sleep, a morning pill for Regina and a sponge bath for Oliver, Emma had to go so she could make sure Henry was ready for the weekend. They had an early dismissal at school, so he and Neal would be able to get in some camping that night. She also wanted to see the girls and take them off her mother's hands for a while.

Oliver still wasn't at the right weight to leave, and though Regina could, she didn't. She vowed to stay as long as Oliver needed to and work on her bonding with him.

Cora brought the kids home from the bus stop and Emma greeted them with open arms. "Mama!" They all seemed to say at the same time and hugged her.

"Hey kids. I've missed you. How was school? And Grandma's?"

"Great!" Henry said before rushing upstairs.

Mallory and Eva chatted away about school and their stay with Snow and David. They were so happy to have Emma home and took advantage of it. Henry came down with his bags just as Neal showed up. He hugged his mom and sisters and headed out.

"Are Mommy and Oliver home?" Mallory asked as she bit into an apple.

"Not yet. Oliver is still a bit small. I figured we'd have some supper together before you go back to Grandma's."

Eva scowled and stomped her foot. "I don't wanna go back! I wanna stay here with you!"

Emma sighed and ran her fingers through Eva's hair. "I know, but I have to go back to the hospital."

Cora, who was pouring some coffee, chimed in. "I can watch them. They can stay here with me."

Eva smiled wide. "Yes! Gramma can watch us."

"Oh yes, because that worked out so well last time." Emma gave Cora a look.

Cora rolled her eyes. "It was an accident and no one was hurt."

"You told Eva she could fly and let her jump off the roof."

"Yes, but I made sure she came down softly and didn't hurt herself."

Mallory giggled a little. "I told them not to do it."

"I know you did. You're my good child."

Eva rolled her eyes. "I won't fly this time. Just movies, popcorn and bed."

Emma hesitated as she looked at all three, all three with their innocent faces. "Fine. Cora, no magic."

Cora huffed. "Fun-shunner." She mumbled as she sipped her coffee.

Eva giggled and bit into her pear. "She called you a fun-shunner."

"I heard. Okay, let's go visit Mommy and Oliver, go for supper and then you three can spend the night watching movies and eating popcorn."

Emma called ahead to make sure Regina was up for the company before taking the girls there. Eva climbed in Regina's lap while Mallory and Emma showered Oliver with attention.

"I miss you, Mommy. When are you coming home?"

"Actually, Dr. Nolan said we may get to go home tomorrow." She looked at Emma who looked surprised. "He gained some ounces and is finally in the safe zone. As long as he doesn't lose it overnight, we can come home tomorrow."

Emma smiled wide and kissed her son. "You hear that, Ollie? Don't lose any weight tonight."

"And how are you doing, Regina?" Cora asked as she knew what had happened the night before.

"I'm okay, mother. I'm taking medicine and I'm working hard."

Cora smiled softly and kissed her daughter's forehead. "That's my girl."

After a few hours, Emma and Cora took the girls to Granny's to grab some supper. The girls begged for quarters and then went to play the arcade game while they waited for their food.

"Cora? What's going on with Zelena?"

Cora sighed. "I actually went to talk to her last night. She's locked up in a magic proof cell, so she's no danger. I told her everything about when she was born and why I did what I did. Emma...I know this is a lot to ask after what she did to Regina, but do you think you can talk to her? You and her actually have a lot in common. You were both sent to another land to be given your best chance. My reasons may not have been as noble as your parents, but they were still valid. I was single, poor, and in those days, women didn't have children outside of marriage. I would have been kicked out of my father's house and we both would have died. I'm not exaggerating, Emma."

Emma looked at Cora. "I know you're not. I...I don't know if I can talk to her though, Cora. She tried to kill my baby."

"I know. I know and I know I can't ask you to forget that." Cora sighed as she sipped her cocoa.

"I'll think about it. I mean, if it would help her. But Cora, I don't trust her. I know she's your daughter but..."

"Emma, it's okay. I don't trust her either. I just thought maybe you could make her see that...well I guess I'm being selfish and hoping you can make her not see me as such a bad person."

Emma smiled softly. "When you say it like that...I'll try."

Cora smiled, surprised by Emma's words. "You'd do that for me?"

The blonde nodded. "As long as you don't expect me to love her and forgive her and let her free."

"No. Not at all. But I just feel like if Regina and I can have redemption, maybe she can too. But it all depends on her."

"Exactly. It's all up to her, Cora."

The girls came back as the food came and the four of them chatted as they ate. When they were done, Emma grabbed the salad she ordered for Regina and kissed her girls. "Please don't get into trouble. Don't let Gramma get into trouble."

Mallory grinned. "I won't. I'm your good child."

Eva rolled her eyes as she took Cora's hand. "Come on, good child." She drawled, sounding much like Regina. Emma grinned as she watched them go and then headed back to the hospital.

Before Emma even opened the door, she could hear Oliver crying. She came in and stood there, seeing him in the crib and Regina on a chair with her head in her hands. Regina looked up at Emma and had tears running down her face. "He won't stop crying." She let out breathlessly.

"Where's the nurse?" Emma asked as she put the salad down and picked up Oliver, bouncing him softly. "Shhh it's okay baby boy. It's okay." She looked at Regina. "Is he hungry?"

Regina just shrugged as she sat there, staring at them. "I don't know."

"When did he last eat?"

"I don't know."

"Well...when was he last changed?"

"I don't know."

Emma tried not to get frustrated as she got non answers from her wife. "Regina, love. How long as he been crying?"

"Since you left."

"Since we...did you try feeding him or anything?"

"Don't look at me like that!" Regina yelled, causing Emma to flinch and Oliver to start another round of crying. "Gods he just won't shut up!"

Emma knew Regina was dealing with things, but this wasn't going to help. She went over to Regina and tried to put Oliver in her arms. "Take him while I make a bottle."

"No." Regina pushed Oliver back to Emma. "I can't take him when he's crying like that."

"Regina, you have to try." Emma tried handing him to her again, but Regina pushed away.

"You try. You feed him. I've been here since he was born. It's your turn to pull your weight."

"Pull my weight? What do you think I do when I leave here? Just gallivant around town? I was with our other kids, Regina."

"Right, while I had to deal with him crying! You hold him. You feed him."

Emma took a deep breath and tried to calm herself, knowing none of this was helping. "Fine. I will. Why don't you go for a walk."

Emma set about making a bottle and sat on the chair to feed a very hungry baby. Regina put her shoes on and left, slamming the door as she went.

The blonde stroked Oliver's cheek as she tried to keep her tears at bay. "It's okay, my love. She'll...she loves you. I promise she does."

Emma finished feeding Oliver and then changed his diaper before rocking him to sleep. She didn't know where Regina was, she had called Cora and she hadn't seen her. "It's okay, bub. I'll stay with you."

Regina left the hospital and used her magic to sneak home with out being seen. She felt horrible, but needed to get away. She showered and dressed and left again, taking a walk. David was at the station when he saw Regina walk by and could tell something was off. He called Snow, who brought DJ to the station and went to find her daughter in law.

"Regina. Is everything okay?"

Regina's back was to Snow as she looked out at the ocean from the dock. She wiped her face before turning, but Snow knew she had been crying. "No. Nothing is okay, Snow. There's something wrong with me. I just ignored Oliver for hours and then blew up at Emma."

Snow softly placed her hand on Regina's shoulder. "Baby blues. I had it with DJ. Regina, it gets better."

"You had it? I had no idea."

"Only David and my doctor knew. I felt like such a failure, Regina, but I know now that I wasn't. It was hormones and the fact that he wasn't inside me anymore. It's different once you have them, but Regina, I promise it does get better."

Regina looked at Snow for a bit and then broke down crying. "I'm on medicine. I shouldn't be like this and I shouldn't have yelled at Emma and I...I ignored my crying son who needed me."

Snow took Regina in her arms and sat on the bench, pulling Regina with her. She rubbed her back softly. "Regina, you've been on medicine for less than 24 hours. It's not a quick fix. Emma will understand, she's probably already forgiven you and Oliver will never know, he won't remember. I did the same with DJ and David. Poor David didn't know if he should come or go and I didn't hold DJ for two full days. I couldn't. It just made me more sad."

Regina sniffed as she listened to Snow. "How did you get over it?"

"I took the medicine and David forced me to spend time with DJ. Regina, one day, I was holding him and it clicked. I suddenly felt so much deep love for him as he looked up into my eyes and wrapped his tiny fingers around my thumb. You'll get there too."

It was Regina's turn to hug Snow, thankful for her words. "Thank you, Snow. I should get back to Emma."

"Only if you're ready. Take your time. She'll understand."

With a final hug, Regina started walking back to the hospital. When she got to the room, she couldn't stop her smile as she saw Emma sleeping in the chair with Oliver on her chest. She let her sleep as she ate her salad, not because she was hungry, but because she had to eat to take her pill.

Emma woke up and smiled as she saw Regina. "You feeling better?"

Regina nodded. "I'm so sorry, Em. I didn't mean..."

Emma stopped her and stood up, taking Oliver to the crib. "Don't worry. I know you didn't mean it. You needed a break and you took it."

"Yes, but I still shouldn't have blown up at you."

"It's okay. I know you love me and I know you didn't mean it."

"You're too good for me, Emma, you know that? I'm so lucky to have you."

Emma came over and wrapped her arms around Regina, kissing her. "I'm lucky to have you, Regina. It's mutual."

"Maybe when we go home, this will all be easier."

Emma stroked Regina's cheek. "Maybe. But maybe it would be easier if you stopped beating yourself up for it all. Stop putting yourself under so much pressure and let it happen naturally."

Regina gazed into those emerald eyes that she loved so much. "You're right. I'll stop pushing myself. I love you, Emma. Thank you for being my rock."

"I love you, too Regina. We're a team, that's how we work."

Regina kissed Emma once more and, once more, the three of them spent their last night at the hospital.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH boy...this was rough. I told you it would get dark and here it is. It was hard to write and some of you may not like it but I want to say, I write what I know. I write real. If you don't like it, don't read it. If you do read it, please don't hate me. Things will work out in the end.

Chapter 7

Emma was snapping her camera, her model was their one month old son. He was so cute with his shirt saying "One Month" and his dark curly hair making his emerald green eyes pop. He was smiling away and really was the perfect model. Once out of the hospital, Oliver had thrived - gaining weight and sleeping most of the night through. He was a little small for his age, but healthy, and that's all that mattered. He loved his mothers and his siblings and they all loved him.

Regina had worked through her 'baby blues' with the help of Archie and of course, Emma. She now had a very deep bond and love for their son and wished she could have been like that from the start. She learned to not blame herself - most of the time - and was enjoying her time off with him until she'd go back to work.

Emma started taking DJ and Rose during the day after two weeks, along with Lily after school with her own kids. They'd pick up the kids from the bus stop together and go to Henry's football games and were really a very happy family. The girls were doing great in school, both academically and socially.

Cora, taking her pills and watching what she was eating, was also very healthy and happy. Her secret had come out, however, and it was causing a bit of stress between her and her daughter. She had started dating Gold and was hiding it for the longest time. It happened so fast, to be honest, and Cora knew Regina wouldn't like it, nor could she blame her. Gold had come after her more than once, and though he could now say he was sorry, it didn't change what happened. Regina, for her part, was really trying - after the initial shock of course - to accept what made her mother happy. Still, it would be a long time before he would be invited to any family gatherings, but he understood that and, because of his feelings for Cora, would be patient.

That day, however, there was a bit of nervousness inside the blonde. Once Regina came home with the kids, she was to go talk to Zelena. She had agreed for Cora's sake to do so and her and Regina had long conversations about it. Regina agreed it was best for Emma to try first, but she didn't trust her sister at all. To say the least, she was in no rush to have a relationship with her and was hoping Emma could talk her into going back home to Oz.

"We're home." Regina announced as she opened the door and all the kids came in after her. Emma hugged each of them and listened to them talk of their day. Malory, however, looked just exhausted.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" Emma asked, running her hands through Malory's hair.

"Yeah. Just really tired. I think I'm going to lay down for a little bit."

"Okay, but not too long. I want you to be able to sleep tonight."

Emma watched Malory go upstairs to nap and frowned. She had been coming home and sleeping almost every day the past two weeks. She slept at night, so Emma had no idea why she was so tired.

Lily and Henry - who didn't have practice that day - went to the kitchen to do their homework as Eva and DJ went to the living room to play with Rose and Oliver.

Emma kissed Regina's cheek and looked at her. "I'm worried about Malory. She's been so tired all the time and that's not normal."

Regina sighed with a nod. "I know. I think we should take her to the doctor soon if it doesn't change."

Emma agreed. "Yes. I'll call tomorrow to set up an appointment. We can always cancel if things change."

Regina nodded and then looked at Emma. "Are you ready for this?"

"No. But I'll go anyway."

"You're such a good person, Emma. I know you don't want to do this, but it means a lot to mom."

"I know. That's the only reason I'm doing it. Anyway, are you sure you'll be okay with the kids?"

Regina nodded with a smile. "Yes. Go. The sooner you go, the sooner you can come back."

Emma grabbed her keys and put her boots on. "Oliver should be good for a while. He gave me a nice blow out as soon as you left." She chuckled as she stood.

"Oh good. I like when he gives those to you and not me." Regina smirked and kissed Emma's cheek. "If it doesn't go anywhere, just leave."

"I will. Don't worry."

Emma then headed out and drove to the hospital. Her heart was pounding and she was trying to figure out what she was going to even say to the woman. She went down to the psych ward where they had Zelena locked up so she couldn't use her magic and waited for the nurse to open the cell.

Zelena looked up and when she saw Emma, rolled her eyes. "It's you."

"Yes. It's me." Emma said, coming into the cell. "I was hoping we could talk."

Zelena sighed. "Let me guess. Mommy dearest told you some sad story to make you feel sorry for her and now you think you can get me to see the light?"

"Something like that, yes. I know she told you about why she had to do what she did."

"She did. It doesn't change anything though. I was still brought up by a man who hated me and abused me."

Emma sat down on the bed, not even asking if it was okay. "I know how that feels. My parents sent me away too. I had many families and many scars to prove it."

"Excuse me, but I don't care. Your parents sent you away to be a hero. My mother sent me away because she was ashamed."

Emma sighed. "No. Your mother sent you away to give you your best chance. If she'd have kept you, you would have starved to death."

Zelena sighed and turned to Emma. "I don't know why I am even talking to you, but since I am, I'll give you that. Sure, I can accept that was why she sent me away. However, did she tell you that when I was older, she looked for me to save Regina?"

Emma shook her head. She didn't know about that. "No. What happened?"

"She came for me, told me she needed my help. I went with her. Of course I did. Here was a woman who wanted me to actually use my magic and help her. I saved Regina - she was under some curse and needed a blood relative, other than Cora, to help her. She and I played all day. It was the best day of my life." Zelena teared up a little. "But then Cora took it all away. She ripped me away from Regina and forced me back home where I was punished for being gone all day. I didn't know until later that Regina was my sister and my mother used me."

Emma sat for a while, unsure what to say. "Zelena...I'm not excusing what she did and I'm not minimizing what you went through, but your mother didn't have her heart back then. She couldn't even love Regina, much less anyone else."

Zelena wiped her eyes. "I know." She said quietly. "She told me that." The woman looked at Emma. "How did you do it? How did you forgive your parents for all the pain you went through?"

Emma sighed and cracked her neck as she gathered her words. "It was hard. I won't lie, it was hard. I wanted to be so mad at them. I wanted them to hurt like I had hurt. But then...then I realized that there was no point, Zelena. Even if they hurt like I did, it wouldn't take away what happened to me. It wouldn't change what I went through. So, I forgave them. I didn't forget, I can't forget, but I did forgive. And you know what? I've never been happier. I have my parents, my family. If I had held onto all that anger, I never would have had room to love."

The two spent time talking about their pasts, about things they had gone through. Emma was surprised at how easy this was and how open Zelena was. Zelena was surprised at how open she was herself, but Emma was easy to talk to and really did understand. After about an hour, Zelena sighed. "I don't know if I can just change. I don't know if I can stop being jealous over night."

"No one is asking you to. No one changes over night, Zelena, and no one expects you to. The only reason you're locked up is because you tried to kill our baby."

Zelena let out a sigh. "I know, and I'm sorry. I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, so I won't. All I'll do is tell you that I am really, really sorry. I know why I'm here and I get it, but I swear I won't ever go after you or your family again. If I'm ever let out, you can be sure that your family is in no danger from me."

Emma chewed her lip. "I can't just make that decision to let you out, Zelena. Even if I could, I'm not sure I would right now. I need to talk to Regina, you need to talk to Regina, and Cora. If we were to let you out, where would you go? Would you stay here or go back to Oz?"

"It would depend I guess. If I would be welcomed, I'd stay here and work on fixing things. Otherwise, I'd understand if I were sent back. I have nothing there, but I have nothing here either if they don't want me."

"If you're being honest, which, for some reason I think you are, then I think you could fix things. All three of you could and you could have a family if you wanted one."

"Can you ask Regina to come see me? I know it's a lot to ask and I don't deserve it, but I'd appreciate it. Cora too."

Emma nodded with a smile. "I will. I'll tell them everything we talked about. Believe me, I'm not just going to leave and forget everything we talked about."

"Thank you. Thank you for coming here."

"You're welcome. I should get going though. Regina will be worried." Emma stood and so did Zelena.

"I understand. Thanks again."

Emma left and closed the cell with a sigh. She did not expect to feel bad for leaving Zelena there, but she did. She stopped at the nurses desk and talked to her for a bit, finding out that Zelena had been no trouble at all. This seemed to confirm everything Emma believed and she left, feeling like maybe this could all work out.

Once home, Emma, Cora, and Regina talked in the kitchen as Regina made supper. The kids were off doing their own thing and the women were having a serious chat.

"I believe her. Maybe it's just me, maybe I'm too trusting, but I believe her."

Regina let out a sigh and went to a cupboard. She reached up high and pulled down a box. Opening it, she handed her mother a black wrist cuff.

"This will stop her magic. She shouldn't be locked up if Emma believes her and she's being a good prisoner. I don't fully trust her until I can talk to her, but go let her out."

Cora smiled and hugged her daughter. "I think you're right. I'm so proud of you, Regina. I know you could hold this against her and no one would think anything of it, but you're willing to give her a chance and I'm so glad for that. I'll probably spend some time with her, take her out and chat one on one. I'll make sure she's set up at Granny's before I come back home."

Regina just nodded and went back to cooking, as Cora left. Emma gave her wife a hug and kissed her cheek. "I'm proud of you, too."

"Thank you. I'm still mad for what she did, but who am I to not think someone can change?"

Emma gave a soft smile. "We'll see, but at least she can't come after us with out her magic."

Regina was finishing up when Eva and Henry came down. "Malory is still sleeping." Eva said, sounding a bit nervous.

"I'll go check on her." Emma stated as Henry put Oliver in the high chair. "You guys can start eating."

Emma went upstairs and softly knocked on Malory's door. There was no answer, so she went in and found her daughter still sound asleep. She sat on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Baby girl? Honey, supper is ready. You've been asleep for hours. Are you feeling okay?"

Malory groaned and shook her head as she woke up. "My whole body hurts and I'm so tired." Tears filled her eyes as she looked at her mother.

"Do you feel sick?" She touched her forehead and didn't find a fever.

"No. It just hurts."

"What hurts, honey?"

"Everything. Even lifting my head makes my body hurt."

Emma was concerned. Malory was not one to complain about things, but she wasn't sure exactly what was hurting her. "Can you sit up for me?"

Malory did so, though slowly, and Emma noticed how she had circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in a long time. She again felt her forehead, but it wasn't hot at all. She then moved her hands to her neck and furrowed her brows. "Does your throat hurt? It feels like your glands may be swollen."

Malory shrugged. "Not really. My neck and back hurt the most."

Emma lifted the back of Malory's shirt and gasped. "Malory! What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your whole back is bruised. Did you fall or something?"

Malory shook her head. "No. Mama, it hurts." She cried out as Emma softly touched her back.

Emma pulled her hand back and then put her shirt down. She lifted the front and saw more bruises on her stomach, arms, and after pulling down the blankets, on her legs as well. "Malory, what in the world happened?"

"Nothing. It just all hurts."

Emma touched a part of Malory's arms that didn't have a bruise and worry filled her when it suddenly bruised. She had heard of this before but didn't want to even think it could be possible. "We're going to the doctor. Now. I'm going to go talk to mom and then we're going. Do you need me to carry you?"

Malory was now worried. She heard the fear in Emma's voice and was scared herself. "No. I'll be down."

Emma let out a sigh. "Okay, but if you need me to, I'll cary you. Take your time while I talk to Mom."

Emma went downstairs, her heart pounding and her eyes filling with tears. This could not be happening. "Regina. I need to talk to you. Alone."

Regina saw the worry in Emma's face and immediately came out of the kitchen to the hall. "What's wrong?"

Emma didn't know how to say it. "Malory is...there's something wrong. She hurts all over, she's exhausted, and Regina...she's got bruises all over her body. She swears nothing happened and when I touched her arm, it bruised right away. I barely touched it, Regina. There's something wrong." She repeated. "I'm taking her to the hospital."

Regina didn't even know what to say. "Emma...Emma what if she has..."

Emma stopped her. "Don't say it." Her eyes filled with tears. "Don't say it. I have to take her there."

"I want to come with. I'm calling Mal."

"Call my mom. Mal and Lacey have an appointment with Archie and Lily today."

Regina already had her phone out and called Snow. She briefly told her what was going on and Snow assured her she was on her way over. It would be easier for her and DJ to come there than them pack up all the kids.

"We don't know how long we'll be so please make yourselves at home." Emma said as her mother came in with her brother. Snow right away hugged Emma, seeing how scared she was.

"It'll be okay, baby. It'll be okay."

Emma nodded and swallowed, trying so hard to hold it together. They told the kids that they needed to get their sister to the hospital and tried hard not to scare them. Eva was watching closely and knew something was wrong.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Eva asked Regina in a small voice, her eyes filling with tears.

Regina looked at Eva and hugged her tight. "Yes, love. She'll be okay. We just have to get her to the doctor. Be good for Grandma, okay?"

Eva nodded and wiped her eyes. She went back to giving Oliver attention, but her heart wasn't in it.

Malory had come down and was waiting on the bench by the door, barely able to stand. Emma lifted her gently into her arms and headed out to the car. "I've got you. It's all going to be okay."

Regina came out and got in the drivers seat as Emma sat in the back with their daughter. Emma had called ahead and talked to Dr. Nolan. When she agreed that they needed to bring her out right away, it only made Emma more scared.

They checked in and were surprised to be taken right back into a hospital room. Emma helped Malory change into a gown and held her on her lap, trying to hide her own fear from her daughter. Regina was trying as well, but knew that when Malory was sick or hurt, she wanted Emma, just like Eva would want her. They accepted it and let them go to whomever they wanted. A nurse came in and drew a few vials of blood, Malory being so brave as she was being poked.

"Mama? Am I dying?"

Emma shook her head and blinked away her tears. "No baby. You're not dying. I wouldn't let that happen."

Dr. Nolan came in and did a full check on Malory as they waited for the test results. She kept her mood light around the little girl and made sure not to scare her, even if she was worried herself. "Can I talk to one of you? I'd talk to you both, but I don't think you want to leave Malory alone."

"No. I'll come with you." Emma said and stood, handing Malory over to Regina.

They stepped into the hall and closed the door. Katherine sighed and rubbed her temples. "I hate this part. Emma, I'm going to be honest. I'm waiting for the test results, but I think I already know what this is." She looked at Emma and wished she could make this easier. "It looks like leukemia. Of course I don't know for sure, but..." She stopped as she saw Emma grip the wall behind her to keep herself from falling. "I'm so sorry, Emma." She reached out and put her hand on Emma's shoulder.

Emma felt like the air was knocked out of her. Her fear was confirmed and she couldn't breathe. "No. You're wrong. You have to be wrong." She cried out, trying to will her tears to stop.

"I hope I am, Emma. I really do. I want to keep her here tonight. She's dehydrated and starting to form a fever. I'm going to have Nurse Alana put an IV in her and get you all settled into her room while I go check on the test results. Are...are you...god this is a stupid question, but are you going to be okay for a while?"

Emma gathered herself together and wiped her tears. She gave a nod and took some deep breaths. "Yeah. I guess."

Katherine nodded as Alana came with everything needed. "Take them to room 102. It's the best one here."

Alana nodded and followed Emma into the room as Katherine went to her office. Emma looked at her daughter. "Honey, they need you to stay tonight. They need to give you some medicine through an IV."

Malory shook her head. "No. I don't wanna. I wanna go home."

Emma's heart broke and she sat next to Regina and Malory. "Honey, I'll stay with you. Please, we need to get you better."

Malory sniffed and then nodded softly. She let Alana put the IV in and didn't even cry. "Such a big girl." Alana said with a smile. "Let's get you to a better room." She got a wheel chair and the group went to the actual hospital and to room 102.

Regina wanted so badly to know what was going on so when Alana was getting Malory settled in, she pulled Emma to the hall. "What is it?"

Emma couldn't even look at Regina. "She doesn't know yet for sure."

"Okay..what does she think it is? Emma...look at me."

Emma heard the fear in Regina's voice and looked at her wife. She teared up and tried so hard to keep it together. "She thinks it's leukemia." She let out, her eyes spilling over.

Regina gasped and shook her head. "No. No it can't be." She teared up and looked at Emma. "Emma it can't be."

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and let her wife cry. She would be strong, she was always strong, and this would be no different.

After some time, Regina stopped crying and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She said quietly as she gathered herself.

"Don't be. It's okay. I just don't want her to know yet. Not until we know. God, how do we even tell her? How do we tell Henry and Eva?"

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out. Let's just wait until we know for sure."

The two went in and smiled as Malory lay in bed watching TV. "I guess it's not too bad. I can watch what I want now." She smiled at her mothers.

"That's right. What ever you want." Emma said as she sat on one of the chairs.

After what seemed like forever, Katherine came in. "Malory honey? Will you be okay for a little bit while I talk to your mothers?"

Malory nodded and Regina kissed her forehead. "Gramma's on her way. She should be here..."

"I'm here. I'm here. I'll stay with her while you talk to the doctor." Cora stated as she came in and sat by her granddaughter. She had talked to Regina and knew how important this was.

Katherine took Emma and Regina to her office and sat them down. She took a breath and looked at them. "I'm so sorry. It's Acute lymphoblastic leukemia. It sounds scary, it can be scary, but it's not a death sentence, okay? I need you guys to understand that. Yes, there will be hard times ahead. Yes, there will be pain. But I swear to you I'll do everything I can to lessen that pain. I'll be here every step of the way. We caught it early and I have no doubts that she will make it through this."

The world stopped. Emma's world stopped. Regina's world stopped. It all just stopped. Emma heard the words, but couldn't process them. Regina knew she should ask questions, but couldn't form them. Emma didn't even realize her tears flowing down her face until she felt them fall on her arms.

"Is..does...I mean..." Emma let out a frustrated sigh. "What do we do?"

"We fight. Emma, Regina, we fight. Regina, thanks to your curse, I have so much knowledge on this. I've taken courses and I need you both to trust me. This is a common form, so there's so much I already know what to do. We start with Chemo and radiation. Yes, scary words, I know, but most of the time, that cures this."

"Most of the time?"

"Yes. Sometimes, patients need more. They need bone marrow transplants. That's where she's lucky she's a twin. If she needs that, Eva will be a perfect match. Malory is healthy and that's good. You guys, yes, this is scary, I wont deny it, but she has so many good things going for her."

Emma took Regina's hand and squeezed it. She needed to feel her anchor.

"I'll give you time to digest this. You're both welcome to stay with her overnight. Here, take my card. Call me anytime with any questions." She wrote down her home and cell number to add to her office number.

"Thank you."

"I'll be here all night. Don't hesitate to find me if you need me."

She then left the two alone. Emma looked at Regina and held her close. "I think one of us should go home."

Regina nodded. "We'll let Malory decide. Don't worry, if she wants you here, I get it. I'll be okay."

They were both honestly just numb.

"How do we tell her?"

"Let's not. Not yet. Tomorrow we can. After we've decided how."

Emma nodded and wiped her eyes. "Okay. Let's go."

They went back to the room and Cora stood up.

"Malory honey?" Emma stated. "One of us has to go home tonight. We can't leave my mom with your siblings all night. Who would you like to stay? You should know, we both want to, but we won't get mad at your choice."

Malory looked at them. "I knew you couldn't both stay. That's okay." She looked at Regina. "Is it okay if Mama stays?"

Regina nodded with a smile. "Yes honey. It's okay." She went over and kissed her daughter. "I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, Mommy. I'll be okay." She sounded so brave, so mature, almost as if she knew something serious was going on.

Cora and Regina left and Emma laid in bed with Malory, holding her close. Regina sat in the car with her mother and cried as she told her everything. Cora held her daughter as she let her own tears fall. "My love. Oh my love. I...we'll beat this. You know we will." Cora stated as she held her baby girl. "Come. I'm using magic to take us home."

Regina nodded. "Mom? Will you...will you sleep with me tonight?"

Cora nodded and kissed Regina's cheek. "Of course I will."

They then went home and were glad the other kids were asleep. Snow knew right away that something was wrong. She made some tea and sat at the table as Regina told her the news. "Oh Regina. Oh no. I'm so sorry. How's Emma?"

"She's upset, obviously, but she's Emma. She's acting so strong. She'll need to break down at some point and she'll need us when she does. I feel so selfish. I broke down to her and just let her hold me. I should have been strong for her."

"Regina, you have a right to break down. Do not feel selfish. David's working the night shift. Let me stay and I'll take care of Oliver if he wakes up."

Regina didn't argue. "That's fine. The guest room is all set up anyway. You and DJ can sleep in there. Oh and we want to tell the kids tomorrow, together. Please don't say anything." She told both Snow and Cora.

"We wont." Cora agreed.

"Regina, I'm here for anything you and Emma need. If you need someone for the kids, we're here. If you need someone to break down to, we're here. You're not alone." Snow stated, putting her hand over Regina's.

"Thank you. I'm honestly just numb right now."

"I understand. Go to bed. Get some rest."

Snow picked up DJ and they all headed upstairs to their rooms for the night. Regina cuddled in with her mother and cried herself to sleep.

Back at the hospital, Emma was snuggling with Malory.

"Mama? Can you sing me our song?"

Emma swallowed and nodded as Malory got comfortable in the bed. She reached over and turned the lights off, leaving just a soft glow lamp.

Running her fingers through Malory's hair, she tried her best to hide her sadness as she sang to her.

"Malory, Malory. Every morning you greet me. Soft and light. Pure and bright. Your smiles sure make me happy." She tried hard not to choke up as she continued. "Blossoms of snow may you bloom and grow. Bloom and grow..." Her voice cracked at the words. "Forever. Malory, Malory. You've blessed your mommies forever." She couldn't hold it in anymore as her tears fell. Malory was asleep and Emma cried as she held her little angel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emma eventually fell asleep as she held her daughter in her arms. It was hard for her to stay asleep through the nurse checks, but Malory slept through it all. At one point, Emma was in a deep sleep and had the worst nightmare.

_Emma was pushing Malory in the swing at the park when suddenly a black shadow came and tried to pull her daughter away. "Mama! Mama help me! Don't let me go!" Emma held Malory's hands tightly, not wanting to let her go. "Stop! Please! Take me instead! Leave my baby alone!_

Emma gasped as she woke up in a pool of sweat and made sure Malory was still with her. She was, of course, and she was still fast asleep, Emma's dream not interrupting her. Carefully, the blonde crawled out of the bed and grabbed her phone. She left the room and stopped at the nurses' desk. "I can't sleep. I'm going to stretch my legs, but if Malory wakes up, please call my cell and tell her I'll be right here." She left her number and Nurse Alana nodded.

"They always have hot coffee up on the third floor. They don't refill us here until around five."

"Thank you."

Alana took a chance and put her hand on Emma's arm. "She'll be okay. Take your time, Emma. You've had some hard news to digest."

Emma tried to give a warm smile, and hoped it came off as one. "Thank you. I have a feeling we're going to be seeing a lot of you."

Alana nodded. "Yes. So if you have any questions, or need anything, I'll be here. There are two other nurses that you'll meet too when they come in. Dr. Nolan has assigned the three of us to be dedicated to Malory so that we will not only stay familiar with her progress, but she will also always have familiar faces when she does have to come in. Team Malory – and we're all in this together."

Emma was grateful; she knew they all meant well, however, she also wanted to yell at her. Together? Malory wasn't their daughter, she was hers! Hers and Regina's! If she didn't pull through, they'd all go on with their lives, but she wouldn't! Instead, she took a breath, nodded her thanks, and headed away from the desk.

Emma needed air. She needed to breathe; she needed to…to break. The blonde knew her wife would be asleep and she didn't really want to break down to her anyway. She needed to stay strong in front of Regina. She figured Cora was with Regina, as she should be, and her own mother had to teach later that day. Emma then thought she remembered that her father had the night shift, so, as she stepped into the cool night air, she called his phone.

David was working the night shift and was thinking of his daughter and her family. Snow had called and gave him the news and all he could think about was his baby girl and how neither she, nor her family, deserved this. It was about three am and he had just poured some coffee when his phone rang. Seeing it was Emma, he answered right away.

"Emma?"

Emma couldn't hold it in any longer. She sat on a bench and heard his voice through the phone. "Daddy..." She cried out. "Daddy, I'm so scared I had a nightmare and it was so real."

David was on his feet and going out the door. "I'm on my way, Emma."

Emma tried to breathe, tried to answer, but the words in her head weren't the ones that came out. "I can't lose her! This isn't fair! Haven't I been through enough? Why Daddy? Why her? Why not me? She's only five, Daddy. Why?"

David's heart broke as he heard the emotions in Emma's voice, how small and scared she sounded. "I don't know, baby. I wish I had all the answers, all the solutions."

"It's not fair! It's just not fair!"

David parked and saw Emma. "I'm here, baby." They hung up and David rushed to his daughter, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Emma sunk into him and finally let herself break.

"Daddy..."

He sat down and pulled her into his lap. She curled into him and sobbed, her whole body shaking. David let his own tears fall - both for the pain his daughter was going through and for the fact that he was scared for his granddaughter. "I've got you, Em. I'm right here. Let it out." He whispered as he kiss her head, trying to be her rock.

"Daddy, I'm so scared." Emma sniffed, not relaxing her grip on him. "I don't know what I'm going to do. How do I tell her? How do I tell Eva? How do I stay strong?"

David felt so helpless, he didn't have the answers. "Why do you have to stay strong? Would you make her stay strong? It's okay if she sees you cry, Emma, it will show her that she can cry too."

Emma shook her head. "No. She can't see me cry. It'll scare her and I don't want that. She's already going to be so scared."

David rubbed Emma's back gently. "That's up to you, but Em, you can call me any time - day or night - and I'll be here. I don't care if you only call me to break down, baby. If I'm the one you break down to, you call me any time. I'll always be here for you."

Emma sniffed and rest her head on her father's shoulder. "Thank you, daddy. I'm sorry, I just...I just needed...you."

David kissed Emma's head. "No saying sorry, Em. That's what dads are for."

Emma pulled a tissue out of her pocket and blew her nose before wiping her eyes on her hands. "Thank you, dad. Thank you so much."

"Like I said, Em. Any time."

"I should get back. I don't want her to wake up alone."

David rubbed her back. "Want me to come with you?"

"No. I've already made you miss an hour of work, and got your shirt wet."

"It's okay. I've got the calls forwarded to my phone so if someone needs me, they'll get to me. and my shirt will dry."

"It's okay, really. I think I'll actually be able to sleep now. I feel drained."

David caressed Emma's cheek softly. "Okay, baby girl. Go sleep."

"Oh, if Regina doesn't talk to mom, do you think you guys can watch Oliver tomorrow evening while we tell the kids?"

"Yes. If you need me during the day, let me know."

"Okay, dad. Than you again. I love you so much." She hugged him again before heading in.

"I love you, too." David watched Emma go back in and sighed. Times were going to get hard and he knew it. He'd make it his mission to be the one who made sure Emma was able to get things off her chest. He headed back to the station, it was now about four am and he figured he'd go finish things up before surprising the Swan-Mills family with breakfast.

Emma crawled into the bed and smiled as Malory snuggled right back in with her. Emma closed her eyes and was able to fall into a deep sleep.

Snow was up early feeding Oliver. He was up around four, which wasn't bad since he was in bed at nine the night before. He fell back to sleep and Snow left the room and was going to go make coffee when she passed the girls room and heard sniffling.

She peaked in and saw Eva laying in Malory's bed. The girl wasn't sleeping, she was crying. Snow came in and sat on the bed, gently touching Eva's back. Though Eva had a closer bond to Cora, when she saw her grandmother, she clung to her.

"I want my sister back. We've never spent the night apart before. I barely slept last night with out her here."

Snow held her close and rocked gently. "Your mama is with her. She's okay, honey. I know you're scared, but she's..."

"Don't say she's okay!" Eva let out, suddenly up on her feet and yelling. "She's not here! Mama's with her and when I went to go talk to Mommy, she was crying! Mommy never cries so I know something bad is going on! Why wont anyone tell me?!"

"Honey, my love, come here. You're going to wake up the whole house." Snow held out her arms and Eva fell into them.

Henry cleared his throat and came in, sitting by them. "Eva's right, Grandma. Mom never cries and I heard her crying last night. I'm scared too." He admitted, leaning on Snow's shoulder as she put an arm around him. Snow was stuck, she didn't want to step on Regina and Emma's toes, but she didn't want to lie either. She looked up and saw Regina in the doorway.

Regina came in and held both her children. "I promise we'll talk. I'm sorry I scared you."

Eva looked up at her mother. "I want my sister." She wiped her tired eyes. "I can't sleep alone."

Regina kissed Eva's forehead. "I should have thought of that." At that point, Regina made an executive decision, hoping Emma would understand. "Go lay down in my bed with Gramma Cora. You don't have to go to school today, so go get some more sleep."

Eva shook her head. "No! I wanna know why my sister is at the hospital! No secrets! That's the rule!"

Regina sighed, they did have a rule of having no secrets. "My love, we will tell you, but Mama wants to be here when we do. Please be patient, honey, we will tell you."

Eva sighed and gave up. She stood and went to the door. "She's my sister, she'd want me to know." She grumbled as she went to her mothers room and crawled in with Cora.

Cora had heard everything and wrapped her arms around Eva. "Sleep, my baby. You'll get your answers later." She kissed Eva's head and hummed her to sleep.

Regina sighed as she held Henry "You can stay home too, if you want. I don't know when Mama will be home so we can talk."

Henry shook his head. "If it's okay, I want to go to school. I have a test and practice that I can't miss. If you tell Eva, it's okay. You don't have to wait for me, you can tell me later." He sighed and looked at her. "I feel like something big is going on. If it will make things easier, I can go stay with Dad for a while."

Regina held him and shook her head. "No. I mean, we can discuss options if you'd rather stay with him, but I'd never ever prefer you to be there, Henry, no matter what."

Henry let out a breath. "Good. I'd rather stay here, but I thought I should offer."

Regina kissed his head. "You're our son, we would never want you to be away from us. You have a couple hours before you need to be up so how about you go sleep a bit longer."

Meanwhile, Snow went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She had made her own decision to call a substitute for the day. At the very least, she wanted to be available if she was needed. She called David and was relieved to hear that Emma had called him. "Henry and DJ will be going to school, but Eva didn't sleep well with out her sister and I want to be available to them."

"I'll come drop off some breakfast and take the boys to school. I'll also get DJ when he's done."

"That would be great. Thank you."

They hung up as Regina came downstairs. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot and Snow knew she had been up all night crying. "Go back to bed, Regina. I just heard from David." She told her of their conversation and Regina just hugged Snow.

"Thank you. I'm so glad he was there for her." Regina stood back, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "I can't sleep. When I try, I have nightmares. I don't feel right asking you to stay, but I also know I may need help."

"You're not asking me to stay, I'm offering. David will be here in about an hour with food and he'll take the boys to school. Maybe a hot bath would help you."

"A hot shower. Thanks, Ma. I mean it."

"I know, and you're welcome."

Emma woke up slowly as Malory was tracing her finger along her mother's face She smiled softly and opened her eyes, surprised to see it was ten already.

"Morning Mama." She said with a smile.

"Morning baby girl. How did you sleep?"

Malory yawned and stretched. "Good. I feel better now. Can we go home?"

"I hope we can go soon. Are you hungry?" Emma sat up in the bed, looking at her daughter.

"No. I just wanna go home. I miss Eva."

Emma smiled softly. "I bet she misses you, too."

Truer words were never spoken as right at that moment, Eva was jumping out of the car and pulling her mother's arm towards the hospital. Snow was home with Oliver and Cora, giving the women some time with the girls. Regina was growing nervous. Everything felt more real today. She had called Dr. Nolan who said their nurse, Anslie -also part of Team Malory - would be a good nurse to help explain the cancer to the girls, and their mothers.

Malory was watching TV and Emma was coming out of the bathroom as Regina and Eva came in.

"Mommy!" Malory let out as Regina went to hug her daughter. Emma noticed how Eva froze and stayed back, staring at her twin. The machines around the bed scared her and made her more nervous.

"You okay?" Emma asked as she came over to her.

Eva nodded then shrugged. "Is she okay?' She asked quietly. "She's got wires and stuff."

Emma picked up Eva and brought her to Malory's bed. "This one measures her heart beat." Emma explained as she pointed things out. "This one is an IV. It gives her water and medicine.

Eva looked at her sister. "Does it hurt?" She asked softly.

"No. It did at first, but not anymore. They're taking it out soon so I can go home."

"So, you're all better now?" Eva asked hopefully.

"I don't know." Malory looked up at Regina. "Am I all better?"

Regina ran her fingers through Malory's hair and looked at Emma, not sure how to answer her. Emma put her hand on Malory's.

"Not yet, but you will be."

"What's wrong with me? Do I have to stay here?"

"Is she gonna die?" Eva's eyes filled with tears as she asked the question that had been burning inside her. "I'll take back all the bad things I've ever said! All those times I said I wanted her to go away, I take all that back!" Tears were running down both girls faces as they held each other. "I'll take it all back and I'll have all the tea parties every day! She can't die!"

"Honey, my love, calm down. Eva, it's okay." Emma wiped her own tears before wiping Eva's. "Let's stop this talk of dying."

"That's right. No one is dying." A young blonde nurse stated from the door. If Emma didn't know any better, she'd swear this girl was a long lost sister. "Hi Malory. I'm Anslie and I'm one of your nurses. Now, let's get everything unhooked from you and we can talk."

Anslie seemed too young to be a nurse and Regina wasn't going to hide that fact. "how old are you?"

"I'm twenty six, Madam Mayor, and I graduated top of my class." She stated as she expertly took the IV out. "I know I seem young, but I promise I'm very capable."

Emma smirked, she liked this nurse. "Who were you before?"

"Before the curse? A simple handmaiden. I was sixteen and was to be your nanny, Emma. I was already training to be a nurse."

"Huh. Now you're two years younger than me. Interesting."

"Yes, yes. Very interesting." Regina said, annoyed but not sure why. "All I want to know is if you can take care of my daughter."

Emma put a hand on Regina's arm, giving her a reassuring look.

"Sorry." Regina mumbled.

Anslie smiled softly as she finished with Malory. "It's okay. I understand you wanting your daughter to be taken care of." She looked at the girls with a smile. "I have a book that I'd like to read to you. It will explain what Leukemia is."

"Is that what I have? Why I'm here?"

Anslie nodded and sat on a chair. Emma and Regina sat on the bed, Malory in Emma's lap and Eva in Regina's. As Anslie read about monster cancer cells and blood cells and medicine that works but makes you sick and lose your hair, Eva's hand found Malory's. Anslie looked up when the book was done.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, and I'll try my best to answer them."

Malory swallowed. "Am I gonna die?"

Emma kissed her daughter's head, wishing her five year old didn't have to worry about dying at all.

Anslie moved her chair closer to the bed. "I'm going to be honest with you." She looked at Regina and Emma before looking back at Malory. "Sometimes people with lukemia do die. It's a cancer and can make a person so sick they die. However, Malory, with you, we got it early. You're healthy, you're young, you're everything you need to live. Team Malory is here to make sure you get through this."

"Team Malory?" Eva asked curiously.

"Yes. Dr. Nolan, Alana, George and I are all team Malory. We're dedicated to her and your family.

Eva looked at Malory with a grin. "Team Malory! We're gonna kick Luke Mia's butt!"

Malory couldn't help but grin. "Luke Mia?"

"Yeah! Haven't you been listening? Luke Mia is in your body and attacking your blood. You're gonna get little key mo's - what ever they are - shot into you and the rad stuff will help the key mo's kick Luke Mia's butt!"

There was a moments pause before the adults were laughing. It was just too adorable to correct her.

"What? What's so funny?" Eva looked around, confused.

"Some of your words may be wrong, but the end point is right." Anslie said with a smile. "I think you understand this pretty well."

Malory spoke up. "Will the chemo make me sick? Can I still go to school? Can other people catch my cancer like you catch a cold?" She tried to pull her hand away, but Eva held on tight.

"I don't care if I catch it, I'm not letting go."

Regina's eyes watered at that and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Anslie smiled softly at the girls. "No. Other's cannot catch cancer. You can go to school on your good days, however, the chemo and radiation - the rad stuff - will make you sick. We will give you other medicines to make it less painful, but you will get sick. I won't lie to you. It's how your body will get rid of 'Luke Mia."

"Will I have to stay here?"

Anslie shook her head. "You will come here to get the chemo and do the radiation, and then you'll only come here if something happens. For example, if you get a cold, it will be worse than a normal cold and you may have to come here. Any time you do come in, or if you need someone to check on you at your house, you'll either have Alana, George, or myself with you."

"When do I start the chemo?" Malory asked, a bit quietly.

Anslie then looked at Emma and Regina. "As soon as possible. I understand if you don't want to do it today..."

"Today. I want to start kicking butt."

Emma swallowed at Malory's words. While she was proud of her daughter for being so strong, she wasn't sure she was ready for all this.

Dr. Nolan came in and sat down. "Has Anslie been answering your questions?" She asked Malory.

"Yes, and I want to start fighting back today."

She smiled at Malory and then looked at Regina and Emma. "Are you two ready for that?"

Regina let out a breath. "Ready? Ready?!"

Emma winced at Regina's tone and took her hand to calm her down. However, it wasn't working.

"Tell me, Dr Nolan, how does a parent get ready to watch their child get chemo? How does a parent prepare to watch their child fight a battle for their life, Kathryn?"

Both girls stared wide eyed at their mother - never having heard her voice like that. Even Kathryn backed up in her chair, not having heard the Evil Queen voice in years. As always, it was Emma to the rescue to calm her down.

"Regina, love." She spoke calmly. "Kathryn is on our side. She's helping us, my love."

Regina's eyes filled and she gave a nod. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Kathryn shook her head "Don't be. No harm done."

Malory took Regina's hand. "You can be mad, mommy, but be mad at Luke, not the doctor. Don't worry, I'm going to beat this. I don't know why Luke Mia picked me - maybe he thought I couldn't fight as hard as anyone else, maybe he thinks I'm weak. Whatever his reasons, he's wrong. I'm gonna be strong and fight so hard. Luke Mia won't take me away, Mommy! He can have my hair, he can make me sick, but he won't take me away!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter, with a steamy ending. This may seem to move slow for some, but I just don't want to suddenly have everything okay. I'm going to try and make it real.

**Chapter 9**

"It's okay, baby girl, you can't help it." Emma called out as she rinsed the bucket for the sixth time that evening. The anti-nausea medication was not working and left Malory feeling horrible. She groaned as she rolled over, cuddling into Maleficent.

As soon as Maleficent heard what was happening, her, Lacey and Lily came over to the Swan-Mills house to help out and be with them. As much as Regina appreciated the support, she felt like she was losing control. Snow, David, DJ, Mal, Lacey, Lily, Cora, Eva, Henry, even Gold were all over the house and though the guests meant well, she was having a hard time not exploding. She was, however, grateful when Ruby brought enough food for everyone AND had the decency not to stay.

Regina snuck away with Oliver and went to her room to feed him. "It's nice and quiet in here." She smiled at her baby boy as she fed him.

Emma came in and leaned against the door, closing her eyes. "I love them, all of them." She said, eyes still closed. "But I want them to leave. I don't need to break down, I'm not hungry, I don't need a break or a drink. I don't need anything they're offering. All I need is to be with my family, uninterrupted. I don't want to be rude, but I'm going to explode."

"Do you want me to go all Evil Queen on them? I can, you know. I feel the same way you do."

"You do? Baby, I don't want to offend them but this is too much. I also don't think Malory likes being sick with everyone here."

"Mama!" They heard the voice followed by banging on the door. "You in there?"

Emma opened the door an d stood back as their blonde little fire cracker came in, slamming the door behind her. Even little Oliver jumped at that. Before Regina could scold her, Eva held her hand up. "You can yell at me in a minute, but I'm so frustrated right now! I wanna be by Malory but Grandma said to let her have time with Maleficent. She's MY sister, MY twin! But fine, I said, fine, I'll give them some time. That's all I said and the next thing I know, she's telling DJ he can play with me. He's following me everywhere! I don't wanna play! I tolded me that, but he said I had to play with him." Her eyes filled with tears. "I yelled at him, Mama. I'm sorry, but I did. I couldn't stop myself. I yelled at him in front of Grandma, Pops, Gramma and Henry! I said 'My sister is barfing her guts out because she's fighting Luke Mia and the key mos and radination is all try'na help her and excuse me if I'd rather help her and be with her than play a damn game of Go Fish!' And you know what they did?" She asked with a hand on her hip, tears still swelling in her eyes.

Emma tried to keep a straight face, she really did, but she knew already what probably happened because she was trying to hold herself back from doing the same.

"What did they do?" Regina asked, making a point not to look at Emma for fear of laughing.

"They laughed at me! Malory is fighting and they all laughed!"

Eva's tears finally fell and Emma picked her up, taking her to the bed.

"They didn't laugh because Malory is sick, Eva, and they didn't exactly laugh at you. The way you say things like Luke Mia instead of Leukemia and radination instead of radiation is just adorable. Eva, they were laughing because you made them laugh and laughter is the best medicine. Everyone is sad and scared right now, everyone. They may not be her sister, but they're scared too and want to be by her. You made them laugh and they probably needed it. You did good with out even trying. I love the way you say those words, so I haven't corrected you."

Emma stroked Eva's hair. "Honey, everyone is dealing with this and want to help. However, between you and me, I'm ready for them to go home."

Eva wiped her eyes and leaned on Emma. "Me too, Mama. Tell them to go home."

Emma looked at the clock and gave a nod. "You're right. It's time to say goodnight to our guests."

Eva stood up and pulled Emma to her feet. "Let's do this, Mama!"

Regina chuckled at her daughter. "Bumble bee, you let your mama do the talking, okay?"|

"Yes, Mommy. I'll only talk if they don't listen to Mama."

As they went into the hall, Maleficent came out of the girls room. "She got sick and wants you, Em." She said softly.

Emma nodded and looked at Eva. "Can you tell Mommy that Malory needed me and ask her if she can say goodnight to our guests?"

Eva let out a huff. "But I wanna see my sister."

"Mama, I missed the bucket." Malory groaned from her room.

Emma closed her eyes and took some deep breaths. She was fine before, but now, she felt a crack forming in her solid foundation.

Mal noticed and wrapped her arms around the blonde tightly, whispering in her ear. "It's okay. Mama Mal is here. Don't worry, I'll take care of everything downstairs."

Emma hugged her back and nodded, trying to keep her tears at bay. "Thank you."

Malory kept her hold on Emma and rubbed her back a few times before going downstairs. Emma looked at Eva and took her hand, going into their room.

"I'm sorry, Mama. It came out so fast and I missed the bucket."

Emma looked at Malory and the wet spot on her front. She missed the bucket and got it all over herself and the bed. "It's okay, Sweet Pea. How about if you and Eva take a bubble bath in our big bathtub while I clean up?"

It had been a while since the girls had taken a bath together but Emma knew how much Eva wanted to spend time with Malory. Both girls nodded and Eva grabbed pajamas for both of them while Emma helped Malory out of bed. They made their way back to Emma and Regina's room just as Regina finished feeding Oliver.

"There was a slight accident so the girls are going to take a bath in the big tub."

Regina smiled softly, not wanting to embarrass Malory. "That sounds like a good idea." She watched them go into the bathroom and sighed. She knew she couldn't do this with out Emma, but she also knew Emma was pushing herself.

Emma started the tub and added some bubble bath to it. She then helped Malory out of her shirt with out making a mess. She tried not to stare at all the bruising but when Eva turned around and gasped, Emma knew what she was looking at.

"Malory! What happened? Who did that to you?" Concern mixed with protectiveness flashed in Eva's eyes.

Malory looked down, ashamed. "It's Luke Mia." She said, using her sisters words even though she knew the real ones. "It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks. Don't worry, Eva."

Emma helped Malory in the tub and turned the water off. Eva got in and, Emma noticed, was more careful than she normally would be. Emma got out some bath toys and gathered up their dirty clothes. "I'm going to clean up. Call for Mommy if you need anything."

"Okay, Mama."

Emma went out into the room and smiled when she saw Henry talking to Regina. "Hey Bub. Did Mal get everyone to leave?"

Henry nodded as he sat on the bed. "She's still here cleaning up, but everyone else is gone. Oh and Gramma and Gold are out back on the patio."

Regina raised a brow. "You know he is your grandfather as well. You can call him that."

Henry shrugged. "it's weird. I'll just call him Gold."

Emma gave a nod and looked at Regina. "I'm going to go clean up Malory's bed, start the laundry, and remake the bed. Do you mind listening for the girls?"

"Of course not, love, if you sure you don't need any help."

Emma looked at a sleeping Oliver on Regina's chest and shook her head. "I've got it." She then looked at Henry. "Wanna play some XBox when I'm done?"

Henry grinned. "It'll be past my bedtime."

Emma shrugged. "It's Friday and your football game isn't until tomorrow afternoon. I think we can bend the rules for one night."

Henry looked at Regina and grinned more when she nodded. "Great! I'll help you so it goes faster!

Henry and Emma had the room cleaned and the bed remade in no time. "Go get the game started and I'll start the laundry and say good night to the girls."

Henry ran downstairs while Emma gathered all the laundry and headed down as well. Mal was in the kitchen with Lacey as they finished cleaning up. "Thanks, guys." Emma stated softly. "Now go home. Lily is asleep at the table."

"We're going. I just didn't want to leave you with a mess."

Emma put the laundry in the washer, started it, and then came back out to the kitchen. She hugged Lacey and then Mal. Mal didn't let go right away, squeezing Emma tightly. "Thank you, both." Emma said as her body melted into the hug.

Lacey softly touched Emma's back. "It's what family is for. You don't know how much you've helped us with Lily. Ever since you talked to her, she's talking more and more and hasn't cut. Although the situation is horrible, and we wouldn't wish it on anyone, I'm glad we can be here."

Emma, finally being released from her hug, gave Lacey a smile. "I'm glad I could help. Honestly. She's such a strong girl. Reminds me of me at her age, only she got lucky with you two. She knows it, too. She loves you both so much. It's hard for her to say, but she does. As far as our situation goes, we appreciate the support. It'll get worse before it gets better and having such a strong support system, even if it's a bit overwhelming, is also very comforting.

Mal let out a sigh and put the towel down. "I will say that it's just not fair." Lacey gave her a look but Mal waved it off. "I know you said not to say anything, but I can't help it. Both you and Regina have gone through enough hell in your lives, you don't need this. Now is supposed to be the time you're happy." Mal cupped Emma's cheek. "I've looked and looked for a way to take this from her - even to take it within myself, but there's nothing."

Emma put her hand over Mal's. "Thank you, Mal. Stop looking, there's nothing. Besides, I'd never let you do that. I'd take it within myself first."

Mal kissed Emma's forehead. "Well like I told Regina, when this has all sunk in and you're ready to be mad, let me know and I'll take you to the best spot in the woods to blow stuff up."

Emma chuckled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Thank you."

Henry cleared his throat and Emma looked over. "I'll be right out, Bub."

He shrugged, looking a bit disappointed. "Mom asked me to tuck the girls in. Olie is having a hard time falling asleep. We can play another night."

Emma shook her head, opened a cupboard and then the fridge before handing Henry two cans of coke and a bag of Cheeto's. "Hang tight. I'll be down soon. I promise, Henry." She ruffled his hair as he smiled.

His eyes sparkled and he took the junk food, something that was only in the house because of guests. "Awesome, Ma! Thanks!"

Emma bid good bye to Mal and family before going upstairs. She heard Regina trying to get Oliver to sleep and then went in the girl's room. Tonight, they were both in Malory's bed and Emma stopped for a moment, smiling at the sight.

They were cuddled together, Eva's arm around Malory's shoulders, her other hand lightly stroking her sister's hair. "It's okay, Malory. If the radination doesn't help, you can have my bone stuff and that'll show Luke Mia."

Malory sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Bone marrow." She corrected. "And you hate needles. They'll need to use one to get that out of you."

Eva shrugged. "I don't care. I'll let them put a thousand needles in me if it means helping you."

Malory smiled a watery smile and hugged Eva tightly. "Thanks, Eva."

Emma wiped her own tears and came into the room. "Okay girls. Time for bed."

They looked at Emma and covered up, deciding to stay in the same bed.

"Are you staying, Mama?" Malory asked, starting to move over.

As much as Emma may have wanted to stay and cuddle with Malory, she knew Henry deserved some of her time too. She also knew that she'd probably end up with Malory later - either in here or in her bed with Regina. She stroked Mal's hair softly. "I'm going to spend some time with Henry. If you need either Mommy or me later, either call for us or come into our room."

Malory nodded softly. "That's what Mommy said. I'll try not to get sick."

"Honey, if you do, it's not your fault."

"Speaking of getting sick, it's time for your pills." Regina said as she brought in some water and her pills.

Emma kissed both girls. "Good night, Princesses. Mama loves you."

The blonde went downstairs and Regina took her place on the bed.

"Did you get Olie to sleep?" Eva asked, hiding - or trying to hide a yawn.

"I did. Fast asleep in his own crib."

Regina helped Malory take her pills and tucked her back in bed.

"Mommy? Will I still be sick tomorrow?"

Regina sighed and nodded. "Remember, the doctor said you could be sick for three or four days. If these pills don't work tomorrow, I'll call and see if there's something else they can give you."

Malory was counting on her fingers. "So I'll be sick on Monday? What about school?"

"We'll see how you feel, honey. We did talk to the school and they are fine with you just going Wednesday through Friday's. If...if it seems too hard, Mama will teach you at home until you're all better."

"Can she teach me too? I don't wanna go to school with out Malory."

"We'll talk about it, honey."

The truth was, Emma and Regina had already figured Eva would want to stay with Malory and they were trying to work out the logistics of everything. Lacey had already volunteered to take DJ and Rosie, but Emma said that for now, they'd be okay. She did, however, agree that it would make it easier if Lacey could bring DJ home so Emma wouldn't have to worry if Malory was sick. Of course Cora could too, but Emma hated always asking her. The truth was, they'd be fine unless Malory got so sick, she was in the hospital. If that happened, they'd figure things out.

"We'll figure all that out when the time comes. It's the weekend, let's not worry about that stuff right now."

Both girls nodded and snuggled back down into bed.

"Will you sing our song?" Eva asked. "Mama left with out singing it."

"I'm not as good of a singer as your Mama." Regina admitted.

"It's okay. We don't mind."

With a smile, Regina sang them their song.

Meanwhile, Emma went downstairs and sat on the couch by Henry. "So, Halo or Guitar Hero?"

Henry handed her a controller and turned it on. "We have to finish Halo Two so we can start the third one."

Emma rose a brow. "You haven't started Halo Three?"

"Of course I have. I've finished it. I'm talking about our game. The one I save for you and me." He pressed some buttons and selected to load the game titled 'Ma and Me'.

Emma grinned. "I see. Well, let's do this."

As the game loaded, Emma set the timer on her phone for two hours knowing how easy it was to get lost in the game. After an hour of intense game play, Emma noticed Henry was not as focused any longer. "You okay, Bub?" She asked as she killed an alien with her power sword.

Henry shrugged and paused the game. "Can we stop this and maybe just talk?"

Emma nodded and put her controller down. "Of course. What's up?"

"Not here." He said and stood, grabbing his coke. "Tree house?"

With a soft smile, Emma nodded. Taking her own coke, she followed Henry out back, passing Cora and Gold on the patio. She climbed up after Henry and sat on the oversized pillow the kids kept out there.

"I have a lot on my mind, Ma, and I know you do too, so if you don't want to talk, I understand."

Emma put her hands on Henry's. "I will always be here for you to talk to, no matter what. I can try to help you. You say you have a lot? What would you like to start with?"

Henry bit his lip. "I heard Aunt Mal talking to you earlier and I've heard others say things like that before, but I don't know what they mean when they say that you've already been through so much or that you've come so far. What do they mean? They always look so sad or even scared when they say it."

Emma swallowed as she processed her thoughts, and then cleared her throat. "Well I wasn't expecting that." She said honestly. "You remember the story your mom would always tell you? About the Evil Queen who cast a curse and the Princess who saved her and broke the curse and the darkness?"

Henry nodded. "The story of her and you." Henry always loved that story.

"Exactly. You see, the time between when I was sent away and when I found your mom was never told in the story. I remember you asking but..."

"But you said the princess had to fight demons and darkness to get to the Queen."

Emma nodded, nervously playing with her fingers.

Henry watched her. "They weren't real demons like in the books, were they, Ma?" He teared up as he watched his mother hug her legs to her chest and start rocking. "It's okay. We don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry, Ma."

Emma shook her head. "It's okay. Don't be sorry." She wiped at her face. "I don't want to tell you the details, Henry, and I hope you can respect that."

He gave a reassuring nod and put his hand on her knee.

"The demons I had to face, the reason people say I've been through so much, were not demons. They were people. People who were supposed to take care of me." She swallowed again, wondering if this would ever get easier.

Cora took Golds hand as they listened, unable to stop themselves. A tear ran down the older woman's face as she pictured a lost, scared and lonely little girl.

"They hurt you?" Henry asked softly and Emma nodded.

"They did. Not just with actions, but also with their words. They left me wounded - scarred for life, Henry. Your mother goes on and on about how I saved her, but she forgets just how much she saved me. Her and Mal and my parents - but mostly Regina. I was made to believe that I was worthless and un loveable. I believed I didn't deserve anything - even air to breathe or life to live. Henry, I honestly believed there was something so wrong with me that could never be fixed."

Henry sniffed, he hated that his mother would ever thing that and worse, that people made her think that when she was only a child. "Why did you believe that?" He had to ask because he could not comprehend an adult treating a child like that.

"Because that's what they told me. It's what almost all of my foster parents, social workers, group home leaders, even teachers told me. They did other things to make me believe that too, but Henry, I can't...not now."

Henry moved over and hugged his mother tightly and crawled into her lap. "It's okay, Mama. You don't have to tel me. I don't think I want to know anyway." He was cuddled into her lap and he twisted a strand of her hair around his finger. Something he always did when he was younger.

Emma wrapped her arms around him, forgetting just for a moment, that he was ten and not her baby boy.

"How did Mommy save you?" Henry asked quietly.

Emma smiled. "She loved me." Emma's phone alarm went off, but she turned it off and pushed it to the side. "She believed in me and loved me. Mal did as well, but in a different way. They both showed me what love could feel like, what love should feel like. I know you don't understand it, but at eighteen, I had no idea what love was. Mal's love was like that of a mother's and Regina's...well her love is special. Not everyone gets to feel that love. After the curse broke and I met my parents, I went through another hard time. I was happy, of course I was, but I was also...scared."

Regina had come to find Emma, but sat by her mother as they listened. Gold, out of respect, left the women alone.

Henry looked at Emma. "Scared? Why?"

Emma chewed on her lip as she thought. "Well you see, some things take a while to heal. yes, I felt loved and I sent love, but I was scared it would end or it wouldn't be enough, that I wouldn't be enough. I found my parents, but what if I wasn't how they expected me to be? What if they didn't love me? I had a breakdown and your mom, Mal, and Lacey all took time to convince me to get help."

Henry looked at her. "That's when you went away? When you got better?" He, of course, didn't remember, but there were pictures from when Emma was away and his mothers always said she went to get help.

"Yes." Emma nodded. "That's what people mean when they say I've been through a lot. Well, the condensed version at least."

"I'm glad you found your way here and that you got help." Henry said and then took Emma's hand into his own. "You should also know that Oliver, the girls, and I love you, Mama. You're a great mother and more than good enough for us. That will never change."

Emma blinked the tears from her eyes and hugged Henry close. "Thank you, my prince. You have no idea how good that feels to hear that."

"Well it's true. You and mom are amazing parents. We're lucky to have you."

"We're the lucky ones, Henry."

The two sat in silence for a while, taking everything in so that when they heard someone coming up the steps, it took them both by surprise.

"Mind if I join you?" Regina popped her head in. Emma noticed Regina's eyes were wet, so she figured she had heard their conversation.

"Come on in." Emma said as she moved over.

"Ma and I were just talking." Henry said, also making room for her.

"I know. I heard and I think it's great that you're both able to talk to openly." Regina sat by Emma and the blonde leaned into her, Henry moving to sit between them.

"What about your story, mom?"

Henry looked at Regina, who had been expecting this. "My story is different, Henry, and I want to tell you, but I'm scared to."

Henry noticed the sincerity in her voice. "Why?"

"I'm scared because I was so different, everyone was, and I'm scared you'll think differently of me, a bad different."

Henry took Regina's hand. "You've already told me about you being the evil queen, mom. You don't have to tell me, but just know that I wouldn't think of you badly. I've already heard some stories. The curse and stuff, but I don't want you to feel forced."

Regina smiled softly and nodded. "How about a condensed version?" Regina then talked about rowing up and her life in the Enchanted Forest, trying to not pain Cora in a bad light. Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and Cora was sitting there.

"Regina, dear, you can be honest." She looked at Henry. "I understand you may not like me after this, but to understand your mother's story, you need to hear the truth. Before your mother was born, I took my heart out. I believed that power was more important than love. I never had either, so it was easy for me to think that. I raised your mother rather firmly. Though I never hurt her physically, I now know I hurt her emotionally - which can be worse. I deeply regret it, but that's how it was. I was dead set on her becoming powerful, a Queen, and nothing would stand in my way. I did terrible things, I admit, and I took away her first love, sending her on a dark path. Even when I was banished to Wonderland, I watched her go down that path, helped by Rumple. Henry, when people are pushed in a corner for so long, they start to push back. She couldn't get to me or Rumple, so she took her anger out on Snow."

Regina cleared her throat. "Your grandmother is being too kind in trying to make me seem a victim, but that's not fair to put it all on her. I did things that I'm not proud of. I was called the Evil Queen for a reason, even if my path was already made for me. The movie here shows the Evil Queen as being a woman jealous of Snow's beauty, right? I wasn't though. I was jealous of the love she received. Her father loved her fiercely and would do anything for her. While I knew my father loved me, he couldn't or wouldn't always protect me. The people loved her unconditionally. I tried. I tried hard, but no matter what I did, they simply saw me as a fill in for Queen Eva. I wanted that love. To be honest, I craved love, which is why, when I didn't get it, I would agree with my mother that love was weakness. I can admit that I went after Snow more because she got what I craved than because she told my secret. I guess people say I've been through a lot because they understand my struggles. I know it's not a contest, but I think they mean your mom more than me when they say we've been through a lot."

Henry shrugged. "I think they mean both of you. You made some choices on your own, but Gramma was right when she said you were pushed. Either way, though, it all worked out like it was supposed to. Don't get me wrong, I hate what you both went through, but if even one thing would have been different, we wouldn't all be here."

Emma smiled at Regina, kissing her cheek gently. "He's right. How many times have I said that I'd go through everything again if it meant I'd still end up with you?"

"I feel the same way, my love." Regina smiled softly at Emma, then looked at Henry. "Anything else you want to talk about Henry?"\

Henry nodded and sat up, looking at them. "I want to just let you both know that I'm sorry for what I wrote in my journal. No just listen." He said, stopping Regina from interrupting him. "Oliver will need more attention because he's a baby and Malory will need it and deserves it. Eva will need it so she doesn't feel left out, plus, Malory is her twin so they have that connection. I don't want you to worry about me. I don't want you to take time from them for me. I'm gonna help out more and be here more. I'm scared and she's just my sister, I'm sure you're even more scared than me and you'll need help. Don't worry about my football games or anything like that. Malory and Oliver come first."

Emma and Regina looked at each other and then at Henry. Regina stroked his cheek and then took his hand. "My Prince, you are our first child and you are healthy, but that doesn't mean you don't need or deserve our attention. I love everything you just said and I know you meant every word. While we would appreciate help in keeping your room clean and picking up after yourself, we're not expecting or wanting you to grow up too fast and have responsibilities a ten year old shouldn't have."

Emma ruffled his hair. "At least one of us will be at your games, Henry. I appreciate that you understand that things will be different for a while, but we will always be here for you." She looked into his eyes. "You said that you're scared about Malory, do you want to talk about that?"

Henry looked down and shrugged. "I'm sure you are too. I don't want to make you..."

"Henry, you can and should talk about it. Please don't keep in in just because you think it's too hard for us." Emma interrupted. "She's your sister and we know how much you love her."

Henry took a deep breath to try and stop his tears, but they still came. Cora left to give the women time with their son and to check on the other kids.

Regina and Emma both held Henry as he finally let out his emotions. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. "She's just so little and so...so good. Why her?"

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. "I don't know, Henry. There's no rhyme or reason for that stuff."

Emma wiped her own eyes. "She's a fighter, though. It's going to get rough, Henry, I won't lie, but if we all stick together for her, she can be stronger. I'm not saying we can't cry, I don't want you to hold anything in, but she needs to know we're here for her."

Henry nodded softly. "I just don't want to lose her." Fresh tears fell from his eyes and Regina pulled him close, Emma moving closer to them.

Regina gently rubbed his back. "We don't want to lose her either, and we wont. We need to keep our thoughts positive. At least in front of her."

Emma ran her fingers through his hair. "Also, I don't recommend this, but if you do go on line to research this, please come to us with any questions. Every case is different and you'll read some very scary stuff that you don't even need to worry about because it's not her case. Please come to me or your mother so we can talk about anything you want to know."

Henry nodded and wiped his eyes, hugging his mothers. "Thanks guys - moms. For everything. This was nice."

Emma smiled softly. "It really was. We need to try and do this more often."

"We really do. We love you, Henry." Regina said as Henry got up.

"I love you too, but now I'm tired. You guys coming?"

Emma was about to get up, but Regina held her down. "In a minute. You go to bed, Bud."

Henry climbed down the tree house and Emma looked at Regina with a raised brow. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

Regina nodded and moved to wrap Emma in her arms. "I've missed you. I love you and I just wanted a few minutes with you."

Emma smiled and held Regina in her own arms. "I feel the same way, love. I always feel better in your arms."

Regina stroked Emma's cheek. "We can't forget to take time for ourselves. I read about how a child's illness can tear parents apart. Emma, we can't let that happen. I can't lose you."

Emma hated seeing the fear in Regina's eyes. She cupped her cheeks and kissed her, pouring her love into it. Her fingers moved through Regina's hair as she deepened the kiss. Finally, when she needed air, she broke the kiss but let their foreheads touch. "You will never lose me, Regina. Never."

Regina kept her eyes closed. "And you'll never lose me."

Regina let her hands move down Emma's back as they stayed close, sharing the air between them.

"I will always be here if you need me to remind you." Emma whispered as her own hands snaked under the back of Regina's shirt, causing the brunette to inhale sharply.

"Emma...should we?" Regina opened her eyes and found herself looking into green eyes.

"Yes." The blonde all but grunted as she moved and pinned Regina on her back. "We may not have much time, but it's been too long and I want you."

Emma kissed Regina again as one hand moved to cup Regina's breast and the other inside her pants.

"Wait. Stop." Regina panted and sat up. "If we don't have much time, we're doing this wrong." The smirk on her face made Emma swallow hard, anticipation coursing through her veins.

"You mean..." She bit her lip as Regina nodded.

"Strip for me, my Princess."

Emma wasted no time in undressing, glad the windows on the tree house were so dirty that no one would be able to see them. She looked over and almost moaned out loud when she saw her naked wife with a magical extra body part.

A few months after the girls were born and the women were needing each other, but short on time, they found a way that quickly satisfied both of them in the shortest amount of time.

"On your hands and knees, woman." Regina smirked, holding her now hard member. "We don't have all night, Emma, and I can see just how ready you are."

"Oh I'm so ready." Emma replied as she got on her hands and knees. "Take me, your majesty, I'm yours."

Regina came up behind Emma and wasted no time before thrusting into her. They both moaned and stayed like that for a moment as they adjusted to the feeling. It didn't take long and Regina was heavily thrusting into Emma, blonde hair in her hands. She had to sound proof the tree house as Emma couldn't stop the near screaming moans. Once they both felt the waves of pleasure course through them, they collapsed on the floor, panting and happily sated. Regina used her magic to dress them in pajamas and move them back into the house.

The two had just fallen asleep when the sound of Malory being sick in the bathroom could be heard. "I got it." Emma said softly as she leaned over to kiss Regina. "Get some sleep, love. You get Oliver when he wakes up."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

The following few days went in a blur for the Swan-Mills family. Emma had taken Oliver and Eva to Henry's game and watched him make the winning touchdown. Neal threw a celebration dinner at Granny's; however, Emma had to leave early since Malory was pretty sick and wanted her blonde mother. Henry didn't argue as he hugged his mother and siblings as it was the weekend, so he was staying with his father.

Come Wednesday, Malory still was not feeling well and Emma was utterly exhausted. The downside of being the 'favorite' mom in this case was being the only one Malory wanted when she was up sick – which was at least four hours a night. It got to the point where Emma and Malory would sleep in the guest room and Eva would sleep with Regina.

Eva had gone to school but her normal pep was gone. She was lost without her sister. For now, Lacey was watching DJ, as having Oliver along with a sick Malory was harder than Emma thought it would be now that Regina was back at work. Emma was thankful that Regina was able to take time off work on Wednesday and come to the doctor with them to discuss things.

"Nothing is working." Emma said, her patience was thin. "She gets so sick that she can't keep anything down and she's already lost three pounds. She's not big enough to lose weight, Kathryn. Is there anything we haven't tried?" Emma was usually the calm one, but lack of sleep and almost six days of dealing with a sick child – all while knowing it would start all over again on Friday – was putting the blonde on edge.

Kathryn, understanding the frustration, looked at the charts. "There is one we haven't tried yet, but it's not recommended for kids under twelve, due to the side effects."

"So we just let the chemo and radiation make her waste away to nothing?"

Regina put her hand on Emma's to calm her down. Emma took a deep breath and counted to ten in her head as Regina took over.

"Kathryn, please know that we appreciate all you're doing. We're just frustrated, and to be honest, scared. Obviously we don't want to watch the cancer take her, but watching this is not much easier."

"I do understand, I really do." Kathryn looked over the charts again. "Let me ask you something because the first medication we gave her has a 95% rate of working for children. How soon after you gave it to her was she sick? Less than an hour? Less than thirty minutes?"

"The first medicine?" Emma thought for a bit. "I'd say with in fifteen to thirty minutes at the most. I remember wondering if she got any of it in her system, but I didn't want to chance giving her more for fear of giving her too much."

Kathryn made a note and then put the folder down. "The truth is, it probably didn't get into her system. That being said, she may just be one of those patients that those medicines don't help. I'm not trying to be insensitive, I swear I'm not, I can't imagine how horrible it is to see your child so sick. However, we have to focus on killing the cancer first. She's not dehydrated, so she's keeping enough liquids down. Today and tomorrow should be better days, so get her to eat as much as you can. What we'll do this time is give her a shot of the medication after she finishes her chemo so we know it gets into her system. If that works, I can teach one of you to give it to her once in the morning and once at night. Now, even with this, she will still feel tired and weak as we discussed, just hopefully not as sick to her stomach."

Ry, who had been playing on the floor with Oliver, looked over. "It's okay, moms. I gotta get sick to beat it. I'll be better now that I know how it feels and I won't bother you anymore at night."

Emma shook her head. "You don't bother us, Princess, don't you dare think that. I just hate seeing you sick all the time."

"I know Mama, but you gotta remember that I have to get sick before I can get better. I'll try harder to not cry out so you don't have to wake up."

Regina sighed. "No, baby girl. We want to know when you're sick. This has nothing to do with us, honey, it's all about you."

Dr. Nolan smiled at the little blonde. "You're so sweet and strong. Brave too. Your moms just don't want to see you sick. I know for a fact that you're not bothering them. Do not think of yourself as a burden."

"She's right, Butter Bean. We simply don't want to see you suffer so much." Emma said softly.

"I feel better today. I actually think I can eat."

"Good. Then we'll go to Granny's this afternoon." Emma looked at Kathryn. "I'm sorry I got upset; I know you're trying to help. I know we're lucky that you are able to help us." Emma started bouncing her leg as she tried to keep her eyes from filling with tears. This wasn't the time to break down, not with everyone looking at her. She cleared her throat and took a breath. "Just know that I do appreciate all you and your staff are doing. I just get frustrated. This is a lot harder than I thought it would be." She blinked tears as she looked away.

Kathryn gave a soft smile. "I understand, Emma. No offense taken. I do want to remind both of you to take time for yourselves. See Archie if you need to. You both are being strong for Malory, but you need your own outlets."

"I'm fine." Emma said as she crossed her arms and got up walking to the window.

Regina sighed as she looked at her wife. She knew Emma had only broken down once while she had broken down a few times. Each time it was Emma that was there for her, Emma who was strong for her. "Thank you, Kathryn. We'll think about it."

Kathryn nodded to Regina and stood. "Alright, we'll see you on Friday and I'll make sure she gets the medicine as a shot. If there's anything else that comes up before then, just let me know."

"We will, Kathryn. thank you for everything."

Once Kathryn left, Emma turned to get Oliver ready as Regina got Malory ready. "Emma, honey?" Regina asked softly. "We have about an hour before lunch. Why don't you let me take the kids home and you go for a jog like you used to do. Take some time for yourself."

Emma thought about it and nodded. "Okay. But I need to go home and change my shoes first."

Once home, Emma changed into jogging gear and headed out. It had been a while since she had done this and was glad Regina suggested it. The blonde let her feet guide her, and soon, she found herself deep in the woods near the pond she had found years before - the pond she had broken down by and cut herself. She sat on a tree stump as she caught her breath. In a matter of minutes, she was crying silent tears, but that wasn't enough. She picked up one of the sharp, jagged rocks and closed her eyes. All her anger, frustration, and pain could all flow out of her with just a few cuts. No one had to know, she could hide it with magic. With her eyes closed, she held the rock to her arm.

"Emma? Emma don't!"

Emma opened her eyes and looked up to see Maleficent. She looked at her arm and the rock and started crying again. "It's too much, Mal. It's just too much."

Mal came over and sat next to Emma, putting a hand on her arm and then sliding it down to take the rock and toss it aside. Emma fell into Mal's arms as she sobbed. Mal held her tight, rubbing her back. "I...I need to let the pain out, Mal. I need...I need release."

Mal held Emma out to look at her. "And then what? You cut yourself and then what? You feel better? Maybe for a while, but then it's easier to do it again. Is that what you want? Do you want to have to leave again, Emma?"

Emma sniffed and shook her head, curling into herself. "I didn't think of that." She said quietly. "Regina deserves better. They all do. Maybe this is all my fault. It's pay back for thinking I could be happy."

Mal scoffed and pulled Emma back into her arms. "Now don't you start that, Princess. Seriously. What would you say if Regina said that this was her fault because she was the Evil Queen?"

"I'd tell her to not be ridiculous and that this was medical and not based on her past."

"Exactly, love. This isn't your fault either. you have every right to be upset, to be sad or mad or frustrated or all of the above, but you cannot feel guilty."

Emma nodded and rest her now heavy head on Mal's shoulder. "I don't know what to do, Mal. I can't just fix this and that drives me crazy. The chemo makes her so sick and then she fells guilty because we're helping her. It's not fair! It's not fair and I don't know how to help!" Emma stood and paced as she got angry. "I hate being helpless! I hate not being able to help my own damn daughter!" Magic crackled around Emma's hands as she felt so upset.

Mal stood behind Emma and put her hands on the blondes hips. "That tree. Focus your anger on the tree."

Emma blinked the tears from her eyes and held her hands out, focusing on the tree. Magic coursed through Emma as the tree in front of her was obliterated to nothing. Tree after tree became piles of dust as Emma blindly let out her anger. Mal held her tight, knowing that once Emma was spent, she'd be exhausted. When the blonde's body began to shake, Mal tried whispering to her. "Easy Princess. Deep breaths. Don't push it."

Emma wasn't listening. She kept letting it out, even as her vision blurred. when she finally did stop, she knew it was too late. "I'm sorry..." She said quietly before passing out in Maleficent's arms.

Mal kissed Emma's temple softly. "It's okay, Princess."

Maleficent used her magic to transport both herself and Emma to the Swan-Mills home. Not knowing where Malory would be, and not wanting her to see her mother like this, she appeared in Regina and Emma's room. Regina happened to be feeding Oliver while Malory had laid down in her and Emma's bed. Luckily the girl was sleeping, but Regina jumped at the sound.

"Mal? What are you...Emma? Is she okay?" Regina put Oliver in the crib that was in their room and went to the bed to help Mal lay Emma down.

"She's fine. She's just worn out."

After Regina covered Emma, she picked Oliver back up and she and Mal went to the nursery. "What happened? She went to go for a jog."

Mal sighed and sat on the rocking chair, motioning for Regina to give Oliver to her. Regina did and waited for Mal to settle as she fed the bottle to Ollie. "Well? Are you going to tell me why you brought my wife home all passed out? Did you finally have your way with her?"

Mal couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "Maybe if I weren't completely in love with my own wife, I'd give it a try. No. I was in the woods and found her."

Regina turned white and had to sit down. The last time Mal found Emma in the woods, she had cut herself badly.

"Did she...I didn't notice any blood."

Mal shook her head. "No, but I'm pretty sure she was going to. She had a sharp rock like last time. I don't think it's something we have to worry too much about, Gina. I think she just needs to let out her emotions more. That's why she's passed out. I had her channel her emotions through magic. She obliviated some trees by doing so."

Regina sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I've tried, Mal, I've tried to make her talk to me, to unload, but she wont. In turn, I try not to unload on her, but I find the most comfort from her. I had no idea it would cause her to want to self harm." Regina sighed again, a bit of anger filling her. "What was she thinking? Not only do we now have four kids, butone is an infant and another is sick! I can't do this by myself and I have no doubt that Ri would blame herself. Maybe it's selfish and wrong, but I can't send her away for help right now. I need her here. I need her to not...not be so...so careless!"

Regina brushed some tears away, she didn't know how to deal with this on top of everything else. "I'm sorry. I don't want it to seem like I don't care about her. I do, you know I do. I just...I just don't know what to do, Mal. I feel like everything is falling apart." She looked at her friend as she broke down. "Why does this always happen? Why can't I be happy? If this is pay back from who I used to be, why do Malory and Emma have to suffer? Sometimes I wish I never would have fallen for Emma only because I would suffer my punishment alone, and she could be happy."

Mal laid Oliver down and wrapped her arms around Regina, letting her friend cry. "Oh love. Don't think like that. You love Emma and your kids and you know that this has nothing to do with your past. Emma is happy, Regina, she is just not sure how to let out her emotions. She's always been like that and now it's a bit harder. She wants to be your rock so she thinks that means she can't break down to you." Mal sighed and wiped the tears from Regina's cheek. "Regina? Have you guys thought about maybe talking to Archie? You've tried to talk to Emma, but we both know she can be stubborn. Maybe if you have a third part there, it will go over better."

Regina sniffed and shrugged. "I've thought about it, but I don't want to upset her."

"I think that after today, you have every right to suggest it. Even if she refuses, I don't think it would be a bad idea for you, or even the other kids, to see him. You all are going through a lot and it's only been a week." Regina nodded and wiped her face just as Malory came in.

"Mommy? Im hungry and I can't wake up Mama."

Regina smiled softly, it was the first time in a week that Malory said she was hungry.

Mal pulled the girl into her lap. "Mama will be sleeping for a while, honey. Tell you what, I'll stay here with Ollie and Mama while you and Mommy go to Granny's."

"Wait, Mal, why aren't you at the office?" Regina looked at Mal. "Not that I'm not happy and grateful you found Emma, but still."

Mal gave Regina a look. "First of all, don't worry. Second, I took a vacation day, well a half day. There were no meetings and I got all the important work done this morning. Don't you trust me, Madam Mayor?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. Okay then, if you're sure, Ry and I will go to Granny's. Oliver should be good for a few hours and you're in charge of Emma...which is probably good for both her and I right now."

Malory looked up at Regina. "Are you mad at Mama?"

Regina sighed and shook her head. "I'm not mad, I'm disappointed, but don't you worry about it, baby girl. You go get dressed, okay?"

"Disappointed is worse than mad. Mama's in trouble."

"Go get dressed, little one." Regina chuckled and sent her off before going to her own room to get ready. After changing, she sat on the bed by Emma. "I wish you'd talk to me. I wish you'd let me hold you up. You used to. You used to trust me to keep you safe." She ran her fingers through blonde hair. "I'm still here, baby. I've still got you. Even if we're both falling, we can also hold each other up. Just let me in."

Regina sighed and kissed her wife before getting up and going to take Ry to eat. Before they left, however, Regina came up with a plan. She was not willing to wait and see if Emma would do this again. Em may get mad at her, but she couldn't worry that next time, no one would be there to stop her. They got to Granny's and Regina had Malory sit and color while she went to talk to Ruby.

"I need your help. Emma had a set back today, but Mal got to her in time to stop her from...well, from cutting."

Ruby was shocked. "Oh no, Regina. I'm so sorry. You don't need that on top of everything else. Neither does Emma. What can I do?"

Regina explained that she wanted an intervention for Emma. She wanted people there who cared and who she and Em could go to should they need it. Ruby nodded with a smile. "I'll call everyone. You enjoy lunch with your daughter." She took their orders and after giving it to the cook, started making calls. Invited were her, Neal, Granny, Lacey, Mal, David, Snow, and Cora. They made it for six so their kids would be able to play and be home in time for bed.

Regina and Ry enjoyed their lunch and then went to the bus stop to meet Henry and Eva. Once home, Henry went to do his homework while the girls played. Maleficent and Oliver were in the living room and Emma was sitting out back on the deck talking with someone that Regina couldn't see from where she was.

"Who is out with Emma?" Regina asked as she kissed Oliver's cheek.

"Your sister." Cora answered as she came in the room. "I heard what happened and Zelena wanted to come with. If you don't want her here, she understands and will leave. Oh and don't worry, she's not telling Emma about the intervention. She'd like to stay, but that's up to you and she won't be upset at your answer."

Regina took it all in and gave a nod. "Fine. You're in charge of the kids while I go have a long overdue chat with my sister." She said as she handed Oliver to Cora, who was promptly taken back by Mal.

"Okay, but if you need me, find me."

Regina nodded and went to the kitchen. She took some deep breaths as she gathered her thoughts. Watching her wife, she couldn't help but think of how she looked so small again. Even the way she curled herself in her chair, talking but not really there, made Regina remember when Emma first came. They had come so far and couldn't go back, they just couldn't go back.

Emma looked over as Regina came out and then looked down. She knew Mal told her what happened and figured Regina would be mad at her.

"Emma? Can I have a moment with my sister, please?"

"Sure." Emma stood and walked passed her wife. Regina grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to her.

"Hey, look at me." She waited until green eyes met hers. Her heart sank as she saw the fear and uncertainty in them. "I love you, you know. For ever and always."

Emma's eyes filled with tears as she nodded. "I love you, too." She whispered, her voice not working well.

Regina kissed Emma's hand and then let go. Emma went inside to catch up with the kids as Regina turned to her now standing sister.

"Regina, I was with mom when Mal called and we came right here. If you want me to leave, I will."

Regina put a hand up to stop her. "Please sit. I've been meaning to talk to you anyways, but life has become busy."

Zelena waited for Regina to sit before she sat back down. "I understand. You've been through a lot recently. I know I told Emma and Cora, but I am very sorry for what I did. I guess I always assumed you knew about me and..well no excuses, I'm sorry."

Regina gave a nod. "They told me. Zelena, I do understand more than you probably think I do. It's just been hard for me. You see, I took a potion years ago making it so I could not have children. Emma, and the curse breaking, made the affects of the potion go away and after years of trying, I was finally pregnant."

She spoke calmly, even if she wanted to yell at her. Zelena looked down feeling more guilty.

"Your actions not only made me almost lose our baby, but the pregnancy I had so longed for was cut short. I've heard your story and I do understand your hurt and anger and feelings of abandonment, but what I don't understand is why you came after me. Why my unborn child? We did nothing to you, hell, I wasn't even born when Mother sent you away. I didn't know about you and instead of giving me a chance, you attacked me."

Zelena nodded and gathered her thoughts. "All I can tell you is that I wasn't thinking. I was jealous. You got Mother, while I got strangers who hated me. I did wrong and I'm sorry. Talking never worked for me, so I didn't think it would work with you. Regina, I am so sorry and I understand if you can't forgive me, but I promise it won't happen again. I swear that if you let me in, I'll make it up to you. If you can't, I understand and I'll find somewhere to go."

"Where are you staying now?" Regina asked.

"Mother found me an old farm ouse. We've fixed it up for now."

Reigna sighed. "You don't have to leave Storybrooke. You and Mother have obviously created a bond and it's not for me to cut that. I can understand going after the wrong person; I did that for most of my life. I'm not saying I'm going to automatically trust you and be best friends right away, however, I will forgive you. Trust will have to be earned. That being said, I'm not yet comfortable taking that cuff off."

Tears filled Zelena's eyes as she smiled at her sister. "I understand. It can stay on forever if that's what you want. Thank you, Regina. You won't regret this."

Regina could see her sister holding back from hugging her and she rolled her eyes as she opened her arms. Zelena practically jumped over the table and hugged Regina. The brunette had to admit that it felt good to forgive people and not hold a grudge. However, being that this woman put her and her family in danger, trust would not come easily. Regina did hug her back and then sat back as Zelena moved to the chair next to her sister.

Inside, Emma had checked on Henry who was busy in the kitchen with his homework before going to the living room and sat on the couch, pulling her feet up under her. Cora looked over from her chair as Mal moved to put Oliver in his playpen that was in the living room.

"You okay Princess?" Mal asked as Cora came and sat by Emma.

"Yeah, Mal. I'm okay. I'm just fine." The sarcasm in her voice was thick. "I had a moment of weakness and now, everyone knows." Emma wiped her tears as she looked away from them.

"Honey, I had to tell Regina. I brought you back unconscious, she was bound to ask why."

Emma pulled her sleeves over her hands and wiped her eyes again. "She has enough to deal with. We both do." She hated that she couldn't stop her tears. Before anyone could say anything, Emma got up and went to the kitchen, busying herself by making home made mac and cheese.

Henry finished his homework and joined the girls outside. Regina came in just as Emma put the dish in the oven and wiped her eyes again. She hated seeing Emma like this and hated that she didn't know how to help her.

"Come out to the patio with us. I'm going to get mom, Mal and Oliver. We can all eat out there."

Emma just shrugged. "Maybe in a bit. You guys go have fun." She turned and went upstairs, not wanting to be around anyone.

Regina sighed and asked Cora and Mal if they wanted to come outside.

"Zelena still here?" Cora asked as she stood. "Is Emma with her?"

"Zelena is still here, but Emma went upstairs." She replied sadly. "I don't know how to help her."

Cora put a hand on her shoulder. "Once she sees how much you and everyone else loves her, she'll feel better. Just be ready for her to be mad at first. Mostly at herself."

Regina nodded with a sigh. "Maybe I jumped the gun with this."

The three walked outside and Mal sat with Ollie in her lap. "No. I think it's good to do this right away. That way she can stop thinking she's alone, she can see that she can break down to any of us."

Regina sat back and watched the older three kids play. Ry tried to keep up with the other two, but soon came over to the table.

"Mommy, I can't breathe." The blonde said, fear in her eyes.

"It's okay baby. Just look at me and focus." Regina focused on Malory's eyes as she took deep breaths. Eva ran over and rubbed her sister's back. Soon, Ry was breathing normal again as she sat on Regina's lap, her head on her shoulder. Regina looked at Eva and gave a smile. "She's okay, honey. She just can't run around like before."

"Not until Luke is gone?"

"Luke?" Zelena asked, a bit confused.

Eva looked at her and nodded. "My sister's got Luke Mia. He makes her stick so she hasta have key-mo and radination to help her kick Luke's butt. We're Team Malory, cuz that's her name. Gramma calls her Ry, but her full name is Malory Rose Swan-Mills and I'm Eva Lynn Swan-Mills. We're twins! Our brothers are Henry Daniel Swan-Mills and Oliver Jack Swan-Mills. Who are you?"

The women chuckled as Eva finally finished talking. Zelena looked at Regina who gave a nod and then leaned forward. "My name is Zelena. I'm your mother's sister, which makes me your aunt."

Eva looked at the woman through narrow eyes. "How comes I never sawd you before?"

"I just came to town recently."

"So you're my auntie? A real auntie?"

Zelena knitted her brows, confused.

Mal cleared her throat. "Eva? Are you saying that I'm not your real Auntie Mal?"

Eva rolled her eyes. "You are my Auntie Maleficent, but you're not mommy or mama's sister. So if you think of it biologistically, Zelena here, is more realer of an Auntie."

Mal tried not to laugh. "Right. Biologistically, of course."

"Don't worry, Auntie Mal, I will still love you the same. I'm just try'na understand things." She then looked at Zelena. "So, Auntie Zee, I heard mommy talking about you. Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

Everyone froze at this question, Regina blushing a little. When no one answered, Eva continued. "Mommy said you was a witch from Oz. I seen the movie, and you aint green, so I think you're a good witch. I was just asking to be sure."

Zelena cleared her throat, figuring out how to say the words to a child. "Well, most would say I'm wicked, but I don't believe people are fully good or fully bad."

Eva cracked a smile. "Good answer. Besides, I always told Gramma that if someone dropped a house on my sister, celebrated, and then took her shoes, I'd be wicked too."

They all laughed and Cora pulled Eva on her lap. "Remember love bug, the movie is different from real life."

Zelena nodded. "It is, but thank you for understanding."

Eva then looked over at her sister. "You feel better now?"

Ry nodded, keeping her head on Regina's chest. "I can breathe now." She said quietly.

Eva went over by her and gently touched her cheek. "Why are you crying?"

Malory turned her head and buried her face in Regina's chest. Regina rubbed her back and smiled softly at Eva. "She's just tired, honey. It's okay."

Eva nodded and looked around. "Where's Mama?"

"I'm right here. Who's hungry?" Emma came out with plates and silver wear. Cora and Zelena took them and set them out as Mal put Oliver in his playpen and then took Eva to wash her hands.

Ry jumped off Regina's lap and ran inside to Emma. "Mama! Mama! I'm tired."

Mal took the dish of Mac and cheese from Emma and took it outside as Emma picked up Malory. "Do you want to go to bed or come sit on my lap and eat?"

Ry yawned. "I'll eat first. I should eat while I can. In a couple days, I won't wanna eat."

Emma kissed Malory's temple and closed her eyes as she let it linger. "My brave, sweet girl." She whispered and kissed her again. "Let's go eat."

After everyone ate, Emma could sense the other adults getting nervous. She also wondered why everyone was sticking around. As Emma fed Oliver, Regina took the kids upstairs and told them they could play in the play room or their rooms when the adults would be downstairs. Emma was laying Oliver in his crib when Mal came in.

"Emma? Can you come with me downstairs please?"

Emma looked at Mal, fear in her eyes. "Is Regina leaving me? Is she sending me away?"

Mal put her hand on Emma's shoulder. "No and no. Don't worry, just come with me."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Emma had just gone up to feed Oliver when Snow and David came in. DJ went up to play a video game with Henry while Snow and David went into Regina's office. There was a circle made with chairs and the sofa and the two sat down, soon joined by Zelena, Ruby, Neal, Granny, Archie, Cora, Lacey, Mal, and Regina. Regina sitting on the sofa with the others around her. Archie cleared his throat.

"We'll have Emma sit by REgina so she's in the middle. The goal of today is not so shame her, but to remind her that she is not alone and has people she can go to for support. She may shut down as soon as she sees us, she may get angry, she may not act any differently at all. No matter how she acts, we have to go on, tell her we're here."

They all nodded and Regina looked around. "Thank you all for coming to support Emma."

"We're here for you too, Regina." Neal stated as the others nodded.

Granny reached over and put her hand on Regina's hands. "What you two are going through is unimaginable. We want you both to know and understand that we're here for you. If you need a night off, need meals, need to go shopping, need distractions, anything at all - we're here."

Regina nodded as she swallowed a lump in her throat. "Thank you."

Mal looked around and stood. "I'll go get Emma."

As Mal was gone, Regina rubbed her arms. She was nervous for this, for how Emma would react. She didn't want to upset her wife, but she also didn't want to ignore this and have it get worse.

As if reading her mind, Snow leaned over and touched Regina's hands. "You're doing the right thing, Regina. Even if Emma gets upset, this is good for her."

"I hope you're right." Regina couldn't say more as Emma and Mal had just come in.

Emma froze as she looked around at everyone. Her eyes went to the floor as shame fell across her face. Mal put her hand on the small of her back, guiding her further into the room. David's heart broke at the sight of his daughter. He could see the scared little girl behind the body of the 25 year old standing in front of them.

"It's okay, Em." He said softly as she sat on the sofa, far away from Regina.

Everyone could see the way Emma was closing herself up, curling into the couch and trying to disappear. She curled her legs up and hugged them to her chest.

"Is this where you all tell me you're all getting rid of me? Because I'm not strong enough and broke down? Because I'm not good enough?" Tears came down Emma's face. "I've been waiting for this day ever since I came here." Emma sniffed and Regina spoke up.

"Waiting for what day?" She asked softly.

"The day you'd all realize that I'm not what or who you thought I was. The day you all said good bye. It always happens. It always did. I always thought things were going so well but then I'd suddenly be getting sent away. I never knew why, never knew what I did. This time though, this time I know what I did. I cracked. I went weak, and now you all are sending me away."

"Oh Emma no." Snow spoke up and went to her daughter, kneeling in front of her. "Baby girl, that's not what this is at all. Oh honey no." Snow's throat was tight as she wanted to cry for her daughter, but she tried to stay strong, even with the tears in her eyes. "Don't you dare think that. No one, absolutely no one is sending you away."

Snow took Emma's hands and looked at her. Regina, and everyone else wanted to jump in and agree with Snow, but they let her do the talking.

"We're here because we love you. We're here to show our support. You had a breakdown today, and we're here to remind you that you're not alone anymore."

Snow reached and ran her thumbs along Emma's cheek, wiping away some tears. Emma looked down and sniffed, squeezing her mother's hands as a thank you. Snow squeezed back before kissing Emma's forehead and going back to her seat.

Regina hated the way Emma curled back up into herself, so she reached over and took her hand. "Emma, we're here because we love you, not because we're mad or anything else."

Archie cleared his throat. "She's right. Everyone here is here for you. We know it's hard for you to show your emotions, and for you to remember that you're not alone anymore. Every single person here is a person who loves and supports you and Regina. I think it would be good for us to go around the room sot hey can tell you that themselves." He looked to his right. "Granny? Can we start with you?"

Granny nodded and looked at Emma with kind eyes. "I'm here because I care, Emma. I love you, child, and I hate to think of you in such pain. I know I come off as hard, but really I'm not. I'm here for you, Em, for anything. Just ask."

Emma didn't want to be rude, but she hated all this attention. She did give a soft thank you.

Zelena, Ruby, and Lacey took their turns and Emma was already letting silent tears fall as she listened to them.

"Emma honey, I want to go check on the kids. Please remember what I said." Lacey stood and Emma also stood to hug her.

"Thank you." She said quietly and then sat by Regina again. She took a breath and looked around. "You guys don't have to do this. Really, you don't have to."

Neal looked at her. "Quiet Swan. It's my turn."

Emma couldn't stop the small smile on her face as she looked down, letting them continue.

"I remember the first time I met you, Em. You were so closed off an so guarded. There was such a sadness around you and a deep pain in your eyes. Even when we had good times, your smile never met your eyes. Slowly, slowly some of that went away, but your eyes...I remember when I left, your eyes haunted me. I knew.." He sighed. "Your eyes haunted me for some time and I hated that I probably added to that pain in them." Neal leaned forward and took Emma's hands. "When I came here and saw you again, that pain was gone, Em. I had never seen you so truly happy. I loved seeing the way your eyes sparkled, even if I wasn't the one who made them do that. Even if it was Regina who put that sparkle there, I didn't care who it was, because at least someone did. What you two are going through is horrible. It's unfair and unjust but...but you're not alone. Neither of you are. If you need...if you feel that pain and you need to let it out, you need to come to one of us, Em. No matter the time or day, you come to us. Em, do not let this take you back to that place. Do not let this take that sparkle from your eyes. Your kids have that same sparkle, Emma. Your girls...man, I'm sorry Regina, but your girls have your eyes, Em. If you let this take the light from you, their light will die too."

He had his own tears as he spoke to her. He loved Ruby, and nothing would change that, but he would always care for Emma. She was his first love and the mother of his son. He never wanted to see her hurt like this. "Don't go back Em. Please don't think you're worthless or that you're a bother or no one cares. We all care, and you're worth so much to all of us."

That was it, Emma couldn't hold back any longer. She let out a sob and covered her face with her hands. "I'm sorry! I don't know what else to say! I had a moment of weakness, a moment where I had to get the pain out. I honestly wasn't thinking of anyone else. I wasn't thinking of how it would affect anyone. I know that sounds selfish, and it probably is, but I was only thinking of getting the pain out. I didn't feel worthless, I didn't have voices from my past. I swear, it was nothing like that. I know I'm loved...sure I fear that will go away, but today, today was only about the pain."

Regina held Emma close as Archie cleared his throat. "I believe that you believe that Emma, but why didn't you go to anyone? Why didn't you let anyone help you?"

Emma wiped her face with a tissue and shrugged. "I didn't even think about it. Yes, I was upset when I left, but I thought the jog would help." Emma closed her eyes. "And I went to the woods so I wouldn't bother anyone." She admitted quietly. "I know everyone is here for us. I know I have this great support system. What I don't know is how to ask for help. I'm scared to be a bother, besides, there isn't anything anyone can do to fix this. All the love and support in the world won't cure Ry. It won't take away her pain."

Mal reached over and put her hand on Emma's. "No it won't, but it will help you so you're not carrying this all on your own. I know I speak for everyone here when I say you are not a bother. You never will be a bother. We'd rather help you through this than find out you hurt yourself."

"She's right, Princess." David said softly. "I'd rather stay up all night while you lean on me for support than stay up all night at a hospital praying you didn't go too far."

"I'm sorry." Emma said softly. "I'm so sorry."

Regina looked at Emma and kissed her forehead, finally taking her turn. "I'm going to be honest, Emma. I was mad when Mal told me what happened. I didn't understand why you went back to that place, back to that way of thinking."

Emma looked down, her eyes full of tears. Regina lifted her chin. "Then I realized it wasn't fair to be mad. When Malory is sick or in pain, she wants you. She cries to you and looks to you for strength and somehow, some way, you always give it to her with no hesitation, no complaining. You rub her back, you sing to her, you hold her and take her tears. You do it with no complaining at all. You lay with her, clean her up after she's sick. Baby, you do it all. I try when I can, but she wants you. I give you my fears, my tears, my pain and again, you take it. You're my rock and you never complain. You're here all day, em. All day you take care of Ry and Ollie. You have nave snacks ready for Henry and Eva, you help them with homework. You don't get a break. I go to work and get away from it each day, you don't. It's not fair Emma and I'm sorry I got mad. I'm sorry I add to your pain. I...I'll be honest when I say I never thought of how much you do and that was wrong of me. Baby, please don't think you have to be strong for me. Break down to me, lean on me. We're in this together, Emma, please don't think you're alone."

Emma was surprised she had any more tears, but as they fell, Regina wiped them away.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done this. Maybe I jumped the gun in calling everyone over. I'm just so scared for you, Emma. I'm worried and I don't want you in pain and feeling so alone."

Cora leaned forward. "None of us do, baby girl. We can't cure Ry, we can't take your fears or pain away. But..." She moved to Emma and wrapped her arms tightly around her. "We can hold you. We can love you and help you through this, my love." Cora kissed Emma's temple and continued to hold her. "You've done so much for me and I feel like I've let you down. I'll help you out more at home."

Emma shook her head. "You haven't let me down. You have no reason to feel like that."

Emma closed her eyes and let Cora hold her. After a moment, she looked at everyone. "Thank you for being here. I'm really sorry for what I almost did. I love all of you and I appreciate you all being here. Next time I'm upset, I'll come to one of you."

"I know I'm new here," Zelena stated, "but keep me on that list. You too, Regina."

"Yes Regina, we're all here for you as well." Neal said, looking at her.

"Thank you." Regina replied. "honestly, thank all of you."

"Emma?" Archie asked. "I think it would be good for you to have some sessions. Help deal with the stress."

Emma gave a nod along with Regina.

"Dr. Hopper," Cora cut in "could we set it up for you to come here so they can do family sessions? I think my daughters and their kids would feel more comfortable in their own home and open up more. Plus, have you ever tried to pack up four kids?" She let out a chuckle along with the others.

"Of course. If that's okay with them, that's what we'll do."

"I'd like that." Regina agreed. "We can use this office."

"Great. We'll start with once every two weeks and go from there. I'm assuming Wednesdays or Thursdays would be best?"

Emma nodded, still feeling a little numb. "Those are best for Ri."

"What's best for YOU, Em?" Cora asked softly. "For once, think of yourself."

Emma couldn't help the scoff that came out of her. "Thinking of myself is what brought all this on." She said and looked down. She didn't mean to sound harsh, she did appreciate everyone there. She was also feeling guilty that they were all there and didn't know how to deal with it.

Cora sighed and looked around. "You're right. We all should have stepped in before it got to this point. Before you had all this pain."

Emma looked up and shook her head. "No. Not that's not what I mean."

"She's right." Granny stated. "We should have been more proactive. I'm sorry to the both of you that I wasn't."

"No stop. No one needs to be sorry. Please stop blaming yourselves for my actions."

Snow gave her a soft smile. "That's family, Emma. Get used to it."

The group talked for a while before they started dispersing. Emma gave Neal a hug and thanked him and Ruby before they left with Rose and Archie, giving him a ride home. Granny left with a promise to have meals for the family at least twice a week. Mal, Lacey, and Lily left as well since there was school the next day.

David pulled Emma into a tight hug, holding the back of her head as he always did. "Next time, call me. No matter the time or day, you call me, baby girl. I couldn't be there for you growing up, but I am now. Don't forget that. You are not a bother or a burden and you never will be."

Emma gave a nod as she let him hold her tight. "I will. I'm sorry, daddy." For some reason, other than Regina's, David's hugs were Emma's favorites. She could relax in them, feel safe in them. She wished she'd have had him her whole life.

"It's okay, Princess. No more saying sorry. No one wanted you to feel guilty, Em. That wasn't our intention."

Emma nodded softly against his chest, not letting him go. "I'll try to stop feeling guilty."

Snow watched with a small, yet sad smile on her face. It was easy to see that Emma would have been a daddy's girl, had she had the chance. Even after all the horrible abuse she'd gone through by the hands of men who were supposed to be in that father role and take care of Emma, she loved her father and allowed him to comfort her.

Regina stood by Snow and watched as well. "You know, she loves both of you so much."

Snow nodded softly. "I know. I just wish she'd come to us. I wish she wouldn't think she's a burden or a bother. Just because we have DJ, doesn't mean we aren't here for her."

Emma looked over and sighed hearing her mother. "I do know that, Mom." She parted from her dad, but held his hand as they moved to her mother. She then took Snow's hand and held both close to her heart. "I love you both so much. This has nothing to do with DJ or even you. It's me. Even after five years, I don't know how to go to people for help. Hell, I don't even go to Regina and she's my wife. This is me and my issues, don't blame yourselves."

Snow took her other hand and cupped Emma's cheek. "We are parents, Em. We'll always feel guilty when you're hurting. We love you and want the best for you. I know it's hard, Princess, but please don't hesitate to come to us."

Emma gave a nod and leaned into her mother's touch. "I'm sorry, Mama. I'm sorry I hurt and worried you."

David stepped back as Snow put both her hands on Emma's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Emma, my love, nothing you do will make me not love you. Nothing will make me not be here for you." She moved her hands to Emma's cheeks, wiping her tears with her thumbs. "I know you didn't think things through, you didn't go out today with the intentions of hurting yourself. I get that. But next time, next time you're even a little upset and you feel that need to get out, call someone. Anyone. Tell Regina, tell anyone. We're all here, baby. Please don't be alone when you're upset."

Emma nodded and pulled her mother into a hug. "I will, mama. I promise."

David, Snow and DJ headed out and Emma checked on Oliver as Regina tucked in the girls. The blonde then checked on Henry, who was in his bed reading.

"Mama?" He called out and sat up.

"Yeah kid?" She asked as she came in and sat by him.

"Why was everyone here tonight? Is Ry okay?"

Emma nodded and sat back, letting Henry rest his head on her shoulder. "Malory is the same. No better, no worse."

"Then why were they here? Why...why were you crying when Grandma was talking to you? Was she yelling at you for something?"

Emma sighed. "Were you spying?"

"No...not exactly. I just thought it was weird that everyone was here."

Emma pulled Henry close. "It was because of me. I needed to be reminded that I have support and love."

"Did you do something?" His voice was quiet, but perceptive.

"No. I almost did, but Mal found me and stopped me. I wasn't thinking, but I know it won't happen again."

Henry curled into Emma more. "Ma, I can't lose you. Please don't let it happen again. I told you before that I can live with dad for a while if that would make things easier."

Emma kissed his head, feeling a force of guilt again. She had to be honest with him though, she owed him that. "You won't lose me. I promise." She stroked his cheek softly. "Honey, you are not to blame for this. Your mom and I are willing to listen and work something out if you want to stay with your father more, but I don't want you to feel like you have to because of me. I want you here, Henry."

He cuddled with her. "Fine. Then I won't go, but you can't either."

She kissed his head. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

After Henry fell asleep, Emma came into her room with Regina. She watched as her wife got ready for bed, watched her take her make up off and put lotion on. Emma felt more and more guilty for what she almost did. Regina didn't deserve that, neither did her kids.

Emma went into the bathroom and avoided the mirror as she brushed her teeth and got ready for bed. Regina watched her go and sighed. Her intentions were only to help Emma, not make her feel guilty. She went into the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Emma from behind.

"I talked to Mal and I'm going to take Friday's and Monday's off and work from home on Tuesdays since those are Ry's worse days. Any meetings can be handled by Mal or put off until Wednesdays or Thursdays. This is a learning process and I don't think either of us realized how sick she would be. I should have taken this week off, and I'm sorry I didn't." Regina shifted Emma's hair and kissed the back of her neck.

Emma sighed and leaned back against Regina. "Are you sure? I don't want to make you have more work, but I also won't say no. I admit, Mondays and Tuesdays are overwhelming alone, even if it is just Oliver and Ry. I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I just thought...I thought I could do it."

Regina rubbed Emma's shoulders, kissing her neck as she did so. "You can do it, baby, but you don't have to. You're not alone in this. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you are. Emma, love, lean on me. Break down to me. We're partners and it's not fair for you to comfort me, but me not comfort you."

Emma sighed and took Regina's hand, leading her back to the room. She sat on the bed and faced Regina. "Stop saying you're sorry. You were right, this is a learning process for both of us. Neither of us knew how bad it would be. I should have told you, but I guess deep down, I felt like admitting it was too much would mean I was a failure. I know you'd never say that, but that's how I felt. Also, I liked being here for you. I liked being your rock and felt like if I leaned on you, you wouldn't think of me as strong anymore and I didn't want that."

Regina kissed Emma's hands. "I'll always think of you as strong, Em. Always. It takes a strong person to admit they need help, remember?"

Emma gave a nod, remembering what she had been told in therapy. Tears filled green eyes and the blonde rest her head on Regina's shoulder. "I'm so tired, Regina. It's so hard. I know you feel it too, I know you do, but..."

"Shhh baby." Regina held Emma, rubbing her back. "Tell me how you feel, don't think about me, just tell me how YOU feel."

Emma gave a nod against Regina's shoulder. "It's so hard. I want to be a good mom, a good wife, but after a night of cleaning up puke, comforting Ry, hardly getting any sleep, it's so hard to then get the kids to school and have Oliver all day while Ry is still sick. I feel like I'm being pulled in all directions and I can't give Ollie or Ry my full attention that they both deserve, and that's not fair to them. Then, just about the time I think I can rest, Henry and Eva come home. They're understanding, but I can see their disappointment when I have to stop helping with their homework, or playing with them to go take care of Oliver or Ry. I have all intentions of splitting my time, of making supper, of having a clean house, but it never works. I feel so bad when you come home to a messy house, crabby kids, and another night of take out. But the worst? The worst is when I can tell that Ry needs me, when she's hurting, but she also knows I have to go change Oliver or help Eva or Henry with something. It's the worst because it's not disappointment that's in her eyes." Emma sniffed, swallowing a lump in her throat. "It's guilt. She feels guilty and she shouldn't. It's not her fault. And I just...I just want to take all of it from her. The cancer, the pain, the guilt. I want to take it all."

Regina listened to Emma and tried so hard to stop her own tears. She rubbed Emma's back, glad that she was letting it all out. "We can't baby. We can't. No matter how hard we want to, we can't." She pulled back a little and lifted Emma's chin to look at her. "I am never disappointed when I come home to a messy house, crabby kids, and another night of take out. You're not failing, Emma. If anyone is failing, it's me. I should have seen all this."

Emma shook her head. "Stop please." She sat up away from her. "This is also why I didn't tell you, Regina. I don't want you to feel guilty. It's not your fault either."

"I know, Em. I'm sorry, but the fact is, I do feel guilty."

Emma let out a sigh. "Regina, we're learning. Just like you said. I'm learning, you're learning and we're adjusting. Just the fact that you're changing your work schedule to help me, means so much. It'll take off some of the stress."

Regina nodded, dropping the subject of how sorry she was, knowing it wasn't needed. She moved to sit behind Emma and rubbed her shoulders. "Let me take some stress now, Em." She said as she moved her lips to Emma's neck. "Relax for me. In fact. Lay down on your stomach."

Emma looked at Regina warily. "What are you going to do?"

Regina just gave her a look and Emma moved to lay on her stomach. Regina moved to straddle Emma's lower back as she rubbed Emma's shoulders. She was muttering words that Emma couldn't understand, but that made Emma feel so relaxed. Regina took some deep breaths and with each one, Emma felt less stressed.

"I..I can't take more, Emma, but I think I took enough to make you feel better."

Emma was confused until it dawned on her. "Regina...why? You didn't have to do that." She turned on her back and cupped Regina's cheek.

"I know, but I did. Now you have less stress. We're equal." She leaned down and kissed Emma. Soft, and light at first, but it grew more and more as Emma pulled Regina closer to her. After a few moments, they broke and cuddled into each other.

"It starts all over tomorrow." Emma said, closing her eyes."

"It does. But this time, we're ready." Regina stated, using magic to turn the lights off. She and Emma both fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch. 12**

The next morning, Emma came downstairs to make lunch for the kids and found Henry and Eva already dressed and eating breakfast. She froze and blinked a few times to see if she was dreaming. When a coffee mug was placed in her hand, the blonde finally noticed that Cora was awake and getting the kids ready.

"Well good morning everyone. This is a surprise."

"Oh I was up anyway. I figured I'd help get them ready. Eva, you said peanut butter today, right?"

Eva nodded as she finished her breakfast. "Yep. No crust, Gramma." She then looked at Emma. "Gramma's gonna take us to the bus stop so you don't hafta."

Henry put his dishes in the sink and came to hug his mom. "Remember, I'm going to dad's after practice today and staying there for the weekend."

Emma nodded and hugged him back, kissing his head. "Okay, Henry. Have fun. I love you."

Henry smiled. "I love you, too. I'm going to go say bye to mom."

After Henry and Eva left for school and Regina for work, Emma got Oliver up and dressed followed by Malory. They ate as Emma cleaned up the kitchen.

"Mama? Can we do something fun today since I feel good and I have to go get more chemo tomorrow?"

Emma smiled and kissed Ry's head. "Yes, of course. However, we have to do flashcards first, love. Then we can go to the park."

Ry nodded and got her flashcards as Emma put Oliver in his playpen. He was a very content baby and Emma was thankful as it made working with Ry easier. They worked on letters and numbers for about an hour before Cora came home with Zelena. The two offered to take Oliver so Emma could have some alone time with Ry. The two went to the park and sat on the swings together.

"Mama?"

"Yes baby?"

"I'm starting to lose my hair." Ry stated her voice soft and her eyes on the ground. "I brushed a clump out this morning."

Emma swallowed a lump in her throat before answering her. "We knew that would happen, love." She said softly. She and Ry had talked about her hair just a few days before.

"I know." Ry said quietly as she looked up at Emma with tears in her big brown eyes. "I'll be so ugly, Mama. Will you still love me?"

"Oh my baby girl. You will not be ugly and I will always love you." She stated as she pulled Ry in her arms, holding her tight as she walked to the park bench to sit down. She took Malory's face in her hands and looked her in the eyes. "You're beautiful, Malory. Even without hair, you'll be beautiful. Even without hair, I will love you so much. Hair will grow back, my love, once the cancer is gone, it will grow back."

Malory blinked her tears, looking away from her mother. "I'm glad I don't go to school. I'm glad no one will ever see me."

Emma hated that her daughter was feeling like this. "Come on baby. I have an idea." She took Ry to some shops where the two had fun picking out scarves for Ry to wear once her hair was gone.

When they got home, Malory went upstairs to lay down for a nap and Emma found Cora and Zelena in the kitchen.

"Oliver just went down for his nap. Did you two eat?"

Emma nodded at her mother in law. "We did, thank you for watching Ollie." The blonde sat down by Zelena and accepted a cup of tea from Cora.

"What's wrong, Em?" Cora asked, sitting down. "Where's Ry?"

Emma ran her thumb along her cup, staring at the tea inside. "She went to lie down. She broke down today. She lost some of her hair this morning and even though we've talked about it, the reality hit her hard. We bought some scarves, but she thinks she'll be ugly."

Zelena sighed. "We'll have to remind her that she's not. I've been doing some checking and I haven't yet found something on hair. I know I can't cure cancer, but I was hoping to be able to stop some of the side effects."

"We'll keep looking." Cora stated. "There's got to be something we can do about hair."

"Thanks guys." Emma said softly. "I may have to do something drastic if you don't find anything."

The rest of the day flew by and too soon, Emma and Regina found themselves in the hospital with Malory getting her second round of chemotherapy. Regina sat on the big chair with Malory in her lap as Emma sat on a chair next to them reading Ry a book.

"Mama?" Ry interrupted.

"Yes baby?"

"Can we stop reading?"

Emma nodded and closed the book. "Sure honey. Do you want to watch TV?"

Malory shook her head and leaned back against Regina. "Mommy?"

"Yes my love?"

"Are you gonna love me forever?"

Regina blinked, not expecting that question. "Of course I am, sweetheart. Forever and ever."

"Even when I have no hair?"

"Even when you have no hair." She assured her.

Malory was quiet for a moment, and then her words broke both her mothers' hearts.

"What about if I die? Will you still love me? Will you always remember me? Will you make sure Oliver knows about me and how much I love him? Will you remind Henry? Will you…" She teared up now. "Will you make sure Eva is okay without me? Make sure she doesn't get lonely, make sure she isn't too sad?"

Both Emma and Regina had to swallow lumps in their throats, Regina recovering first. "Baby girl, we don't like talking about that, but I know we told you to ask anything. If you…if…I don't even like saying it, baby, but if you die, we will still love you. You will always be in our hearts. We will make sure Oliver knows all about his big sister. We'll make sure Henry never forgets. Baby, we'll make sure Eva never feels alone or too sad. We will all be sad though, we'll all always miss you, but we will also always love you."

Emma stood and went to the window. This was not a conversation she wanted to have with any of her kids, much less her five year old.

"Mama? Don't be mad at me. I just needed to know."

"I'm not mad, sweet pea, not at you. I just don't want to think about you dying."

"Mama, come here please." Emma sighed and went over to the bed. Malory took Emma's hand in her own. "It's okay, Mama. I know you don't want to think about me dying, but I can't not think about it. I have questions that I know you can't answer, but, can't I ask the ones you can answer?"

Emma sighed and kissed Ry's forehead. "Of course, Ry. I'm sorry. Of course you can ask."

They sat and talked for a few hours as the chemo and radiation treatment took it's time. At the end, the nurse Anslie came to unhook the IV. She then gave Ry a shot of the medicine that should help with the sickness.

"Okay Malory, you did a great job! I happen to know that you like cherry ice pops."

Malory nodded. "Yes, but nothing tastes good after chemo."

Anslie held out the ice pop. "This will, I promise."

Malory took it, sucked on it and smiled. "It does."

While they were talking, Dr. Nolan took Regina and Emma aside. "If that medicine works, use the medicine every five hours. That way, she won't have time to get sick. Keep it at every five hours for three days. She may be a bit sick on the fourth, but she'll be over the worst. If for some reason, like at night time or if you're busy, you miss the five hour mark, try the pills first, but if she is sick with in thirty minutes of taking it, call me and I'll have Anslie come over to administer the shot."

"Thank you." Regina said and bit her lip. "Katheryn? When do we know if this is working? If it's doing more than just making her sick?"

Katheryn gave a small smile. "In a few more weeks, Regina. Remember I said we will do four rounds and then test her again. After the four weeks, her body will be ready for a break. I'm sure you all will be ready for a break. During that time, she'll need to build up her strength again. If this first attack hasn't gotten rid of the cancer, then we will look into another round of Chemo, or discuss the possibility of bone marrow transplant. However, we will wait to discuss all that."

The women nodded, both hoping it would be over soon. Emma then bit he lip.

"If it is gone when you retest, does that mean she's cured?"

Kathryn had gone over all this with them before, but knew that questions were commonly asked more than once.

"It would mean she's in remission. Unfortunately, once you have cancer, you always have it. The risk and chance of getting it again is higher. However, leukemia is mostly a childhood cancer. If she's in remission as she hits seventeen and eighteen, her chances of getting it again are slim to none. Let's take this one step at a time, okay?"

Both women nodded and looked over at Malory and Anslie, who were laughing at something Anslie said.

"You ready to go, Ry?" Regina asked softly. "Tell Anslie thank you for taking care of you."

"Thank you, nurse Anslie."

The young blonde smiled. "You're welcome, Ry. I hope you keep feeling good all night."

Once home, Malory wanted to rest. She didn't feel sick to her stomach, but she was tired. She and Regina cuddled on the couch while Emma and Oliver did some shopping. That night, after supper, Regina called Kathryn and let her know that Malory was not as sick as last time.

"Mama! I'm ugly!" Regina heard as she hung up the phone. She went up to the girls room and saw Eva and Emma on the bed, Malory standing holding chucks of her hair in her hands.

"You're not ugly! You're beautiful!" Eva stated with tears in her eyes.

Malory shook her head and reached up, pulling more hair out. "It just keeps coming out!" She cried.

Regina noticed tears falling down Emma's face, just as her own fell. The older blonde moved and knelt in front of Malory. "Hair is hair, my love. You're still beautiful and it'll grow back!"

Ry sniffed and reached to touch Emma's hair. "But that's what makes me look like you. Mommy's beautiful eyes and your beautiful hair. That's what everyone says."

Emma felt a lump in her throat. "You want to look like me? Would that make your tears stop?"

Malory nodded, her lips quivering. "But I won't with no hair!"

Emma stood and took Malory's hand. "We'll be right back." She said to Regina and Eva as they walked out.

Regina sat by Eva who wiped at her face. "I hate seeing Ry so upset, Mommy. It makes me so sad."

Regina sighed and put her arm around Eva. "Me too, baby girl. Me too."

The two sat, lost in thought, until they heard Malory yelling.

"No Mama! No don't do that!"

They looked at each other and got up, heading towards Emma and Regina's bathroom. They stood in shock as the last of Emma's long blonde hair fell to the floor as she guided the razor through it. She turned it off and stood back up, looking at Malory.

"There. Now I look like you."

Ry had tears in her eyes, but they weren't said tears; she couldn't believe her mother would do this for her. She went to Emma and hugged her tight. "I love you so much, Mama."

Regina's eyes filled with both tears and adoration for her wife. "Oh Emma." She let out as she moved closer to touch Emma's head. "You're still so beautiful."

Ry bit her lip. "Can you shave the rest of mine so I can be as beautiful as you?"

As Emma carefully shaved off what was left of Ry's hair, Regina quietly collected Emma's hair in one pile and Ry's in another.

"Mama? Can I shave my head too?" Eva asked as she watched. "Ry's my twin, we hafta look alike."

Emma glanced at Regina who came over and then back at Eva. "If you really want to, I won't stop you. However, Eva, I want you to be sure you want to. You won't wake up and have all your hair again. It will take months to grow back and the kids at school may not understand."

Eva shrugged. "I don't care about any of that, Mommy, I just wanna look like Ry."

Regina had a soft smile and gave a small nod. "Then I won't stop you. Maybe I should do it too. Team Malory."

Emma smiled but shook her head.

"You're mayor, Regina, I don't think that's the best idea."

"I think you've all gone crazy." Came a voice from the door. "What on earth have you done, Emma?" Cora asked as she stepped in.

"She maded Malory feel better, Gramma. Leave her alone!" Eva stated, standing with her arms crossed in front of Emma.

Regina couldn't stop the chuckle at her little soldier.

"I'm gonna do it too, Gramma. I wanna look like my twin!"

Cora gave a soft smile at Eva and then at Emma and Malory. "My magic can't take away the cancer, we all knew that, but I did find a way for you to keep your hair from falling out."

"Oh." Emma stated, looking at Malory. "I guess I jumped the gun."

Cora knelt by Malory. "Would you like your hair back? You're beautiful either way."

Malory chewed on her lip. "Can you give mama her hair back too?"

Cora smirked. "If I feel like it."

Malory looked at Emma. "I love that you did that, Mama. I love how you made me feel beautiful and not alone. Would you be mad if I wanted my hair back?"

Emma kissed Malory's head. "I won't be mad at all, my love."

Cora used her magic and the hair Regina had saved and soon enough, both blondes had their hair back.

That night, after the kids were tucked in, Emma and Regina lay in bed cuddling. The medicine was working and Ry was able to sleep without getting sick. Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "As sweet as that was for you to do, I'm glad mother could give you your hair back."

Emma chuckled and nuzzled into Regina's neck. "Me too. I didn't really think before I did that. I just couldn't stand her hurting like that."

"Maybe you didn't, but what you did meant so much to her. I could see it in her eyes. You are truly her hero, Em."

"I just did what my heart told me to."

"Which proves what an amazing heart you have."

Regina moved to straddle Emma, pressing herself down as she kissed her neck. Emma let out a moan, it had been about a week since they had even slept in bed together, much less be intimate, and she suddenly felt needy.

Regina smirked at the way her wife's body responded and made the room soundproof – they'd hear the kids, but the kids wouldn't hear them.

"You know, I've missed my little pet." Regina purred in Emma's ear, causing the blonde's eyes to roll back and her body to shiver.

Regina gazed at Emma and ran a finger down her cheek. "I think my pet has missed me too."

Emma gave a nod, her eyes dark and wanting.

"Use your words, Princess."

"I've missed you. Gods I've missed you."

Regina smirked before pinching Emma's chin. "You've missed whom?"

"I've missed you, your majesty."

"Mmm. Much better. Now, I hate to say this because I'd love to just tie you up and have my way with you all night, but Malory may need us at some point. We do need a night away though, but tonight isn't that night." Regina used her magic to change her body and without giving Emma time to register what was going on, they were both naked and Regina thrust deep inside her, causing them both to moan.

Emma felt her arms being pinned above her head and she looked at Regina. "I love you, but tonight…just fuck me."

Regina smirked and let the magic hold Emma's arms up as she held Emma's legs wide. "As you wish." Regina growled as she thrust in Emma, her hips moving fast as she pounded her wife."

"Oh Gods. Oh please! Please!"

Regina smirked at her wife. "Cum. Just cum for me whenever you need to." She felt her wife's body tense around her and then release, but she wasn't done. She turned Emma over and entered her from behind, moaning loudly. They both lost track of how many orgasms and how much time went by before they both collapsed into the bed, entirely spent and euphoric. Regina changed her body back and the two cuddled, whispering sweet nothings to each other.

Unfortunately, Emma couldn't keep her thoughts from going back to the conversation earlier that day. "Regina?" She asked softly in the dark.

"Yes love?" She answered as she kissed Emma's shoulder and back of her neck.

Emma bit her lip glad she wasn't facing Regina as she felt tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose her. I can't lose her." Emma felt the kisses stop on her shoulder and felt Regina's arm wrap tighter around her.

"We won't…"

"We might! Regina, we could lose her!"

Emma couldn't hold it in and feeling Regina's grip loosen, made her feel guilty. However, the next thing she knew, Regina was sitting up and pulled Emma to sit with her.

"We're fighting it, Emma, she's fighting it. We won't lose her."

"I want to believe it. I want to not worry, but I can't. Especially after her questions today. I can't imagine having to plan her funeral, Regina. How would we go on?"

Tears were streaming down both women's faces. Regina held Emma's hands. "Together. We'd face it together."

Regina used her magic to put both she and Emma into pajamas and finally, finally the two were able to fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next week went by smoother than the past few. With Regina either taking time off or working from home, Emma wasn't stretched to thin and had time for all the kids and herself. They set alarms so that they could make sure to keep up with the anti-nausea medicine so Malory didn't get as sick as before. She still didn't have much energy or appetite, but she also wasn't up all night sick in the bathroom. Her stomach would hurt sometimes, but she wasn't getting physically sick.

Snow, Cora, and Zelena were around quite often in order to help out as well. Granny or Ruby would bring dinners on the nights that they knew were the busiest for the Swan-Mills family and the family started their therapy sessions with Archie. Both Regina and Emma noticed some changes in Eva that had them concerned. The girl just wasn't herself at all. Her pep was gone, her spunk was gone, and she always just seemed so sad. When they'd try talking to her, she'd tell them simply that she was fine. They brought it up to Archie who said he'd take some extra time with her and try to figure out what had her down.

"Eva is everything okay with you? People have noticed some changes but you've not told anyone anything." He asked as they sat in Regina's office. She was coloring as Archie knew that it was intimidating for a child to just sit and talk to someone, even if they knew them.

Eva shrugged and continued to color. "I'm just sad. I'm really worried about Malory. I...I miss her."

Archie gave a nod. "You miss her? But she's right here at home."

Eva sniffed, feeling tears in her eyes. "If I tell you stuff, you won't tell my moms, right?"

Archie took a breath and nodded. "I won't tell them details if you don't want me to, Eva, but I may encourage you to talk to them."

She put her crayon down and sat on the chair with her legs curled up. "I know she's here at home, Archie, but she's not the same. I know she's sick. I get that. I just miss her. I know we don't always get along, but we were supposed to be a team. We were supposed to start school together and learn together and do everything together. I'm alone at school and when I'm home, she's usually sleeping or doesn't want to do anything, even when I offer to do things I know she likes to do. I want to stay home with her and do home school, but Mama is already so busy."

Archie put his note pad down and looked at the girl. "Eva, there's nothing wrong with how you feel. It's completely expected. Why won't you tell your moms how you're feeling?"

She wiped at her eyes. "They're already so worried with her and they hafta make sure Oli is okay and Henry. They don't got time. I'm not sick or hurt or a baby, so I gotta just be okay."

Archie tilted his head. "They always have time for you, Eva. If you think they're busy, talk to your grandmothers or Mal or Zelena. Eva, they love you just as much as the others and they want you happy. Even if they can't fix this right away, they have time for you to tell them how you feel and try to make you feel better. You are just as important as Malory or Oliver or Henry, and I know for a fact that they have time for you."

Eva played with her fingers. "You don't think it's stupid or selfish to feel like I do?"

Archie shook his head. "I think it's natural and normal. That's why I come here. So you all can talk about all your feelings and get them out. Tell you what, do you want me to have them come in and we can all talk?"

Eva bit at her lip, but then gave a nod. "You'll stay and make sure it goes okay?"

"Of course, but you really have nothing to worry about."

Archie then went to find the two who were in the kitchen with Cora. "Regina, Emma, can you come in with us for just a bit?"

Cora nodded to them. "Go. Zelena is giving Oli a bath and I think Henry is reading to Malory in the living room."

"Thanks mom." Regina said and then looked at Emma nervously before going with Archie. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes. She just wants to talk about something with all of us and I think it's important because I don't think she'd do it on her own."

Emma took a breath and let it out, not really knowing why she was nervous. Deep down, she figured she was scared that while they were trying so hard to save Malory, they were failing the others and she didn't want that at all. She knew Eva was more sensitive than she ever showed and felt things deeper, much like she did. The fact that she didn't show it made it easier to forget that's how she was.

The two came in and sat on one of the sofa's, Eva in a chair and Archie in another chair. Archie cleared his throat. "Eva? Can you tell them what you told me?"

Eva was chewing on her lip and kept her eyes down. "I...I know that you guys are busy with Malory and Oli a lot, so I didn't want to bother you." She started, blinking tears that made both Regina and Emma's hearts break.

"Baby girl, do you want to come sit between us?" Regina asked softly, making Eva look at them. The girl gave a little nod and moved over to the sofa letting Emma put her arm around her shoulders and Regina put her hand in Eva's lap, holding her little hand. "You can tell us anything, Eva. You won't get in trouble, I promise."

Eva took a deep breath. "I just...I just miss her." She said, her voice cracking and more tears falling. "I know she can't help it and I hate myself for feeling like I do, but I miss her so much. I miss her at school, I miss her on the playground. I miss fighting with her even. I miss playing with her, even her stupid princess games. I miss it. I don't even like going to school no more because she's not there. I don't play with no one because they aren't Malory."

Emma felt a few of her own tears falling as she rubbed Eva's back. "Sweetness, that's...that's completely understandable. Don't hate yourself for feeling like that, baby girl. I feel like that too."

Eva looked at her with surprise in her face. "You do?"

"I do. I love her, I love her with all my heart just like I do you and Oli and Henry, but I miss her. I miss her giggles, I miss her big carefree smiles, heck, I even miss her sassy smart mouth." Emma chuckled with the others. "Right now, we just have to get through this. She'll be back, baby girl, it just takes time."

Regina brought Eva's hand to her mouth and kissed it. "If you want to stay home and have home school, you can. Mama and I talked about it and decided if that's what you wanted, we would do it. You just never told us, so we didn't know."

Eva wiped her eyes and looked down. "You was so busy. I didn't wanna bother you."

Regina lifted Eva's chin so she could look into her eyes. "We're never to busy for you. Ever. You can come to us and tell us anything. We want you to. We want to know what you're feeling, what you're thinking. I'm so glad you felt good enough to tell Archie, love, but please know that you can tell us too."

Eva gave a nod. "Thank you. Please don't tell Ry though. I don't want her to feel badder than she already does."

Emma kissed Eva's forehead. "We won't. Don't worry about that, baby."

Eva chewed on her lip. "Can I say something else?"

Emma nodded. "Anything."

Eva took a deep breath. "When we was at the hospital last time Ry got her key-mo and radination stuff, remember you gave me money to just go down the hall and get a soda?"

Both women nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"Well, I heard that doctor lady talking to 'Team Malory' and she was saying something about if this didn't work, they could look into taking some bone stuff from me and I remembered them talking about it when we first finded out about this. I want to help Malory, and if she needs my bone stuff, she can have it but...but will I still have enough? Will my bones still be okay? Will I be okay?"

Regina moved Eva to her lap and looked into her eyes. "Baby, that would be our very last option. If we have to do that, we will only do it if you're okay with it. You will be okay, your bones will be okay. You won't get sick. If we do have to do it and you're okay with it, they would make sure you're asleep so you don't feel anything. You'd have an IV in your arm to give you medicine to sleep and then you'd wake up and you would maybe feel a little pain where they took the marrow from, but that's it. You'll be just fine."

Eva gave a nod. "Okay, then if we have to do that, I'll be okay with it. I want to help her, I really do, but I didn't know if that meant that I'd die or something."

Emma let out a puff of air. "Eva, we would never ever sacrifice you for her. We would never pick one child over the other like that."

"I don't really know what that word sacrifice means, but I'm glad you wouldn't want me to die so she can live. Is that selfish?"

Emma shook her head. "That's not selfish at all. That's what sacrifice means, exactly what you said. You get more than you think you do."

Archie cleared his throat and smiled at Eva. "Do you feel better now?"

She gave a nod. "Thanks for staying, and thanks for listening to me."

He grinned. "You're welcome. Even if it wasn't my job, I'd listen to you."

"Eva? How about you either go make sure Gramma's not getting into any trouble, or go up and see what Henry and Malory are doing."

Eva rolled her eyes. "If you want me to just get outta here, just say it." She then smirked and kissed both her moms before going out of the room.

Archie chuckled and started putting his note pad in his carrier bag. "She sure is a little spitfire, isn't she?"

Emma smiled. "She is, and I hope that after this, she's more like herself. Thank you for getting that out of her."

"No problem really. I think she was ready to talk about it. One thing I noticed about both her and Henry is how much they care for their sister. They have their own feelings, but they put them to the side for her. That's not a bad thing, as long as they don't let it be. They're both content to let Malory have most of your attention and that's saying a lot. You have great children, you should both be proud."

Regina gave a little smile. "We do, we know that, but we do worry." She gave a side glance to Emma who looked down.

"We, well I worry that they, mostly Eva, will end up like me. I'm so scared that she will put her feelings last to everyone else and keep hers bottled up. I'm glad that she cares and loves her sister so much, but I don't ever want all this time to cause resentment in the future."

"I can understand that, Emma, but I don't think you have to worry about that. Even though she was resistant to tell you, she did. I feel that even with out me, she would have told you in her own time." He looked at both of them. "I know this is a hard time for you all. I know that you've each expressed different fears to me, but the one common that you both have is that you're scared that by giving Malory the time she needs, you're somehow failing the others. I want to assure you that those fears are completely unfounded. Henry and Eva are not feeling any resentment to you or Malory, they don't feel like you're failing them. I'd say that you two are doing amazing jobs with all your children."

Regina squeezed Emma's hand. "Thank you, Archie. That means a lot to hear from you. I appreciate all you're doing for us."

The three stood and headed for the door. "It's no problem, Regina. I think that coming every two weeks is working well, would you agree?"

"Yes. For now, but I'm thinking that it may get to the point where once a month would be enough."

"I agree. I think maybe one or two more sessions and then we can extend it to once a month. Of course, if there's anything that comes up between visits, do not hesitate to call me."

"Thank you. I hope you have a good night, Archie." Emma held the door for him and closed it as he left.

Emma put her arms around Regina. "Tomorrow's the day, Regina. No chemo, just a blood test and then waiting for the results."

Regina gave a small smile. "I know. Kathryn said she's going to put a rush on it so that we can get the results as soon as possible."

"If it's not gone, it's going to be so hard. Give her a month off and then make her start all over again."

"I know, Em, but we have no other choice."

"I know. I just feel so bad." Emma laid her head on Regina's shoulder, nuzzling into her neck. "I also feel horrible that Eva would think we'd make her die in order to save Ry."

Regina sighed, leaning into Emma. "I know, but I think it was just her being confused. I don't think she thinks we love Ry more than her."

"I don't think that, Mama." Came a little voice from the stairs.

Emma looked over and opened her arms for Eva who came and let Emma pick her up. "I know you love me the same as her."

"Good, because I never want you to think otherwise." Emma kissed her and then let Regina take her.

"What are you doing on the stairs?"

Eva shrugged. "Henry and Ry are reading and Gramma is rocking Oli to sleep and Aunt Zee had to go home, so I was just waiting here for you."

"Do you want to go to school tomorrow or come to the hospital? It won't be long, she just has to have a blood test. No more Chemo for a while."

"I wanna go with you guys." Eva said, resting her head on Regina's shoulder. "Mommy? Can you rock me to sleep?"

Regina smiled and nodded, using magic to put Eva in her pajamas. "I will." She went up to her and Emma's room and sat down, rocking her baby girl and humming softly.

Emma made sure everything was off in the kitchen, doors were locked, and lights were off before going upstairs. Cora was coming out of the nursery and gave Emma a hug. "Oli is sleeping. Is there anything more I can do before I go to bed?"

Emma shook her head. "No. Thank you for helping out tonight. I really do appreciate it."

"You may not know this, but I love my family and I love helping you."

Emma grinned. "I do know that, but I also want you to know how much it means to me."

Cora headed for bed and Emma went into the girls's room. She smiled as she saw Ry curled up into Henry's side with his arm around her shoulders. He too was asleep and she couldn't help but snap a picture with her phone. Regina came in and laid a sleeping Eva next to Ry and the two instinctively turned and snuggled up with each other. It was always such a sweet thing to see and they'd done that ever since they were babies.

Even though Henry was ten, Emma was still able to pick him up, so she did so and took him to his room. He slept all through that but woke as Emma was getting his pajamas out. "I can change, mom."

Emma smiled. "Good. I didn't really want to deal with your smelly socks."

He laughed a bit and then sat up. "Mom? Can I come to the hospital tomorrow? I know it's just a blood test, but...it's silly, but I want to be there."

Emma smiled. "It's not silly. You can come with. We can all go for lunch afterwards."

Once all kids were in bed, Regina and Emma got into their own. Regina pulled Emma close to her and the two just cuddled in silence for a while. "We have great kids, you know."

Emma smiled softly. "We do. We're so lucky."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Granny smiled as she saw the whole Swan-Mills family come in and push two tables together so they could all sit. Ruby rushed over with a high chair and they put Oliver's car seat on that as he was still sleeping. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits and Granny brought over mugs of cocoa for everyone.

"Well, what brings the whole family in on a school day?" She asked, smiling and winking at the kids.

Malory smiled. "I had to have a blood test today and everyone wanted to come and be with me."

"Oh that's great. You're on your break from Chemo then?"

"Yep. Thank goodness. I wanna eat everything!" Ry giggled and picked up the kids menu.

"Well it's your lucky day then. Everything is on the house, so go crazy."

"Oh Eugenia, you don't have to do that." Regina stated, giving her a look.

"It's Granny, and I know I don't have to, I want to."

She then left the family to look over their menus. Ruby came over a bit later and took their order and then left them to talk.

"Moms, since there's only one day left this week of school tomorrow, I think we should just stay home." Henry said with a side smile.

Emma raised her brow. "Isn't your last football game on Saturday? You have to go to school tomorrow if you want to play."

"Oh right. I forgot." He said, slumping down.

"Can I go to the game? I haven't gotten to go because I've been sick."

Regina grinned at Malory. "Yes. We'll all go and you and Eva can wear little cheerleader outfits and Mama and I will wear our 'We're Henry's Mom's' shirts."

Henry groaned. "They can be cheerleaders, but please don't wear those shirts."

Emma chuckled. "Don't worry, we don't own any shirts like that, and I doubt that Eva will want to wear a cheerleader outfit."

"Actually...that kinda sounds cool." Eva said, whipped cream on her upper lip from the cocoa.

"Great!" Ry stated. "We can be Henry's cheerleaders!"

Henry chuckled. "Yes, yes. At least it's the last game."

The group had a nice lunch and then headed home so the kids could all play a game Henry was telling them about on his Xbox. Regina kept checking her phone and Emma knew why. Kathryn said they'd get the results today and they were both anxious.

Cora smiled as the kids went into the living room and she reached for Oliver. "Dr. Nolan called. She knew you were all going for lunch so she didn't want to disrupt you there. She asked to have you guys go to her office to see her. She wouldn't tell me anything, I'm sorry."

Emma looked at Regina and her heart sunk. "Why do we have to go there. It's not gone, is it. If it was, she'd tell us over the phone." She felt tears in her eyes and was glad to feel Regina take her hands and center her.

"We don't know that, Em. Come on, let's go." She looked at Cora. "Are you good with the kids for a bit? The older ones are going to play a game, so they'll be in their own zone."

"Of course. Go on, I'll be fine."

The drive to the hospital was quiet as Emma stared out the window biting her nails and Regina just focused on the road. Once there, they were able to go right to Kathryn's office and sit down. Kathryn got out some folders and looked at them - there was no putting this off.

"I'm sorry. It didn't work." She said softly as she opened the folders with the results. "It...did nothing. I was so hopeful." She sighed and let the news sink in.

Emma's breathing stopped and Regina's heart was pounding. It didn't work. Why didn't it work?

"What do we do now?" Emma asked, her voice shaking.

Kathryn sat back in her chair. "You have a choice. We can try another four week round of chemo and hope it makes a difference, or we can discuss the bone marrow transplant."

Regina put her head in her hands and rubbed her temples. "So these last four weeks were for nothing? If we do this again, it could still be for nothing?"

Kathryn hated this, but she nodded. "Yes. I'm sorry, Regina."

Emma sighed. "It's not your fault." She said quietly and reached over to rub Regina's back. "Before we put Eva through anything, what are the chances of this working. We knew the chances of Chemo and Radiation weren't all that good, but what about the transplant?"

Kathryn looked over some papers. "It's got about an 80% success rate. The issue, and the reason we don't do it first is that remission doesn't usually hast as long with the transplant versus the chemo and radiation." Kathryn sat forward as a ding on her computer came through. "I'm sorry, I wouldn't normally check this, but this is the answer I was looking for. I contacted a leading specialist on childhood cancer. He looked over Malory's file and he says that if he were treating her, he would do the transplant with another round of chemo and radiation. The treatment will give the transplant more of a chance of attacking more cells."

Regina rubbed her eyes and forehead. "Tell me again how this works for Eva. Yes, I want to do all we can for Ry, but I need to make sure Eva's not going to get hurt in this."

Kathryn nodded and pulled out an information sheet. "She will be put to sleep since she's so young. Then we will go in with a long needle and extract some marrow. The only side effects she will have is soreness where the needle is done. For Ry, we would do the same. Put her to sleep and then inject the marrow into her. We can do it all at the same time, in fact, they can be in the same bed."

Emma looked up at that. "They would probably like that." She was still trying to process all of this. "If Eva agrees to do this, when can it happen? When should it happen? Ry is really looking forward to a little break from her chemo treatments."

"She needs the break. We can set this up in a month. They can have their procedure in the morning and she can start her new round of Chemo that afternoon."

Emma noticed that Regina had gotten quiet and she reached over for her hand, frowning when Regina pulled away. Kathryn gave Emma a sympathetic look and folded her hands.

"This is not the news any of us wanted. We were all so hopeful for this treatment to be all Ry needed. Unfortunately, it didn't happen that way, but we can't give up hope. We can't."

Regina nodded and wiped at her tears. "We'll let you know once Eva decides." With that, she stood up and headed for the door. "Emma? You can take the car home, I need to take a walk."

Emma took the keys that Regina offered and stood to give her a hug, but once again was rejected when Regina just walked out and closed the door. Emma felt on the verge of a breakdown and Kathryn could tell. "Sit down, Emma. Breathe. It's okay, you know she loves you. She's just letting all this sink in."

Emma sat down and wiped at her tears. "I know. She's cried a few times, but she hasn't had an actual breakdown. I just worry about her when she doesn't even want me." Emma looked at Kathryn. "Why didn't this work?" She let out as more tears came. "Ry did everything she was supposed to. We all did."

Kathryn moved over to the chair by Emma and put an arm around her, her own tears forming in her eyes. "I don't know, Em. I don't know why it didn't work. We can't stop fighting though."

Emma nodded. "I know. We won't. You just have to understand that Eva has a say in what's done to her body."

"Oh of course. I couldn't ethically do this with out her permission, nor would I."

The two set a tentative date for the procedure, deciding to change to Mondays so that Ry would feel better on the weekends before Emma headed out. She looked around for Regina, but didn't find her. She drove home, calling Mal on the way and telling her everything. She told her not to say anything because she didn't want to tell the girls until after Henry's game so they could all have a good weekend. Mal told Emma to give Regina some time and if she didn't hear from her in two hours, they'd start looking for her.

Emma pulled into the garage and sat in the car, feeling so empty. She put her head back against the headrest and closed her eyes. This wasn't fair! Why was this happening to their baby girl?! She was breathing hard but could still hear the car door open and then close. She turned her head and opened her eyes to see Cora.

"Oliver is sleeping and the kids are zoned out. Come here." She pulled Emma into a hug and held her as Emma let out quiet sobs. "Regina called me. She's with Zelena. She told me to tell you that she loves you,but that she needed to do something to let out her anger." Cora said softly as she rubbed Emma's back. "Now you just let it out. If you want to go see your mother or father, do it. I can handle the kids."

Emma wiped at her eyes and sat back up. "Cora I love you so much but...would you mind?"

Cora shook her head. "Of course not. Go. I happen to know that your mom is at home with DJ as he's not feeling well." Cora gave Emma one more hug and then got out of the car, letting her go.

Emma wasn't sure if she should bother her mother while her brother was sick, but when she went to the station, her father wasn't there. She sat in her car and called her mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Can..." Her voice broke. "Can I come over?"

"Oh Emma. Yes. Of course. DJ is asleep. Are you okay to drive, you sound upset."

"Yes. I'm close."

Emma drove to her mothers and didn't even need to knock as Snow was watching and opened the door for her. "Oh baby girl. You look so devastated."

Emma just went to her mother, letting her wrap her arms around her. Instantly, the tears came, the sobs came and Emma was shaking by the time they made it to the living room. "It didn't work. It did nothing. She's no better than before."

Snow let out a sigh and just held her daughter close, rubbing her back and stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry, Emma. I so wish I could fix this." She said, her own tears fogging her vision. "Where's Regina?"

Emma sniffed and just stayed in her mother's arms. "She's with Zelena. She needed space."

"That's understandable. Cora is with the kids? Emma, do you want me and dad to watch them tonight? Give you and Regina a night off?"

Emma thought a bit. "Let me ask Regina." She blew her nose and sighed. "We aren't telling the kids until Sunday. I want them to have a good weekend, so if you do watch them, please don't give it away."

"Of course not. I promise." Snow wiped at Emma's tears. "I'm glad you came to me."

Emma gave a small smile. "I almost didn't. I heard DJ was sick and didn't want to bother you but...but when dad wasn't at the station I started to feel that feeling and I knew I had to go to someone. I decided I'd rather bother you and DJ than bother anyone else."

Snow kissed Emma's forehead. "You're not a bother. Ever. Never ever ever."

Emma leaned into her mother as she got her phone out. She called Regina, expecting to get voice mail, so she was surprised when she answered.

"Emma? I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"It's okay. It's really okay. You had to let out what you were feeling, and I get that. That's why I'm with my mom right now."

"Oh good. I'm glad you're with her. I was a bit worried."

"I'm sure you were, but you don't have to worry. Mom said her and dad will watch the kids if we want a night off. I thought I'd call and ask what you thought."

Regina let out a breath. "Actually...I think that's a good idea, if she's sure."

"Yeah? I do too."

"We need a break. I'm not going to be much good to them tonight and I'm sure you're not either."

"Is it bad that we're not telling them right away?"

Snow went to go make some cocoa as Emma and Regina talked.

"No. Let them have a good weekend. A night with their grandparents, we can do a family movie night tomorrow and the game on Saturday. Maybe even go do something fun with them after that and then sit and talk to them either Saturday night or Sunday morning."

"That sounds good. I'll talk to mom about the details for tonight. Do you want me to wait to bring them here until you're home?"

"Yes please. I...I let out some emotions on some trees, much like you did before and now Zelena and I are going to go riding. There's some horses that they let people ride and I think that will be good for me. I'll be home in about two hours. Will your mom mind feeding them or should we stop for something?"

"Good. I'm glad you're getting it out, Regina. I really am." She looked over at her mom. "Do you want us to feed them before they come tonight, and are you sure you want them?"

"I'm so sure. I already texted your dad who agreed. We can feed them, don't you worry about that. Just make sure you have bottles and diapers for Oli. We haven't had a baby here for a while."

"Thanks, mom." Emma then went back to the phone conversation. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes. Tell her thanks from me too. I'll see you in a few hours. I love you, Emma. So much."

"I love you, too."

The two hung up and Emma spent about another half hour with her mother. By the time she left, she was feeling a little better, even if her heart was heavy. She went home and came in by the kids who were still playing a game.

"How would you guys like to have a slumber party with Grandma and Grandpa tonight?"

"On a school night?"

"Yep. Grandpa will take you to school tomorrow, Henry, with DJ if he's feeling better. Eva, you can decide what you want to do since starting Monday, you'll be home schooled."

She thought a bit. "I wanna stay with Grandma. I bet she'll teach Ry and I tomorrow."

"She will. She already told me she would. Henry, it is up to you. If you don't want to go, you don't have to, it's just that you know you won't be able to play on Saturday if you don't go."

"I know. I'll go. It's okay. Grandma will make us all go to bed at the same time, even if we don't have school. But it's always fun to see them."

"Great. Then you guys go pack an overnight bag."

They all headed upstairs and Emma went to pack Oliver a bag. It would be the first time he stayed away from them, but she knew he'd be okay.

Regina came home a bit later and said goodbye to the kids before going to take a shower. Emma drove them over to her parents newer farm house and helped bring everything in.

"I probably have too much stuff, but I'm a mom. I have Oli's extra car seat, his portable crib, his portable baby swing, a bag full of clothes, bottles, formula, bibs, and diapers. You should be good for a week much less a night." She chucked and kissed her mother on the cheek before handing Oliver to her. "How's DJ?"

"Oh he's feeling much better. It's just ear infection, so nothing contagious. Emma, you didn't have to pack so much." She chuckled as she kissed Oliver's cheek.

"Sorry, but I did." Emma stated as she went out to grab some more stuff. When she came back in, she put her things down and then found herself being enveloped in a hug. She knew it was her father and hugged him back. "Not now, dad. I can't talk with out..."

"I know. I just wanted to hug you." He tapped her nose and then went to find the kids. "Your mom is leaving, go say good bye before we party it up in here!"

Emma chuckled and looked at her mother. "Call me if you need anything."

"Don't worry. I will if I have to, but I don't plan on having to."

Emma said goodbye to each of the kids and then went back home. It was weird walking into a quiet house. She sat on the couch and just laid her head back and closed her eyes. She just felt so empty right now.

Soon, Emma felt Regina in her lap and she smiled at the kiss to her neck. "Emma? Would it be bad if we just stayed her all night? Just cuddle and hold each other?"

Emma shook her head. "It's not bad at all. It sounds perfect."

They sat like that for a while before Regina broke the silence. "We're going to keep fighting, right?"

Emma ran her fingers through Regina's hair. "Of course we are. I just hope Eva is still willing to help out."

"I'm sure she will be. She loves her sister."

That was the bulk of the conversation that night. The two just spent their child-less night cuddling and holding each other. In a way, it helped built each of them back up, giving them both strength.

The next day, Regina went to work while Emma spent some time just to herself. She relaxed in bed, relaxed in a bath and then spent some time cleaning. She called her mom around noon but her mom said her and the girls were having such a good time with home schooling that she asked if she could keep the kids until 3. Emma was fine with that and decided just watch a movie.

Cora had spent the night with Zelena as she wanted to give Regina and Emma some alone time but now came home. She came in and sat by Emma, taking her hand into her own. "You okay?"

Emma gave a nod, but cuddled into her mother in law. "Just a bit sad."

Cora ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "I understand."

They talked a bit about the next steps and soon enough, it was 3 and she heard her girls coming into the house.

"Mama!" They rushed into Emma's arms, kissing over her face. Emma couldn't help but smile as she felt the love from them.

"Oli's asleep. I'll go put him up in his room."

"Thanks, mom." Emma looked at the girls. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes! We learned so much today." Replied Malory.

"Yes, she's a great teacher." Agreed Eva "Oh and Grampa is going to bring all the crap that you brought for Oliver yesterday."

Emma raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"That's what he called it." She grinned. "He said you got so much crap for a baby when in his day, you just let babies sleep in drawers."

Emma let out a chuckle. "Oh did he? Well I'll have to have a talk with him later."

The rest of the afternoon and night went by smoothly. Everyone was happy, everyone was getting along and the girls were so excited to watch Henry play football the next day.

Saturday morning, Emma was making breakfast as Regina was making sure they had everything packed for a morning of watching peewee football. Water and juice for the kids, blankets to sit on, things to keep the girls busy once they get bored. Surprisingly, all three older kids were up and eating breakfast. Malory was so excited to finally be going to a football game that Eva decided not to tell her how boring it was.

The girls wore their blue and yellow Storybrooke Elementary cheerleader dresses that Regina picked up for them, their hair in pigtails, and matching smiles on their faces. This would be one of the rare times that they could easily confuse people on who they were. They never usually dressed like each other, so of course, Emma was snapping pictures.

Surprisingly, the girls stayed attentive during the game and cheered on their brother. Henry ended up making the winning touchdown and they had a celebratory lunch in the park. Henry went with his dad for the weekend and Zelena asked to spend some time with Oliver. It was hard, but Regina agreed and she, Emma, and the girls went home.

Once in the house, they sat the girls down and looked at each other before looking at them.

"Girls, we have something important to talk about." Emma stated and the girls right away sensed the severity of the situation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"It didn't work, did it Mama?" Ry asked with a quiet voice, her face falling.

"No baby, it didn't. I'm so sorry." Emma said softly as she rubbed her daughters arm.

"What do we do now? More Chemo?"

"Yes. Also, we can try the bone marrow transplant. If Eva is willing to do that."

Ry looked at her sister. "You don't have to. I know you hate needles."

Eva was sad and looked at her sister. "I do, but I love you more. I want to do it. I want to help you. I just hope it works."

Regina and Emma talked to the girls, explaining everything to them. By the end of it, it was decided that they would do the transplant.

"We have time. You still get your break." Regina stated. "Your body needs it. It needs to get strong again so it can fight."

Ry looked at her mothers. "I'll fight harder this time. I promise. I'm sorry."

Emma shook her head and pulled Ry into her lap. "Baby, you did nothing wrong. You fought so hard, it's not your fault. Please don't think this is your fault."

Ry wiped at her eyes. "It's not my fault?"

Emma lifted her chin. "You can't tell your insides what to do. You can't control it. It's not your fault."

Ry gave a nod and cuddled in with her mother. She was sad, so sad, but she knew she couldn't do anything about it.

That night, Emma and Regina had gotten Oliver to bed and were cleaning the kitchen when Eva came down. "Moms! Come quick! Ry is freaking out!"

They heard crashes from upstairs and rushed up there to find Ry crying and throwing everything in her room.

"I hate this! I don't want this cancer! I don't want to be sick! I'm so tired of fighting!" She screamed and threw a lamp, causing it to shatter against the wall.

Emma went to stop her, but Regina held her back. "Get it out, Ry. Get it all out."

Malory looked at Regina surprised, but then started throwing more toys and stuffed animals. Eva had huge tears in her eyes as she joined her sister in throwing things.

"It's not fair! None of this is fair! My sister is a good person and shouldn't have to do this!"

Once both girls were exhausted, Emma went to Ry as Regina went to Eva. They held their girls and let them cry. They deserved to let out their anger just as much as Regina and Emma did.

"Do you two feel better?"

"A bit. But we maded a mess." Said Ry, quietly.

Regina waived her wrist and everything was clean. "There. No mess."

"We'll get through this, girls. I promise we will. You both have a right to be upset and we will never tell you not to be, but at the end of the day, we have to try and be positive about it." Emma stated as she ran her fingers through Ry's hair.

Eva snuggled in with Regina. "We'll try."

That night, both girls slept with their mothers as neither Emma or Regina wanted to stop cuddling with them.

Over the next few weeks, Regina worked more at the office and Emma got into a routine with the girls schooling and Oliver. With Ry not being sick, it was easier to get things done in a timely matter. Henry spent more time with his sisters now he knew what was going on, but he still went to school as that was his time away, his break from everything.

Soon enough, it was the night before the procedure and the kids were getting tucked into bed. It was decided that Zelena would take Oliver and Henry, who had his choice, was going to school. He supported his sisters, but he didn't want to sit around in a waiting room. He knew that if he found it hard to focus, he could go to his grandma and she'd call his moms and one of them would get him.

"Don't worry, Eva. Anslie is so good at putting in the IV that you don't even feel it." Ry was telling Eva as they were getting into bed. Eva had a fear of needles and was a bit nervous for the IV.

"I'll feel it. It'll hurt."

"You don't have to do it, Eva." Ry said, looking at her sister. "I don't want you to do it if you don't want to."

Eva laid down and put her arms around her sister. "I do wanna do it. I'm just a little scared."

"Thank you, Eva." Ry said quietly and kissed Eva's cheek.

Eva smiled a little and then looked at her arm. It had been told to her that they'd take the bone marrow out of her arm. "Now you marrows do your job! You go into Ry and you fight Luke Mia! You fight him til he's dead!"

Ry giggled and then put her hand on Eva's arm. "You just do the best you can." She then kissed Eva's arm and put it back around herself.

Emma smiled from the doorway and wiped her tears before coming in. "You girls all ready for bed?"

"Yep, we just need our song."

Emma sat on the edge of the bed and sang them their song before kissing them and heading back downstairs.

"I just saw the sweetest thing ever. I wish I'd have had my camera." She said to her wife as she sat by her. She told her about the girls and wiped a tear that Regina shed. "They're very sweet."

"They are. I almost want to go up and give Eva's arm a pep talk of my own."

Emma chuckled and let out a breath. "We should get to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"You're right." Regina said, putting her arms around Emma's neck. "Carry me upstairs?"

Emma let out a laugh, but did pick Regina up bridal style. She got half way up the stairs before she had to take a break. "Damn, Gina. I think I've gotten soft."

"I'm glad you blamed yourself and not me." Regina said with a laugh. She got down from Emma's arms and kissed her. "Come on Romeo, let's get to bed."

The next morning, everyone was a bit subdued, even Oliver could sense something was up. Henry gave both sisters extra hugs before he headed out to school. Zelena came and wished the girls luck before taking Oliver and Cora went with to the hospital.

"Good morning Team Malory." Anslie said brightly as she came into the room the girls were waiting in. "Good news. You two get to stay in the same bed while we do this. Who wants to get their IV first?"

Malory raised her hand. "I will. I can show Eva how it doesn't hurt."

Eva just gave a nod and Anslie got to work on Malory. She was a pro with this and Ry swore she didn't even feel it. When it was Eva's turn, she looked at Regina who came over and held her other hand.

"It's okay to be scared. I've got you."

Anslie smiled at Eva and got everything ready. "What's your favorite shape, Eva?"

"Um, a triangle." She said, confused by the conversation.

"That is a good shape. What's your favorite color? Mine is green."

"Mine too! I like bright green."

Anslie smiled and winked at Ry. Ry had already told her Eva's favorite color. "Well look at that. I have a bright green bandaid all ready to put over the IV."

Eva looked down and gasped. "You did it already? I didn't even feel it!"

Regina smiled and made a mental note to make sure Anslie got put on their Christmas list. A few minutes later, Emma and Regina had to leave the room. They kissed both girls and said they'd be there when they woke up.

Malory and Eva held hands as they laid in the bed, feeling more and more tired as the medicine did it's job. In the waiting room, Emma paced as Regina tried to focus on some work on her laptop.

"Stop pacing, Emma. You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry." Emma said and sat down, her leg shaking as her nerves kept eating at her. After about two minutes of that, Regina let out a sigh.

"Geez, I'd rather you pace than do that." Regina said as she put her hand on Emma's knee. "It's okay, they'll be okay."

"I'm sorry. I know this is pretty minor, but I'm nervous."

Regina closed her laptop and took Emma's hand. "I know. I am too. That's why I can't focus."

A couple hours later, they were called back to where the girls were just waking up. Emma sat by Ry's side of the bed and Regina by Eva's.

"Mom? Is it done?" Regina nodded and kissed Eva's forehead.

"It's done."

"My arm hurts."

Regina kissed her daughter's arm where the needle had gone into the bone and used her magic. She could at least take this pain away.

Eva smiled tiredly at her. "Thanks, Mom."

Ry looked at Emma. "My back hurts." For her, they injected the marrow in three different parts of her spinal cord.

Emma put her hand carefully under Ry's back and used her magic, making the girl sigh. "Thanks, Mama."

"Who wants ice pops?" Anslie asked as she came in with two cherry ice pops. Both girls smiled and raised their hands. They sat up a bit and took them. "You both did so good. I can't get over how brave you two are."

Eva gave a shrug. "She's the brave one. She has to do this more than me."

Ry looked at her sister. "No you're the brave one. You didn't even have to do this and you did it."

Anslie smiled. "Like I said, you're both so brave. You must get that from your mothers." The girls smiled at their moms and continued eating the ice pops. "You still want to start your next round of Chemo today, Ry?"

Ry nodded. "Yes. I'm ready to fight again. Will you give me that medicine so I don't get so sick?"

"Yes I will. It's all ready as soon as you're ready to move to the other room."

After they finished their treats, the girls were dressed and taken to the Chemo room. Eva sat by her sister as she got her treatment. They looked at books and just cuddled, both still tired from the medication from earlier. Malory was a champ and once done, she got her shot of the medicine to keep her from getting sick.

Once home, the girls spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies as Regina went back to work and Emma spent some quality time with Oliver.

Ry didn't have much of an apatite that night, but she sat with the others during supper and joined in the conversation. Alarms were set so that they could keep up with her medicine so she wouldn't get sick. It was decided that Regina would work from home on Tuesdays and if things were still going well, she'd be in the office the rest of the week.

That night, Emma cuddled with Regina and let out a sigh. "What do we do if this doesn't work?"

Regina held her wife. "I don't know. Maybe we should do some research on cancer centers. Kathryn is doing all she can, but maybe they can do more."

Emma gave a nod. "I think you're right. Kathryn will understand."

"I just hope it doesn't come to that. I want our normal life back."

Emma gave a small laugh. "When did we have a normal life, Regina?"

Regina grinned and kissed Emma. "You're right. We just keep going one day at a time."

Routines were set and everything seemed to go more smoothly this time. Four weeks seemed to fly by and finally, they were waiting on the test results once again. This time, it was spring break and Henry was on a camping trip with Neal, the girls were spending the day with Cora and Oliver was with Snow. The phone rang and Emma got it right away.

"Hello?"

"Emma? It's Kathryn."

Emma couldn't read her voice at all. "Can you bring the girls in?"

Emma let out a breath. "Kathryn, please just tell me."

"Emma, please. Bring Regina and the girls."

Emma agreed and hung up the phone. She told Regina and neither of them knew what to expect. "Why would they want the girls?"

Emma shrugged. "Maybe to assure them that it wasn't Eva's fault if this didn't work?"

"Or to congratulate them because it did?"

"I don't know. Let's just get them and go. I hate not knowing."

Regina called Cora and she met them at the hospital with the girls. The five of them went to go to Kathryn's office but before they got there, they had to pass the nursing station. They turned the corner and stopped dead. In front of them were Anslie and the other nurses, Kathryn, a bunch of balloons and flowers, and a big sign that said "We did it!".

Emma gasped and bit her lip as Regina squeezed her hand. Anslie had tears in her eyes and a huge smile on her face. "Congratulations, Team Malory! Our girl is cancer free!"

Malory didn't know what to do. Her eyes filled with tears and she ran to Anslie, wrapping her little arms around her so tightly. Eva jumped up and down and fist pumped while Cora sat down with a hand on her chest, feeling nothing but relief. Emma and Regina looked at each other, both with tears streaming as they hugged each other so tight.

The staff had ice cream and cake and everyone celebrated the fact that Malory no longer had cancer. Eva was called a hero and Kathryn was hugged by both mothers. Cora watched with a smile on her face, so glad to see her family so happy. She called Zelena, Snow, Mal and Granny and told them all the news. Granny insisted on having a celebration dinner at her diner that night and the other three agreed to help her as Cora agreed to keep it a secret.

"Anslie. I want to apologize to you for how I acted towards you when we first met." Regina stated, pulling the nurse aside.

"Don't worry about it, Madam Mayor. I look young and you were trusting your daughter to me. I understand it completely. I'm just so glad we won the battle."

"You made it so much easier than it could have been. You were great with her and Eva, and even us. I don't want this to be good bye. You stop in and see us from time to time. You're one of us now."

Anslie smiled and gave a nod. "I will. Thank you."

After leaving the hospital, Emma wanted to call her mom and dad and everyone, but Cora insisted they go to Granny's first. "I couldn't eat the cake because of my heart. At least here, I can have some salad or something."

Regina raised a brow, her mother never wanted salad, even with her heart issues. However, she didn't fight her. Her daughter was cancer free and she was on cloud nine.

They walked in and were shocked by what they saw. "Congratulations!" The crowd yelled out and cheered. Even Henry and Neal were there, along with almost everyone from the town. David came over and picked up Malory, causing everyone to cheer again.

Ruby came over and picked up Eva. "Let's not forget our little hero!"

Granny came out and waited until it died down. "I think the whole Swan-Mills family deserve a round of cheers. Regina, Emma, the girls, Henry, even little Oliver all had a few rough months and they all pushed through and made it." At that, everyone cheered for them.

Henry gave his sisters huge hugs and stayed for a bit before he and Neal left to get back to camping. People took turns congratulating the girls, holding Oliver and hugging Emma and Regina. By the end of the night, they were all exhausted but so, so very happy.

Snow asked to keep Oliver that night and let the mothers have time with their daughters. Emma, Regina, Malory, and Eva all settled in Emma and Regina's bed that night. They were all cuddling when Ry's soft voice broke the silence.

"This is real, right? This isn't a dream? Luke Mia is gone?"

Emma chuckled and put her arm tighter around Malory. "You kicked Luke Mia's ass. You and Eva. You won."

Eva smiled. "We kicked his ass."

Regina couldn't even get on her for saying that. "You did. You are kick ass Princesses."

Malory smiled. "We won."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

After a few weeks of Malory still getting stronger and healing, the girls went back to school. It was funny to see the small changes in them. Previously, Ry had been more timid and shy where as now, she was just as out going as Eva was. Almost as if she was living life to it's fullest, which in a way, she probably was. Eva, on the other hand, was more in tune with her siblings. She always was kind and loving, but now, she seemed to put their needs in front of her own.

Emma felt like she now had too much free time on her hands. She started taking Rose and DJ again, but she still felt like she could do more. She decided to take more on line classes, this time specializing in something closer to her heart. Child phycology with a focus in abuse cases. It was tough, but she loved it. It wouldn't necessarily be something most kids in Storybrooke would need, but she found many organizations that offered online or even phone therapy sessions and knew she could find a job once she got her degree.

Regina was busy at the office, but thanks to Mal, she made sure she was always home by six and was able to focus on her family. Oliver was growing like a weed and getting his own little personality with each day. Henry was an excellent student and now that he was open with his parents, was also a very happy kid.

Anslie would drop by now and then and she and Emma struck up a true friendship. She'd help Emma study and the kids all loved her. Regina, while thankful for all she had done, couldn't stop that bit of jealousy when she'd see Emma laugh at a joke Anslie told or how her wife would make plans with her during the week on Anslie's days off. She didn't talk about it though, she didn't want to seem like the jealous wife. Besides, Anslie had helped them so much that she felt guilty with how she would catch herself glaring at the girl.

Towards the end of the school year, Regina and Emma went out on a date while Cora and Zelena watched the kids. "Emma? I think we should do something fun with the kids."

"Oh?" Emma asked, looking up from her pasta. "Like go to the park or something?"

"No. Something more. We've never taken a family vacation. I was looking into it and I was thinking that maybe we could spend a week in Florida. I found this package where we can stay three nights at a hotel right at Disney World and then four nights on the beach in a very nice beach house."

Emma thought about it as she swallowed a sip of wine. "So you think we should take five kids to Florida and pray they don't get lost?" She joked before reaching out and taking Regina's hand. "It sounds like the perfect way to close out this year. The kids all deserve it. I think we should bring your mom though too, and maybe Zelena. They've been such a great support system."

Regina smiled and ran her thumb on Emma's hand. "I think that's a great idea, if they want to do it. The only issue I see is mom will never want to fly."

Emma gave a nod. "I agree. Hey! We can rent an RV and drive down. That could be fun. I mean face it, babe, you have so much vacation time saved up that we can be gone for a couple weeks and be fine."

Regina didn't exactly think that the family in an RV for roughly twenty eight hours was a fabulous idea, but she didn't know how else to do it. "Okay, let's talk to mom and Zelena tonight before we talk to the kids."

"Sounds good, my love." Emma stated, pulling Regina's hand to her and kissing it. "I should talk to Neal too and make sure he's okay with not having Henry for a couple weeks. Though, I'm sure he will be since we're letting him take him for a few weeks at the end of summer."

Regina smiled with a nod. "I'm so glad he has that relationship with his father. I never, ever thought I'd feel that way, but I can see how good it is for him."

"It really is. It's good for both of them. Neal never got that with his father, but he sure is great with his kids."

"You and Neal have that in common. He's a great father, though he didn't have one and you're a great mother." She smiled softly at her wife. "You've come so far from that stick thin, scared, barely adult girl who came to town almost seven years ago."

Emma chuckled. "It seems a lifetime ago."

The two finished their dinner and headed home, happy to find the kids all in bed.

"Mom? Z? We want to talk to you about something." Regina stated as she and Emma sat down in the living room. "You two have helped us so much that we want to thank you."

They explained the family vacation and extended an invitation to both of them. Zelena smiled. "I'm in! That sounds fun! Thanks for asking me."

Cora chewed on her lip. "You think it's okay for me to go with my heart condition?"

Emma nodded. "I think so. You've been doing everything the doctor said to and she's very happy with your progress. We can call Kathryn tomorrow and just verify. If she says it's okay, will you come?"

"Of course I will. I love that I'm getting a second chance with a family thanks to you girls and your family and of course you, Zelena."

"Great. Then tomorrow we'll ask Kathryn and then get everything booked." Regina sated.

"Woo hoo! I can't wait to drive a big ass RV down the road and honk that big ole horn at all the asshole drivers!" Emma declared, making the others laugh and Regina roll her eyes.

The next day, Cora called Dr. Nolan and got the all clear. She warned her not to do the rough rides that have the warning for those with heart conditions and reminded her to keep taking her medication and watch what she ate. Cora then called Regina and told her and Regina worked on getting everything booked.

That night, they sat the kids down for a family meeting.

"Is someone sick again?" Henry asked, concern on his face.

"No. No one is sick." Emma stated as she sat with Oliver on her lap. "You all have been through a lot this year, we all have been as a family. Mommy and I thought that what we all need is a vacation."

The three older kids all looked at each other, not sure if they heard right. "A vacation?" Ry asked.

Regina nodded. "Yes. We, with Gramma Cora and Zelena, are going to drive in a big RV down to Florida. We're going to go to Disney for a few days and then stay on the beach."

The kids gasped and then the twins stood and hugged each other, dancing around. Henry, meanwhile, sat quietly.

"Henry? Aren't you excited?" Emma asked.

"Is dad going to let me go?"

Emma nodded. "Of course he is. You get two weeks with us and then he's taking you on that two week camping trip at the end of summer."

Henry smiled and then got up and danced with his sisters. "When do we leave?"

Regina smiled. "Next week. We're going to pick you up from school on your last day in the RV and head out."

Once they got the kids settled down and into bed, Regina and Emma lay in their own bed talking about the trip. Regina, of course, was already making mental lists of what they'd need while Emma was okay to just go with the flow. "Regina, it's not like we're going off the grid. If we forget or need anything, we just stop at the closest Wal-Mart and get it."

Regina rolled her eyes in the dark. "It would just be easier if we already have what we need."

Emma rolled to her side. "We will. And don't think I didn't hear you roll your eyes." She joked and leaned over to kiss her in the dark. "Regina?" Emma bit her lip. "I was thinking about the trip. What if we invite Anslie too? Between everything she did with the girls and for us and how she loves the girls, I just think it may be nice to invite her. She can go on the big rides with Henry and I that would make your stomach roll."

Regina was glad that it was dark and Emma couldn't see her face. She realized her wife may have felt the way she tensed up, but if she did, she didn't say anything. "I, um...I mean I'm very thankful for everything, Em, but she's not family."

Emma sighed. "You said yourself that she is one of us now. She's been here just as much as your mom and Zelena, if not more in some ways. Do...do you not like her?"

Emma had a point. Regina hated that Emma had a point. "Of course I like her. I just...well I guess we can ask if she can get off work."

Emma smiled and kissed Regina's cheek. "Great. I'll talk to her tomorrow. Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

Emma snuggled in with Regina and soon fell asleep. Regina didn't know why she felt this pang of jealousy with Anslie. Emma loved her, there was no doubt about that, but she couldn't help but wonder if Emma was one that could love more than one person and if she could, was Anslie one of them? Her mind was deep in thought, even picturing the two blondes together when a loud snore from Emma broke through her thoughts and caused her to jump just a bit. She shook her head and chuckled, getting more comfortable and closing her eyes. "No one could love you like I do, Swan." She whispered before letting sleep take hold of her.

It turned out that Anslie wasn't able to get all the time off, but she did get a few days off so she would join them on their last day at Disney and one day at the beach and fly back home. Emma told her she didn't have to, but the girl wanted to. "It'll be fun, Emma. I don't have a family, you know that. I love spending time with you and your family and I'm honored that you invited me."

The evening before the trip, Regina had just tucked in the girls and Henry before checking on Oliver. He was fast asleep when light reflected through the window. She looked out and smiled before going downstairs. "Ma? I'm going to go with Em. We're going to make sure she can drive the RV and feels comfortable when we leave tomorrow."

"Right. Look, just don't have sex on what ever bed I'll be sleeping on." Cora said, causing Regina to blush.

"Mom..." Regina rolled her eyes and headed out the door.

Emma opened the RV door and leaned against the frame. "How sexy am I? I mean, I'm driving this big bad boy like a champ."

Regina smiled and kissed her. "You have to pass my test first." The two climbed into the cab and Regina sat in the passenger side. "It feels like the cockpit of a plane in here. It's huge!"

Emma grinned at her as she put her seat belt on. "I know. It's awesome! Look, I can close the door so I don't hear anything to distract me back in the main part." She closed the glass door. She then pointed to a screen. "Also, I can see behind me and the sides of me on the road. I won't have to worry about cutting anyone off. I can talk to the rest of you through the CB thingy, and if any of the kids want to ride up here, it's perfectly safe, even for Oliver."

"This is pretty great. I won't have to listen to what you call music in the back while you're driving."

Emma rolled her eyes. "So, where to?"

"Well, there's not much around here, but let's just go down a few roads. I want to make sure you'll be able to turn around and everything no matter what situation we're in."

"Aye, Aye, captain." Emma gave a solute before putting her blinker on and pulling out. She drove around town, did some pretty tricky turns on narrow roads, and showed Regina that she could even get out of a ditch, not that that much was planned.

Emma parked the RV out on one of the dead end roads so that she could show Regina the rest of the RV. She showed her how the walls went out to make the 'living room' bigger on one side and the 'kitchen' bigger on the other. She showed her how she already stocked the fridge with fruite, veggies, bottled water and other healthy snacks and the freezer with different meats they could make for meals on the road. She showed her the bathroom that had a toilet, sink and shower. She showed her how the sofas and chairs all had seat belts and where they could put Oliver while she was driving where he'd be safe.

They knew it would be hard to get the kids to always be buckled while they were driving, but it did make it easier that all seats had seat belts. Emma showed her how the sofas were also pull out beds and figured the twins and Henry could sleep on those. There were also two sets of very comfortable bunk beds. They decided they'd offer to take one set so Cora could be in the "Master suite" that had a queen sized bed, TV, and it's own mini-fridge. They figured Zelena could take one of the other beds in the bunk bed set. Really, they'd only be sleeping in the RV one night on the way down and one night on the way back, so it wasn't a huge issue.

With a smirk, Emma pulled on Regina's hand and went into the one bedroom. Regina shook her head. "Mom asked me not to do this on the bed she'd sleep in."

Emma chuckled, but agreed and they went back to the bunk beds. Emma lifted one of the top ones so it was against the wall, leaving the bottom one open for them. She looked at Regina and as soon as their eyes met, the two were drawn like strong magnets to each other. Lips met and hands ripped at clothes and soon, the two were naked and laying on the bed.

Emma was about to change her body when Regina shook her head. "No. I want to do it this time." Emma nodded and licked her lips as Regina gave herself the extra body part. Emma stroked it and grinned as she watched Regina's eyes roll for a moment.

"Get on your back, Princess. Don't make me wait. Open those beautiful legs of yours and let me in." Regina growled, causing Emma to shiver with anticipation. She laid back and opened her legs, not breaking eye contact with Regina.

Regina licked her lips and positioned herself over her wife. With one move, she leaned down to kiss Emma as she thrust herself inside her wife. The both moaned as they became one, though Regina recovered first. She moved hard and fast inside Emma, causing the blonde to repeatedly hit her head on the wall, though Emma wasn't complaining.

"Fuck...gods yes, Regina...fuck!" Emma let out as she raked her finger nails down Regina's back. She hissed as Regina bit at her neck. "Fuck! I don't...know what...has gotten...fuck...into you but...I like it..."

Regina just grunted as she continued to move her hips and fuck her wife. They had had their nights of soft love making and she loved them, but right now, she wanted it nasty, rough, and fast. With her hips still moving she pulled her upper body away and put her hands around Emma's neck, pressing enough to constrict her airway, but not enough for her to be in danger.

"Cum for me, my little whore. I want to feel you cum around me. Show me I'm yours, show me you're my little fuck slut."

Emma's back arched, her toes curled and her eyes screwed shut as she had one of the most mind blowing orgasms ever. It didn't take long for Regina to have her own orgasm, though it did take a while for both of them to catch their breaths. Once recovered to the point where the could move with out shaking, they dressed and got back into the cabin of the car. Emma opened the window as they drove home.

"Damn. That was amazing." She said, her heart still beating faster than normal.

Regina grinned. "Thank you, love. I don't know what came over me, to be honest."

Emma chuckled. "What ever it is, I approve."

"Too bad we won't be able to do that again on this trip. Not with everyone here."

Emma smirked. "The beds have curtains, if we're quiet, we can certainly do that again."

"Oh I can be quiet, it's you who can't be."

Emma parked in front of the house and turned the RV off. She looked over at Regina with a smile. "I love you so much, Regina."

Regina leaned over and kissed her wife. "I love you, Emma. Always and forever."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

While the kids were at school, Emma and Regina got the RV all packed up and ready. Emma had to remind Regina, more than once, that if they forgot anything they could stop at a store. Regina triple checked that her folder had all the confirmation emails for hotels and everything printed, along with a print out back up maps and directions, just in case. They had gotten Oliver a more comfortable car seat and after a small struggle, Emma got it installed.

Zelena could tell that Cora was both excited and nervous. Neither of them had traveled in this world, so it was new for both of them.

"Mom? Do you think we'll feel different outside the boarder when there's no magic?"

"I'm not sure. I've never done it before."

"It feels a little different, but not painful or anything." Regina stated as she again checked Oliver's diaper bag. "Oh that reminds me, come here Zelena."

Zelena came over and Regina locked eyes with her. "Emma and I talked it over and we trust you. Thank you for everything you've done for us." As she spoke, the cuff Regina had insisted that Zelena wore came off.

The redhead gasped and her eyes filled with tears. "Really? Oh thank you!" She hugged her sister tightly and then Emma when she came in. "Thank you, Emma."

Emma hugged her back and smirked. "Well, we're leaving town so you don't' need it. We'll put it back on when we get home."

Zelena's face fell and Regina slapped Emma's arm. "That's not funny, Emma!"

Seeing Zelena's face, Emma did feel a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry. It was a joke."

Zelena let out a breath. "I would do it, you know. Put the cuff back on if that's what you wanted."

Emma shook her head. "We don't want that. We trust you. I swear, I was only joking."

"Not funny, Swan." Cora said, though there was a sparkle in her eyes.

"Right, well let's go. School is out in fifteen minutes." Emma got Oliver in the car seat as Regina – for the tenth time that day – went through the house again.

Cora came out from the back room and shook her head. "I'm not taking that room."

Emma sighed, checking her phone for the time. "You can discuss it with Regina, we really have to go. I told that woman that everything is turned off and locked. We don't have time for this."

"I'm on it." Zelena stated before disappearing off the RV in a puff of smoke.

"Oh great, now we're down two people." Emma sighed, throwing her arms out.

"Breathe, Emma. It'll be okay."

Emma took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I just need to be on the road right after school lets out or we'll hit Boston right at rush hour. I know you don't know what that means, but it's not good."

"I got her!" Zelena exclaimed as she appeared with Regina on the RV.

"We could have just walked." Regina stated, handing a bottle of water to Emma.

"I want to use my magic while I can." The redhead replied, sitting by Oliver.

Cora buckled her seat belt and looked at Emma. "Well? Let's go! I thought you were in a hurry."

Emma blinked and stood up. "Right. Let's go."

On the short drive to the school, Cora insisted to Regina that she and Emma take the room and she'd take a bunk. Finally, Regina gave in and put the small playpen in the back room.

Emma parked just as the bell was ringing for the last day of school. Kids came rushing out and the twins were the first to run over, Snow right behind them.

"I know you have to go but I just wanted to see you off. Be safe." Snow stated.

"We will, mom. Remember, end of summer is when we'll plan our trip with you guys."

"Oh your dad is already planning away. You all have fun and take tons of pictures."

Snow hugged everyone and as Henry was saying his goody bye's to Neal and Ruby, Ry pointed out the window. "Anslie!"

"What?" Both Regina and Emma asked, the one sounding disappointed and the other sounding excited. Zelena and Cora exchanged a glance as the women went out by Anslie.

"Am I late?" The nurse asked.

"I thought you couldn't make it." Regina asked, trying not to sound accusatory.

"Turns out Dr. Nolan got it worked out so I could come with." She smiled at them. "I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is!" Emma stated, taking Anslie's suite case. "We invited you, didn't we? Come on. Henry is saying goodbye to his father and then we're off."

The two blondes went to the RV followed by Regina. Emma showed Anslie and the girls around – not that there was much to see, before they all sat in the 'living area'.

"Help yourself to any snacks and drinks." Emma stated.

"Thank you." Anslie pulled out a couple bags. "I brought some fresh fruits and veggies as well."

"You'll never get Emma to eat those." Regina stated with a smirk.

"Haha. I eat your apples, don't I?" She winked before grabbing some beef sticks and a can of coke. "For the road. I'm going upfront. Does anyone want to be co-captain for a while? Fair warning, I have a road trip playlist and will probably be singing."

"I will later." Regina stated. "I want to start back here with the kids."

"Oli?" Emma asked, but he stuck his tongue out and blew, causing everyone to laugh.

"I will if no one else wants to." Anslie stated and Emma beamed at that.

"Great! Come on!"

As they waited for Henry, Emma made sure everything was set.

"I'm so glad Regina found a way for those of us from the curse to be able to cross the border and keep our memories, yet keep outsiders out." Anslie stated as she positioned the seat to be more comfortable.

"Me too. Have you ever left town yet?"

"Once. I went with Kathryn to Boston for a medical conference. It was so busy and loud. Oh wow! Is that how far we're going?" She asked, looking at the map.

"Yep! But don't worry; depending on traffic, it doesn't take as long as it looks. I'm glad school got out early today. If Henry gets here and we head out by one, I'm hoping that we'll get to Virginia by midnight and find a place to camp out and sleep. Then, with this group, I'll be happy if we can be on the road again by nine so we can be at the hotel tomorrow night around seven. I know times can change because of traffic and unexpected things, but my goal is to reach Richmond before I'm forced by Regina to pull over."

"Well the great thing about those bed bunks is how the sides zip closed for safety and privacy. If anyone wanted to go to bed while you're still driving, they can."

Emma agreed. "I just hope everyone gets along. Everyone has been through so much and we all deserve a good time."

Anslie put her hand on Emma's arm. "You're right, you do and it will be a good time. I'm honored to be with you."

Meanwhile, Regina made some sandwiches for the girls as Zelena fed Oliver some pureed pears and apples. At four months, he was starting to eat foods along with his regular bottles. Regina kept glancing up front at her wife and Anslie. Of course she wanted to be up there with Emma, but someone had to watch the kids and she felt guilty asking her mother and sister as they weren't here to babysit.

"Unclench your jaw, Regina or you'll get wrinkles."

Regina scoffed at her mother and then smiled when Henry finally got on the RV.

"Sorry. Dad kept hugging me and Ruby kept telling me to have fun and to call them. This thing is so cool!" He said as he put his schoolbag down. "Got a sandwich for me?"

Regina pointed to her cheek and Henry rolled his eyes before kissing her cheek.

"Thank you." She placed the sandwich down and then went to the cab just as Anslie's hand touched Emma's arm. She cleared her throat and forced a smile. "Henry's here."

"Great!" Emma said and checked the time. "There's time." She got up and went to the back by everyone. "Okay kids, listen up. This is to be a fun trip. No whining, no crying, no fighting. Most of all, no asking if we're there yet! I've looked into it and the hotel has a daycare so if anyone gets five strikes, no Disney – you'll stay at the hotel daycare."

Regina pointed to the marker board with the kids' names on it.

"Hey, Oliver's name isn't up there!" Said Eva.

"Or Gramma Cora's." Ry mumbled, causing Regina to smirk.

"Oliver gets a pass since he's a baby." The former queen stated as she went to the board. "But you're right; Gramma should have her name on here."

"You're all soooooo funny." Cora said as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, let's go!" The blonde stated and she and Anslie headed towards the cab, closing the door between the cab and the rest of the RV.

Emma got everything ready; the GPS on, the air on, and her snacks within reach. She grinned and took hold of the intercom.

"Psshtttt this is your captain speaking. "She said with a grin. "Please keep your hands and feet int eh RV at all times. We are heading out now and shouldn't have to stop for gas about four hours. Feel free to use the bathroom, but if you have to go number two, close the door when you're done. Henry, we don't wanna smell you."

"Hey!" Henry exclaimed as the girls – and Cora – giggled.

"We're off!" Emma announced and put the intercom down before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Your mom is insane." Regina joked as she sat down. "So, Eva, you first. How was your last day of kindergarten?"

After they crossed the border and headed out of town, Emma relaxed more and let Anslie go through her playlist. She was surprised that Anslie had the same taste in music as her, but had fun singing with her.

They got to the boarder of Connecticut before they had to stop for gas, and Emma needed to stretch. As the blonde filled the tank, Regina came out of the RV.

"Making good time?"

"Sure are. I'm thinking traffic may slow us down a little."

"It's okay, love. We have time. Oh, Ry asked if she can sit up by you for a while. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You sure Anslie won't mind?"

"Why would she? Babe, are you okay? Do you not like Anslie?"

"Of course I do. It just seemed like she liked it up by you."

"Oh she'll be fine."

"Mama!" Eva called out the window. "Anslie bought some pizza. Come eat before we head off again."

"Aww, that was nice. I have to move the RV first."

Emma kissed Regina and finished pumping gas. "See you inside."

Emma moved the RV and then went back by the others. "So Ry, you wanna be co-captain for a while?" She asked as they all ate.

"Yes, Mama, if that's okay." She said looking at Anslie.

Anslie smiled at her. "Of course it is. I have some stuff to do for work anyway."

"Thanks for the pizza." Zelena said, cleaning up.

"Yes, and salads for mother and me." Regina added.

"Oh it's the least I could do to contribute." She said, starting to help Zelena.

"Oh sit." Cora insisted. "You bought supper. Zelena and I will clean up."

As they cleaned up, Emma got a booster seat out and adjusted the passenger seat for Ry.

"If you get bored, you can always come back here." Regina stated

"I know, Mommy." She gave her a very Emma like look. "Since we're on vacation and I gotta keep Mama awake, can I have a coke?"

"If she gets one, so do Eva and I." Henry stated.

Emma winked at Regina. "No, that's my coke! You don't get any. Mama don't share."

The girls giggled and Henry rolled his eyes. They all knew Emma would give in.

Regina handed each of them a can of coke and then kissed her wife. "Be nice and share."

"Fine." The blonde stated and kissed Regina back. "Alright troops. Onwards and upwards."

Emma and Malory went to the cab and got situated. Cora and Henry teamed up against Zelena and Regina in a game of euchre – Eva 'helping' her gramma. Anslie got her laptop out and got some work done.

"Mama?" Ry asked from the front seat as she sipped her coke.

"Yes baby girl?"

"Henry was showing me stuff at Disney and there's this thing that I want to do, but I don't think Henry or Eva will want to."

"Oh? What is that?" Emma asked, thinking she already knew.

"It's a Princess Parlor thing. It's called Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. They do your hair and make-up and they dress you like a princess, and Mama! All the princesses come see you and sometimes, they pick someone to be in the parade with them! I mean, I know Grandma is the real Snow White and all that – and I know not to say that when we're there – but…but it sounds like so much fun!"

Emma smiled softly. She already knew all this, already talked to Regina, already booked the girls appointments the morning of their first Disney day. It was part of the reason Regina booked at the hotel she did; it had one of the two boutiques in it.

"Well, Malory, I can see how much you want to do this, so mommy and I will check into it and see if we can get you in there. I bet we could even talk Eva into it, if we can get in."

"I hope so, Mama."

As Emma drove, the two talked, the sun set, and those in the back relaxed. Cora went to lay down - taking a bottom bunk and zipping it shut while Henry took Zelena by surprise and cuddle up with her as they watched a movie on his laptop. Regina changed Oliver and let him stretch out on the bed in the room while Eva and Anslie sat at the table doing their nails.

Once Oliver was asleep, Regina came out and up by Emma. "My love, I think we should stop for the night. We've made great time and I think we can stop and rest."

Emma couldn't argue, they hit Virginia a half hour ago and it was only eleven. "Okay babe. Where do you want to stop?"

"I have to pee." Malory stated and got up, heading back.

Regina chuckled and moved the booster seat so she could sit. "I know you said we can just park at a rest stop, but I don't really like that idea. So, get off this exit and take a left." She stated, looking at her phone. A few turns later, Emma pulled into a campground.

Regina went to check in as Emma stretch. It was surprising how much driving could exhaust someone. Regina handed Emma a map and helped find their spot. Once the RV was all settled, the sides extended, Emma stepped out so she could properly stretch.

Zelena and Anslie took the kids down to the showers so they could wash up and not have to wait for each other.

"Where's your mom?"

"Sleeping. Oliver is out too. You should go shower first."

Emma pulled Regina in for a hot, passionate kiss before pulling away and going in the RV to shower.

As everyone was preoccupied, Regina pulled out some camping chairs and started a fire. She smiled as she set out everything needed for S'mores.

"You start that fire without magic, sis? Wow." Zelena asked with a smirk.

"Oh hush. Come on kids, a little snack before bed."

As they made their S'mores, Emma came back out in her pajama pants, glasses, white tank top and – to Regina's happiness – she wore a bra underneath. Her hair was wet down her back and Regina gazed at her, falling in love all over again.

Emma smiled at her wife as she ran a brush through her wet locks. "Shower's free."

Regina went to Emma and kissed her before going to shower.

"You two are so cute, it's borderline sickening." Zelena teased before taking a bite of her s'more. These are good!"

"We're in love, get over it." She said, wincing as she stretched her neck.

"You okay, Em?" Anslie asked as she finished her s'more.

"Yeah, my neck is a bit stiff though."

"Here, drink this. I'll get the littles to bed." Zelena stated, handing Emma a glass of wine.

The kids each gave Emma hugs and kisses before going in. The blonde put the wine glass on a table and rubbed her neck, wincing as she did so.

Anslie came over and stood behind Emma, pushing her hair to the side. "Relax. Close your eyes and let out a deep breath."

Emma did so and relaxed as Anslie worked her fingers along Emma's muscles. Emma let out a small moan as she became putty in Anslie's hands. Unfortunately, in the stillness of the night, that small moan echoed to the door of the RV where Regina stood with her fists clenched.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Regina froze, her heart pounding. Only she had ever made Emma moan like that before. It was good she didn't have her magic because she was sure she'd have fire in her hands.

"Oh Gods, right there." The blonde moaned again and Regina's teeth clenched tightly. "Your fingers are magic." Again, something Emma had only said to Regina.

Anslie chuckled as she moved to work on Emma's shoulders. "The drive has made your muscles tense. All I'm doing is relaxing them."

"That better be all you're doing." Shit. She said that out loud.

Emma looked up at Regina. "Hey babe. Did you say something?"

"Oh I just asked what you were doing?" Regina stated, glad it was dark enough to hide her face.

"I'm just getting some knots out of Emma's neck and shoulders. There, all done."

"Thank you so much. I feel so much better."

"No problem. Tomorrow when you're driving, try to remember to stretch your neck and shift positions throughout the day."

"I'll try to remember."

"Good. Well I'm going to head to bed. Oh…where shold I sleep?"

"Your choice." Regina stated. "There's an open bunk or an open pull out couch by the girls."

"Take the bunk. You can zip it shut and it's more comfortable. But of course, it's p to you." Emma said with a smile.

"Thanks. Good night." She smiled and went in.

"Night."

Emma smiled at Regina and pulled her into her lap. She wrapped her arms around her wife and nuzzled her neck. "Tomorrow, I'm asking Zelena if she will be okay with the kids so you can come sit by me for a while. I've missed you today."

Regina tried to relax in Emma's arms and not let things bother her. It was all innocent, Emma loved her. "I'd like that. I missed you too. I just felt bad asking since this is a vacation." She said resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

"True, but I don't think they'd mind."

"Emma?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Do you ever have regrets being with me? Ever think you moved too fast?"

Emma shifted and moved Regina's head to look at her. "Never. I've never once regretted being with you. I've never once wondered what else is out there. I've never had to, Regina. Everything I want, everything I've ever wanted and dreamed of is right here in front of me. Why are you asking? Have I done something wrong?"

Hearing Emma's answers, seeing the fear in the blondes face made Regina feel instantly guilty. However, she was scared to admit how she felt, scared Emma would laugh at her or be mad that Regina was jealous.

"No, my love. You've never done anything wrong. I guess I just worry, I'm sorry."

Emma kissed Regina softly. "You have nothing to say you're sorry for. Just please believe me, there's no one else I would ever want to be with."

Regina let out a breath, also releasing the last of her upset over what she had seen. "I love you, Emma Swan-Mills. Always and forever."

They sat quietly for a while in each other's arms just watching the fire die down.

"We should get some sleep."

Emma agreed and reluctantly let Regina up. They folded up the chairs and came in, locking the door. Emma kissed her sleeping girls foreheads and re-covered them up as Regina closed the blinds and plugged in a nightlight.

They went to their room and checked that Oliver was asleep before lying down. A soft rain started and the sound lulled Emma into a deep sleep.

"Mama! Wake up!" Was the next thing Emma heard followed by a crack of thunder. Her arm was being shaken and squeezed. She opened her eyes to see two sets of green /blue eyes, both full of fear. "Mama! It's storming and it's scary out there." Ry said, trying to whisper.

Emma looked over and saw that Regina was lying with Oliver between them. He must have woken up earlier. She leaned over and whispered. "I'm going to lay with the girls."

"Mmmmkay" Came Regina's sleepy reply.

Emma got up and walked with her girls to the pull out couch. It was much smaller than the bed, but surprisingly comfortable. It took a while for the girls to get comfy on either side of her. In that time, Henry came out and Emma told him he could go in by Regina. Through the storm, Regina had their boys while Emma had their girls.

When Emma woke again, she could smell coffee and bacon. She could also feel one daughter laying across her chest and the other daughter over her lower stomach. Normally, that wouldn't bother her but this time, there was an elbow pushing on her bladder and she was suddenly aware that she had to use the bathroom.

She looked around and saw Anslie getting coffee. "Anslie help. I need to pee."

She chuckled and came over, lifting Eva off of Emma's stomach and moving her to the side while Emma moved Malory to the other side.

"Glad I got a picture of that before you woke up." Regina stated as she came inside. "We're making breakfast. The boys are outside."

Emma kissed Regina's cheek. "I have to pee." She said, going to the bathroom.

Regina shook her head and sat by the girls. "Time to get up, my angels." She said, rubbing their backs.

"Not yet, mommy. I'm too comfy." Eva groaned as Ry got up.

"Okay Pumpkin. I'll get Ry ready and let Mama get you up."

"Mmkay." Eva said, going back under her blanket. She really was a miniature Emma.

Emma put her contacts in and washed her face. Though her sleep was interrupted, she felt refreshed. She went to the room so Malory could use the bathroom and got dressed.

As Regina got Malory all dressed and ready, Anslie helped Zelena make breakfast as Cora fed Oliver his mashed bananas and bottle. Emma came out and got a cup of coffee just as Ry was heading outside. She kissed Regina lightly. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you looked so peaceful and it was still early."

"Grub's done!" Zelena called out, but just as Emma was about to go, Regina stopped her.

"You can eat after you get Eva ready and before you protest, remember that I got the other three ready."

"Okay fine, but save me some bacon, woman." She said as she smacked Regina's ass.

Regina smirked at her. "You'll pay for that later."

Emma's eyes sparkled. "Can't wait."

Once they were alone, Emma went to the pull out and sat down, rubbing Eva's back. "Honey Bee, it's time to get up."

Eva groaned but didn't open her eyes. "Eva Lynn, I can't eat until I wake you up. Mommy said so. You don't want Mama to starve, do you?" Emma asked as she ran her fingers through Eva's hair.

The little blonde rubbed and then opened her eyes. "Mama, I'm tired. I didn't sleep during the storm."

Emma could see the dark under Eva's eyes. "Okay, Honey Bee. Go lay in the big bed. We'll save some breakfast for you." Emma felt Eva's forehead and casually looked at her arms. After Malory's cancer, Emma wanted to make sure there were no other symptoms. "You feel okay?"

Eva looked at her and nodded. "Yes, mama. I'm just tired."

"Okay baby girl. Just checking." Emma picked Eva up and put her in the big bed. She kissed her head and covered her up before going out and folding up the pull out and cleaning the living area. She then went outside and looked at the table of food and felt her mouth water. Before she could grab a plae, Regina cleared her throat.

"I think you're missing someone."

Emma turned and looked at Regina. "She's tired. I moved her to our bed and cleaned up the living room. She didn't sleep through the storm. Don't worry, I checked for a fever and stuff, but it's just that she's tired."

Regina nodded and lifted a cover over a plate of bacon. Emma grinned and kissed her. "Thank you!"

Emma loaded her plate with bacon, eggs, potatoes, and toast before sitting down. She put ketchup on her potatoes and eggs and started eating as if it was her first meal in forever. Cora and henry, who were the ones still at the table, just stared at her, disgusted.

Emma looked up as she chewed, a bit of toast falling from her mouth. "What?"

Henry shook his head. "Nothing, Ma." He couldn't' stop his chuckle. "I'll never know how you got mom to love you. Your first date must not have involved food."

Cora laughed at that making Henry smile proudly.

"What? I'm hungry!" Emma said as she put her whole piece of bacon in her mouth. Henry shook his head and went to throw his plate away.

Regina and Zelena were cleaning up as Ry and Anslie took a small walk. Cora looked around and lowered her voice, leaning in towards Emma. "The last time I saw you eat like that, you were pregnant. Please tell me that you two have been careful."

Emma swallowed, she was just hungry, she wasn't pregnant. "Don't worry, I'm just hungry."

"You didn't answer me, Emma. Have you two been being careful?"

Emma looked down. "We haven't exactly researched on how to prevent magical pregnancies." She admitted, though it was on their list of things to do.

Cora shook her head. "Emma! I don't think you're in a position to have another baby."

Emma winced as everyone looked over at them. "I was just hungry!"

"What are you two yelling about?" Regina asked, Zelena right by her.

"Your mother seems to think that just because I'm hungry, I'm pregnant. She also seems to think that she knows what you and I can and cannot handle!" Emma didn't know why, but she felt so angry and hurt that she had tears in her eyes. She got up and threw her food away, even though she was still hungry. "I'm going for a walk. Alone." She said before storming off.

Regina sighed, watching her go before looking at Anslie. She HATED to do this, but she needed someone to be with Emma and she needed to talk to her mother. "Would you mind?"

"No problem."

Henry took Malory inside while Zelena took Oliver.

"What the hell was that about?" Regina asked her mother.

Cora held her hands up in defense. "Regina, I don't know." She told her the conversation word for word and sighed. "I didn't mean anything bad, Regina. I swear."

Regina sighed. "Okay, but maybe you shouldn't have said it that way, mom. You didn't mean to, but to her, it would sound like you think she's stupid."

Cora thought for a bit and then looked at Regina with tears in her eyes. "You're right. I swear, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, mom. We can explain it when she comes back."

Emma went into the shop at the campground and looked around. Tampons, pads, condoms. Emma kept looking and grabbed the pregnancy test. She was surprised they had one at all. As she was leaving the bathrooms, she saw Anslie. "Did my wife send you?"

Anslie nodded. "She cares about you, we all do. If you want me to go, I will."

Emma sighed and shook her head. "No. It's okay. Are they mad at me back there?"

"No, of course not. They're just worried. Are you okay?"

"I just…I hate being talked down to like I'm stupid. I know she probably didn't mean it like that, but in that moment, I was hurt. Then everyone was looking at me and I felt more stupid."

Anslie put her arm on Emma's shoulder. "It's okay. No one is mad and from the looks of it when I left, Cora felt bad that she hurt you." Her eyes went to the box in Emma's hand. "Do you want to take that before we go back?"

Emma looked at it and nodded. "I don't think I am, but I want to be sure."

They went to the bathrooms and Emma did her thing. Ad they waited, they were quiet, Emma lost in her own thoughts and Anslie giving her space.

After a bit, Anslie cleared her throat. "Do you want to be pregnant?"

Emma closed her eyes. "I don't know. I liked being pregnant last time, but Oliver isn't even a year yet, the twins are handfuls and Henry already feels left out. We planned to do foster care when the kid are older, I just don't think this is the right time for another baby." She looked down at her hands. "I just hate being talked down to. Especially when I didn't do anything on purpose - or alone. It takes two to make a baby, even a magical one."

Anslie put her hand on Emma's. "I understand Emma, and your feelings are valid, but I really don't think she meant anything by it, and I think you know it too."

"I know that. I just couldn't help not reacting." The timer on Emma's phone went off and she took a breath as she looked. "Not pregnant. What a relief."

Anslie squeezed Emma's hand. "Well there you go. Now you can eat all you want and not worry about it."

"Yeah, and I can tell Cora she was wrong. Though, I'm not sure I want to face everyone. I kind of want to go back, get in the RV and drive without talking to anyone."

"That kind of sounds like running, Emma, let's go and get this resolved."

Emma looked at her watch and sighed. "Okay, but we have thirty minutes and we have to be on the road.

Anslie stood and saluted. "Aye, aye captain. Come on, I think Regina saved left overs if you're still hungry. To be honest, you didn't eat much yesterday. No wonder you're hungry today."

"Tell Cora that." She said as Anslie helped pull her up.

The two walked back and Emma was glad to see that the site was all packed up. However, she saw Cora standing out alone and her heart sunk. Anslie gave Emma's arm a squeeze.

"You're okay. See you in a bit."

Emma watched her go in and looked at Cora, putting the pregnancy test on the picnic table. "You'll be happy to see that I'm not pregnant." She said coolly.

Cora looked at it and sighed before looking back at Emma. "I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to upset you or talk down to you. I love you and I was wrong."

Emma knew how hard it was for Cora not only to apologize, but also admit she was wrong. She let out a breath and her walls came down. "I know you didn't mean it like I took it, and I'm sorry too."

Seeing Emma's walls come down, Cora stepped forward and hugged her daughter in law. "I love you, Emma, and I know you're not stupid." She looked at Emma and softly stroked her cheek. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

"It's okay. I overreacted. I guess part of me was scared that you were right, and part of me felt like you were chastising me for something that isn't solely up to me."

Cora nodded. "I understand now, and all I can do is swear to you that I never meant to hurt you. What can I do to make it up to you?"

Emma shook her head. "You really don't have to…"

"Actually Mother, to make it up to her, you can watch the kids so I can sit up by my wife for a while."

Cora raised a brow. "That would make up for it, Emma?"

Emma nodded with a grin. "That and if you stop judging me for being hungry. I didn't eat much yesterday, ask Anslie."

"Alright then, consider it all done."

Emma hugged Cora. "I do forgive you."

Cora hugged her back. "Good. Oh, you should know that those pregnancy tests aren't always right with magical pregnancies."

With that, she went into the RV, leaving both Emma and Regina speechless.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Emma and Regina sat in silence at first as they left the camp and got back on the main road. They closed the door to the back and pulled the back shades so they'd have privacy. Regina reached over and put her hand on Emma's leg. "Hey, talk to me Em. We're a team, remember?"

Emma lifted Regina's hand and kissed it. "What if I am pregnant?" She asked, tears filling her eyes. "It wouldn't be fair to the kids. How on earth would we handle it? All our rooms are full already, Oliver isn't even a year yet, Henry already feels left out, the girls are a handful, and what if Ry get's sick again? We can't add a baby to all that."

Regina leaned over and rubbed Emma's shoulder. "Oh, my love. Please don't worry or keep this in. Believe it or not, I have been careful when I've used my magic and we've made love. If by chance you are pregnant, we'll handle it together. For now, let's just have fun, okay? Enjoy our vacation and not fret about it. Okay, my love?"

Emma nodded, but still bit at her lip.

"Come on, Em. Take your mind off it and focus on something else."

"Like what?"

With a smirk, Regina double checked the door to the back was locked and curtains were down. There was a reason she was wearing a sundress. "Like me." She said, taking Emma's hand and putting it on her thigh.

Emma's eyes opened wide and she sat up straighter. "Are you serious?"

Regina shifted in her seat, moving her legs closer to Emma and her back against the passenger door. "As serious as a heat attack." She purred. "Come one baby. Make me scream your name."

"Baby, I'm driving." She said, though she didn't move her hand.

"Come on, Emma." Regina pouted. "It's a straight road and all you really need is your thumb."

It was a straight road with little traffic, so Emma set the cruise control for the speed as she pinched at Regina's thigh. "Fine, but if we die, it's your fault."

Regina grinned, opening her legs more. "Take me, Emma. Make me your little RV whore."

Emma chuckled and stole a glance at her wife before looking back at the road. "What has gotten into you?"

"Well not you. Come on, Emmmmmma" She whined. "I need you."

"Oh, you do? Emma smirked moving her hand closer to Regina's core. "How wet are you for me?"

Regina bit her lip, her hand moving to pinch her nipple. "Dripping." She purred.

Emma let a finger glide through Regina's slit, biting her lip as she felt how wet her wife was. Regina moaned as she felt Emma's touch, then gasped as she felt her wife thrust two fingers deep inside her and her thumb hit her clit. She loved when Emma just got right down to business. There was a time for teasing, but this was not it. Regina's leg twitched with one of Emma's harder thrusts and unbeknownst to either of them, her leg hit the intercom so that those in the back could hear them.

Eva, who was finally up and eating breakfast looked up confused. "What's that noise?"

They could hear heavy breathing and then Regina. "Yes. Fuck yes, right there!"

Cora's face went white and she rushed to cover Eva's ears as Anslie did the same with Ry. Henry rolled his eyes and looked at them. "Ugh, I hear this all the time." He put his headphones on and blocked out the noise.

"Yes! Gods yes!"

"Mmm you like that my little whore?"

"Did Emma really just call Regina a whore?"

Zelena broke out in laughter. "Are they really doing that while driving? Kinky bitches." She went to go knock on the door to the front cab. "We can hear you!" However, the two in front didn't hear a thing

Regina moaned before calling out Emma's name over and over. Emma smirked, slowing her fingers as Regina came.

"I've got the magic touch."

"Mmm. You sure do." Regina stated, moving back into her seat properly and fixing her dress. "Too bad there isn't more room between your seat and the steering wheel. I'd love to get on my knees and fuck you with my tongue."

BUZZZ BUZZZ

Regina looked at her phone and went sheet white.

"What is it?" Emma asked, concern filling her.

Regina swallowed bile and pointed to the intercom. Emma saw it was on and blushed hard. "How long as this been on?" She asked as she turned it off.

"Long enough." Regina said, tears in her eyes. "I can't face them now."

Emma took Regina's hand. "It's okay. If anyone says anything, we leave them on the side of the road."

Regina let out a laugh. "Promise?"

Emma kissed Regina's hand. "I swear it." She then reached for the intercom. "This is your captain speaking. What you heard just now was not meant for you to hear and I apologize for that. However, if anything is mentioned to me or my co-captain about it, the person who said it will be left on the side of the road and left to find their own way home. That includes you, Zelena. This is your only warning." She turned it off and replaced it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Emma said, looking over at Regina. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

A few hours later, they had to stop for gas. Cora and Zelena took the kids to walk around a bit while Regina went to use the RV bathroom and cuddle Oliver.

Anslie came out by Emma. "Here, use my card for this round of fuel."

"Are you sure? It's running about $100.00 each fill up."

"Yes. You and Regina are paying for everything else, so please, let me do this."

"If you insist." Emma said with a smile, taking Anslie's card and swiping it before handing it back to her. She then started filling the tank as Anslie leaned against the RV.

"Are we still making good time? That upset at the campground didn't put us off too much?"

Emma gave a nod. "Yes, actually we are. I think we'll be there by seven if we don't hit bad traffic."

"Can I ask you something?" Anslie asked, biting her lip.

"Sure. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering why Regina doesn't like me. I've tried talking to her, but she's always so short with me."

"Really? I'm sorry, but I guess I didn't notice. I'm not saying you're wrong, just that I didn't notice. Sometimes it takes her longer to warm up to people because of her past. She's scared everyone still hates her. Please don't take it personally, you've done nothing wrong."

Anslie nodded. "I can see that. Maybe I'm being paranoid and reading too much into it."

"Can I ask you something?" Emma asked.

"Of course."

"Did the kids hear…you know...earlier?" She blushed as Anslie looked down, pink in her cheeks as well.

"Um, at first they did, but Henry put on his headphones and Cora and I covered the girls' ears."

"Thank you." Emma said, looking down and rubbing her neck. "I'm sorry you had to hear that."

Anslie waived her hand. "It's okay. Don't worry about it. Your neck okay?"

"What? Oh yeah, it's fine." She said as she removed the nozzle and put it back. "My upper back is a bit sore though."

Anslie moved behind Emma and pressed on her back. "You're out of line and need and adjustment."

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "I've been told that before, mostly when I was in school except it was about my attitude."

Anslie playfully tapped at Emma's arm. "I can imagine. Come on, I can fix that real quick."

"Let me move the RV first."

Anslie gave Emma the all clear after making sure no one was in the RV or on their way in. Emma moved it and came to the back where Anslie had laid a blanket over the table.

"We need a sturdy base and a bed would have too much give. Lay down on your stomach please. If you have your tank on under your shirt, it would be easier for me to feel your spine if you take your shirt off."

"I don't but if it's easier, that's cool." Emma said as she took her shirt off, leaving her in her sports bra and jeans. She laid on her stomach and rest her forehead on the roll of paper towels. She needed to be face down so the paper towels helped to make that possible.

"Now relax." Anslie stated as she ran her hands along Emma's back. "Deep breath in…and out." She pushed down a few times and cracked and adjusted Emma's back. "There. All better."

Emma got up and sat on the edge of the table, about to put her shirt on when the door opened. Regina stood there, opened mouthed. She couldn't take it any longer. "What the hell is going on here?!" There it was, her full Evil Queen voice, glare, and breathing.

Anslie cowered back as Emma hopped off the table, holding her hands out. "Regina, she was just…"

"Shut up, Emma! I have eyes! I know what she was just doing! I've seen the flirting, the touching. Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Tears stung Emma's eyes as she stood taller. "You're acting stupid!" Regina was about to interrupt when Emma stopped her. "No, you've said enough, Regina! Your accusations are beyond ridiculous and hurtful. My back needed and adjustment so Anslie nicely did that for me. The touching you're referring to was to help my muscles after a long drive. Anslie, in case you've forgotten, was a huge part in our daughter fighting cancer and now you're accusing her being the other woman?! Accusing me of cheating on you?! What the hell Regina?" Emma could see Cora, Zelena and the kids watching from behind Regina and put her shirt on. "Anslie has been nothing nice, it's not fair for you to accuse her like this. It's not fair to accuse me."

Emma took Regina's hand and pulled her into the back room, slamming the door behind them. Anslie sat on a chair, shocked, her hands were shaking as she looked at Cora and Zelena. "I…I didn't…" She burst into tears and ran out of the RV and into the gas station bathroom.

The twins both looked upset.

"Why is she crying?"

"Why did mommy yell?"

"Why did Mama yell?"

"Are we still going to Disney?"

"Are they getting a divorce?"

"No!" Henry said sternly. "They are each other's true love. They are not getting a divorce."

Meanwhile, after Emma slammed the door, she crossed her arms. "Do you really think so low of me, Regina?! Do you really think I'd cheat on you? Anslie has been nothing but good to us with Ryu's cancer. What is going through your head?"

Regina was looking down, properly scolded. "She flirts with you." She said meekly. "She touches you and flirts."

Emma lifted Regina's chin. "She is straight, Regina. She doesn't flirt with me." Emma sat by Regina on the bed. "She didn't want me to tell you this because she's long forgiven who you used to be but…before the curse, Anslie had a family. Loving parents, a little brother and a twin sister."

Regina didn't like where this was going, but Emma continued. "She left one morning when she was training to be my nursemaid, but when she came back, her whole village had been slaughtered because they had helped my mother at one point. She had to bury her whole family, Regina. Kathryn, or Abigail there, took her in after that. I don't tell you this to make you feel guilty – you're not that person anymore – but she views me as a sister, Regina. She says I'm a lot like her sister Evelynn used to be and it makes her feel like she has someone. When she told me that, I gladly accepted that role knowing she needed family. I know what it's like to not have one and if I can even fill just a little part of it, I'd do it. She asked me not to tell you because she didn't want you to feel guilty as she doesn't hold it against you. She's not flirting with me, Regina and I'm not flirting with her."

Regina felt horrible as she sat there, processing all of this.

"I'm going to check on her, Regina, but you owe her and apology. Not for then, but for today." Emma said as she went to the door. "You owe me one too. Your lack of faith and trust in me really hurts."

Emma cam out and looked around. "Where's Anslie?

"She rushed out to the bathroom." Zelena said, trying to hide the fact that they could hear what she and Regina had talked about. The RV wasn't soundproof in the back.

Emma nodded. "I'm sorry for all this. Please, please don't think badly of Anslie. This wasn't at all what it's been made out to be."

Cora shook her head. "Don't be sorry. This may be a mess, but it's not your mess or Anslie's mess. You stay here while Regina cleans this all up."

Emma was about to protest, but Cora put her hand up and Regina came out of the room. "She's right. I'll fix this."

Regina gathered herself and went out to talk to Anslie. Emma sighed and looked at her kids. "There's an open field over there. Anyone wanna stretch their legs with me?"

"Yes!" All three kids said and started gathering things. Zelena put Oliver in the carrier she could wear and the group headed towards the field. Henry and Emma played catch with his football while the girls were busy finding unique rocks.

Regina knocked on the door and waited. "Anslie? Can we please talk?"

There was a pause and then the door opened, revealing a puffy eyed Anslie. "I swear, I wasn't doing anything with Emma. I promise." She said, her voice wavering as if she was about to cry again.

Regina sighed, feeling horrible. "I know. I'm sorry. I let my imagination take over me. I was wrong and I'm so sorry. Please come out so we can talk."

Anslie sniffed and came out, keeping her arms around her middle as if hugging herself. They went to the RV and Regina gestured for Anslie to sit – which she did.

Regina looked at her mother who waived her hand. "Don't mind me, I won't butt in. I just don't want to go outside."

Regina gave a nod and sat down looking at Anslie. "I'm not sure where to start other than saying I'm sorry. For everything."

Anslie looked at her. "She told you, didn't she? I asked her not to tell you. I know you're not that person anymore."

Regina sighed. "Don't be mad at Emma. She only told me so I could understand your relationship. Anslie, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. I…I'm so sorry about your family. Anslie, I remember those times and you may not believe me – as is your right – but I never gave my guards orders to do what they did. There orders were to scare people and if, only if, Snow was found hiding, then the person hiding her was to be brought to me. Those orders were for when she was running, when she was a bandit. They were all to be forgotten once she was back in her kingdom. At that point, there were no orders and when I heard what happened to your village and two others, I found the two guards who gave the false orders and punished them. What happened was done with out my knowledge, with out my permission, and not with my orders. I couldn't undo what they did, not matter how hard I tried. I may have been evil, I may have been dark, but I would never -even then – would have given orders that included killing children or killing anyone innocent for that matter. They were to be brought to me." Regina sighed. "I know that doesn't change what happened to your family. I wish I could bring them back for you. If Emma fills a void for you, a void that I created, I do not want to take that away. I'm sorry for my actions."

Anslie wiped at her tears. "Even back then, I couldn't hate you. My father always said that there was more to everyone's story that only they know. It was hard, I will admit that it was really hard to come home and see…see everyone…slaughtered. It was horrific and I still see it in my sleep. I felt and still feel guilty that I wasn't among them." She sniffed and wiped her eyes again. "But I swear I haven't held it against you here. Katheryn asked me if I'd be able to help with Ry after everything and I swore to her as I swear to you now, that I could and did. During that time, I admit, I did enjoy my time with your family and since then, I have looked at Emma as more than a friend, just not in the way you assume. She reminds me so much of my sister Evelynn. I'm sorry I asked Emma not to say anything and for not saying anything myself. I had this feeling that you didn't like me and I thought if you knew the truth, you may thing I wasn't going to help you. I see now I've only made things worse by keeping it a secret." She looked at Regina. "I hold nothing against you and I don't think of you as the Evil Queen or the reason my family is gone. I simply think of you as Mayor Regina Swan-Mills; amazing mother to her children and hopeful friend."

Regina took Anslie's hands. "I don't deserve your kindness, compassion or forgiveness. You're a lot like Emma so I can see why you two get along so well. I'm sorry I gave the impression that I didn't like you. Unlike you and Emma, it takes me longer to open up. I'm sorry for my behavior and I promise I'll make it up to you if you let me."

Anslie gave a smile. "It's okay. Looking at it through your eyes, I can see why you may have gotten the wrong impression. I didn't want you feeling like you have to be careful or overly nice to me. Let's just have a reset of sorts, okay?"

Regina nodded. "I'd like that. Thank you for your understanding in everything."

Anslie got up and hugged Regina who hugged her back.

"As happy that I am that you two have made up, I really want to get back on the road." Emma stated from the doorway.

"Then let's go." Cora stated, smiling a bit. "I want to ride up front this time." As she walked past Emma, she added in a low voice. "Just don't even think about touching me like you did my daughter."

Emma rolled her eyes, she knew they wouldn't keep quiet. "Scared you might like it?"

Zelena came up behind Emma, her lips by her ear. "If you're going to touch another Mills woman, it better be me."

Emma closed her eyes. "Sorry, One Mills woman is enough for me. Let's go."

Zelena chuckled as she came in, the kids following. Once settled, they were off again, Cora riding upfront with Emma.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Damnit Cora! For the hundredth time, stop touching the buttons!" Emma scolded as Cora sat back and huffed.

"What's the point of riding up here if I can't push buttons?"

"If you don't like it, go to the back."

Cora folded her arms and pouted. "I thought you were more fun than this. You're turning boring, Emma!"

Emma sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just tired of driving."

Cora looked at the GPS. "It says we should be there soon."

"Yeah. That's why traffic is heavier now."

Finally, they pulled into the resort and parked in the RV lot. Emma stretched as she got out.

"Mommy! I can see the castle!" Malory shouted as she came out of the RV. "Look Eva, look!"

"I see it! And over there I see Mickey's ears!"

Henry pointed in another direction. "That's the big Epcot Ball."

"Okay, let's get checked in and settled in." Regina stated, handing Oliver to Emma.

They checked in and then headed to the elevator.

"What number, mommy?"

Regina handed Eva a key card. "Our floor isn't on there. Scan that card on that box."

Eva did so, and the elevator started going up. Regina handed key cards to each adult, telling them how they worked. They were on lanyards, so they could wear them around their necks. "Please don't lose them. If we lose one, we must go down and get all of them replaced. They're not just keys to our room, they're attached to our account. Basically, if you have this, you don't need anything else. You want something to eat or drink, swipe the card to pay for it." She then handed the three kids cards as well. "Yours have your names on them. If you get lost, go to any employee and they'll scan it and call me or Mama."

The elevator stopped, and Emma was confused. "What, why is there only one door?"

Regina grinned and swiped her card, opening the door. "Because, my love, I didn't just rent a few rooms. I rented the whole floor. Welcome to the Royal Family Suite."

Emma looked in and gasped. This was not like any hotel room she had ever seen. The 'room', if it could be called that, was the only one on the whole floor and it was beautiful. It opened to a long living room, full kitchen and dining room.

"Mom, Anslie, and Zelena, your rooms are to the right. She led the way down the hall. "you can fight over who's is who's, but I promise, they're all amazing." They each had a different theme and included a king-sized bed, TV, private balconies, bathrooms, and desk.

"I want whichever one is the least princess room there is." Cora stated, though she was impressed.

Henry had noticed four doors and that one looked different. He opened it and gasped. "Oh my gosh!"

Emma turned and looked as well. "Seriously?"

In this room was their own private pool and hot tub on one side and arcade games on the other with seating all around. There was a soda machine, popcorn machine and a big screen tv as well.

"I didn't want you guys to see that until later." Regina stated, closing the door. "We have things to do first."

As Cora, Anslie, and Zelena picked out their rooms, Regina took her family to their rooms on the other side of the living areas. "Henry, this is yours." Regina stated, opening his door.

"Oh, my gods!" Emma said, "So cool!"

It was Star Wars themed from the stars on the ceiling to the light saber lights. Posters on the walls, the Darth Vader TV frame and R2D2 garbage can. The bathroom looked futuristic and had robotic looking buttons.

"I love it!"

Next came the girls' room. Regina was nervous about this one since the girls were so different. "Now just remember, I didn't get to pick the decorations." She stated as she opened the door. Instantly they were transported into a true Disney Princess scene. There was a queen sized four poster bed with lace cascading down each side. The floor looked like stone on one half with castle bricks painted on the wall making that half of the room look like the inside of the castle. This was the side the bed and dresser was on. The other half had green carpet with grass, sky, flowers, trees, and animals painted on the walls.

Emma winced as she heard squealing and smiled when she saw both girls were doing it.

"Ry look! We'll sleep like real Princesses!" Eva said, twirling around.

"I know! Eva, look at the bathroom! It looks like a waterfall!"

Emma put her arm around Regina's waist. "You've made the kids very happy."

Regina smiled. "Now for our room."

Regina opened the door and Emma smiled. This room alone was probably what sold Regina on this suite. It was a very realistic dungeon looking room. Very Disney Evil Queen. Dark, mysterious, but strangely romantic at the same time. Not only was there a private hot tub in the bathroom, but there was also a room for Oliver's playpen, so he'd also have his own space.

"This reminds me of home." Cora stated, coming in behind them.

"I love it." Regina stated. "Okay, Emma, now it's time for you to relax. Your work is done." She handed Oliver to Emma. "The kids, Zel, and I will go get our things."

"I'll help too." Anslie stated as they came into the living room.

"Great. Let's go. We have twenty minutes until ten."

Emma furrowed her brow. "What happens at ten?"

"Wait and see." Regina said with a wink.

The group went down to get their things and Emma sat in a chair cuddling her baby boy. Once they were back and unpacked, Regina stood by the long curtains in the living room that were closed. "Okay everyone, let the magic of Disney begin."

She opened the curtains to reveal a large balcony overlooking Disney World. They stepped out as the firework show started.

"Oh wow!" Ry gasped as she watched.

Zelena took Oliver and sat on a chair by her mother. Emma stood behind Regina and wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder. When the show was over, they went back inside.

"I think it's time we get sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day." Regina looked at Zelena, Cora and Anslie. "Of course, you three can do what ever you like. Just remember, if you leave the room, take your key."

After tucking the kids in, Emma took a shower and came into the room, brushing her hair. "We're using that hut tub tomorrow night." She said with a smile.

Regina looked at her wife. "You're not too mad at me?"

Emma sighed and pulled Regina into her lap. "I was hurt, yes. It hurt that you didn't trust me, but I also know how much what ever Anslie shared with you today probably hurt you, even though she didn't mean for it to. That was probably punishment enough."

Regina sighed. "I am sorry though, Emma. I'm so sorry I hurt you and acted like I didn't trust you. I love and trust you more than I can say – more than I let you believe today. I lost it. I let my imagination run wile and I was wrong. I love you so much and I am sorry."

Emma kissed Regina's neck. "I forgive you, Regina. Just please don't do that again. If you question something, just ask me, okay? We've been together long enough to know that we can talk."

Regina gave a nod and kissed Emma's cheek. "You're right. I won't do that again." She moved to straddle Emma and kissed her. "I do need to ask something though. Is it just that Anslie is nice or does she really not hate me for what happened to her family?"

Emma ran her hands up Regina's back. "Both. She doesn't hate you, she's just really that nice and understanding."

Regina nodded. "Then I must make it up to her. Are you sure she's straight? I'm sure I could have her moaning her forgiveness in minutes. Don't worry, love, you can watch."

Emma rolled her eyes, giving Regina's ass a smack. "You're bad. She's straight as an arrow, love, so you'll have to think of another way to make it up to her. I do know one way that may work…"

Regina looked at her wife. "And that would be?"

"Have your mom assure her that she's over Killian. She's got it bad for him but fears the wrath of Cora even though I've told her they're over. I think she needs to hear it from Cora herself."

"Oh, that's easy, though she's far too good for him. She should be with someone better like August or even Graham."

Emma shrugged. "The heart wants what the heart wants. Look at me. So pure and good, falling for an Evil Queen." She laughed and then gasped as she was pushed back. "Hey now. Easy tiger."

Regina gave a low growl as she ran her nails down Emma's arms. "You've stirred the Queen, my love, be careful you don't fully wake her. With those little boy shorts and that tight tank top that hides nothing, your pure little goodie act would only get you into more trouble."

Emma put her hands behind her head and smirked. "What if I want to wake her? What if I miss her and want to see her and willingly offer myself to her?"

Regina stood and eyed Emma on the bed. "I don't know. We have a big day tomorrow, we should get to bed and get some sleep."

Emma looked at the clock. "It's only ten forty-five. I have an hour and fifteen minutes before my wicked God Mother makes me come home."

Regina chuckled. "Oh, you are no Cinderella, my love." She moved to her bag and grabbed a smaller one. "You are your own Princess. Princess Emma. Badass woman by day…" She looked at her and smirked. "The Queen's whore by night."

Emma swallowed and sat up on her elbows, watching Regina. "I think I resent that."

Regina gave a laugh. "I doubt that. Now, be a dear and move yourself to the middle of the bed."

Emma did so as Regina plugged something in. "Open your legs." When Emma didn't listen, Regina grabbed some scarves from the bag. "I don't know why you play these games, Princess, we both know how wet you are." She tied Emma's ankles to the bed posts and then her wrists. "The perfect X. Now we can't make the room quiet with magic, so would the princess prefer a scarf or a ball gag?" She asked, holding one up in each hand. "Oh, I know." She answered before Emma could. "The ball gag keeps you quieter, but you tend to drool like a real wore, so I think we'll use both."

"Wait. What are you planning? I mean, what did you plug in?" Emma asked as Regina straddled her chest.

"Mmm, don't you worry, my love. You know I'd never hurt you." She put the ball gag on Emma, making it tight. She then put the scarf over it, tying it behind her head. Regina put a pillow under the still damp blonde curls. "Is the little Princess Slut comfortable?"

Emma gave a playful glare and Regina laughed. She kept her eyes locked on Emma's as she reached back and put her hand over Emma's core, over her boy shorts. "Mmm. There's my answer. These little shorts are going to be ruined tonight."

Despite trying to hold back, Emma moved her hips to try and get more pressure from Regina's touch. "Don't be in such a hurry. Once I start, you'll be begging me to stop." She smirked and shrugged. "Well, trying to beg me, anyway."

Regina lifted Emma's shirt and ran her hands over her toned body. She would never tire of the way Emma's muscles reacted to her touch, the feel of rippling under her fingers. "I can't believe three of our children were grown in this beautiful body." She stated as she raked her fingernails over Emma's stomach.

Emma let out a moan, her back arching as Regina moved her hands to those pert, round breasts. She kneaded the mounds roughly in her hands. Regina squeezed harder, knowing how Emma liked the pain with the pleasure. Regina grinned, loving giving Emma pleasure and seeing her react to it. She sat up and smiled down at her wife. "Gods, you look beautiful like this. Tied up, bound for me and only me." She touched Emma over her boy shorts and smirked. "I think we'll leave these on while I try out my new toy. I can't wait to see how many times I can make you cum, how wet you can get these shorts."

Emma rolled her hips against Regina's touch, causing Regina to stop. She stripped her robe off as she went to pick up the toy. She turned it on and even on low, the buzz was enough to make Emma shake in anticipation.

"They call this a deep tissue massager, it sends waves of pleasurable vibration deep inside you." Regina stated with a smirk. "It's on low now, how does it feel?" She asked, pressing it on Emma's stomach.

"Oh, holy shit!" Is what Emma wanted to say, but what came out was more like "Mmffmmf", making Regina chuckle.

"Oh, this will be fun." Regina stated, moving the massager up and around Emma's very alert nipples.

Emma looked at Regina, her eyes pleading and her hips involuntarily rolling, silently begging for release.

"Okay, okay my Princess. You've been patient. Let's get your first orgasm out of the way."

To be honest, Emma wasn't sure she could take what was to come. If the massager was only on low, then she was in for a rough ride. "OHFUCKSHITOHMYGODSOHOHOH" She tried to say, knowing only noise was making it out around the ball gag and scarf as Regina pressed the toy to Emma's core over her underwear. Her eyes closed as waves of vibration assaulted her body. "Mff fmmm mfmmmf." Was all Regina could hear.

"What was that? You want more?" Regina upped the power to three out of five and Emma's orgasm hit her hard. "You liked that, didn't you? Look how wet your pants are."

Regina moved the toy to lay on Emma's stomach as she bit her lip. "I know what I said, but I changed my mind." Regina kissed Emma's neck and whispered in her ear. "I want to make you squirt."

Emma's eyes widened, a moan coming out. She'd never done that before and didn't know if she could.

"Remember, if it's too much, move your head from side to side." Regina stated as she undid Emma's legs and slid her boy shorts off. She grabbed three large towels and laid one under Emma's bum and along the lower part of the bed before tying Emma's legs back to the bed.

She slid a finger along Emma's clit, making the blonde jump. "You're still so sensitive. I'll give you a little break." She laid back and grabbed the toy, giving Emma the perfect view of her own dripping cunt. She put the toy back to tone, locked eyes with Emma, and then pressed it on her own clit. "Oh my god, Emma. You didn't tell me how amazing this is!"

Emma just watched her, turned on by the view. It didn't take long for Regina to have an amazing orgasm and as soon as she recovered, her hands were on Emma's body. "Are you ready, my Princess?" She asked, running her hands up and down Emma's legs. "Ready or not, let's make you cum."

Emma's body buzzed with anticipation. She could feel the massager before it even touched her. Regina sat by her, opening her feminine lips with one hand and pressing the toy against Emma with the other. She rotated between one, two, and three for speed, watching the moisture pool between Emma's legs. When the blonde's first orgasm hit, instead of backing down on the vibrations, Regina moved it up to four. Emma's second orgasm hit with out warning. Her legs strained against the scarves and her back arched as her hips moved, her body trying to get away from the massager. When her third and fourth orgasms hit, one after the other, Emma swore she would pass out.

"Come on, Princess, we're so close." Regina leaned on Emma's stomach to keep her hips still and turned the massager up to five, the highest it would go. Emma saw stars, her body both tensing and falling victim to the vibrations at the same time. She felt a pain in her core, but it wasn't unpleasant. Her toes curled, and she felt a feeling she had never felt before. After losing count of her orgasms, she felt something building up and her eyes closed as her body convulsed, finally giving Regina what she wanted. The feeling was one Emma couldn't exactly explain. It was pleasure, pain, release, tension, all at once. "That's my girl. Oh gods, that's fucking hot." Regina said, slowing the massager down and finally turning it off. "Damn, Emma. You soaked the towels."

Emma was out of breath, exhausted, and still feeling the tides of pleasure through her. She could barely open her eyes and Regina leaned over and kissed her. "Keep your eyes closed, my love. Let me take care of you. What you just did was amazing, and I know it took a lot out of you." Emma did close her eyes, tired, but still awake.

Regina went to the bathroom and then came back and undid the bindings to Emma's ankles and wrists. She sat on the bed and took a cool washcloth, wiping at Emma's thighs. Emma's body tensed, and she jumped. "Shh it's okay. I'm just cleaning you up. Relax, my love." Emma did her best to relax, letting the cool, damp cloth run over her legs and then core. Regina took care not to make it sexual, not to turn on Emma's overly sensitive body.

When she was done, Regina took the towels and such to the bathroom and came back out, putting new underwear on Emma and then laying by her. She wrapped her in her arms and smiled softly. "Sleep, my love. You deserve it."

"I love you." Emma whispered from her already half sleep.

"I love you, too."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The next morning came early for Emma. The girls were up by five and picked Emma to be the one they woke up.

"Mama! We wanna see Mickey!" Eva stated.

"Shh, honey. It's early and Mickey is still sleeping."

"But we aren't sleeping! We're already dressed!" Malory let out.

"Shh baby. Please don't wake Oliver. Come on." Emma grabbed her robe and brought the girls out to the living area.

"Look Mama! We putted on our matching outfits." Eva said as she twirled around.

Emma smiled at her. "You are, you cuties."

It had been Regina's idea for them to match. The four kids all had bright yellow shirts with the letters SM on the back and denim overall shorts. The adults had the same shirts, but only Regina and Emma had the overall shorts. It was cute, honestly, so Emma didn't argue.

"Well babies, we have to wait a while yet." She pointed to the windows. "See? It's still dark out. How about you two sit on the sofa and watch TV while I make some coffee?"

"Okay Mama." They said and sat down. Emma found some cartoons and went to start the coffee. She came out to check on the girls and smiled finding them asleep. Just as she was about to sit down, she heard Oliver through the baby monitor. She let out a sigh and went to get him.

"We're on vacation, why are you up so early?" She kissed his cheek and grabbed his diaper back. Out in the living area she changed him, deciding to keep him in his pajamas until after his breakfast. She put him in his chair and gave him some cheerios. As she poured her second mug of coffee, Anslie came out.

"I thought I smelled coffee. You're up early."

Emma gestured to the girls. "They thought they were ready to go. Then, when they fell asleep, he woke up. Life of a mother is never boring." She chuckled.

Anslie smiled and poured her own coffee. "Hey, are you and Regina okay?"

"Yes, we're great. We talked and made up."

"Good. I'm glad. I've never seen a love like what you two have."

Emma gave a smile. "I do love her and I'm glad we could make things right. Anyway, I want you to know that you're here as a guest, a friend. Don't think you have to do whatever we do or anything like that. If there's something you want to do, don't hesitate to do it."

Anslie gave a shrug. "I had thought about the bigger roller coasters with Henry, but he seemed to not like that idea."

"That's my fault." Regina stated as she came into the kitchen, kissing Emma's cheek. "Emma was trying to talk me into going on some rides and heard me saying how foolish they are."

"Yes, because she can't just admit she's scared. Eva wants to do some, but I'm afraid she may be too little. I figure I'll start her in Magic Kingdom and see how she does and maybe tomorrow, see if she's big enough and brave enough for the bigger rides."

Regina poured herself some coffee. "Well, we will find time for you two to go be big kids for a while and go on your rides." She gave Emma a wink. "Go get ready, my love. Zel said she'd stay with the boys while we take the girls to their special spa morning."

"That's great but you know they won't wear the outfits you got them if they get special dresses."

"Oh I know, but it's just one day."

Regina and Anslie chatted as Emma went to get dressed. Cora and Zelena came out and the girls woke up again. Regina had ordered room service the night before, so when it came, they got Henry up and they all ate out on the balcony.

When they were done, Henry looked at the clock. "It's early still."

Cora grinned. "Do you want to go back to sleep or challenge your old grandma in an arcade game in the game room?"

"I wanna play." Eva whined as she watched Henry and Cora go.

"Mama and I have a surprise for you and Malory." Regina stated and looked at Zelena. "Are you okay with Oliver?"

"Yes. Go and have fun. We'll meet you in the lobby later. Don't worry, I have your list of things to pack. Anslie will help me make sure I don't forget anything."

"Thanks sis. Let's go girls. Make sure you have your key cards."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. I'm pretty sure you're going to like it."

In the lobby, Ry held Emma's hand while Eva held Regina's. Emma smiled down at Ry when she saw their destination. The little girl froze and looked up at Emma, happy tears in her eyes.

"Mama! Really?! We get to go?!"

Emma knelt down and tapped her nose. "Yes, princess, you do."

"What is it?" Eva asked.

"It's the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique!" Ry exclaimed. "They make us look like princesses and the Disney Princesses sometimes come to see you." She could barely contain her excitement as she turned to her sister and took her hands. "Eva, I know you don't like girly things, but please do this with me. Please, please, Eva. It would mean so much to me."

Eva smiled and squeezed Ry's hands. "I want to Ry, I really do. What if we did the same look? Really look like twins for today?"

Regina blinked her tears as she watched Malory light up. Very rarely did the girls actually dress alike anymore. "Oh Eva, Really?! O if you mean that, we can do blue or green dresses since you like those colors."

Eva shrugged. "I don't mind pink or purple, Ry. Let's go see what we like."

Emma took some pictures of the girls in front of the boutique before the four of them went inside. The staff was wonderful for being open so early, though they were used to it. They were in love with the girls and treated them as royalty. It didn't hurt that Regina had paid to have private appointments. Champagne glasses of sparkling apple juice were poured as the girls got manicures and pedicures. An hour later, the girls had crowns of braids and curls cascading down their backs. Malory had a pink dress with purple trim while Eva had a purple dress with pink trim. Instead of dress shoes, they decided on pink and purple converse shoes.

Emma nudged Regina as some "real" Disney princesses were coming in. Regina recorded as the girls turned and saw them. Malory gasped and smiled so wide while Eva smiled, actually turning a bit shy. Snow, Cinderella, Belle, and Elsa all came in.

"Oh my, who do we have here? Am I seeing double or is my eyesight in trouble?" Snow's high pitched Disney voice sang, causing Regina to roll her eyes. "Belle look at these adorable Princesses."

Belle smiled. "Twin princesses; we don't see that too often."

Cinderella knelt down. "What are your names?"

"I'm Malory and that's Eva. Normally she doesn't wear dresses, but she did it for me today."

"Oh yes?" Cinderella looked at Eva. "You sound like a very good sister."

Eva just shrugged and looked down. It was odd to see the girls change roles like this.

"Oh she is! She saved my life!"

"She did?" Elsa asked.

"Yes! I had cancer and it wouldn't go away. Eva gave me some bone stuff even though she hates needles and it finally went away!"

Eva was bright red. "She would do it for me. She's the one that did all the fighting."

"Well it sounds to me like you're both little warriors. You're also good sisters and that's important." Elsa stated. "I know I'd help my sister the same way, Eva. I am proud of you for being so brave." She looked at Belle. "You know what I think?" She then looked back at Eva and Malory. "I think you two need to be on the Princess float with us in the Downtown Disney noon parade!"

"Oh yes!" Exclaimed Snow. "You must join us!"

Malory gasped, tars filling her eyes. "Oh really?! We can do that?"

Cinderella nodded. "We'd be honored if you would."

Malory looked at Eva, her eyes full of hope. Eva smiled and gave a slight nod causing Ry to squeal and hug her sister. She then looked at Cinderella. "We'll do it!"

As the girls talked to the rest of the princesses, Belle gave Emma and Regina the details. Elsa gave each girl a special pass and Snow placed special tiaras on their heads.

"We'll see you two later."

Once the princesses left, the girls we abuzz with excitement. They met the rest of the group in the lobby and the girls couldn't get their words out fast enough.

Soon, Regina had everyone's attention. "Okay group! Today is day one of three that we have to spend at Disney. I know there's a lot to see, but I assure you, we have time. Mom, Zelena, and Anslie, you three are free to do what you like. If you want to stay with us, that's great, but if you want to do your own things, that's great too. Today is going to be geared more towards the little ones, Henry, don't worry, I know you want to see Epcot and that's on the list for our last day, so you'll get your time too. Today we're going to focus on Fantasy land and Tomorrow land. Tomorrow we'll do Frontierland, Adventure land and Liberty square. Being those are older rides, I've got Oliver set to go to the hotel day care. Then, on our last day, we will do Epcot and see if there's time for anything we may miss."

She looked at the group and gave a grin. "Also, don't expect long lines today. I may have done something…special." Emma looked at Regina in surprise, but Regina said no more about it. "Let's go troops."

The group went out to the parking lot where they got on a shuttle bus. Emma looked around and noticed no one else was on the shuttle bus, which was odd since this was a Disney resort hotel. Once at the gates of the park, Emma noticed first that there was only a small crowd, nothing like what she was expecting. Second, she noticed the crowds were groups of children with handfuls of adult supervisors. When a woman saw Regina, she came over and hugged her.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills I can't thank you enough for all of this." The woman said, and Emma was really wanting to know what was going on.

Regina gave a smile. "It's really no trouble."

The woman shook her head and turned around to the crowd. "May I have your attention please? I want you all to know that this woman here is the one who is making it possible for us to have two days at Disney and one at Epcot. This generous, amazing woman literally rented the full park out and sent letters to invite you kids in the foster system to three fun filled days. She also is the one paying for your hotel stay and food. I know she's here with family, so we don't want to bug her all day with our thanks, but let's give her and her family a big thank you."

The kids all clapped and yelled thank you and Emma stood there, tears in her eyes. "Regina, did you really do that?"

Regina shrugged. "It's not all that great. I wanted to rent the park out just for us, but they said they had to have a minimum amount of two thousand people and a monetary amount that I'd rather not share. So, I thought about that and sent out invitations to every Florida foster care agency. I paid for five thousand foster kids and three hundred adult chaperones to come and have some fun. It helps to have endless money, but I didn't want the word to get out. Apparently, it has."

Some kids did come over to thank Regina, but they were very respectful. Cora came and hugged her daughter. "You're a good person, Regina." She said with a smile.

The gates opened and their Disney adventure began.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some may think this goes into detail, and maybe it does as I did research the park and rides, but I wanted it to be realistic. I asked my niece what she thought and she told me "Do what you want to do. It's your story, no one else's." She's right.

**Chapter 22**

It was so much calmer than Emma had expected, thanks to Regina's surprise. Since the foster kids were all ages, they spread out making it so there were no lines. The staff was more relaxed and loved having time to actually talk with the kids and have fun – some even going on rides with them.

It had been made clear already that any ride Oliver couldn't go on, Regina wouldn't go either which meant that Emma would be going on a lot of rides. She was okay with that, and being they could relax and take their time, thy first sat at a table and pulled out a map of Fantasyland.

"Remember, we have twelve hours if we want them." Emma stated.

"I won't make it twelve hours." Cora laughed. "So I'll take ollie back after the parade and we'll take a nap so we can watch the fireworks tonight."

It was decided they'd go on the iconic rides first. Emma took the girls and though Ollie couldn't go, Regina did take Henry on the Dumbo ride. Cora stayed with Oliver and Anslie and Zelena went together on the ride. The girls loved making the elephant go up and down. Emma chuckled as she saw Regina and Henry's cart stay at one level.

Next was the tea cups and Regina refused to go on this one. She got great pictures of Zelena with the girls and Emma and Anslie spinning Henry so fast, she feared he would be sick. However, when they got off, he was all smiles. They then decided to go on a ride that Oliver could join them on. It's a Small World had boats big enough that the whole family could sit in one. Emma, Regina, and Oliver were in the back row, the girls and Cora ahead of them, with Henry, Anslie, and Zelena in the front. Oliver was mesmerized by the lights and sounds, as were the girls.

"This song is annoying." Emma muttered to Regina.

"No kidding. But the kids seem to like it." Cora stated. "Plus, it's nice and cool in here."

"Henry sure is being such a good sport with these rides. I know tomorrow will be more fun for him in Fronteirland."

"Yes, but I also think he'll have fun in Tomorrowland. Honestly, Fantasyland is probably the only one without rides for the older kids."

"That's true; however the Barn Stormer ride is sort of bigger. It'll be a good guide to see which of the three can handle roller coasters." Emma stated. "Let's take a refreshment break after this and make a plan. We have another hour before we take the girls to Fairytale Hall to get ready for the parade."

"About that." Regina turned towards Emma. "I know this is Disney and all that, but I'm nervous about being away from the girls. Would you mind if I went with them? I'll sit in the background."

Emma smiled. "I'd love it if you did that. It'll put me at ease as well."

Cora smirked. "You could dress as the evil Queen."

Emma grinned. "Wait until you see their version of the Queen of Hearts."

"Oh she did." Regina chuckled. "While you guys were on the tea cups."

"Pathetic. I was never fat nor did I ever wear my hair like that."

Emma chuckled. "No one here is like their real counterpart."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that. I haven't seen everyone yet." Cora stated.

"Guys! Be quiet!" Eva said sharply.

"Sorry." Emma stated and spent the rest of the ride pointing things out to Oliver.

After a quick water and snack break, they did Winnie the Pooh and Mickey's Philhar Magic rides, which were more like shows than rides so they all could enjoy them. Emma and Cora took the girls and Henry on the Little Mermaid ride while Regina took Oliver on the Prince Charming Regal Carrousel. Regina refused to go on the Snow White ride, so she stayed with Oliver while the rest went. They all met up at the Peter Pan's Flight ride.

"All these rides would normally take all day. It's so nice not to have lines." Emma pointed out.

Regina looked at her watch. "Let's do Peter Pan and see if we have time for Barn Stormer. Otherwise, we can do that after the parade.

They all loved Peter Pan, so Zelena and Anslie took Henry through it again as the girls went with Regina to get ready. Emma, Cora, and Oliver went and got ice cream.

They all met up and found a shady place to sit and wait for the parade.

"Mom, I got you something." Zelena stated as she pulled out a water bottle with a fan on the top. "See, you turn this on and when you spray, it's like a mist." She turned it on and sprayed Emma, who wasn't listening and who jumped.

"What the hell?" Emma wiped her face. "Did someone just spit on me?"

Cora chuckled and took the fan, spraying Emma more. "Oh I like this."

"Stop it!" Emma shouted, holding Ollie up as a shield. He just giggled. "You're supposed to use that on yourself."

Cora did spray herself and then everyone else. "This is nice. Thank you, Zelena."

Henry sat by Emma and stretched out.

"Are you having fun, kid?" Emma asked him as she lay Oliver in the stroller to stretch out.

"Yeah, but I think it'll be more fun this afternoon."

Emma nodded. "Yes. I can't wait for Space Mountain. Tomorrow will be fun too at Frontierland."

"Yeah, Splash Mountain and Thunder Mountain. I wonder if the girls will like those."

"I think if they're tall enough, they'll like Splash Mountain for sure."

She took out a map. "I feel like we'll get through Tomorrowland by like five tonight. That will give us time to go back to the hotel and relax a bit before dinner. We have 7:30 reservations at Cinderella's castle before the fireworks. Tomorrow, we'll probably be done sooner, so we can have time to go back and do rides we really liked, or go back to the hotel to enjoy the pool and game room."

Henry nodded. "It's okay if we don't; we still have four days at the beach."

As the parade started, Emma picked up Oliver and he smiled and laughed as the characters went by. Finally, the Princess float went by and Emma snapped pictures as Malory and Eva waved excitedly at her and the family.

"Do you see Regina?" Zel asked and Emma shook her head.

"No. Maybe she's sitting behind the girls out of sight."

Cora smirked and raised a brow. "Or she's next."

Emma blinked and then grinned as she started taking pictures of Regina on the next float. She sat dressed like a Queen as she waved, purposely not looking at her family. In front of the float was a banner reading "Our Queen for the day, Our Hero forever."

Zelena couldn't stop laughing and she took a dramatic bow. "All hail Queen Regina!" She stated and Regina shot her a glare.

"You look beautiful, baby." Emma called as she took some pictures. After the parade, they all met for lunch, the girls chatting excitedly.

"Mommy didn't want to do it, but they insisted." Ry said as she munched on a piece of apple. After they ate, they rest their stomachs in the shade.

Oliver was starting to get crabby, which was expected out of a ten month old, and Cora stood. "I'm taking him back to the hotel. Don't worry, I know how to get the shuttle and I'll call once we're in the room. I'll change his diaper and probably just let him lie with me for a nap."

"Okay mom. Thank you." Regina hugged Cora and they all said their goodbyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with them. You're not a fan of the rides." Emma stated to Regina.

"Well no, but I am a fan of being with my family. Besides, I know there are a few I will go on and at least one I'm not sure the girls will be big enough for so I'll stay with them."

"Can we go now, mommy?" Eva came over and asked.

"Yes." Stated Emma. "The last ride here is a roller coaster. You and Ry are big enough, but you don't have to go on if you don't want to."

They went to the Barn Stormer ride and the girls decided they wanted to go. Malory wanted to sit by Emma while Eva would sit by Zelena, Henry and Anslie sitting by each other. At the end, the girls were wired.

"Mommy! That was so fun! I didn't get scared once." Ry said proudly.

"Me neither, Mommy!"

Emma grinned. "They get their courage from me."

With Fantasyland done, they headed towards tomorrow land. They all had fun shooting aliens on the Buzz Lightning ride, watch Snitch's great escape, and flew on the Astro Orbiter – which was really an indoor version of the Dumbo ride.

They drove cars at the Tomorrowland Speedway – the kids loving that they could drive while the adults rode with them. They loved the Monsters INC Laugh Floor and got through the Carousel of Progress – Regina's favorite.

"Finally! Ma, this is the ride I've been waiting all day for!" Henry said as they stood in front of Space Mountain."

Emma grinned. "Me, too." She then knelt down by the girls. "Okay Bumble Bees, here's the scoop. You're tall enough to ride this, but I want you to know that it's faster, higher and darker than the Barn Stormer ride. Also, the seats are different; only one person per seat and three in the car. I won't stop you from going on, but I want to warn you."

They nodded and looked at it and then at Emma.

"I wanna go." Said Eva.

"Me, too. But Mama? Can you sit behind me?"

"Yes." Emma stood and looked at everyone. "Zel, Anslie, you two going on?" She got two nods and nodded herself. "Okay, how about Henry, Ry and me in our car and Anslie, Eva, and Zelena in the other?"

Everyone nodded and Regina chewed her lip. She was nervous for her kids, but wanted them to have fun.

Once inside in line, Ry got quiet while Eva buzzed with excitement. They sat down and Emma looked at the car behind them, Eva giving her the thumbs up. Emma smiled and turned around, touching Malory's shoulder. "You okay?"

The little one nodded. "Yes, Mama. Is my buckle on right?"

The worker smiled and came over. "First time rider?" Ry gave a shy nod. The woman made a show of checking everyone's safety belts and came back to Ry, double checking hers. "Want to know the best way to enjoy the ride? Put your hands up and smile!"

Emma chuckled and put her hands up. "Ready for takeoff!"

Malory and Henry did the same but once the ride started, all arms were back down. It was dark and they were climbing. There was a countdown and they could see the light in a tunnel ahead of them.

Malory turned her head, but Emma couldn't see her face. Worried, she leaned forward. "You okay?"

"Yes! This is so exciting!"

When the ride was over, they met with Regina who had already bought the pictures they take on the ride. "You all look like you had a great time! How about some slushies and we go relax at the hotel for a while before dinner?"

They got their slushies and headed back to the hotel. Before Emma could suggest the girls take their dresses off, they were asleep on the sofa. Emma smiled and covered them up before looking at Henry. "Pool?"

He grinned and nodded. "Pool."

Emma got changed and changed Oliver before going to the pool room. Oliver loved being in his baby float while Henry dove for the pool toys Emma would toss in. Regina opted to rest while Zelena and Anslie chatted in the hot tub.

"You two seem close. Is there something going on between you?"

Zelena rolled her eyes. "We're just talking mother. Besides, Anslie has her eyes on a certain pirate."

Anslie turned red as Cora raised a brow. "Is that so? If you ask me, you're far too good for him. However, if you're sure he's what you want, go for it. Not that you need my permission."

"She's right; you're too good for him." Zelena stated.

"Well I guess we'll see what, if anything, happens."

Soon, Regina brought the girls in and sat by her mom as Emma put arm floats on them and swam with them. Regina took some pictures and looked at the clock. "Okay troop. Half an hour and then we need to get ready for dinner."

After a half hour, everyone left to go to their rooms to get ready. Regina got herself ready and then went to get Oliver dressed while Emma went to the girls after getting herself ready. Anslie had already fixed Malory's hair so Emma helped her with her dress while Eva got her hair done. The girls wore their princess dresses, wanting to end the night feeling special.

Everyone came to the living room and Regina smiled. "Everyone looks great."

They took the shuttle to Disney and made their way to the castle.

"Oh mommy, it looks so pretty at night."

"It sure does, Eva." Regina smiled. They checked in and their group was taken to a separate room. It was set up like a traditional royal dining room, complete with booster seats for the girls and a highchair for Oliver.

"Wow." Ry stated as she looked around.

"Pretty fancy." Henry stated as he sat down.

The rest sat and looked at the menu. "Order anything you like; it's all on us tonight." Regina stated.

Even though it was fancy, it was very kid friendly. Various Disney characters came through, including Mickey, Minnie, and Cinderella herself. The pictures on the wall would sometimes change or turn into a screen and 'interact' with the kids.

Regina looked at her watch as they finished eating. "Perfect timing." The doors opened and Cinderella came back in.

"It's time. Please follow me as my honored guests."

Henry looked at Emma. "What about the fireworks?"

"I have a feeling that's what this is about." She said with a wink.

They all went into a grand elevator and Cinderella let Henry press the button with the star on it. When the doors opened, they were all stunned. They were on the balcony of the castle, all the Disney Princes, Princesses, and other characters awaiting.

"Welcome to the firework party!" Cinderella stated, guiding them forward.

As the kids talked with the characters, Emma wrapped her arms around Regina. "This has been amazing."

Regina smiled and softly kissed Emma. "I've loved every moment of today. Watching you and the kids be so happy is truly rewarding."

Trumpets sounded and they all took their seats. There were enough for all, but Eva sat on Cora's lap, Malory sat on Zelena's, Oliver was with Regina and Henry surprised Emma by sitting on her lap. She wrapped her arms around him and he sat back against her. She took a chance and kissed his temple, knowing that a boy his age may think that's crossing a line. Henry, however, gave a little smile and didn't pull away. Regina smiled at them and then held Oliver as the fireworks started.

"This has been the best day ever." Henry stated happily.

A few hours later, back at the hotel, the kids were all sleeping and Emma and Regina were relaxing in their private hot tub. Regina held Emma in her arms as they lazed in the water. "Today was a good day. I think tomorrow will be more fun for Henry for sure."

Emma agreed with a nod. "There's also not as much. If it goes as smoothly as today, we should have more time either to do some rides twice or find something else to do. Maybe check out Downtown Disney or just spend time here in our suite."

"Either way, I say we do what we can with Oliver first. I'm not one for roller coasters, but maybe if there's time, you can take the three older ones to Universal in the afternoon or something. Get some fast passes and check out Harry Potter World."

"Hmm or you come with and we get a head start on Epcot. There's a lot to cover for one day."

"True. We'll figure it out."

After a light make out session, since they were both exhausted, the two were fast asleep with an alarm set in case the kids didn't wake them up the next morning.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ch. 23**

Around eight the next morning, Regina woke to Eva shaking her. "Mommy! Everyone is awake and had breakfast and is dressed. Are you and Mama gonna get up?"

Emma looked at the clock and got up. "The alarm didn't go off." She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to wake up.

"Oh gods, I have to get Ollie up and dressed and…"

Eva sighed. "He's up, Mommy, we all are, and we're dressed and had breakfast like I said."

Zelena came in and smiled. "We gave you the morning off. Don't worry, everyone is dressed in their matching outfits, their lathered in sunscreen, had breakfast, the diaper bag is packed, coolers filled with water and everyone has their passes. Here's coffee for you two, so get dressed so we can go."

Regina went and hugged her sister. "Thank you so much."

Half an hour later, the two came out, ready to go. Emma had her hair in two French braids to match he twins and Regina couldn't stop looking at how adorable her wife was.

They got to the park as the gates were opening. Another fun day with the groups of foster kids was refreshing for the employees. The group met at a table and looked at what they had left.

"Let's start with Liberty Square since there are only a few things there." Regina stated, and the others agreed. After a boring go through The Hall of Presidents and an almost as boring Riverboat ride, the group did have fun on the Haunted Mansion Ride. Ollie even enjoyed that ride.

They then went to Adventureland since Oliver could go on everything in there as well. They enjoyed the Enchanted Tiki Room show, loved the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, flew the Magic Carpets from Aladdin and walked through the Swiss Family Tree House. They got through all of this by 11 am.

The family ate lunch and watched the parade as they rested their stomachs.

"Okay, all we have left is the Tom Sawyer Island walk through, the Country Bear Jamboree show and finally, the two Big Mountain roller coasters; Splash and Thunder Mountain. I've been waiting for those." Emma stated with a grin.

"Me, too!" Henry said and looked at Regina. "I wish you'd go on one of them."

Emma grinned. "Splash Mountain. You'll go on that. There's only one drop and that's not even bad."

"We'll see." Was all Regina would commit to.

"I'm taking Oliver to nap. You kids have fun." Cora stated, kissing the girls' cheeks.

"Thanks mom." Regina stated, hugging her mother.

The group went through the Tom Sawyer Island walk through and watched the Country Bear Jamboree. They then walked over to Splash Mountain and watched a car go down the drop. Ry grinned. "I wanna sit in front!"

Henry looked at Regina. "Please come with us, mom. It's just the one drop at the end."

"Yeah, come on babe. We can use the picture as our Christmas Card." Emma smirked. "I'll hold your hand."

In the end, Regina agreed and went with them. She didn't want any kid by themselves, but the workers assured her the three would be safe in front. They set off with Eva, Henry and Malory in the front row, Emma and Regina in the second, and Zelena and Anslie behind them. Emma held Regina's hand as promised and she couldn't stop herself from laughing when Regina screamed on the first little drop. As they went through and climbed, Emma could sense that Regina was nervous.

"It's okay, my love, I promise you'll survive."

"It's coming." Regina said. "I see the light."

Sure enough, it was time for the drop. Emma was sure her hand was broken in a few places from Regina once the plunge was done.

"Never again!" Regina growled as she got out. "Never, EVER, again."

"That was AWESOME!" The twins exclaimed in unison.

"One more ride kiddos and then we can say we've conquered Disney."

"I'm going to get an ice coffee and relax." Regina said, making it clear she was not going on another ride.

"I think I'll join you." Zelena stated.

"No! Auntie Z, you have to come on the last ride." Henry said, taking her hand.

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that."

They got to Thunder Mountain and Henry and Zelena sat in front, Anslie and Ry next, and Eva and Emma in the back. They had a great time, and all met up with Regina afterwards. They spent time and money in the gift shops before going back to the hotel. Cora and Oliver were awake, and Cora was surprised to see everyone back already. Emma started looking at maps of Epcot.

"You know, Epcot has a lot of hands on exhibits in their Future world. I'd hate to feel rushed tomorrow." She chewed on her lip as she kept looking. "We could go to the World Showcase now and be done by seven. I mean, Mexico and Norway are the only ones with rides, the others would just be walking, looking, and shopping."

Regina looked at the map. "That's a lot of walking. We could rent a double stroller for the girls for if they get tired. Also Mom, don't get mad, but with your heart, I think we should rent you an electric wheelchair."

"You're not pushing me around in an adult stroller. I'll just stay here."

"No," Emma said, "you've come back early every day to watch Oliver. You're coming. With the electric wheelchairs, they're more like scooters, Cora. No one will have to push you."

"Emma! They have a challenge online to drink a beer from each country. You in?" Zelena asked, looking up from her phone.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Eleven beers? No thank you."

"You're no fun. Gina? Anslie?"

Regina shook her head. "Kids will be up in the morning."

Anslie chewed her lip and then nodded. "I'm in."

"Really?" Zelena grinned.

"Yeah, why not? It's vacation and if I'm sick tomorrow, I'm not missing much."

"Well this should be interesting." Regina said with a grin. "I'm going to book a reservation for dinner at six thirty at the Le Cellier Steak House in Canada. Emma, can you make sure Oli's bag is ready?"

With bags packed, the group caught a shuttle and set off. They hadn't officially reserved Epcot until the next day, but being they were just doing the countries and it was a weekday, they figured it would be okay. They did stop at Spaceship Earth since it was right inside, had no line, and they could all go on it.

After renting a double stroller and a wheelchair for Cora – who found she loved the contraption – they headed off. "We're in no rush, so let us know if there's anything you want to have a closer or longer look at." Emma stated as they made their way to Mexico. To make it more fun for the kids, they each got a passport to be stamped at each country – Anslie and Zelena got one as well to stamp after each drink – and a pressed penny collection book so they could get one done from each country. Regina would also get a flag from each country for each child to keep in their memory books.

After the Grand Fiesta ride, the kids got their stamps and pennies while Zelena and Anslie got their beer. In Norway, Cora got the pennies done with Henry while the girls did the Elsa and Ana Meet and Greet. They all went on the Frozen Ever After ride and the kids got their stamps –Anslie and Zelena getting their beer.

"The rest of the countries are mainly walk through and shops. You'll still get stamps and pennies, but no more rides." Regina explained. They got through China, Germany, and Italy before the girls decided to ride in the stroller. Zelena was holding strong with her drinking but Anslie was starting to look green. In the American Adventure area, the group went into the theater to watch the little show and Emma made Anslie drink two bottles of water before she drank her American beer.

Japan, Morocco, France and the UK all had little things the kids would look at and they enjoyed learning little things about each country. They got to Canada and still had an hour before their reservation, so they found a grassy area and spread out. The kids all looked at their passports. Along with the stamps, some countries wrote their names in that countries language, Chinese being their favorite.

Zelena brought over two glasses of beer and handed one to Anslie. "Bottoms up!" She exclaimed, a bit on the loud side.

Anslie groaned, took a sip, and poured the rest on the ground before lying on her back. "I can't. I just can't. I don't know if I can even eat."

Zelena grinned and finished hers. "I win, lightweight." She joked. "But you have to eat, even if it's just a little."

"I got our reservation moved up by a half an hour." Regina announced, sitting by Cora.

Anslie put her arm over her eyes. "Remind me never to think Zel has good ideas again."

Emma chuckled and rubbed Ainslie's arm. "Want me to take you back to the hotel? I can make it there and back in time and there's food there you can eat."

"Would you? I'm sorry, but I wouldn't be good company anyway."

"Sure. No problem at all."

"Na don't worry Princess. I'll get her back." Zelena said, stumbling as she stood up.

"I'll get you both back." Emma kissed Regina's cheek and guided the two out of the park. Twenty minutes later, Emma was back, and the kids packed up their things before the group headed to the restaurant.

"Drunkies okay?" Cora asked as they waited.

"Yes. Zelena sure gets flirty when drunk. I almost think Anslie is a sitting target."

Cora gave a little smirk. "I never knew either of my girls went that way, but I have to be honest; I wouldn't mind if Anslie and Zelena dated. She's a lot like you and you've turned out to be an amazing daughter in law."

"Aww thanks, Cora, but don't get your hopes up – I don't think Anslie swings that way. I'm pretty sure she's straight."

"What's that saying?" Cora asked and grinned. "So is a noodle until it gets wet."

"Mother!" Regina hissed as Emma burst into laughter.

"What? It's true. Don't act so uptight. I've heard you two at night, your majesty."

Regina was never so glad to be interrupted as a hostess came and took them to their table. Emma just turned a dark red with embarrassment.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Malory asked Emma.

"Nothing, baby girl." Emma said and sat down. She waited until they were all seated, and drink orders were placed before she looked at the group. "We're going to do things a little differently tomorrow. Epcot has two worlds to explore, Future World West and Future World East. Future World East is for older kids, unfortunately, and you girls aren't tall enough for the rides."

"Aww! That's not fair!" Eva pouted.

Regina raised a brow. "Well, you can either pout about it and have a boring morning, or you can hear what options we have for you two."

Malory narrowed her eyes. "Henry is going alone?"

"No. I am taking Henry and we're hoping Mommy will be able to come with us."

"So, he gets alone time with you two just because he's bigger?" Eva asked, on the verge of tears.

This made Emma look at Regina and then back at her daughter, putting her hand on Eva's. She thought they'd been doing good splitting their time, but maybe they needed to try just a bit harder. Good thing they already had that planned out. "Okay, let's all take a breath. This wasn't supposed to make anyone upset. We have one on one time planned out for each of you also. Each of you, Eva, you alone with us and Malory alone with us. We just have your days planned for while we're at the beach house."

Malory gave a nod. "Okay, then what will we do tomorrow?"

Regina gave a small smile. "Your choices are to stay with Gramma and Oliver or to go to the hotel day care. Gramma will let you sleep in and play games with you or let you go swimming while the day care will have cooking activities."

The two looked at each other and then at Cora. "Can we really sleep in?" Eva asked, she liked her sleep.

"You sure can. Then we'll order a big breakfast and we can eat it in bed."

The girls smiled, and Malory looked at Regina. "We'll stay with Gramma."

With that settled, the family ate and went back to the hotel. Zelena and Anslie were passed out and in their own beds and the kids were out within the hour.

The next morning, Regina, Emma, and Henry got up and went to the lobby to eat breakfast. It was nice for all of them to have time like this with just the three of them, as they didn't get that as often as they wanted to. Sure, Emma would spend time with Henry, or Regina would, but rarely could Henry have both his moms at the same time.

"Mom?" Henry asked with a grin. "Are you going on Mission Space with me?"

"Absolutely not. If I wanted to know what it felt like to be a real astronaut in space, I'd be a real astronaut. Your Ma can do that one with you."

"Yeah, and we're going all out and doing the orange, not the green." Emma stated, knowing the Orange option was the most realistic.

The three headed out, taking their time since they had at least four hours before Cora and the kids would meet them. They didn't have high hopes of Anslie and Zelena being with them.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

As the three were going through the attractions, Cora was changing Oliver. Sleeping in for the twins just meant eight am instead of six thirty. All four of them had eaten and were enjoying a relaxing morning. Cora looked over at the girls who were having fun in Emma and Regina's hot tub and smiled. Zelena came in with a rather large mug of coffee.

"How are you feeling?" Cora asked with a grin.

"Terrible. When I decided to drink, I forgot I wouldn't have magic to take the hangover away."

Cora chuckled and put Oliver in his playpen with toys before handing Zelena some Aspirin. "This world's magic. Take them with water, dear, not coffee."

Zelena went to get water from the bathroom and smiled at the girl. "Good morning my little Monkeys."

"Morning Auntie Zel." They both said back to her.

As Zelena took the pills, the girls got out and wrapped up in towels. They then went out to the main bedroom to get dressed.

Zelena ca e out and sat in a chair, smiling at her nieces. "Eva love find a brush and I'll do your hair."

"Okay." The little one said, and she started looking through drawers for a brush.

Anslie came in all bright eyed and ready to go. "Morning everyone!" She practically sang out, going to sit on another chair.

"You look great." Zelena said in awe. "I mean…just that we were both pretty smashed last night." She blushed.

"Well, I did take aspirin before I went to bed and earlier today." Anslie said with a shrug. "Are we heading out for the beach tonight or tomorrow?"

"I think it depends on when we're done today." Cora answered. "I think Emma would like to head out tonight."

Anslie gave a nod. "I think I'll stay here to day then and start cleaning and packing up. Do you think Emma and Regina would mind if I packed up the kids' stuff so they don't have to?"

Zelena shook her head. "No, they wouldn't mind, but you don't have to."

"Oh, I know I don't, but I've had enough rides. I can get things organized and start packing the RV. I've had a blast here, but I'm excited for some relaxation on the beach. Get a tan." She chuckled.

Zelena smiled, liking Anslie more and more each day. "I think I'll stay with you and help."

"I can't find a brush, but what is this?" Eva asked, pulling a 'toy' out of the bedside drawer. It was a rather large vibrating dildo connected to a strap on harness.

Anslie turned deep red while Zelena's eyes widened. "Wow. Those women are kinkier than I thought." The witch said, getting up and taking it from Eva. "This is just a toy for adults." She said, finding a brush and handing it to her niece. As she put the toy back, she took a peak in the drawer, smirking. "Dang, they have a lot of toys. No wonder they're so happy all the time."

"Zelena, stop snooping and do Eva's hair." Cora stated, though part of her was curious herself. She got Ry dressed and the two girls switched so Zelena could do Ry's hair while Cora helped get Eva dressed.

Anslie excused herself to start packing the diaper bag up for Cora. Once the kids were ready, Cora took them to meet with Regina and Emma.

Henry and Emma were just getting out of Mission Space when Cora came over. "That was so cool! It was like really being in space!" Henry said, excitedly.

"Yeah. Never going to space." Emma said, holding her stomach with one hand and a barf bag with the other. She went to the nearest trash can and emptied what was left in her stomach.

"She did that twice on the ride. She had to use both her and my barf bags." Henry said, laughing just a bit. "She kept saying she's not as young as she used to be."

Regina shook her head with a small smile and went over to Emma, rubbing her back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. That was just more intense than I thought it would be. I just need some water and to sit for a bit. Why don't you take the kids on the Soarin' Around the World and I'll take Oliver to a table?"

"Okay baby. If you're sure?"

"I am. I just need to catch my breath and find my center gravity."

The troop went off with out Emma and the blonde found a shaded bench to sit with Oliver. She had a bottle of water along with a lime slushy that she shared with their baby boy.

Meanwhile, the others were 'hang-gliding' through America.

"This is awesome!" Cora announced, and Regina chuckled.

"It is pretty cool. Hey, are Zel and Anslie okay?"

"Yes, yes. Anslie said she had enough rides and wanted to give us family time, so she said she'd start getting the RV packed and Zelena offered to help. Now be quiet and enjoy the ride!"

By the time they were done, Emma was feeling much better and she met the group as they came out.

"That was so cool! Florida smelled like oranges!"

Emma smiled and picked Malory up, putting her on her shoulders. "Really? That sounds amazing, Honey Bee."

"You feel better, Mama?" Eva asked as she jumped up and climbed on Emma's back. She truly was a little monkey.

"Much better."

"You girls be careful. Mama is getting older you know." Regina said, smirking. "She'll be thirty soon."

Emma glared at her. "I'll be 27 on my next birthday, thank you very much. Let's not talk about how old YOU are."

"Okay girls, where to next?" Cora asked, interrupting the two.

The whole family was able to enjoy the rest of the rides. The favorites were the Nemo ride and the Turtle Talk with Crush. They had a late lunch and then headed back to the hotel.

"So do you kids want to watch one more night of fire works or head to the beach house and see if we get there in time to watch the sunset over the ocean?"

The three kids talked, and all agreed they were ready to go to the beach house. Back at the hotel, they were surprised to see everything packed and cleaned.

"We left out some swim things for the kids in case they wanted to wear them under their clothes, but we left your room for you two to pack up after your daughter found um…your toys." Zelena said with a smirk as Anslie looked away. They were standing in Regina and Emma's room, just the four of them.

Emma blushed and Regina rolled her eyes. "Jealous, Zelena?"

Zelena grinned and went behind Emma, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "I'm sure if she gave me a chance, I'd rock Emma's world harder than you ever have, dear sister."

Emma rolled her eyes, glad the kids weren't in the room She pushed her bottom against Zelena with a smirk. "You wouldn't be able to handle me. You don't have what it takes."

Zelena ran her hands down Emma's sides. "Oh Princess, you have no idea what I have."

"If you want to make a fool of yourself, Zelena, go ahead and try." Regina stated, pulling out the new vibrator. "She really responded well to this one. Got multiple orgasms out of her."

Emma knew Regina was joking, so she went along with it. "Oh yeah, that one is amazing. Again, I don't think you'd be able to handle me."

Zelena grinned. "Oh, I think I could. I know there's hand cuffs in there so all I'd have to do is restrain you. I bet you like that." She then looked over at Anslie. "Hmm, Sister dear? What if we restrained both these blondes and tag teamed them?"

Emma couldn't deny that part of her was actually turned on my that.

Regina bit her lip. "I'm not sure, Zel. Emma sure, but Anslie hasn't been broken in yet." Regina circled Anslie in a predatory way, not only to size her up, but to see just how interested the young blonde may be.

Anslie swallowed, her cheeks a bit ink and Emma almost felt sorry for her…almost. She could also see the girl was turned on and debating on the offer.

Zelena stepped away as Regina came over to Emma, holding her from behind. "Besides, I'm possessive of my Emma."

That, more than anything else, made Emma even more turned on.

"If you weren't my sister, I'd talk to Emma about letting you two watch but…it could be a bit awkward."

Zelena bit her lip and looked at Anslie. "Or, it could be good training."

Finally, Emma had to say something. "Guys, it's not even worth talking about if Anslie isn't interested. Don't push her into something or even assume she's submissive with out talking to her first." All eyes moved slowly to Anslie, who looked down and swallowed. Zelena grinned and Emma raised a brow. "Tell you what, why don't you ride shotgun with me to the beach house and we'll talk?"

Anslie cleared her throat. "Sure. That would be good."

"This trip just got much more interesting." Zelena stated as she left the room, so the women could pack.

"You said it, sister." Regina said with a chuckle.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! I mean, don't tell me I'm the only one who had been missing Mama Mal ;)

**Chapter 24**

Emma, Cora, Anslie, and the kids were in the RV as Zelena and Regina triple checked the suite to be sure they had everything before checking out. It was going on five so Emma figured they'd be to St. Petersburg by seven-thirty. The kids were eating a light snack since they weren't fully hungry after a late lunch.

"Alright kids, say goodbye to Disney!" Emma said as Regina and Zelena got into the RV.

"Bye Disney!"

"Bye Princesses!"

"Hello beach time!" Henry said with a chuckle.

Emma made sure Oliver was buckled in before heading to the cab with Anslie, closing the door behind them. Once on the road, Regina convinced the girls to nap so they could stay up late. She was excited for everyone to see where they'd be staying and who would already be there. The family vacation would be complete.

When Regina rented, she wanted privacy and luxury right on the beach. She was excited when she found more than she expected. Four luxurious beach houses all together, situated with a large outdoor pool, outdoor patio complete with a bar and kitchen/grilling area, a fire pit, and of course, the beach. They would be secluded but still close to town if they needed anything. The rental also included a small yacht, paddle boats, ski-dos and snorkeling gear. She had told the others that they had two of the four houses and that the other two were rented out, but that they had the two best ones. The one Emma and Regina would stay in was the closest to the beach and had an open living room, dining room, kitchen and bathroom on the first floor, four bedrooms and three bathrooms upstairs. The kitchen had sliding doors to a nice patio and the master bedroom had a private patio. As Regina cuddled with Oliver, she wondered what Emma and Anslie were talking about.

After a bit of small talk, Anslie looked at Emma. "Can I ask you something about that conversation earlier?"

Emma gave a small smile. "You can ask me anything."

Anslie bit her lip. "You like being submissive?"

Emma couldn't help but grin as she looked at the road. "I like it with Regina. I never even thought of it before her, especially with my past, but let me tell you, the first time she tied me to her desk and had her way with me – I was hooked."

"So…she's your Mistress."

Emma shrugged. "My Majesty. However, sometimes we reverse the roles. Have you looked into this?"

"Maybe a little." She blushed

"I'm not judging you."

"Does it hurt?"

Emma took a moment to think about that. "Well, we have a safe word for if it does go too far so we can stop. I mean whips aren't really my thing as it does bring back bad memories and flashbacks, however there are other things that can hurt. The thing is, Regina knows how to give the right amount of pleasure to offset the pain. In fact, sometimes the right amount of pain at the right time in the right place can give you more pleasure than you've ever felt before. The key is to trust your partner. I've never been with Zelena, so I can't speak for her, but I think it's safe to assume she knows what she's doing." Emma glanced at Anslie. "We've never had anyone watch, but is that something you'd be interested in?"

Anslie shrugged. "Would that be weird for you?"

"I think it would be weird for Regina if Zelena was with you. At least at first since she is her sister, but I think we're all just a tad turned on by the thought of you watching and being there to break you in. I mean, we're all adults here; I love and trust Regina and she loves and trust me. I know you're not going to fall for Regina and I won't fall for Zelena. We'd set you up with a safe word and only go at your own pace. Mal and Lacey have asked if they could do the same, so I'm just going on the assumption of what we planned with them. Regina just must get over the fact that Zelena is her sister. There's no pressure and no one will be upset if you change your mind."

Anslie swallowed. "What if I agree and then change my mind or if I only want to watch?"

"That's perfectly fine. In fact, Regina and I were thinking that's how we'd start – with you just watching. You can decide if you want to be in the same room or watch via video stream. Maybe watch with Zelena so she could answer questions. Whatever you're more comfortable with."

Anslie bit her lip. "If I watched in the same room, would Regina let me ask her or you questions?"

Emma gave a shrug. "I don't see why not. I can ask her."

The rest of the trip was quiet as Anslie was lost in thought. They pulled up to the houses and Emma parked, looking at them. "I wonder if the others have kids." She said, seeing there was a van parked as well. She got out and stretched as the kids did the same.

"Mom, Zelena and Anslie, you are in number three, the rest of us are in number four." She handed Anslie the paper with their security code on it so she could unlock the door. "There's an actual key inside, but this will get you in for the first time."

Emma came over and kissed Regina. "I think our neighbors are grilling. Since it's a shared patio, should we go introduce ourselves?"

"Sure. Kids? Come here please. We are going to say hi to the neighbors."

They set off towards the patio as a group and Emma noticed Henry's grin. "No way." He said, smiling more. Emma was confused and looked at the group on the patio.

"Mom? No way! Dad? DJ?" She smiled wide and rushed over, hugging her parents and brother.

"What am I, chopped liver?"

Emma looked over and actually squealed. "Mal! Oh my gods, you're here too! Lacey and Lilly?"

"Yes, they're here too. Lilly wanted to freshen up before Henry got here." She said with a wink. "And Lacey is getting some food ready."

Hugs were given all around and Emma went to Regina, lifting her up and twirling her in a circle. "I can't believe you did this, baby. How?"

"Same way I got Anslie out. I have my ways, my love. I know DJ and Lilly would have liked Disney, but neither your dad nor Mal or Lacey could get enough time off."

"I'm just glad they're here now. It's a true family trip."

They all unpacked the RV, checked out their rooms and came back to the patio to help set the tables to eat. Once everyone was set with food and drink, David stood up.

"Thank you, Regina for bringing us all here. I love you and I'm so happy we could all be here together. To Regina!"

"To Regina!"

Regina gave a smile and a small nod. "I'm so glad you're all here to celebrate with us."

As they ate dinner, the kids told the rest of the family about their trip so far. Emma looked over at Mal. "How did you guys get here?"

She nodded towards David. "Your father rented a van." Mal tried to sound appreciative, but it was obvious that wasn't a comfortable trip. "I was wondering if I could hitch a ride back with you guys? Lacey and Lilly are going to fly so Lacey can get back in time for work, but I don't trust metal wings."

Emma chuckled and thought about the space. "It may be a bit tight for the one night we camp out, but we can work it out."

Regina smirked. "She can take our bed and you and I will get a hotel."

Mal rolled her eyes. "Oh no, Queenie. If you get a hotel, I'm with you guys. But thank you, I really appreciate it." She looked at David. "No offense, Charming. I love listening to you sing, but my leg seems to have a permanent cramp."

David grinned and gave a wave. "It's fine, Mal. I know that was a long drive in the back of our van. Especially for an old dragon." He added with a wink.

Maleficent gave her own look back and Emma wondered just how the ride actually went. Lacey seemed to be reading her mind and leaned over. "Don't let them fool you. They're actually best friends now."

Emma grinned and shook her head. "I can tell."

Mal looked at Emma. "Baby girl, can you and I have like an hour to ourselves while we're here? I feel like we haven't gotten some us time for a long while."

Emma smiled, giving a nod. It felt good to be loved and wanted so much. "Of course, Mama Mal. Life has just gotten so busy for both of us."

The dragon smiled back. "I know. Girl, I still remember the first day I saw you. So young, scared and guarded. Now look at you. Still young, no longer scared, self-assured, an amazing mother and so beautiful inside and out."

Emma blushed a little and looked around the table, meeting the eyes of every adult there before looking back at Mal. "everyone here has played a part in making me, me. Everyone here, from you and Regina all the way down to little Oliver, has helped in making me who I am."

Mal smiled and kissed Emma's hand. "You brought us all together. This little, amazing family that I have grown to love and care about. You and Regina made this happen. Yes, I'm feeling sentimental, yes, I'm blabbing, but I'm so happy that I can't help it."

Snow gave a smile. "It is very nice to be here as a family. Since we are all here, I'd like to share some good news with all of you." She looked at David who smiled and nodded and then at Emma, a bit nervously. "I'm pregnant. I'm twelve weeks along." She was glowing.

Emma genuinely smiled. "Oh mom, congratulations! I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah? Really?" Snow asked, looking relieved.

Emma got up and went over to her mother, knelt down and took her hand. "Mom, I told you when you had DJ that I was happy for you to have more kids." She looked at her brother who was about to be five and smiled. "I love my little brother so much and I'll love my new sibling just as much."

Snow smiled and kissed Emma's forehead. David smiled at her. "I love you, Princess."

"Just one thing…well two." Emma laughed and stood, going back to her seat. "Try not to have a girl. However, if you do, please don't call her princess. That's my name."

David chuckled. "Not much we can do to control your first request, but if we do have a girl, she'll have a different nickname."

Snow nodded. "You are our princess. Though, I won't lie, I do sort of want a little girl. My baby girl…well my second baby girl obviously."

Emma smiled, trying not to show the feelings she knew she had no right to feel. The idea of her mom brushing a little girl's hair, having tea parties, singing to her after a nightmare made her feel selfishly jealous and she knew that wasn't fair. She loved DJ but there were times she felt jealous of him, so she figured it would be worse with a sister.

Emma knew her thoughts weren't fair, and she tried not to have them. The truth was, she wouldn't trade her past for anything since her present was simply amazing. Usually, once she reminded herself of that fact, those negative feelings went away. Emma was so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed others congratulating Snow and David or Regina taking her hand. Once Regina kissed it, however, Emma blinked before looking at her and smiling.

"You okay?" Regina asked quietly.

Emma gave a nod and a small smile. She really did wonder how Henry dealt with her and Regina having more kids, but she knew the difference was that he was young and didn't remember not being with Emma. He didn't live his life being shipped from home to home and wondering what it was that made his parents not love him. He wasn't deprived of love or safety the way she had been. She sighed; there really was no point in dwelling on this now.

After everyone was done eating, Lacey, Anslie, and Zelena insisted on clearing up while Snow and David took DJ, Oliver and the girls into town to get some food for the next few days and some smaller chairs for the kids to use around the fire. Henry, Lilly, and Regina went to look for sea shells – Regina mostly to chaperone the two pre-teens. They may be young, but they both seemed to be crushing on each other and Regina wasn't ready for that.

Maleficent looked at Emma and smiled. "Just us. Want to walk?"

Emma nodded and stood and the two started walking down to the beach.

"How have you been lately, Emma?" Mal asked, looking over at the blonde.

Emma smiled back. "Busy. It's going to get busier now that school is out. I'll have our kids and Lilly and Rose. I'm not complaining, mind you. Lilly is a great help and never a problem. It's more the twins, a toddler and baby that I'm nervous about now that Rose is two. Then again, she's only part time." Emma blushed. "Sorry, blabbering again."

Mal smiled and waved her hand. "I love hearing you blab. If it's too much, Lacey can always take Lilly with her to work."

"Oh don't worry about her, she's the best one. Besides, she'll have summer school with Henry and swimming lessons. She'll be a big help there since the littles have their lessons after the big kids. How is the family life treating you?"

Mal smiled a warm smile. "Great. I never thought I'd have one, to be honest. I love Lacey and Lilly so much and we're discussing adding to the family."

"Oh Mal, that's great. Would you do foster care again or go to an adoption agency?"

"Well, I was thinking foster or adoption, but Lacey…she wants to try to have one like you guys did."

"You don't sound too thrilled about that." Emma observed.

"I just…it's such a risk. Not to mention the baby would be part dragon."

"How does that work? I've always been curious."

"It all depends. Both my parents were dragon, so I was shifting back and forth from birth. My mother chose to birth me in human form, but she could have lain an egg in her dragon form instead. If we can get Lacey to get pregnant, she'd have a human baby and that baby would be…well normal, I guess you'd say, until he or she was around five. Then, the child would start experiencing things from the dragon side. Fire breathing, maybe sprouting a wing every now and then, those sorts of things. By the time it's ten, it would be able to fully shift and that's where I'd really have to be there to train them of the laws, rules, and lives of dragons."

Emma whistled. "Sounds like fun. I mean kids are bad enough when they're just human." She chuckled.

Mal chuckled as well. "You're telling me. Like your dad said earlier, I'm an old dragon. I'm not sure I have it in me to start with a baby. However, I can see why Lacey would want that, and I want to give her anything to make her happy."

Emma smiled and looked out to the water, taking a deep breath. "It sounds to me like maybe you two should discuss it some more. What happens if she can't get pregnant and it has to be you?"

Mal sighed and motioned for Emma to sit on the beach next to her. Emma did so and wrapped her arms around her knees, looking at Mal. Mal kept her eyes out on the water. "If Lacey can't get pregnant, we really have to discuss if we want to do this. I can't get pregnant in my human form. My mother had me as a human, so I must have children as dragons. It's how the dragons would stay populated…well it seemed to work back in the old days anyway. To do that, I'd have to find a cave or go down in the mines the whole time I'm pregnant as I'll have to stay in my dragon form. Yes, we lay eggs, but we must develop those eggs. I'd be there for about two months and then it's a matter of protecting and keeping the egg warm. I don't think Lacey understands how much of a process it is and how much time goes into it. Sure, once the egg is lain, we can take it home and care for it there, however the baby will be born dragon. It will stay a baby dragon for about a year, so Lacey won't get baby human snuggles. I'd have to be in my dragon form often, so the baby feels comforted." Mal sighed. "I just think it's better to do foster care or adopt. That way, we're helping a child in need."

Emma listened and then leaned over, resting her head on Mal's shoulder, and putting an arm around her. "You are a wonderful mother, Maleficent. You will do whatever you and Lacey think is right, I have no doubts about that. Just try not to doubt yourself. You're not old…okay maybe you are, I don't know, but you don't look old or act old. You can do anything."

Mal smiled and put an arm around Emma, resting her own head on Emma's. "I don't know about that. I couldn't have done what you and Regina did with Malory. Watching her go through that…it was hard for me and I'm not her mother." She kissed Emma's head. "You're stronger than you think, so if you say I'm strong, I'll believe it."

Emma smiled softly. "We had no choice. We had to watch her, help her, fight with her. We weren't going to lose her."

Mal rubbed Emma's back. "So, about that look I saw when your mother mentioned she'd like a girl." Emma sighed and shifted so her head was in Mal's lap and she was curled on her side, looking out to the water. Mal ran her fingers through Emma's hair, a soft smile on her face. "My sweets, it's me you're talking to. You can be honest."

Emma sighed, knowing she'd feel better getting it out. "Please don't think badly of me, Mal."

"I never would, Ems."

"Well it's just…I know my parents love me and always have. I know I have an amazing family and I know, gods I know I should be over my past. In many ways I am, but in others, I just, I'm not. When mom and dad had DJ, it was hard for me with certain things. It was hard to see them hold him, see them light up when he first walked and talked and all that. It's like they were parents for the first time, and in many ways, they were. I get that. They didn't get to see me grow up and this was all new and exciting. However, I couldn't stop the negative feelings that came with that. I couldn't help remembering how shitty I had it and feeling jealous. It's not DJ's fault, it's not even my parents fault really, it's just life." Emma sighed and closed her eyes. "When I think of them having a girl though…it gets really hard and really dark in my head. It's one thing to see them raising a boy and say that's my sibling, but I feel like if it were a girl, I'd be saying, that could have been me. I already kind of feel that when I see them with my girls, but again, it's easy to say those are my girls. I can just imagine this cute little girl who steals my dad's heart and is the apple of my mom's eye and…" She stopped, her throat getting tight.

"And you wonder where that would leave you?" Mal asked, softly. "Of course you wonder that, Emma. If you didn't have those thoughts, those questions, I'd be shocked. I can't speak for them, so I urge you to talk to them on your own, but I can tell you what I know. I know they love you, they love you so very, very much. They didn't want to be without you and they'd have done things differently had they known they had a choice. I know they regret deeply what happened to you as a child and though you don't want them to, they do blame themselves. They want to find every single person who hurt you and make them pay. I can tell you those things, and hope that you know that makes you feel better. However, like I said, you need to talk to them, Ems."

Emma nodded against Mal's legs, still not opening her eyes yet. She didn't trust the tears to stay behind her lids if she opened them. "I know you're right, but I don't know how to say it without sounding like a selfish, spoiled little brat."

Mal chuckled. "You're a princess, Emma, you're supposed to be a brat." She tapped Emma's nose. "But no one will think that you telling your feelings will make you a brat."

"I just feel like I should be over this by now and that it's so not fair to them. They can't pick what gender their baby will be and why should they? Just because I'm too…oh I don't know, self-absorbed?"

"Oh you're not self-absorbed, Emma. That's not the word I'd use at all. You're…well honestly, you're still healing. Yes, it's been maybe five years since you found out about your parents? To many, that seems like a long time, but Ems, you took 19 years of pain, abuse, and heartache before that. 19 years where you thought your parents left you on the side of the road, threw you away."

Emma sniffed. "I don't think that anymore, I know they didn't do that. I have no hard feelings towards them or anyone anymore. I just…I wanna stay their only Princess." She said, sticking her bottom lip out.

Maleficent chuckled and tapped on her lip. "Stop that. I have a feeling that if they were to have a girl, once that little girl is here, you'll see that you're more okay with it than you think. Yes, there will be painful reminders of your past. Yes, there will be times where you'll watch and imagine it being you and not her. However, you have your own children, Emma. You'll look at them, remember where you are and be okay with it." She ran her fingers through Emma's hair. "Either way, you need to talk to them, Emma. I'm not the only one who can read you like a book."

Emma gave another nod. "I will. Thanks for the talk, Mama Mal."

"Any time, my sweet girl. Now, let's get back. I think the kids are back and I want to try these treats you all call S'mores."

Emma wiped her face and stood, wiping the sand off her legs and butt before walking back with Mal. Regina saw them and hugged Emma. "You okay?"

"Yes, baby. I'm good." She said as she hugged her.

"Emma, would you like a glass of wine?" Lacey asked, handing out various beverages.

"You know? I think I will." Emma didn't normally drink, but it was vacation.

The whole group sat around the fire. While the adults talked, the kids made S'mores and told ghost stories. When it all got quiet, Emma sat back and smiled at her kids. They really did mean everything to her and she felt bad that she'd even think of being upset at her parents for having more.

"Tomorrow afternoon, Mommy and I are taking Eva for her special time. Malory, you'll be the next day and Oliver will be that night. I don't want you guys to think we forgot."

The girls smiled. "Okay, Mama. That sounds good."

"Oh so we can spoil Henry, Ry, and Ollie while you three are gone?" Mal asked, stuffing another S'more in her mouth.

"As long as you don't give them too many sweets. Otherwise, you can have them all night too." Regina chuckled.

After a bit, the kids all came and said good night to Emma before Regina took them up to bed. David took DJ and Lilly went with Lacey. Cora also headed off to bed, giving everyone little cheek kisses. Emma sat back and looked at the fire, lost in her own thoughts.

"Emma?" Snow said softly. "I hope you know that even if we do have another girl, you're always going to be our first, our Princess. I know it must be hard, I mean…I guess I don't know per say, but I can imagine. Please know, we're not at all insensitive to your feelings; it's just that we can't pick the gender, Emma. If we could, we'd do a boy, just for you."

Emma gave a soft smile. "Mom, I'm sorry. I know you can't pick and it's not fair that my feelings are making you feel guilty. It's not fair that my feelings are making you think it's bad to want a little girl. It's hard, I won't lie it's very hard, but I can do it. I have so much to be thankful for that being jealous or upset just isn't worth it." She chewed her lip. "Just…if you do have a girl, be patient with me, okay? I'll come around and I'll love her, you know I will. I just may need time."

"Of course, Emma. I understand completely. I just really want you to know that no matter what, your father and I love you so much."

Emma reached over and put her hand on her mother's knee. "I know. Thank you, mom."

Regina, David, and Lacey came back out to join the group and after about another hour of chatting, they all said good night and went to their perspective vacation homes. Emma and Regina cuddled up in bed and were out as fast as their heads hit the pillows.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter than usual, but a sweet one. Some daddy charming and family bonding fluff.

Ch. 25

A few hours later, Emma woke up and rolled over. For some reason, she just couldn't sleep. She got up and used the bathroom before making her way out to the balcony. She squinted her eyes and noticed someone was on the beach, so she put her contacts in, grabbed a robe, and headed down. Outside, she smiled seeing who it was. "Dad? What are you doing out here?"

David smiled softly at her. "I couldn't sleep. I thought maybe some fresh air would help." He unfolded two chairs and sat in one. "Want to join me?"

"Sure." She sat down and took a deep breath, looking out into the moonlit ocean. "I know we have the sea at home, but there's a difference with this one. It seems more…peaceful."

David smiled softly. "You're right. It seems different." He looked over at his daughter. "Emma? Are you really okay with this baby news? Be honest with me."

Emma looked at him. "Dad, is this why you can't sleep? Because you're worried about me?"

David sighed. "Maybe that's part of it, Em. I just…I don't ever want to do anything that would cause a wedge between us."

Emma let out a breath. "Dad, I love you and nothing will change that. Yes, I do get a weird feeling when you say you're having more kids, but it's not bad. I do fear I'll be forgotten or even replaced, but then I get over that fear." She chewed on her lip. "I can't very well tell you and mom not to have more kids when I've got a family of my own. You two deserve that as well, and now's your chance to have that."

David reflected on that for a moment. "I do hope you do get over that fear Emma, because no one could ever replace you, nor are we even looking to do that. We'd never forget you. We talk about you every day. Emma, we love you so much and we wish we had been able to have more time with you. But as you said, you have a family of your own and honestly, sometimes we feel like we've been forgotten. I don't say this to upset you, Princess, but we're being honest here."

Emma looked at him. "I…I never meant to make you feel that way, dad. I'm sorry that I have. I think of you and mom all the time. I just…life gets so busy and with Ry and her cancer, Oliver getting older, I haven't had a lot of time." Emma was on the verge of tears, feeling such guilt.

"Emma, I know. Please don't cry, we're not mad. It's our fault too as we don't reach out to you as we should. We know you're busy and the last thing we want is to add to that. But Emma, we do miss you. Please know that we want to be in your life."

"Oh daddy, I want you in my life. I…I don't know what to say except I'm so sorry I've made you feel like this. What can I do to make it better?"

"First, please don't feel guilty. I didn't bring this up to make you feel guilty. Maybe we can all work on our time management and have one day a month where it's just your mom, you, and me? I know you have one on one time with your kids and that comes first, but if mom and I could just get a few hours of you for one day a month, we'd be so happy."

Emma nodded, wiping her tears. "Of course you can. Dad, I wish you would have said something sooner. I'm so touched you want that time with me. Maybe our families need to do more together too. I mean, I see DJ almost every day, but maybe we should do family dinners on Sundays or something."

David smiled. "I'd really like that, Emma and I know your mom would too. She's pretty jealous that Cora gets to see you all every day."

"Well she shouldn't be." Emma chuckled. "I think Cora is getting sick of Regina and I nagging her about taking her pills and eating right. Mom wouldn't like that either."

David also chuckled. "No, that's true. I'll talk to her and you talk to Regina. Sunday dinners sound perfect."

Emma gave a nod. "We can switch off houses. Henry's back with us on Sundays so he'd be there."

"Emma, please know that even if we have a girl, she's our second daughter and will never be referred to as our first daughter. I know that it would be hard for you, I do get that. I wish I could make it easier, but I also think if you bond with her – if she's a girl – like you have with DJ, you'll see that you have no reason to feel territorial. Also, you will always be my Princess."

Emma smiled a bit. "Thanks dad. I promise you that I will take the time to get to know this baby and I will talk to you, mom, Regina, Mal, or Archie, or all of you if I start to have bad feelings. Just be patient with me too, dad. Just remember that I have to go through things on my time. I can promise you that I know you love me, that I know I won't be replaced." She then gave a small chuckle. "Is it weird that I'm totally okay with you calling me Princess when that's also what Regina calls me when we…um…have our adult time?"

Both Emma and David blushed, but the later let out a laugh. "Maybe you should ask Archie that question." He joked. "I mean, you don't get the same feelings when I say it that you do when Regina says it, right?"

"Oh, hell no! When you say it, I feel special and loved. When she says it, I feel…"

"I don't need to know. As long as it's different."

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a bit and just as Emma was about to say that she was going back to bed, something in the ground started moving. "Dad, you see that?"

David nodded. "Yes, what is it?"

"I don't know. It's like something is trying to…oh my gosh! Dad look! Aww so cute!"

David grinned at the baby sea turtles as they popped out of the ground. "I'm going to get your mom. This is pretty cool." Carefully he went inside as Emma got her phone out.

"Emma? Where are you? Why are you calling my phone?" Regina was sleepy, but now worried as well.

"Babe, get the older kids and come out here."

"What? Why?"

"Baby just trust me. This is a once in a lifetime moment." Emma then hung up and called Anslie's phone. "Anslie, get Cora and Zelena and come out to the beach. You won't want to miss this." Emma was about to call Maleficent when she heard a voice behind her.

"I'm here. I could hear your excitement with my dragon hearing. What's going on?"

"Look, Mal." Emma pointed to the baby sea turtles. "They're hatching."

Mal smiled a bit and called Lacey. "Baby, bring Lilly and come outside."

In a matter of minutes, the family was on the beach all watching the mother nature in action before them. Thousands upon thousands of baby sea turtles were hatching and making their way to the ocean.

"Oh mama, can't we catch one and keep it?" Eva asked Emma.

"No baby. These are not pets. They need to go to the ocean and make a life for themselves."

"Is their mama waiting for them?" Ry asked.

Emma shook her head. "No baby. Turtles don't have mommies once they're born. They may find other turtles to stay with, but they raise themselves."

"That's sad." She said, looking down at the turtles. "At least they have each other."

Emma smiled softly and picked Ry up. "They do, baby girl, and there's others out in the sea. Maybe I'm wrong, maybe they will find their mama's. I guess I just don't know for sure. I only know what the books say."

Ry smiled and kissed her mama's cheek. "You didn't have your parents, but you found them. I bet the turtles do too."

Emma smiled and looked at her parents who were making sure DJ didn't try to pocket any of the turtles. "If their parents are anything like my parents, I sure do hope they find them."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After the great turtle night, everyone slept in the next day including Oliver. When Emma did get up, she showered, dressed and got Oliver before going downstairs. She put him in the playpen in the outdoor kitchen with some toys and started cooking. She had pans of fried potatoes and pans of bacon and sausage all going when Anslie and Zelena came out.

"That smells great." Zelena stated as she got some coffee. "It's nice to have this outdoor kitchen."

"Yeah it is. It's really nice. We should do this at home; we could all live by each other and have meals together." Emma stated as she moved the potatoes and meat to the oven to keep warm and started making pancakes.

"That sounds lovely. Would we be included?"

Emma looked over to her mother. "Of course you would; it wouldn't be the same without you."

Snow came over and hugged her daughter. "I heard you had a talk with your father last night. Em, I wish he wouldn't have said anything. I fear he made you feel guilty when he had no right to do that."

Emma handed her mom a plate and started stacking it with pancakes. "It's okay mom; I'm glad he told me. I love you guys and I love spending time with you. I'm sorry we haven't had more time."

"It's really okay. I know you've been busy." Snow took the plate and covered the pancakes to keep them warm. She then started chipping up fruit and making toast as Emma started cracking eggs into a bowl to scramble.

"Well dad and I talked about having family Sunday dinners. I liked that idea."

"Oh, I do to." Regina said, coming to give Emma a morning kiss. "We should spend more time with your side of the family." She gave Snow a smile. "I'm sorry we didn't think of that before, we've just been so busy, and time has gotten away from us."

"It's fine, Regina. No one is mad, I promise. We just miss our baby girl and her family."

"Of course you do, that's completely understandable. Now, what's this I hear about us all living close back home? If you're all serious, that is something that Mal, Zelena, Emma and I could do with our magic."

Emma raised a brow as she mixed milk into the eggs. "Yeah? You'd be okay with that?"

"Yes. I love our house, so I'd move it to wherever we'd go, but we could make the changes needed. I can make Zelena's house bigger, maybe make it a triplex so Mom and Anslie could live there but they'd still be separate. We could use the land that Zelena's farm house is on. Oh we could have horses and everything!" Regina stated, feeling more and more excited about this.

Emma smiled at that; it did sound like a good idea. Sure, the town was small anyway, but being closer to everyone would be nice. She could picture the girls growing up with their grandparents nearby. Oliver following David around and having a good male remodel. "Yeah, I'd like that a lot. I also like that you included Anslie in on that." She said, kissing her wife's cheek.

"Good. Then we'll talk about that while we're on the trip." Regina said with a nod. "Would you like me to take over so you can get the girls, or would you want me to get the girls?"

Emma gave a shrug. "Do you mind getting the girls? I'm kind of in a flow here."

Regina chuckled. "Sure thing, master chef." She then went into the house to get the girls ready.

"You two are so cute." Snow said as she mixed the fruit. "I'm so happy you found each other."

Emma grinned as she started cooking the eggs. "Me too. I love her so much. Do you think dad would want to move?"

Snow gave a nod. "If it means we see you and your family more, heck yes. Also, if Regina is serious about having horses, your father would be thrilled, though I'm sure he'd want to add sheep. He used to have a sheep farm back in our old world."

"Oh that's right. I don't know how much of a need for sheep Storybrooke has, but if it makes him happy, it'll be good for him." Emma moved half the eggs to another pan and added cheese to those as her mother started setting the table.

Soon, everyone was outside and digging into the food. "Emma, this is so good." Lacey said with a smile.

"Thanks. I'm pretty good with breakfast foods." Emma stated and looked at Eva. "You better hurry, little one."

"Why? What are we doing?" Eva asked as she munched on a strawberry.

"Today is Eva and Moms day." Regina smiled. "We have plans with you." She looked at Cora. "You still okay watching the others?"

Cora nodded. "There's plenty of us here to watch them. We'll be just fine."

Eva smiled wide. "Yay!" She then quickly finished her breakfast. "What are we gonna do mommies?"

Emma grinned and cleared their plates. "You'll see."

"Go." David said. "You cooked, we'll get it all cleaned up." He then ruffled Ry's hair. "You want to go swimming with gramps?"

"Oh yes!" Ry said happily, and she looked at Emma. "I get moms day tomorrow?"

Emma gave a nod. "Yes you do, baby girl."

"Can I swim to, Gramps?" Henry asked.

"Of course. My only rule is Ry and Dj wear water wings."

"Dad? Can we borrow the van? It'll be so much easier than driving the RV."

"Of course, Princess." He said, handing Emma the keys.

"Thanks."

The three got in the van and headed out. Eva grinned from the back. "I don't know the last time just us three did something."

Regina turned and smiled. "I know. I hope you like what we have planned."

A few moments later, they parked outside a pier. Eva looked out and still couldn't tell what they were doing. Then she saw a picture of a dolphin. "We gonna see a dolphin?"

"I hope so." Emma said as she closed and locked up the van. "We're going on a dolphin tour boat."

Eva smiled. "Mama? Why don't we just go to Sea World?"

Regina gave Emma look and then looked at Eva. "Because Mama doesn't like Sea World. She wants us to see dolphins in their real home."

Emma nodded. "Exactly. I don't like the idea of paying to see animals that are trained for our benefit and who basically live in a swimming pool when they should be out in the wild."

Eva shrugged. "Okay." She took both Regina and Emma's hands in each of her own and walked with them. "Where's everyone else?" She asked, looking around.

"Well Mommy doesn't like to share, so she booked us for a private tour."

"Oh wow!" Eva exclaimed and smiled at Regina. "You're so cool."

Regina smirked. "I know. Just remind your mother of that fact."

Emma playfully rolled her eyes and smiled down at her daughter. "Yeah, she's kinda cool."

The three got on the boat and the tour guide welcomed them. "This should be fun. Since there's just us, we will have more time to try different locations, so you can see a real dolphin, little one. Also, if you have any questions, just ask."

They headed out and went to their first spot. Eva had a lifejacket on – per Regina's request – and was looking over the boat and into the water. "Come on dolphins, I won't hurt you." She stated.

The tour guide smiled, grabbed a bucket and went over to her. "If you want, you can try tossing in a fish or two. That may lure them." Eva didn't think twice as she put her hand in the bucket, grabbed a fish and tossed it in. The tour guide laughed. "Well, I must say that I don't get too many little girls that are that eager to touch a dead fish."

Emma grinned, and Eva just shrugged. "If it'll bring the dolphins over, I don't mind."

They waited a bit and then there was movement under the water. "Here they come." The man said and smiled at Eva. "Get more fish ready."

Eva smiled wide and grabbed two fish. When the dolphins surfaced, she threw them out, feeding them "Mommy! Mamma look!"

Regina was taking pictures and Emma just smiled. "Yes baby, look at them."

Eva leaned on the boat and watched them as they came up to the surface. "Can I touch them?"

"I don't think so baby." Regina said, but Emma went over by her.

"Be careful, don't scratch them. Just hold your hand out and let them come to you, okay?"

Eva nodded. "Okay, mama." She held her hand out and Emma lifted her, so she was leaning closer to the water.

"Don't get mad if they don't come, honey. They are animals." However, just as she said that, one of them came over and rubbed its nose on Eva's hand, making Eva giggle.

"I touched him! I touched a real wild dolphin."

Emma grinned. "You did baby, keep your hand out and see if more come."

Regina took more pictures as other dolphins came and rubbed their heads on Eva's hand. When they were done, Eva was the happiest little girl in the world. She fed them the rest of the fish and talked happily about the experience all the way back. The three stopped for a light lunch before Regina looked at Eva.

"Well Miss Eva, is there anything you want to do, or are you ready to go back?"

Eva thought a moment. "I don't know what to do, but I don't want just me and moms day to be done."

Emma smiled and kissed her temple. "How about this? We go back, get our swim stuff on, blow up some innertubes and hook them up to the skidoo. I'll pull you guys around. Tonight, you can cuddle in our bed to finish your Eva and moms day."

Eva smiled. "Okay!"

Regina cleared her throat. "Okay, but if that's the plan, we need to stop at the store quick."

The three found a swim shop and Emma waited with Eva in the van. When Regina came out she held up new suites. Two for the girls, one for Oliver and one for DJ. They had built in floaties along and around the chest and arms. She also had life jackets for Henry and Lily. "Better safe than sorry. I want you to have fun, but I want everyone safe."

Emma chuckled. "Where's my lifejacket?" Emma joked, but Regina grinned. "Anyone driving a skidoo is wearing a lifejacket. However, they have adult lifejackets at the beach house."

They drove back and saw that the rest were finishing their own lunch. Eva sat down and told everyone her big adventure story of the dolphins. As she did so, Emma went to Oliver and kissed his cheek. "Someone looks tired." She said as she sat with him in her lap.

"Someone likes to eat sand." Cora said, giving him a look to which he just giggled at.

"Oh? Did you keep grama Cora busy today?" Emma asked, stroking his cheek.

"Oh yes he did. Good thing Gramps was here for Ry and Henry."

Emma smiled at her dad. "Thanks, dad. I hope you guys don't mind doing it again tomorrow. It's been nice for us to spend one on one time with them."

David waived his hand. "Of course we don't mind. I love hanging out with them."

Henry looked at Emma. "Mama? Can Lily and I drive the skidoos?"

Emma smiled. "Not until Gramps and I drive them." She teased, sticking her tongue out. "Go fill up the innertubes, there's an air pump by the pool toys."

Henry and Lily grinned and ran over to start filling them. David looked at Emma. "I think you and Anslie should take them out first. I'm a bit tired from this morning."

Zelena chuckled. "Oh is Gramps tired?" She asked in a mocking, but playful voice.

"Hush you." He said with a grin "I think I'll take Oliver and take a nap, if that's okay."

Emma nodded and handed her son to her father. "Thanks dad." She then looked at Anslie. "You wanna join me?"

"Heck yes!" The blonde said and got up. "Let me go change."

"Me too." Emma stated and the two went off to their houses to change.

Emma looked in the mirror as she put her hair up. "Regina? Is this okay for being around family?"

"Is what okay?" Regina asked looking over, her jaw dropping. "Oh my. You are fucking hot."

Emma chuckled and turned to her, her hand on her hip. She had a black bikini halter top with black bottoms. She wasn't sure she should wear them though as they barely covered her ass. "I'm scared they'll fall off, but I don't want a one piece. I'm looking forward to getting tan."

Regina grinned. "Mmm then wear those sexy cut off jean shorts over the bottoms. The ones that still show off the bottoms of your cheeks." She said, licking her lips.

Emma rolled her eyes but dug for the shorts. She put them on and turned to look at her ass in the mirror. "These?"

Regina got up and wrapped her arms around Emma, squeezing her ass. "Yes, those." She purred, kissing Emma.

"Babe, Henry will come looking for me if I don't hurry."

"Yes and you had to tell Eva she could spend the night with us tonight."

"I said she can cuddle in our bed. I can take her to her bed once she's asleep and we'll have our bed to ourselves."

"Mmm Princess, that sounds like a plan."

The two went and got the girls in their lifejackets before going down to the beach. Henry, Lily, and Lacey had already put the innertubes on rope connected to the skidoos. Henry and Lily had their lifejackets on as well. Other than David, Cora and Oliver, who were napping, the rest were just waiting for Anslie.

"Wow, you could be Emma's hot younger sister." Zelena stated as Anslie came out.

Emma looked over as she finished putting sunscreen on. She couldn't help the grin when she saw Anslie had a black top and jean shorts as well. She also saw Regina lowering her sunglasses to look but felt no threat. "Crazy how alike we are sometimes."

Anslie chuckled. "No kidding. It's like we planned this." She smiled. "Though, I've got more of a tan than you."

"Yeah well, that may change." Emma stated as she handed Anslie a lifejacket. "Gotta play by the rules. At least it's more like a vest and not those ugly orange things."

Regina couldn't help but snap pictures of the two blondes as they talked and got their life jackets on. Zelena came over and grinned as she too watched. "Regina, we could have so much fun."

"I know…I'm beginning to get fonder of the idea."

Maleficent couldn't help but overhear. "No way…I wanna be in on that." She said with a pout. "I've wanted to do that since we met Emma."

Regina let out a chuckle. "Mal, don't worry. You and I have training with Belle and will use Emma for that. I don't share what's mine, but you will be able to watch and maybe, just maybe touch a little."

Snow looked from Emma and Anslie to Regina, Mal and Zelena and then at Lacey. "I don't think I want to know."

Lacey chuckled. "Probably not. Lily, need help with your lifejacket?"

"No, I got it mom…I mean Lacey…" The little one blushed and looked down.

Mal came over and knelt in front of Lily. "Honey, you can call her mom if you want. Don't be ashamed. We love you, you know. That's why we adopted you."

"I know. I just…I never did it before and I don't want anyone mad."

Lacey hugged her. "No one is mad. You calling me mom just now completely made my day."

Lily smiled at the two. "I love you, moms."

"We love you, too." The three hugged and Emma couldn't help but feel happy for them. It was a big moment when a foster child finally felt safe.

"Okay guys, Henry and Eva in one innertube and Lily and Ry in the other. DJ, you probably want to go in the bigger one, or ride on back by me and tell me if anyone falls in."

DJ grinned. "I'll ride on back first, Sis."

She picked him up and tapped his nose. "Waive to Mommy then." She said as she put him on the skidoo. There were no seat belts, but Emma did have a rope so she could basically fasten DJ to her so he wouldn't fall in without her. She kept it loose, however, in case they did tip, so he wouldn't be stuck. He waived to Snow who waived back.

"Be careful, Emma. You're both my babies." She called and Emma rolled her eyes with a smile.

Lily and Ry got in the tube behind Emma while Henry and Eva got in behind Anslie. After the two started out and figured out how the machines worked, they were off. The kids all laughed as they were pulled behind the skidoos and pictures were taken. After a bit, they came back so DJ could ride in the tube as Ry sat behind Emma.

When they came back again, Mal, Lacey and Regina were waiting by Snow. "Hey, it's our turn." Mal said with a grin.

Emma stood. "Driving or riding?"

Regina came up behind Emma. "I'm riding with you."

Zelena rolled her eyes and got in one of the inner tubes while Anslie stood. "I need a break anyway."

Maleficent got on the skidoo and grinned at Emma. "Are we racing?"

Emma chuckled. "Nah. Regina probably wouldn't let me go that fast."

"She's right." Regina stated.

Lacey got in the innertube behind Maleficent and Emma and Regina sat, Regina's arms around Emma. Off they went, going faster than with the kids, but still not as fast as Emma would like to go. Maleficent however, went faster than Emma.

Regina's arms tightened around Emma and she rest her head on Emma's back. She felt the excitement and moved her chin to Emma's shoulder. "We should get you a motorcycle." She purred in Emma's ear.

"Seriously?" Emma asked. "Babe, you'd never let me go on it."

"Sure I would, if I was riding with you."

"Hmm, maybe we will have to look into that." Emma stated as she went faster to catch up to Maleficent. When they came back, Lacey and Zelena wanted to drive so Maleficent and Emma went in the tubes.

"Mamma! I wanna ride with you!" Emma opened her arms to Ry and she came and sat on her lap.

Maleficent looked at Snow. "Wanna ride with me, Snowflake?"

Snow shook her head. "No thanks. Not my thing."

DJ looked at her. "Mommy, will you ride with me next time? Please?"

Snow sighed. "Fine."

After some more rounds, everyone getting a ride and Emma teaching Lily and Henry how to drive the skidoos (with strict rules never to do this without permission), the group all took a break. David, Cora and Oliver came down and of course, he wanted a go. Henry and David took the skidoos out and had a great time.

That night, everyone was hungry, and a great feast was prepared. Emma offered to help but was told to go rest since she did breakfast. She did just that and went to take a nap.

As Regina was preparing the salad and David was grilling, he looked over at her. "So, I heard everyone wants to bring this closeness home?"

She smiled a bit. "Yes. I think it's a great idea. There's so much land out there and we can build a stable and have horses and other animals while the kids will have family."

He grinned. "I love the idea. How soon can we do that, do you think? Of course, I don't want to wear you or Emma out with your magic."

"Oh it's not just us. It's Zelena, my mother, and Maleficent who have magic as well. I'd say that within two weeks of us getting back, we can have our own little utopia." She shrugged. "Providing nothing else comes up."

"Well here's hoping that nothing comes up." David said, raising his beer bottle. Regina raised her margarita class and clinked it with his bottle.

Dinner was enjoyed by all that night and once all the kids were asleep and in their own beds, Regina and Emma locked their door. Regina turned to Emma and glanced over her. "Put that bikini top and shorts back on." She purred as Emma grinned.

Emma did so and stood in the room, looking at her wife. "Like what you see?"

"Mmm. Love what I see. Now come on over here and dance for me." Regina said as she turned her iPod on and sat on the bed.

Emma blushed a bit. "Regina, I'm not a good dancer."

"Hush." Regina said, sticking out her bottom lip. "Please come dance for me."

Emma bit her lip and moved closer to Regina. She took a breath and closed her eyes, listening to the music. Soon, her hips were swaying with the beat and she started moving her body more.

"Open your eyes, Princess." Regina's husky voice filled the room.

Emma opened her eyes, not stopping her movement. She looked at Regina as she swayed her hips and Regina's hands ran up her legs, pulling her closer. This made it a little difficult as she was now straddling Regina's legs. Regina smirked and crossed her legs, hitting Emma's core as she did so. Emma paused just a moment before she continued dancing. She ran her hands up and undid her hair, letting it flow down past her shoulders and back. Regina ran her hands up Emma's back and tugged on the string of her halter top, letting it fall. She leaned forward and gently took Emma's right nipple in his mouth, thumbing her left.

Emma's breath hitched, and she ground down on Regina's leg. Regina smirked and sat back. "Turn around. Keep dancing."

Emma turned and Regina backed her up so she was still straddling her. Regina let her hands run up Emma's legs and around to undo her jean shorts, leaving her in just the scant bikini bottoms. She gave Emma's bum a smack and then leaned forward to bite her right ass cheek. "Okay, I can't take anymore. I need to fuck you." That was all the warning Emma got before she felt Regina's fingers inside her.

"Oh fuck…" Emma panted, her legs shaking. She had nothing to hold onto and felt she was going to fall until Regina got up and pushed Emma against the wall. Regina bit down on Emma's shoulder as she thrust her fingers inside her, causing Emma to moan even more.

"Shh baby. There's no magic here and we don't want the kids to hear."

Emma moaned again. "I can't help it." She let out and Regina chuckled, pulling away from her wife. The next thing Emma knew, she was face down on the bed and Regina pounced on her.

"You're so sexy, Em. You turn me on so much, you have no idea." Regina stated as she began thrusting inside her wife again.

Emma's hips moved with Regina's motions and she bit into the pillow to stop her moans. She saw stars, colors, explosions behind her eye lids as her orgasm hit her hard. After she came down from her high, Regina pulled her fingers out and licked them clean.

Emma watched with dilated eyes and it was her turn to pounce. She kissed Regina, laying her on her back as she did so, her hand going right where it needed to. Two fingers became three as she rubbed her body against her wife's. Regina's leg came up against Emma's core and Emma started moving her hips against it as she fucked her wife with her fingers.

Emma quickly kissed Regina to cover both of them moaning when they came. When she broke for air, she lay on her back, both women gasping and reveling in the feeling of immense pleasure. After the recovered, Regina pulled the blanket up and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now caught up in "Real time" with the story on my fanfiction. My life has been busy and I don't know that it'll slow down before the new year. I plan on doing a special Christmas one shot for our beautiful family, but I may not be able to do another update to this story until after the new year. To be honest, I may end this story with this Chapter and start a new one where it's been another five years. I'm not sure yet though. Let me know in reviews how you'd feel about that.

**Chapter 27**

The next morning, Regina was up first. She showered and dressed before checking on the kids, smiling to see Ry and Eva snuggling. Oliver was still sleeping but Henry was up, looking out his window. Regina came over and sat by him. "Everything okay, my Prince?"

Henry smiled and leaned against his mother. "Yes. It's just so beautiful out there."

Regina looked out the window at the ocean. "Yes, it sure is. Henry, I know we had our Henry day at Epcot, but if you want more time all you have to do is let us know. Okay?"

"I'm okay, mom. Maybe when we're back home, we can do something though? Maybe...maybe just me and you? One on one?"

"Anytime, Henry. All you have to do is ask. Oh, and your grandpa has something planned for you and DJ today."

"Yeah that's what he said, but he won't tell me what. I asked if Lilly could come, but he said he wanted a guy's day."

Regina gave him a smile. "That was nice that you asked Henry, but I know Mal and Lacey are going to be taking Lilly to do something special with her. You can go without feeling guilty."

"Are you guys going to do something with Oliver?"

"Yes. Zelena and Anslie will watch the girls while we take him somewhere either tonight or tomorrow. We're not sure where yet." She looked at her son. "Do you like Lilly?"

He turned red and looked away. "Mo-om. I'm too young for that. She's just a friend. She was new, and no one talked to her, so I did. She's really cool and nice, even though she has a bad past."

Regina kissed his temple. "You really are a prince. I'm so proud of you. Also, you're right that you are young, but if you do like her, it's okay and you can talk to Ma or me."

"Okay mom." Henry stated. "I'm hungry."

Regina chuckled. "Okay. Get dressed and come on down." Regina went down to find Zelena, Anslie, and Lacey cooking.

"Hey sis. Pour yourself some coffee, sit, and relax. We are doing breakfast today."

Regina went to argue with Zelena, but Anslie handed her a mug. "We insist. You put all this together, this amazing vacation for all of us. Just relax."

"Yes, but you're all helping with the kids, so we can have quality time. I can't tell you how much it means to all of us."

"Sit. I mean it." Zelena stated. "We love your kids, we love you and Emma and today, we're making breakfast."

"Fine, fine. I surrender." Regina chuckled as she took the mug and sat down. She watched and raised a brow as occasionally, Zelena's hip would bump Anslie or the blonde's fingers would linger on Zelena's skin. Obviously, something was going on there. She smiled to herself as she thought about all the changes. Before Emma, she was alone but now she had her wife, her kids, her mother, sister, her in-laws and friends. The last five years had been the greatest of her life. "Hey Zel? Where's mom?"

"She said she was tired and wanted to sleep in. Don't worry, she's been taking her pills so it's not medical. I think it's all this fresh air and al the walking at Disney."

Just then, two messy blonde-haired girls came out.

"Mommy! It's my day today! Eve keeps saying it's her day again."

Regina looked at Eva who crossed her arms and sternly looked at the ground. "I want another day."

Emma came out and put Oliver in the playpen, being quiet so the girls didn't hear her.

"Eva, today is for Malory." Regina said firm but calmly. "You will have more days back at home."

Eva fought angry tears. "But Ry had her days when she was sick!"

"They weren't fun, Eva! I was at the hospital and then I was sick. I want a fun day like you had." Ry stated with her own tears.

"Baby, today is Malory's day." Regina stated more firmly, not liking where this was going. "You can either have a good day with Auntie Zel, Gramma, Grandma, and Anslie or you can have a bad day by yourself."

Eva stomped her foot. "It's not fair! Henry gets attention because he has his own daddy, Oliver is a baby, so he always gets attention! Ry got all the attention when she was sick! I don't get nothing! Maybe I'll get Luke Mia so I can have attention!"

"Eva Lynn! I do not want to ever hear you say that again!" Emma stated, going to Eva and kneeling down. She grabbed Eva's arms. "Your sister did not have fun days when she was sick. Do you think she liked being stuck with needles all the time?" Emma was angry and didn't realize how hard she was squeezing Eva's arms.

"Emma…" Regina said softly as she held Ry. "Emma, let her go."

Emma blinked and looked at Eva who had big tears going down her cheeks. The fear in those eyes were like a slap in the face to Emma. She loosened her grip and felt her heart break. "Eva…I'm so sorry."

Eva pulled away from Emma and ran to Regina, holding her tightly as she cried. "Mama hurted me."

Emma felt sick; she never wanted to hurt her babies. Tears filled her eyes as her hands shook and she stood. She looked at everyone, feeling so guilty. "I…I'm sorry. I…" She rushed inside and locked herself in the downstairs bathroom, emptying the contents of her stomach. She hurt her baby. Maybe it wasn't as bad as it could have been, but in Emma's mind, it was horrible. Everyone saw and everyone would hate her, including her babies – and she deserved it.

Outside, Snow took Ry and cuddled her as Regina soothed Eva. "Honey, Mama didn't mean to hurt you. We don't want you sick and you saying that, upset her." She looked at Eva's arms and could still see where Emma's fingernails dug in. She sighed, worried about Emma. She knew Emma loved the girls, but Eva was her baby too and she was hurting now. She needed to talk to Emma. "Go sit with Auntie Mal, baby. I need to talk to Mama."

As Regina got up, David came over. "Remember her past, Regina." He said softly.

Regina nodded. "I know. I'm not mad at her. I need to make sure she's okay." Regina went inside and softly knocked on the bathroom door. "Emma, baby? Please let me in." After a moment, the door clicked, and Regina opened it, her heart falling at the sight of her wife. "Oh Emma…"

Emma sat on the floor with her arms folded around her curled up legs, her head on her knees as she softly rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry, Regina. I'm so sorry. When we get home, I'll move out. I shouldn't be around the kids."

Regina came in and closed the door before sitting by Emma, taking her into her arms. "Don't be silly, Emma. You made a mistake, but it's not the end of the world."

"Not this time, but what if it happens again? Regina, what if I'm worse next time? I didn't even realize what I was doing; I was so upset by her saying what she did, but she didn't deserve that."

Regina held her wife tightly as she felt her shake. "Honey, we'll work it out. We'll talk to Archie if you want to. Five years and this is the first time even raising your voice to them? Honey, that's good. This wasn't even as bad as it could have been, baby. We'll handle it together."

Emma lifted her head and looked at Regina. "I'm scared. What if I do things that others did to me? What if I become like them?"

"You won't, baby. I promise you won't. You're aware now and we'll take care of this."

"Does she hate me?" Emma was scared of the answer.

"Of course not. She's confused, but she could never hate you."

"Please, Regina. If I do get worse, let me go and you protect the kids. Promise me."

"I promise to keep the kids safe AND keep you."

Meanwhile outside, everyone was quiet. Zelena, Anslie and Lacey finished breakfast and set it on the table. David tried distracting the girls by telling jokes while Snow paced back and forth. Maleficent went to her and put an arm around her. "It's okay, Snow. Emma will be fine. It honestly wasn't that big of a thing."

"What if she won't be fine? She beats herself up so much. Honestly, Mal. You know that."

"I know, but I also know that Regina is there for her, we're here for her. I'm not downplaying what happened, but she didn't beat the little mite, there's no need for it to be a big deal." Mal raised her voice for the others to hear her. "When she comes out, we all act normal and go on with our day."

Everyone nodded in agreement and while they got back in the flow, Eva went to find Cora. "Gramma? You awake?" She called out in the doorway of the vacation house.

"Yes, baby girl." Cora called, coming down the stairs. "What's wrong?"

Eva rubbed her eyes as she pouted. "I was naughty and now Mama hates me."

Cora picked Eva up and took her to the sofa, giving her a cuddle. "Oh honey, there's nothing you cold do to make your mama hate you."

"Yes, there is. I said I should get Luke Mia like Malory did, so I can get more attention. Mama got so mad at me that she grabbed my arms really hard and yelled at me. I just wanted another day with them; I didn't think it was fair that Ry gets a day with them after all the days she got when she was sick with them."

Cora looked at Eva. "Don't you think that Ry would have rather gone to school with you and have been healthy instead of being sick and scared? Those weren't fun days for her, Bumble Bee, they were hard days." Cora caressed Eva's cheek. "I understand that you want more attention. That's fair. However, today is Ry's day with your moms and baby, your actions aren't going to make it fun for them."

Eva sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be naughty."

Cora kissed Eva's head. "Let's go tell Mama and Ry that you're sorry."

Eva sniffed and took Cora's hand. They walked over to the group and Eva went to Malory, hugging her. "I'm sorry, Ry. I didn't mean to be bad. You can have your fun day with moms. I'm sorry I tried to take it away."

Ry hugged her twin. "It's okay. If you really want another day, you can have mine."

Henry sighed and went over by them. "Eva, you had your day. Let Malory have hers. You'll get attention here. DJ and I are going with Gramps, so you and Oliver will have Grandma, Grama, Zelena, and Anslie. You'll have attention and have a fun day."

"I wasn't gonna say yes, Henry. She can have her day." Eva said to him. "Where's Mama? I want to tell her that I'm sorry."

Just then, Regina came out. "Mama is inside. I think it would be nice if you went and talked to her."

Eva nodded and went inside as Regina sat down.

"How's Ma?" Henry asked.

"She's okay. She feels bad for what she did."

"But it wasn't really awful. Not like hitting or worse."

"I know, but in her mind it was." Regina looked at her son. "She's scared she'll go too far like those who hurt her."

Henry shook his head. "She needs to not worry. She never would do those things, she loves us too much."

Cora smiled and kissed Henry's head. "You're a smart one. Now, let's eat."

Eva went inside and found Emma curled up on a chair in the living room. She went to her and climbed up to sit on her lap. "Mama, I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me anymore. I didn't mean to be bad and say naughty things and I don't really wanna be sick."

Emma wrapped her arms around her daughter. "Honey, I'm the one who was bad. I'm so sorry I got so upset and I'm so sorry I hurt you." She looked at Eva's shoulders and kissed them. "Mama never wanted to hurt you. You're not bad, Eva." Emma's teary eyes looked into Eva's as she cupped her cheeks. "Don't ever think you're bad, baby. I know you want more attention and I know you were frustrated. I hear you, and mommy and I will try harder. We may not always be able to do things together, but we can do more one on one with all of you." Emma stroked her cheek. "You're not bad, baby. Say it. Say 'I'm not bad'."

Eva sniffed. "But Mama, I was bad. I tried to take Ry's day and I said mean things and I made you mad."

Emma kissed Eva's forehead. "No baby. You're frustrated, you're not bad. Say it Eva. Tell me you're not bad."

Eva's eyes locked with Emma's, her voice small. "I'm not bad."

"Louder."

"I'm not bad." She said, louder. "Now you say it, Mama cuz you're not bad either."

Emma smiled as Eva softly touched her cheek. "I'm not bad either."

"We're not ad, we're just fustated."

Emma chuckled. "Frustrated." She corrected.

"That's what I said, Mama. Fustated." Eva grinned. "We're also hungry. Our tummies are talking to each other."

"You go eat, bug. I'm staying here."

"Why?"

Emma gave a shrug. She didn't want to tell he daughter that she was ashamed to go out by everyone. However, little ones are perceptive.

"Mama, it's okay. Everyone loves us, even if we get fustated."

Emma smiled and kissed Eva, picking her up and headed out to the outdoor kitchen area.

"There's my girls. I saved you both some bacon." Cora stated, smiling at Emma and Eva. "You two okay?"

Emma, avoiding other's eyes, gave a nod and sat down. Eva sat as well. "We was just fustated. We're not bad."

David chuckled. "No one thinks either of you are bad." He stated, looking at Emma. He put his hand on hers. "I mean it."

Emma just gave a nod and picked at her food.

Snow gave a sigh and put her fork down. "Emma, look at me."

Emma had never heard her mother speak so sternly. She looked up at her mother and Snow's eyes softened. "You didn't do anything wrong. You got upset and you held her arms. Maybe tighter than you meant to, but look, no marks, no bruises, and you got your point across. You stopped before you lost control. Now, I don't want to say too much with the kids here, but I won't have you sitting there as if you're ashamed and expecting punishment. I will not let my daughter think she is anything like the monsters who hurt her." Snow's voice broke at those last words and Emma teared up.

"You really don't think I am?" The blonde asked.

"No, baby girl. I know you're not. We all know you're not."

"Honestly, Em, if that was the first time you've raided your voice like that, you either have amazing children, or the patience of a saint." Lacey stated.

Mal sat by Emma and took her hand. "Your mom is right; you did nothing wrong. No one here is judging you except for you. Now, it's done, you're hungry and Malory is patiently waiting for her day with her mothers."

Emma sniffed and looked around. "Thanks, everyone." She and Eva were soon digging into their bacon, eggs, and toast.

After everything was cleaned up, David took Henry and DJ out on a small boat to meet up with the bigger one to go fishing. Regina booked Lyfts for them and for Mal, Lacey, and Lily. Emma gave Oliver a hug and kiss before going to Eva. "I love you, Eva. Don't ever think I don't."

"I know, Mama. I love you, too."

Regina, Ry, and Emma got into the car and headed out. "What are we going to do today?" Ry asked. "I don't really like boats like Eva."

"We know, baby. We're going to do a bunch of things." Regina stated. "Shopping, rides, a tea part. We're going to the Boardwalk."

Ry didn't know what that was, but she was excited. When they got there, the first thing Ry wanted to do was go on the large Ferris wheel. "Let's get the worst done first." Regina sighed, but winked at Ry as they got in line. It was one of those really tall ones where each car could hold up to six people. They got in and Ry sat by Regina as Emma sat across from them. She took pictures as Ry pointed things out and Regina tried to hide that she was terrified. After that, Ry and Emma got cotton candy and watched some street performances. Malory was called up to assist a magician and afterwards, she gave Regina a look and whispered to her. "That wasn't real magic like yours."

Regina grinned and winked at her. "That's our secret."

The three of them then went to the bumper cars. Ry was ecstatic when she found out she was tall enough to drive if one of her mothers sat with her.

"Mommy, can you sit with me, so we can crash into Mama?"

Emma chuckled. "You're going down, Honey Bee."

They moved a bit forward in line. "Mama? Why do you call me Honey bee and you call Eva Bumble bee?"

Emma winked with a grin. "Because when you were babies, you were sweet as honey and Eva was always crabby with a temper."

Ry smiled brightly. "That sounds about right."

Finally, it was their turn. After a short lesson, Ry was a pro as she chased Emma, giggling the whole time. When they'd hit Emma, Ry would let out a deep belly laugh. Regina blinked away happy tears as they got off the ride.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Ry asked, as they sat on a bench. Emma sat next to Ry and put her arm around her girls.

Regina shook her head and wiped her eyes. "Nothing is wrong, baby girl. These are happy tears." She turned to Malory and stroked her reddened cheek. "It's just that after the year we've had, watching you be sick, watching you fight so hard, it's so great to now hear you laugh, watch you have so much fun. It makes me so happy that tears come out."

Ry smiled and kissed her mom's cheek. "I know what you mean, Mommy. Sometimes I have dreams that my cancer is back and this time, I can't beat it. Then I wake up and run to the bathroom and look in the mirror to make sure I don't have new bruises." She gave a smile. "Most days, I don't think about it. Days like to day though, I'm thankful I did beat it and I'm alive."

Emma hugged Mallory tight. "I'm so happy you beat it, but if you have dreams like that again, you come to us baby. You're not alone."

The three of them went to a tea shop and had lunch there followed by caramel apples for Emma and Malory since Regina thinks caramel ruins apples.

"I know you said you don't like boats, but would you want to take one back to the house?" Regina asked as she looked at the message on her phone. "Apparently that's an option and Mal said they'd meet us at the Pier and we can all go back together."

Ry happily bit into her apple. "Sure. That sounds fine."

Regina confirmed through text and they stopped at a few gift shops before meeting at the pier.

"Auntie Mal! Auntie Lacey" Ry called, running up to them and hugging them.

Lacey smiled and picked Ry up. "Hello little one. How was your day?"

"It was great! We did so many fun things and I kicked Mama's butt on the bumper cars!" She giggled. "How was your day?"

"We had a wonderful day, thank you." Lacey said, putting Ry down.

Malory looked at Lily with a smile. "What did you do?"

"We went shopping for clothes and went to a movie. It was great to get a day with my moms like that." She said with a smile.

They all got on the boat and headed back to the vacation homes. As they got closer, they saw Snow on the beach with Eva. The two were making a rather large sand castle.

"Mommy? Can I join them?"

"If it's okay with them and after you get a suite on."

They got off the boat and Malory ran over to Eva and Snow. "Can I help?"

Just as Snow was about to answer, Eva stood up. "No! This is my project with Grandma! You got moms today."

Emma looked at Ry's disappointed face and felt her heart break for her. "Come on, baby girl. Let's get our suites on and we can either build our own castle or go out on the paddle boat or ski do. Whatever you want."

"Okay, Mama." Ry said, though she was still hurt by her sister.

Emma was fuming as she changed. "Why is she being so mean to Ry? I really don't understand. Malory hasn't done anything to Eva to deserve this."

Regina sighed and sat on the bed. "Babe, they were like this before. I'm not saying it's right, but they would go through times like this before Ry got sick. Maybe it's a good sign that things are going back to normal in a way."

Emma sighed and put sunscreen on. "I don't know. I hate seeing any of them hurt."

"Emma, I get it. All I'm saying is you're doing the right thing. You and she go have fun and before you know it, Eva will want to join in. Then it's up to Malory if Eva can or not. By the end of the day, they'll be best friends again. If it gets too bad, we'll intervene. I like to see them try to work things out on their own though."

"Alright, I get it. However, if she keeps this up, I think we need to talk to her."

"Absolutely."

"Mama? Are you ready?" Malory asked, coming into the room. She had a cute little pink and purple swim suite on and pink sunglasses.

Emma smiled. "Yes, baby. Let's get more lotion on you though."

Once they were ready, they all went outside. Oliver was with Zelena and reached up to Regina who picked him up. "I think I'm going to nap with this little guy." She said, kissing Emma's cheek.

"Okay, my love." Emma stated and then took Ry's hand. "So, sand castle, ski do, paddle boat? What do you want to do?"

Malory looked around. "A sand castle. A big one!"

"A big sand castle it is." Emma stated, getting out some pails and shovels. "The secret to a great sand castle is having the right sand. It needs to be damp, but not too wet. First, let's flatten out a spot where the base will go."

As the two started working, Lily came running over. "Can I help?"

Ry smiled and nodded. "Yes you can."

Emma grinned. "Okay, we need to make the perfect sand. Malory, you go fill two pails with water and Lily and I will make a pile of dry sand."

"Okay, Mommy." Ry then went to fill two buckets and was soon back.

After mixing the perfect sand, they set to work. Soon, Zelena came out and joined them, finding sea shells and sea weed to decorate it. Anslie came out and dug a huge moat around the castle, and then used sea weed to line it so they could put water in it and not have the sand soak it up. Both Zelena and Anslie had asked Eva if they could help her, but she had said no, while Malory was letting everyone help.

As their castle got bigger and grander, Eva looked over and huffed. "Why is their castle better? We've been working on ours longer, grandma."

Snow smiled softly at her granddaughter. "Because Malory is letting everyone help her. You're keeping it just us two and we can't do as much as they can."

Eva chewed on her lip. "Maybe we can help them too?"

Snow gave a shrug. "I guess that would depend on if Malory will let you. You were kind of mean when you told her no, you know."

Eva sighed and looked down. "I don't know why. I just…I wanted to do this just with you."

Snow knelt by Eva. "Honey, it's hard to have siblings, I'm sure. It's hard to compete for attention sometimes and it's probably harder with a twin. However, your moms love all of you so much and they really do try to give you all equal attention."

"I know." Eva said, feeling tears in her eyes. "I do know that. I don't know why I act like that."

Snow kissed Eva's cheek. "You're five...I mean six. Sorry, I keep forgetting you had your birthday a few months ago. You can't always help how you feel and act, but you can look back and you can apologize, and you can try harder next time."

Eva nodded. "Come with me?"

"Of course."

Eva took Snow's hand and walked over to the other group. "Malory? Can we help with your castle?"

Ry looked at her sister and shrugged. "Sure. We need more water." She said, handing Eva a bucket.

Emma smiled at them and after about another half hour, they had a masterpiece. Emma took some pictures and had the girls plus Lily pose next to it.

"Ry? Why did you let me help after I was so mean to you?"

Malory shrugged. "Because I love you."

Eva hugged her sister. "I love you too. I'm so sorry. I'll try to do better next time."

The kids then all played and when David and the boys got back, they prepared the fish they caught along with some sides and had a grand feast for dinner.

"One more day, guys. I must say, I really don't want to go back home." Regina said, looking at everyone. "This has truly been an amazing vacation."

David nodded and gave a shrug. "I propose we do this every summer."

"I agree." Said Mal with a smile. "But next year, I'll cover the cost."

"We can all chip in. We'll figure it out." Zelena stated.

Emma sat back and smiled, looking around at her family, her people, and felt such warmth in her chest. She remembered being a little girl, wondering if she'd ever have a family, hoping one day she could feel that unconditional love and give it in return. Now she had it, now, she had it all.


	28. Bonus Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to type tonight. I hope this is okay, and that I didn't disappoint. This is the "training" night with Emma/Regina, Zelena/Anslie. I have decided this will be the end of this "book" and I will start a third one soon. It may not be until the new year, but we'll see how/if inspiration hits me.

Bonus Chapter

 

As soon as the group got back from vacation, they set to work. They moved Regina’s house, adding an addition for Cora so she wouldn’t have to go down any stairs any longer. They re-did Zelena’s house, built a large farm house for the Charmings, added an old Victorian for Mal and Lacey, and added two guest houses, one of which, Anslie had rented out. There were stables, horses, sheep, a pond, riding trails, 4 wheelers (for Emma and David of course) and a playground for the kids. Even though Emma preferred the 4 wheelers, she did have a close bond with the horse her parents had gotten her and did take to riding rather well. There was land with woods where Henry loved to camp out with his friends, and the girls had their own tree house close to Henry’s.

 

Since Cora had her own addition, Regina took to taking over the basement. It would always be locked and the kids were not allowed. She said it was her and Emma’s personal space and the kids respected that. This night, Henry was with his father, the girls were with Maleficent and Lacey, and Oliver was with Snow and David. Emma was putting a braid in Anslie’s hair to match her own. “Just remember that tonight is for you to observe and ask questions. If you get uncomfortable, just say so; no one will get upset. Also remember, Regina knows me and knows what I can handle, so don’t worry about me.”

 

Anslie gave a nod, chewing her lip. “So, Zelena and I have kinda started dating and stuff. Did you know that?”

 

Emma grinned. “Yes. I think it’s great. But I know this is different and I also know that if you don’t like this, it won’t change how she feels about you.”

 

Meanwhile, Regina and Zelena were in the basement, setting things up. They put a sofa on the side and lit some candles, turning out the lights. “I think the point is making Anslie comfortable. She’ll be more appt to ask questions if she’s comfortable.”

 

Zelena nodded and looked around. “Damn sis, you’re kinkier than I thought. Is it always like this? You dom over Emma?”

 

Regina shook her head. “We take turns. I never thought I’d like giving that control over to someone, but Emma’s good.”

 

There was a knock on the door and Zelena looked at the time. “Well, she’s certainly punctual.”

 

With a flash of magic, Regina changed herself into her black, leather, tight pants and bra while Zelena sat on the sofa. “Enter.”

 

Emma opened the door and lead the way down the stairs, the door closing on it’s own. Once at the bottom of the stairs, she got on her knees, her legs slightly open and her hands behind her back with her head bowed. Zelena motioned for Anslie and she went to sit by her, glad for a blanket as it was a bit cold down here.

 

“See how she’s kneeling? That’s her showing she is giving Regina complete control over her. It’s her saying she is hers and she trusts her.” Zelena whispered.

 

Regina put the collar she had for her wife on Emma’s neck and attached the leash, pulling at it. Emma crawled behind her, finding her knees were really starting to hurt and that made her feel old, even if she was only 25.

 

“Up.” Regina ordered and Emma stood. Regina turned towards Anslie and Zelena. “So, is there anything in particular you’d care to see? Anything you maybe are fearful of that seeing used would make you feel less nervous? Of course, if Zelena is any good at this, she will ask you before hand and you will have all control in what is and isn’t used. For example, Emma hates nipple clamps. Her nipples are too sensitive, so we don’t use them. We also don’t use flogs. Whips, yes, but she doesn’t enjoy the pain from the bamboo sticks.”

 

Anslie chewed on her lip. “I’m not sure how I feel about whips. I’m not a big fan of pain, which is why I fear this may not be for me.”

 

Regina gave a soft smile and stroked Anslie’s cheek. “Believe me, anyone can be turned on by this. Pain isn’t the objective or the goal, it is only part of this if one wants it to be.” She then went to her wall and got down a whip. “I happen to know that Emma had no idea she’d like this as much as she does.” Regina went to Emma and bound her wrists, securing them to a chain hanging from the ceiling. “Turn.” She ordered and Emma did so. With her magic, she stripped Emma and started running the whip down her body. “You see, Anslie, pain can be pleasurable if done right. See how her body is responding to the smoothness of the whip against her skin. Anticipation. She knows what’s coming.” Regina then hit the whip hard on Emma’s back, the blonde letting out a little noise. “Yet, she didn’t know when. Now don’t worry, these marks are not permanent even without magic.”

 

After a few more whippings, Regina moved Emma closer to the two on the sofa. “Anslie, would you like to feel how turned on she is?”

 

Anslie chewed her lip. “Is…is that okay?”

 

Regina gave Emma a look who then nodded. Regina bent Emma over a little and kicked her legs apart while Anslie gently touched between her legs and pulled her hand away. “Wow.”

 

Zelena groaned. “You barely touched her.” She said, looking at Regina. Regina rolled her eyes and nodded to her sister. With a grin, Zelena slid her fingers between Emma’s legs and licked her lips. “She’s so turned on.” She said, sliding her finger across Emma’s clit. “Feel properly.”

 

Anslie put her hand up and Zelena took it, pushing her fingers back into the moisture. Emma let out a moan and slightly moved back against them, causing Regina to smack her ass. “I did not tell you to enjoy this or to move.”

 

After showing Anslie a few more options, Emma was ready for some relief, and so was Zelena. “Anslie, I know this is for watching, but are you at all interested in doing anything? Even if we start simple with binding?”

 

Regina raised a brow. “You know, a good test is to see how long you can listen to your mistress. Emma? Do you cum whenever you want?”

 

“No, Your Majesty. I cum when you tell me to.”

 

“Anslie, do you think you could control that? There’s no pressure, but I know my slave needs some release and I think my sister could use some too.”

 

Anslie gave a nod and Zelena grinned. Regina lead the blondes to a large bed, but did not have them get in them. Instead, she had them each lay on the edge, face down, with their knees on the floor. She restrained their hands, kissing Anslie’s to reassure her. “Remember, the safe word is apple. If you want this to stop, you say apple.”

 

Anslie nodded and looked at Emma. Emma gave her a smile. “Don’t worry, even if you can’t hold off, the punishment is so worth it.” She whispered and Regina pretended she didn’t hear that.

 

Agreements had been made previous to this and no one felt threatened by anyone else. Regina leaned forward and kissed Anslie. “We have to get you worked up so you’re ready.” She said as she ran her hands down Anslie’s bare back. She then moved to Emma and kissed her. “You are already worked up, my pet.”

 

Zelena came over and started rubbing Anslie’s body, sensually, slowly, and mixed it with little slaps, hair pulls, and bites, just to test her out. It took no time to have the blonde moaning and begging for more. Regina and Zelena went and each picked out a strap on, Zelena’s a little smaller as this was new for Anslie. They used magic and moaned at the feeling. Emma gasped when she felt the intrusion as Regina gave her no clue she was even close to her. Zelena, was a bit nicer and slowly entered Anslie. However, in no time, they were both thrusting harder and deeper into their blondes.

 

“Your majesty, please. Please let me cum.”

 

“No Princess, not yet.” Regina growled.

 

Anslie was moaning as well. “Please…please…”

 

“It’s Mistress to you, Pet.”

 

“Please mistress. I can’t hold it.”

 

“Oh yes you can.” Zelena said, using her magic to make sure she didn’t go over yet. Sure that defeated the purpose, but it was fun this way.

 

“Oh gods. Please, please Mistress. I…please.” Tears came to Anslie’s eyes and Zelena remembered this was new to her. She undid her magic. “Cum for me.” She commanded and moaned as she felt her cum around her member.

 

“Cum Princess.” Regina ordered and Emma did, hard, squirting just a little.

 

Zelena raised a brow. “That’s hot. I’ve never been with a woman who can do that.”

 

Regina grinned. “Any woman can do that if the person fucking them knows what they’re doing.”

 

Zelena rolled her eyes as she pulled out of Anslie. “Sure, sure.” She used her magic to change herself back and leaned down, kissing Anslie’s back and neck. “Rest now. Just rest.” She cooed as she undid her restraints.

 

Emma had practically passed out and Regina undid her restraints and used her magic to move the blondes on the bed, each of them curled on their sides, spent.

 

Zelena grinned. “That was fun. I may have to work out a schedule to use your play room until I get my own done.”

 

“Sure, we can do that. I think Anslie is going to like this lifestyle.” Regina grinned. “They’re so cute, aren’t they?”


End file.
